Secrets & Lies
by fugitiveboov23
Summary: Beca Mitchell, an award-winning Music Producer and Hollywood Celebrity, Chloe Beale had it all planned out until Chloe is forced to enter into an arrangement that would affect both of their lives. Life happened. Can they sort it out?
1. Chapter 1

**BEALE INDUSTRIES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Hey. Did you get it?" She smiled as she faced the California sunset.

It was indeed, breathtaking. If only everything was perfect.

If only everything seemed to fall into place.

"You didn't have to get me something, you know. What if I don't win it?"

"There you go again with all the anxieties." She could hear the giggle on the other end of the line. "Trust me, you'll get that award. I know it. You already had 5 Grammy awards, this is going to be the 6th."

"Okay, Miss Know-it-All. If I don't, I will have to return this, okay? It's too much."

"You don't have to. It's a gift. It's been a while anyway." She continued to whisper, doing her best to be cautious just in case someone walks in on her and catches her on the phone.

"Chlo…" There it is again, the sigh that Chloe Beale knew too well. But, she was stubborn to insist on the gift. "Listen, I can't…"

"Take it, Becs. Please. I want to give that to you." Chloe pleaded. "I have to hung up now."

"Wait. Why? We haven't seen each other for a month." Beca protested.

No matter how hard it is to end the conversation, Chloe had to.

She knew that her boyfriend, Tom Smith- the son of the business tycoon Richard Smith, would go into a fit if ever he catches her.

Thankfully enough, he doesn't know a thing at all.

Sad to say that, Chloe Beale-an actress, and at the same time, the only daughter of James Beale, another business tycoon, doesn't have her complete freedom.

Currently, in order to dominate the business world, James Beale and Tom Smith is planning on a merger. And to do it effectively, they had to start by making Tom and Chloe date each other-for the good of the company, mostly.

Chloe didn't agree to this. She never did.

However, her father expected her to do so, and being the obedient daughter she is, she did it.

She had no choice anyway.

She went on with it. And as much as she tried to avoid it, she and Tom started to be exclusive.

Thanks to the intrusion brought by her own father, and of course, Tom's, their plan was working perfectly.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Beca, I have to talk to you…" Chloe was nervous. They were having the perfect date since Beca got the job in a recording company.

"About what? You look worried." Beca noticed the uneasiness that Chloe was showing. It weirded her out. "Look Chloe, nothing's going to happen, okay? I'm still starting small, but we'll get there. We'll get the biggest mansion, travel the world while you go on different auditions…" Beca couldn't stop herself from smiling. "This is it, Chloe. This is it."

Chloe could feel herself crumbling slowly. She wanted that-she wanted all of it, all with Beca.

"Hey. Hey. What's wrong?" Beca turned herself to the redhead who was wiping her tears away. "Did I say something?" The brunette panicked.

"No. No. I'm happy for you." Chloe wiped her tears away. "Really."

"Then what is it? Tell me. Look at me." Beca tilted Chloe's face so she could meet her in the eye.

"We have to stop this… Us…" Chloe sobbed.

Beca was shocked to hear those words. "What? It's been a year, Chlo. You can't throw that all away. Not now, we're all starting to live our dreams."

"My dad… He wants me to meet the son of Richard Smith… They plan to do business together and he wants me to…" Chloe choked but still tried hard to explain the situation. "…he wants me to be friends with him and all, and maybe see if we can hit it off."

"That's ridiculous! Your life isn't a business, Chloe!" Beca immediately released her hold on Chloe's hand. She got up from the picnic blanket and started pacing around. "And then what? You'll be dating some dude just so your dad and that dude's dad can make their companies bigger?!"

"Beca… Please…" Chloe tried to calm the brunette down but it doesn't seem to work. "It'll be done as soon as the planned merger is over. I haven't event hung out with the guy yet. It might not even work. My dad just wants to be on Mr. Smith's good side."

"How can you be so sure about that?!"

"I want to be sure of it." Chloe calmly replied. "You know that I love you, Becs. But, I have to do this."

"What about yourself, Chlo? What about us?" Beca started to cry. "Are we just going to forget that we happened?"

"I'm not saying that." Chloe swallowed hard. "But, I still want you in my life, Beca. I couldn't let you go. We could make it work… still, you and I." She brushed away some of the hair from Beca's face.

"Like what? Like I'm your secret when you two start to hit it off and get lovey dovey?" Beca scoffed. "You're crazy."

"Yes." Chloe bit her lower lip. "It's crazy. But, no one will know. That way, we could still see each other." Chloe reached into her back pocket and brought out a tiny jewelry box.

"What's that?" Beca asked.

Chloe held it out to the brunette, and revealed a ring inside. She slipped the ring into Beca's ring finger. "This is a promise ring, Beca. I promise you that when this will all be over, I will come back to you. We are endgame, remember?" Chloe kissed the brunette's forehead. "For now, we'll just have to wait for the right time. Until the merger. Let's just give what my father wants. Can we do that? Can you do that with me?"

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"We'll figure it out, Becs. I'm sorry. We still have to keep this on the down low. Paparazzi follow us all over, you know how they follow us, celebrities around." Chloe explained. "I'll call you, Jesse or Aubrey tomorrow, I'll see if I can see you after the awards night. Okay? Don't call me. I promise, I'll be the one who calls."

Beca made a name of her own in the music industry. She managed to do it and Chloe believed in her ever since day one.

Everything hurt. But, Aubrey and Jesse was always there for her.

Aubrey Posen, Beca's older half-sister, and at the same time, manager was with her the whole time.

She tried her best to oppose knowing that it's wrong but her sister's stubbornness always gets in the way.

Jesse, on the other hand, despite being an almost-lover back in Barden still managed to pave his way into the brunette's life. He was her best friend, after all.

Only Aubrey and Jesse, aside from Beca and Chloe themselves know about the secret.

The brunette knew it was wrong, difficult and painful to be watching everything from the sidelines, but she couldn't help it. She went through it because Beca loved Chloe. She really did.

"Chloe…"

"I really have to go." Chloe's voice became softer this time.

"Why? It's just a phone call. We can pretend I'm your agent or something…" Beca tried to save the conversation just so she could talk to the redhead much longer.

"I can't…" Chloe sighed. "He's here. Tom's already here."

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

The phone was still clutched in her hand. Beca still held it close to her chest, her right hand absent-mindedly playing with the promise ring Chloe gave her.

"Let me guess, you were just on the phone with her." Aubrey closed the door gently. "She can't keep you hanging around, Beca. What did she send you this time?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Bree. You know what the situation is." Beca defended the redhead. "She sent me this…" Beca held out the diamond necklace for Aubrey to see.

"Yes, I opposed to it from the start. But, you're my sister and you light up whenever you see her even just for the sake of stolen moments. It makes you happy. But you see, you're hurting at the same time. I'm trying to be patient about it all, but that doesn't mean that it's perfectly fine..." Aubrey replied while she examined the necklace Beca held out for her. "…even if she's my best friend."

"It will all be over. This is until the merger of Beale and Smith Industries. This is temporary." Beca repeated to herself. She then looked at Aubrey's eyes to search for an answer. "Temporary. Until the merger. Right, Bree? Please say yes?"

"C'mere." Aubrey pulled her sister closer to give her a hug. "I, too, would like to believe that. But, always remember that no matter what happens, I'll be here."

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! There we go. I know that this is a different Chloe Beale right here, not the usual bubbly and perky Chloe we used to know. But, I hope it works. I kept the 1st chapter short to check how it would go. So, What do you think? Should I continue this or not? Let me know. x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

 **Shameless plug: If you haven't checked out my other stories, I Promise and The Politician's Daughter, please do pay them a visit. I'm still working out Chapter 45 of the Politician's Daughter, but I'll put it up once I'm done with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"You look amazing, Beca." Aubrey met her sister halfway through the room. "Yellow looks good on you. You should wear it often during awards."

"Do you think so?" Beca turned around and examined her look. "Thanks, Bree. I appreciate it. That blue dress looks good on you, too." Beca grinned.

"The heels aren't making me feel comfortable though." Aubrey wiggled her toes while Beca laughed at her older sister.

"That's because you're always uptight." Beca snickered. "It's not like you aren't used to coming to award shows or any formal event. Just deal with it. There are bedroom slippers in the car."

"You never fail to amaze me, Becs." Aubrey laughed.

Beca's styling team were still hovering around her just to do finishing touches on her look. As always, she looked pretty.

As soon as the styling team was done staring at their masterpiece, Aubrey couldn't help make a comment on her sister. "They still don't know you're bisexual, do they?"

"Nope." Beca proudly replied. "No one knows. To them and everyone out there, I'm as straight as ever."

"Right. Great. Let's keep it at that. But if you do decide to come out, feel free, okay?" Aubrey made her sister relax. "We'll try to work it out."

Despite the fame, Beca still managed to keep most of her life private. No one really knows who she has dated or who she was currently dating, and as to her music, she barely gave anything away so when her singles make the radio waves, everyone would be surprised and blown away.

Typical Beca Mitchell.

Beca is mysterious, but everybody loves her for that.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Bree." Beca held her older sister's hand. "Means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Beca." Aubrey replied. "You should get your things, and I'll wait in the car."

Beca nodded and reached for her purse. "Bree, how about Jesse?"

"Ah, yes. He said that he'll meet us there. He had to accompany Halsey tonight but we'll see him there." Aubrey typed on her phone, probably making sure that Jesse would be there since he would also represent Beca's label. "He should be there. He wrote a few of Halsey's songs." She mumbled.

"Oh, Bree. There's one more thing."

"Yeah? What is it?" Aubrey looked up from her phone this time. She sensed that her sister's voice was more serious.

"Has Chloe called or even, texted?" Beca asked with hopeful eyes. "She said that she'll try to meet me after the awards today, and she'll call either you or Jesse." She grinned.

To be honest, Aubrey didn't like any of Chloe and Beca's secret meetings. It was too dangerous for Chloe, and also for Beca. But, as of now, she just had to deal with it just to make her sister happy just for a while.

Aubrey will do everything to protect her sister-Beca knows that. But right now, Chloe makes Beca happy and Aubrey just couldn't take it all away.

Aubrey wanted to take some of the pain away.

Even just a little bit.

"Oh…" Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes. Yes. She did. I was supposed to tell you, I had to text Jesse first. I'm sorry." The blonde scrolled through her messages to re-read Chloe's instructions. "She told me that she'll see you in the basement parking tonight when the show is done."

"Do you think she'll be there?" Beca made her way to her Range Rover parked outside of her house. "I do hope she can sneak out of her house without Tom knowing. Chloe doesn't really attend the Grammys, we know that."

"There's no reason for her to attend anyway." Aubrey couldn't help the remark she just made. "Anyway, stop worrying so much about her. We know how Chloe is. Let's just enjoy the night."

* * *

As soon as Beca stepped out of her SUV, fans started to shout her name. It was deafening, but Beca had gotten used to it. All she had to do was smile, wave, talk to a few reporters and pose for pictures. It was a routine that she was already used to.

"Beca!" Jesse approached the brunette once the ruckus was all over. "You ready to claim your 6th Grammy?" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Beca shrugged Jesse's question.

"It's in the bag, Becs. I have a feeling it's going to be you again this time!" Jesse exclaimed. He studied the brunette's appearance while they were asked to pose for a few photos together. "You look pretty. And that necklace…" He whispered. "…it suits you."

Beca subtly held the diamond necklace. "Thank you. Chloe had it sent to the house."

"Of course, she would. She always does." Jesse scoffs. "I mean, is that all she's going to do?"

"Jesse…" Beca gritted her teeth and smiled. They continued to pose for a few more photos. "This isn't the right place and time to talk about this."

"Sorry." Jesse calmed Beca down by soothing her back. "I just couldn't help it."

After a few more photos, Jesse, Aubrey and Beca made their way to the main hall. They greeted almost everyone they met since they were all in the same circle.

Beca was glowing. She smiled and chatted with a few of their friends from the industry.

"I really like it when Beca smiles." Aubrey pointed out.

"Me too. I wish she'd do that all the time." Jesse sighed.

It looked like nothing would go wrong until Aubrey stepped forward to whisper a warning to Beca.

"Excuse me." Beca excused herself from Ed Sheeran just to listen to what Aubrey had to say. She got Aubrey's eye contact, thus proceeded to follow her and Jesse into a corner. "What is it, Bree? Ed and I were just discussing…"

Beca looked so excited to share what she and Ed had in mind, making Aubrey hesitate to tell her what she really wants to say. However, Aubrey knew that it was best to let her sister know. "Beca…" Aubrey cleared her throat while she looked at Jesse for support. "Chloe is here…"

"Really?!" Beca's smile grew wider. "Why didn't you say earlier?"

Aubrey didn't want to continue but she had to. She had to warn her sister about the upcoming scene. "Well, she just walked in… She came here…" Aubrey tried to break it down. "She came in with Tom."

Beca was stunned.

Really stunned.

It felt like she was zoning out. She couldn't breathe.

"Becs…" Jesse put his hand on Beca's back. "Are you alright?"

Aubrey was worried for her sister. She wanted to get mad at Chloe, her best friend since showing up with her boyfriend was inappropriate to do infront of Beca.

But, Aubrey knew better. She knew Chloe. The redhead was dragged into this, through it all.

Aubrey watched Tom and Chloe's entrance. They were really coming their way. "They're coming this way. You know what to do, Becs. Act natural."

Beca swallowed hard. It was too uncomfortable to be in the same room with Chloe, and at the same time, her boyfriend.

Tom and Chloe walked by, Chloe's hand intertwined with his. Beca's heart was shattering at the very scene.

The trio hoped that they won't be noticed by the pair. Beca tried to busy herself by fixing her dress to which Aubrey and Jesse very well cooperated.

"Aubrey?" Tom stopped in the middle of the red carpet leading to the main hall. "Hey, Babe. It's Aubrey." He turned to Chloe.

Boy, Tom was really good looking.

It was the very first time that Beca saw him up close. He had blonde hair which looked like it was always combed-Beca could assume that he kept a comb in his pocket. He had perfect white teeth which was suitable for a toothpaste commercial. He also seemed to be a gym rat. And lastly, he had blue eyes, too.

He looked like he was plucked out of a Calvin Klein catalogue.

If only Tom wasn't Chloe's boyfriend, she wouldn't hate him. Sad to say, he is.

"Hey! Hi Tom! Hi Chloe!" Aubrey put on her best smile. "Wow, this is a surprise!"

"We got an invite." Chloe coldly replied. The redhead tried to keep her eyes away from Beca. "So, here we are."

"It would be rude not to come." Tom added. "Uh… do you have company? You can join us..."

Beca subtly saw Chloe tighten her hold on her purse. She could see through Chloe-the redhead was nervous.

"Oh, I'm with my sister…" Aubrey turned to Beca and gave her an assuring smile. "Beca Mitchell? I assume you've heard of her. And, our close friend, music producer, Jesse Swanson."

The mood was really awkward between them all, but Tom doesn't seem to notice. He was clueless. "Hi, I'm Tom Harris. I'm a fan of your work." He shook Beca's hand, then turned to Jesse "Pleased to meet both of you."

"Likewise." Beca and Jesse replied at the same time.

"Wait… Babe, is Beca Mitchell, the Beca you mentioned in college?" Tom asked Chloe. "You all attended Barden together. Now, I remember." He grinned. "That's why your name sounded familiar. Chloe mentioned that you were close."

"That's true." Beca replied. She was faking it, too bad, Tom couldn't tell. "We all go way back."

"That's amazing. Look at you, all college friends, successful and all." Tom smiled at the trio. "I really listen to your music, Beca. It helps with the gym workout…"

"Babe, we have to go." Chloe suddenly blurted out and steered Tom away. "I think we're taking so much of their time."

"We're on our way to the hall, and they were too..." Tom reached for Chloe's hand. "Would it be alright if we all go in together? The elevator's already on its way here."

Aubrey and Jesse immediately faced Beca. They were all worried about her. Clearly, the situation was too much too bear.

"Sure. There's no problem." Beca replied. "We could all fit in it anyway."

Chloe never made any eye contact with Beca infront of Tom. Nor did she try to strike a conversation with her. She did see the necklace that she gave Beca, though.

It was beautiful, just like Beca.

They were really in an awkward position. They were stuck with each other in the elevator. Aubrey stepped in first, then Jesse, Beca, Chloe and lastly, Tom.

"By the way, Beca..." Tom spoke without turning to see the brunette. "Chloe here, told me that you're bound to get another Grammy tonight. I wish you well." He smiled. "Goodluck."

"Uh… Thanks." Beca swallowed hard. "Appreciate it."

"Chloe was right. You're a shy person." Tom snickered. "No need to be shy around me, Beca. I know this is the first time that we formally meet. But any friend of Chloe's, is a friend of mine."

Beca could see Tom's hand still laced with Chloe's and it hurt her. She wanted to keep it apart, but she couldn't. Aubrey and Jesse too, saw this, and they wished that the elevator would finally come to a stop.

They wanted everything to stop.

* * *

Friend.

Chloe's friend.

Those words were playing in Beca's head.

She tried to keep them out but it was too much. She was more than a friend,

No, not was. She is more than a friend.

Beca tried her best to keep her cool and smile through the exchange. But Chloe wasn't blind, she saw hurt in Beca's eyes.

Chloe wanted to take it all away right then and there.

She wanted to hold Beca and prove Tom wrong- Chloe wanted to interrupt and say that she wasn't only a friend. If only she could.

The redhead closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She wanted Beca to know that she's there.

Tell her that it will be okay.

However, due to the unfortunate situation they were currently in. She couldn't.

It killed her, too.

All she could do was subtly reach for Beca's hand.

She reached for her pinky, and suddenly, there it was. Chloe held Beca's hand. She intertwined her hands with hers even just for a while, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Upon feeling Chloe's hand in hers, Beca felt better.

This was something she was used to-Chloe reaching out for her hand even in the most subtle way. She was relieved to find her hands intertwined with something familiar. Something safe.

She knew what it meant. She knew that it will be okay.

It will all be alright because Chloe was there-reaching out for her. Keeping her from falling.

"We're here." Jesse blurted out as soon as the elevator stopped. He glanced at Beca, and the brunette suddenly came to her senses.

Aubrey saw what was going on. She could see it in both of Beca and Chloe's eyes.

Beca didn't want it to end. She didn't want to let go.

"It was nice seeing you, Tom." Aubrey perked up to minimize the tension. "You too, Chloe." The blonde hugged her bestfriend. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

"Beca? We have to hurry." Jesse, once again told the brunette since the latter wouldn't move a muscle. "They need us backstage." He made an excuse just for them to move quickly. "It was nice seeing you." He grinned at Tom, then gave Chloe a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Oh… Y-yeah." No matter how hard it was, Beca loosened her grip on Chloe's hand, and subtly let it go. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Tom. Bye, Chloe." Beca walked out of the elevator as fast as she could. She had to get out of there.

"Bye." Tom smiled in return. "Hopefully, we'll see you soon."

Chloe suddenly missed the contact with the brunette. It was ironic that Tom was holding her left hand, but still, it felt empty.

It felt cold. It felt wrong.

Chloe was right.

She won. Beca won her 6th Grammy that night.

She wanted to shout it out to the world that the girl who just accepted her award was hers. If only, she was free.

"Excuse me. I have to..." Chloe whispered to Tom who was busy clapping his hands for the next awardee.

"Your father knows we're together. No need to call him, Chloe." He replied. "Oh, and by the way, we're meeting my father after this, alright?"

"What?!"

"Why is there something wrong?" Tom was curious. Chloe seemed to be so annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that…" Chloe sighed. "You didn't inform me beforehand, I must've brought something for him. It's just that."

"Hey… You don't have to do that, you know?" Tom reached for her hand. "We'll just pay him a visit. He said he wanted to see me."

"Is that so?" Chloe replied. "Uhm. Hey, I have to step out for a while. I'll just make a quick call."

"Is it about your upcoming movie shoot?"

"Yes. I needed to get back with them today. I forgot to give them a feedback. I'll be right back, okay?" Chloe squeezed Tom's hand for assurance.

"Go on. Take your time." Tom grinned. "Just make sure to come back to me." He joked.

Chloe hurriedly called Beca's phone as soon as she made her way to the basement parking lot. It was going to be the first time that they meet in secret after a month. While waiting, the redhead tried to check if the coast was clear for them to meet.

She hoped that there won't be anyone else there tonight. She wanted to be alone with Beca.

"Chloe…" Beca managed to say in between breaths. "I came here as fast as I could. I thought we were meeting after?"

Before Chloe could speak up, she hugged the brunette in an instant. She hugged her so tight, not wanting to let her go anymore.

"Congratulations. I knew it." Chloe still hugged her. "I told you, you don't need to give the necklace back."

"I missed you…" Beca whispered in response. "…very much."

"I'm sorry, Becs. I really am, sorry." Chloe released her hold on Beca to apologize. "What happened back there must be so hard on you."

"You could've told me that you were coming. I could have prepared…" Beca sighed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. But, this was a surprise from Tom. I didn't know that we were coming here. He just told me that we were invited to this event." Chloe tried to remain cautious, she still looked around while talking to Beca. "And then suddenly, we're here. I'm sorry, Beca. Really. Please tell Aubrey, too."

"Hey… It's okay. It was not your fault." Beca smiled at the redhead. "What's important is that we're here now. Together."

They hugged each other once more. Tighter and longer this time.

"Beca…" Chloe closed her eyes. She didn't want to say it.

"What is it?"

"I can't meet you after the awards tonight. Tom suddenly had plans to drop by his father's place…" Chloe was frustrated, she was also looking forward to spending time with Beca. "I couldn't seem to get out of it."

"O-oh… Is that so?" Beca was trying to hold back her tears. "I thought we could finally spend time together.. Wow."

"We'll celebrate your win some other time, okay?" Chloe lifted Beca's face to give her a quick kiss on the cheeks. "I'll get my movie shoot schedule, and then, I'll let you know."

"I love you, Chlo." Beca stated. "I love you."

"I know, Beca. I love you too. And, I'm very proud of you." Chloe pulled the brunette into her arms once again. "I wish we could stay like this but.."

"There's the but again… I know… We have to get back, right?" Beca knew what to expect. She has gotten used to it. "It would be suspicious, right?"

"Yes." Chloe mumbled. "We have to get back before someone sees us."

Unknown to both girls, there were paparazzi lurking around the area. They were ready to pounce on anything that would catch their eyes, and most importantly, the world's attention.

A few of them were hiding behind cars, thus, they were able to take a snapshot of Beca and Chloe's secret meeting. By the looks of it, it was going to be something juicy.

It wasn't long enough 'til Beca and Chloe heard the sounds of camera clicks. Then, the flashes came.

They were busted.

Beca and Chloe tried their best not to panic in order for them not to feed any of the paparazzi's minds. If they get too defensive or evasive, it would still end up in a gossip website or a news article. They were celebrities-they were used to this. But, this- was the first time that they were seen alone together in a basement parking lot of all places in Los Angeles.

Despite the questions thrown at them, Beca and Chloe managed to make their way back to the hall. They walked in calmly, but walked separately. Neither of them spoke any word to each other until they got in.

"We have to tell Aubrey and Jesse about this." Chloe was definitely afraid. "Articles would be up in a few hours, who knows? Maybe even minutes!"

"Chloe… Hey, calm down." Beca tried to make Chloe stay still. "I'm calling Aubrey now. I'll tell her everything."

"This can't be happening, Beca. What if this gets to my father? This will become even worse!" Chloe was furious with herself. "He can't hear about this. Oh my God, Tom and his father too! We can't get caught."

"We'll see what we can do, alright?" Beca kept her cool despite the stress building up. "We won't get caught."

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca, Aubrey and Jesse didn't waste any more second. They headed straight to Beca's recording studio to settle the matter.

Beca was scared.

Aubrey was angry.

Jesse was frustrated.

The mood was unpleasant. Beca was quiet all throughout the ride-she wanted to solve this since she knew what the possible consequences are. Most especially, in Chloe's case.

"Damn it, Beca! You could've been more careful!" Aubrey slammed the door of Beca's car. "This is definitely going to be out any time now."

"I'm sorry, Bree. We didn't know that they would also be in the basement parking." Beca sighed.

"There's no use to be fighting about this. It's already taken." Jesse interrupted. "What do we do now? What did Chloe say?"

"We need a plan." Chloe immediately barged in the studio. "I'm sorry about what happened. We can't get caught. Our careers are at stake here. My life is at stake here, even Beca's too. My father, Tom and his father can't hear about this. If not, we will all be ruined."

"Why are you here?" Aubrey asked. "If Tom finds out that you went someplace else, he'll flip." She reasoned. "This will only become worse, if that's the case."

"No. We had to cancel with his dad. His dad says something came up. I hope this isn't it." Chloe groaned. "We need a plan."

"We need a plan, huh?" Jesse sighed. "Better think of one. Fast."

Beca was watching her sister do damage control, Aubrey was blabbing to someone one the too, was looking out the window-she was also thinking of a way out of the mess. Jesse, on the other hand, was playing with the Rubik's cube-he says it helps him think better.

The brunette wanted a way out of it too. Desperately.

She wanted to save the situation. Save their relationship out of the mess.

"Hey, Becs. We could just say that we were catching up, right?" Chloe suddenly suggested. "We didn't do anything except hug. There's not much malice in that."

"But do you realize that it was in the basement parking? In the middle of the Grammy's? Just after Beca had accepted her award?" Aubrey countered. "People will still be suspicious. Beca isn't even out yet!"

In the middle of the heated discussion, Chloe's phone started to ring. Everyone in the room looked at her. "It's my dad. He must have heard about it by now."

"Dad?" Chloe's voice was shaking. "Yes… He saw her today. I mentioned we knew each other in Barden… I know he must be bothered… And then?..."

Aubrey, Beca and Jesse couldn't piece everything together but they had a feeling that it wasn't good news.

Chloe was walking around the room, still, all eyes were on her. "What?! How could you?!" Due to her anger, Chloe immediately ended the call. "Shit."

"What is it? What happened? Did Tom say anything?" Beca rushed to Chloe's side. The redhead looked heartbroken. "Chloe. What is it?"

"My dad… His friend from the papers called him up…" Chloe sat down and tried to be as calm as possible. "They wanted to find out from him if the rumors were true. The papers and the websites claim that we're seeing each other. And in order to suppress the rumors, he told him that Beca was dating someone else…" The redhead sobbed. "And…"

"What?!" Aubrey was angrier this time. "We did not consent to anything like that at all."

"Bree…" Beca managed to make her sister sit down. "Let's make Chloe finish. Go on, Chlo."

"And, yeah, he mentioned that we went to the same school together, and all I did that night was to comfort you." Chloe finally laid it all out. "He says that we have to stick with his story in order for us to get out of this mess."

"No. No. No. We won't take any help from your father." Aubrey scolded. "It's enough that he put my sister in pain by making you date that Harris dude."

Jesse rushed to Beca's side seeing that the brunette was in deep thought. "You don't have to go with it, Beca. We can think of another way."

"But if we deviate from Mr. Beale's story, it would be a bigger problem. He already put a word out there." Beca sighed. "I think it's a good escape. What do you think, Chloe?"

"I don't like the idea of you dating someone else, Beca…" Chloe admitted. "Even if it's just for show."

"Wow. Kinda selfish there, Chloe. She couldn't date, but you could date someone else." Jesse couldn't help himself. He was never really close to Chloe, but he tried his best to like her just for Beca's sake. But with the situation right now, he couldn't force himself to try again.

"Jesse. Enough." Beca warned. "If we look it at it… This is the only escape that is feasible."

"Who are we going to get as your rumored boyfriend then?" Aubrey crossed her arms as she stood before her younger sister.

Chloe was agitated. She feels so bad that she really can't do anything. "Beca..."

"I'm doing this for you, Chlo. It's also for your protection." Beca replied. "Now, we have to get someone trustworthy. Someone who we could let in on this secret. Someone I'm comfortable with… Let's see, Jesse?" She turned to Jesse. "You'd do it, right?"

"What?!" Jesse almost dropped the Rubik's cube from his hands. "Why me?!"

"You're my best friend, dum-dum." Beca snickered. "Of course, I should pick you."

"Can't we hire an actor or something?" Jesse protested. "Get one of our artists, perhaps."

"She has a point, Jesse. We don't have to get an actor, it would be too awkward for them. We know how Beca is. And, the secret-it's only among the 4 of us. We don't need to add to the circle. It would get complicated if there are more people involved." Aubrey explained. "You have to be comfortable with each other to be believable, and you guys are best friends. It's perfect."

Chloe kept her eyes locked on Jesse. "You two almost dated, spent time together, and if ever you decide to push through with the plans, please keep your feelings in check."

"Hey now!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Chloe!" Beca bolted out from her seat. "Jesse is my best friend too. You can't do that to him. In fact, if he says yes, he'll be doing both of us a huge favor."

"It's late. I'll head home." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheeks before leaving. "Call me when a decision has been made." She then, turned to Aubrey. "Bye, Bree."

"She could be really mean as hell." Jesse commented.

"She was just jealous. She knows that you had history with Beca. You can't blame her." Aubrey snickered. "It's going to be hard on her part too. Beca with someone else, then, it had to be you."

"Hey, whose side are you on?!" Jesse protested. "It's not my fault that Beca is my best friend and she chose me. You even said it yourself, we have to be comfortable with each other to be believable. Plus, she'll be having a dose of her own medicine. It would be alright."

"That's true. I did make my point. Look, the situation is very complicated but this isn't Chloe's fault. It's her dad's." Aubrey explained. "She's still my best friend. I would call her out at times, did you know that? The same Chloe is still there, she listens, she understands, and most of all, she still loves Beca."

"Hey, Bree… Don't you get angry at times?" Jesse asked. "You seem cool about it all, to be honest."

"I do. Most of the time, actually. Because, Beca is hurting most of the time. But, what can I do? They're both too stubborn. I keep it all inside and wish that my sister wouldn't be in any more pain." Aubrey snickered. "They still continue seeing each other despite the fact that Chloe was forbidden to do so by her father. You know that. She may be a mess, but you see, Jesse…" Aubrey continued. "She's like everyone in this room, she's still one of us. It's just her father's doing which made it difficult. Her father makes it difficult for her, and I pity her."

* * *

"You have been staring at the control board for a long time, B." Jesse entered the studio to give his best friend company. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, thanks. What is there to talk about?" Beca sighed and stared at the controls.

"Look, you don't have to do this. You know that, right?" Jesse moved his seat closer to Beca's. "Simply put, you don't have to date me. We don't have to pretend."

"Why? Don't you want to help your bestfriend out?" Beca pouted. "I was expecting you'd say yes."

"It's complicated, B. Try to look at the bigger picture. We're going to fool people. And that sucks." Jesse groaned. "I'm bad at these things. Plus, Chloe, she might kill me."

"Can't blame her." Beca snickered. "We almost dated."

"Yeah. We could've dated. I was just as slow as a turtle. Chloe Beale came confessing her feelings for you a few minutes before I was going to." Jesse laughed at the memory. "But hey, we had a good mutual understanding." He winked at the brunette. "Chloe won by just 5 minutes or so."

"Dude. Stop. This is embarrassing." Beca laughed out loud and covered her face due to embarrassment.

"You're laughing now." Jesse pointed out. "I really like it when you laugh."

"What do you mean?"

"You rarely laugh, Becs. I noticed it, and Aubrey does too. Ever since you know…" Jesse shrugged. "Thus, hearing you laugh naturally makes us feel better." Jesse explained. "Are you sure you want to go through this? It's going to be more difficult this time, Becs. It would be more uncomfortable, and it may be painful, too. Harder to hide from the public's eye than before."

"I don't have a choice, do I? This is really the best way. I thought it over while I was here."

"Well, you can stop seeing Chloe…" Jesse casually stated. "But of course, that is not an option." He added. "So, I guess we're left with that. **For now**." He emphasized. "And by the looks of it, you aren't changing your mind. I guess, I'll have to be your boyfriend in public for the meantime."

"You would?!" Beca sprung from her seat and hugged Jesse. "Thank you, Jesse. You're the best!"

"That's why I'm your best friend, right? Do you really have to say that?" He scoffed. "C'mon, let's go." Jesse pulled Beca out of her studio.

"Where are we going?" Beca got dragged out of her studio. Only Jesse and Aubrey could do that.

"To Aubrey-she's your manager slash sister, and I'll call Benji, too." Jesse shrugged.

"What for?"

"You know…" Jesse put his hands on Beca's shoulders. "We're going to tell them that we have a press release and a public appearance to take care of." He grinned. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Thanks for the support, guys. Really appreciate it!**

 **So, how do you feel about this chapter? Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Also, since I have gotten a few reviews and messages asking me to continue this (which I didn't really expect since I just had a chapter planned), this is a treat for y'all. It's definitely longer than the previous one, and looks like things are going to be more interesting with Jesse and Beca dating for show. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**_BECA MITCHELL CLARIFIES RUMORS; REVEALS DATING MUSIC PRODUCER JESSE SWANSON._**

 ** _Story by: Benjamin Applebaum_**

 _Rumors circulated that Award-winning DJ & Music Producer, Beca Mitchell and Actress, Chloe Beale were seeing each other in secret due to the photos taken by the paparazzi during the Grammy Awards. Both were caught in the middle of an intimate moment, where Beale was seen hugging the DJ. This indeed sparked a fiasco since Chloe Beale is currently dating businessman, Tom Harris._

 _Beca Mitchell released a statement thru a representative to clarify the rumors, saying that she and Chloe Beale are close friends since they knew each other from college. Furthermore, Chloe Beale and Beca's sister/manager, Aubrey Posen are best friends, thus, the close ties._

 _"Chloe was just doing her job as a friend. I was too overwhelmed with emotions and something came up." Beca stated in an interview. "I'm really glad she was there."_

 _When asked about the need for comforting, Mitchell was evasive as possible but fans were able to connect the dots. Pictures of Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell during the red carpet flooded the internet where it looked like both were arguing about something while remaining calm to pose for pictures._

 _Now, the question is, did it involve the man?_

 _Mitchell has been private about her personal life, but her Instagram post gave her away. Last night, Mitchell posted a picture of Swanson playing with the Rubik's cube and captioned it "Notice me, please." Swanson then commented "I always do. ;)"_

 _This didn't go unnoticed by fans who flooded both of their social media accounts._

 _However, Mitchell didn't stop there. Immediately, she posted a picture of Swanson who had Cheetos as fangs on her Twitter account with the caption "Can't believe I'm dating you." Swanson tweeted back "Likewise." and even included a picture of the brunette in her sweatpants. And the rest, is history._

"This is really good, Bree." Beca read the article on the morning paper. "And, that was fast."

"I told you we can suppress it in the nick of time." Aubrey grinned.

"I do look like an idiot, though." Jesse shrugged. "That was good thinking, Bree. Taking it all out on social media."

"Word goes around fast, and so does pictures." Aubrey took a sip of her coffee. "We should thank Benji for writing the story and publishing it as fast as he could."

"He doesn't know the secret, right?" Beca got worried. She didn't want to let more people in.

"No. Of course not. I told him that this was to clear your name and Chloe's too. And with the dating thing, I told him that it was part of the package. He understood. He always does." Aubrey handed her sister her sunglasses. "Better not forget these, by the way."

"Why? What's up?" Jesse asked. His mouth still full of cereals. "Are we going out?"

"You are going to make your first public appearance together, remember?" Aubrey snickered. "Paparazzi will be swarming you both."

"Damn." Jesse groaned. "I've had too much of them, and now, I will have to deal with them again."

"Everything will be fine. Just remember to comment only on those questions involving the both of you." Aubrey advised. "I'll still be around, don't worry."

"What should we do now, Bree?" Beca asked.

"Simple. Just do your thing. Like what you two always do." Aubrey shrugged.

"Luckily you have a manager, Becs." Jesse commented. "Can you be my manager too, Aubrey? I need help with the acting career."

Beca couldn't help but throw bits of cereals at Jesse. "Weirdo."

"Well, that could be arranged." Aubrey laughed. "Listen. It's going to be hectic compared to before. The difference is that more people will be trailing and watching you."

"Big Brother on the house. Yay." Jesse sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, and if I may add, don't forget to hold hands and smile." Aubrey snickered.

* * *

 **BEALE ESTATE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Good Morning, Dad." Chloe kissed her father on the cheek before joining him on the table for breakfast. "You're up early. What's up?"

"Oh. I don't know. I just wanted to get out of bed." James Beale unfolded the newspaper to start reading. "Eat, then we'll go to the office together."

"I can't. I have to meet up with the producers of the movie I'm going to work on."

"Oh. That's good news, honey. When do you start filming?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure, but most probably in a few weeks?" Chloe picked her food on the plate.

"This is interesting." Her father immediately stated. "Looks like your secret girlfriend went on with my story." He smirked as he handed Chloe the page where the article is located. "Read it."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Take it. It's all there."

Upon seeing the headline, Chloe's heart was pounding.

She didn't know whether to feel hurt or relieved.

It was written in bold letters-it was a slap on her face.

"Oh…" Chloe continued to read on. She returned the paper back to her father who was looking at her. "Well, I guess the problem is solved. Maybe we can leave it at that?"

"Chloe, dear. You know how the merger is important to both of our families with Tom…" James started to lecture his daughter. "Richard and I have so many plans for the future which is enough to benefit you and Tom in the long run."

"I told you before, I don't want to have a hand in the business." Chloe firmly stated.

"I do remember. But you told your mom otherwise before she passed." James reminded his daughter of the promise she made to her mom. "You told her that you would help out in running the family business. We allowed you to pursue acting because you promised us that you'll still help out. Your mom and I worked so hard in building the company, Chloe. And the merger, would help us even more here in California."

"We have companies outside California. We don't need to merge." Chloe argued. "We have enough. I have enough."

"This is what Richard wants, and this is what I want." James replied. "Don't forget that it was Richard who helped you launch your career. Without him, you won't be a celebrity. This is the least thing we can do for him."

Chloe couldn't do anything but stare at her father. "But, what about what I want?"

"In life, you only need to go up, Chloe. That's what we believe in. Everything that we built, is for you. You need to have a plan B, Chloe. Your star won't shine forever and this is a good fallback. I'm not saying that it would be soon, but, the company would be your safe place when worst comes to worst. It would benefit you in the long run." James stood up and eyed his daughter. "You have to forget that girl."

"I can't. I love her." Chloe replied.

"You can't. Tom loves you." James reminded his daughter. "And, I'm warning you, Richard can take your career down as fast as he launched it. He might even sabotage Beca's. If you don't want that to happen, you have to comply."

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Wow. Would you look at that." Aubrey pointed at the entrance of Beca's studio. Paparazzi were all over the place, eager to catch the pair. "It's show time, guys."

Jesse looked over at Beca who was just staring out the window. "Hey. You don't have to talk, alright? I've got you."

"I was just wondering, do you think Chloe saw it already?" She looked at her sister, then turned to Jesse. "I mean, will she be alright with this?"

"Please stop." Aubrey glared at her younger sister. "You're also doing this for you, okay? This is not entirely for her. Better get your act together."

"Sorry, Bree." Beca mumbled. "Let's get ready, then."

The brunette put on her leather jacket and her sunglasses. She had her black Dr. Martens on, too.

As usual, she looked amazing. It didn't look like that she had a rough night.

Jesse was being Jesse-he had his plain white shirt on, plus he managed to pull out his sunglasses. "Good thing I leave some of my stuff here, right, Becs?" He snickered. "Way to go, me."

"Remember, you're not supposed to say anything, alright?" Aubrey reminded the pair. "Less talk, less mistake."

"Got it." Jesse and Beca said in unison.

As soon as Beca's SUV came to a stop, Paparazzi started to crowd over the vehicle. "Just hold on to me, okay?" Jesse offered his hand for Beca to take before they get out of the car. "Just hold on."

Like what everybody expected, cameras were shoved in Jesse and Beca's faces. Security was even called to provide assistance so the team could have ample space to walk in.

Jesse had Beca's hand in his. Both not minding the paparazzi getting in their way.

Beca tightly held Jesse's hand. Jesse squeezed her hand softly in return.

Holding Jesse's hand made her feel safe at that moment.

It made her feel secure.

Jesse led Beca into the entrance, his hand still in hers. He just smiled at the cameramen, completely ignoring the questions thrown at both of them. He would look back at Beca and Aubrey to make sure they were okay.

Beca, on the other hand, kept herself busy talking to Aubrey. She allowed herself to be led by Jesse into the studio. Not forgetting her sister's reminder, she gladly smiled at the paparazzi.

She needed them to see that she was completely happy.

She had to show them that she wasn't doing this just for show.

She wanted everyone to believe the scene-she and her best friend are dating.

To everyone, it was like the movies.

It was a best friend turned into a lover scenario. It looked like a hit.

No, it wasn't a hit.

It was a blockbuster.

* * *

 **GOLD'S GYM, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe decided to hit the gym before heading to her meeting with the movie producers. She wanted time to think things through.

She knew that she was sort off indebted to Richard Harris for launching her career, but she didn't realize that it would cost her too much. She didn't realize that leaving Beca and dating Tom was the price to pay.

There was indeed a rollercoaster of emotions going on within Chloe right now. She was there when everyone talked about it-in fact, it was her father's idea to make Beca date someone else to suppress the rumors. But, she just couldn't watch Beca do it.

It was painful.

It was too much.

She didn't want to involve Beca in the whole fiasco going on in her life, but she just couldn't let Beca go. Beca's career was also at stake if the merger doesn't continue-of course, James Beale would blame Rebecca Mitchell.

And yes, Chloe remembered her promise to her mother. She just didn't expect that her father would make his world revolve around power, money and greed, thus, it made her difficult to move on her own. She understood that her father cared about her-all this is for her sake, he says. A plan B, if all else fails.

Chloe couldn't wait for the merger. She wants it all to be over.

"Babe!"

Chloe was startled upon hearing Tom's voice next to her. She was getting ready on the treadmill when Tom suddenly appeared.

"H-hey." Chloe regained composure. "Don't you ever do that again!" She grinned. "You scared me."

"Good Morning, you." Tom kissed his girlfriend on the cheeks. "I didn't know you were here. Looks like we're just meant to be." He grinned.

"I wasn't able to workout yesterday, so here I am…" Chloe smiled in response.

Tom fixed his shoelaces. He looked up at his girlfriend and flashed his million-dollar smile. "Well, you know what they say…" He positioned himself to the treadmill next to Chloe. "..the couple that works out together, stays together."

Chloe studied the man next to her-he was everything a woman could definitely ask for. But sad to say, Chloe isn't that woman.

He was kind and understanding. He was perfect.

But he was not what Chloe wanted.

To Chloe's dismay, Gold's treadmills had small television screens- she wanted to be focused in working out, but before she could turn it off, it so happened that TMZ was on.

The redhead silently begged that it won't feature any more of Jesse and Beca-she had too much of it during breakfast and on her way to the gym. They were everywhere.

And just what she expected, there it was-Jesse and Beca being followed by TMZ at a local diner.

 _"Way to go universe."_ Chloe thought. She was curious, she wanted to know what was going on, causing her to decrease her speed just so she could watch it properly.

She was so focused on the feature that she didn't notice Tom watching her. Tom saw what was on, and he too, tuned in.

 _"Hi Jesse! Hi Beca!" The cameraman exclaimed._

 _Jesse and Beca were out to get food. They were not holding hands this time but Beca clung to Jesse's arm while walking._

 _Again, the camera was too close for their liking but they had gotten used to it over time._

 _"Hey, man." Jesse greeted. Beca did the same with a smile._

 _"Where you headed?"_

 _"Uh… just out for lunch." Jesse shrugged. "The monster wants to eat."_

 _"What are you going to have, Beca? Taco Bell?" The man asked._

 _Beca laughed. "No. No. He doesn't want to bring me to Taco Bell today. Maybe some other time."_

 _"True." Jesse laughed at the comment while he held the door open for Beca. "Uh, is it alright that I treat my girl for lunch?" He turned to the camera. "We need privacy." He winked._

 _"Sure sure. Sorry for bothering you." The man replied._

 _Jesse gave the man a high-five. "Awesome. Thanks, man."_

 _"Talk soon, Jesse!" The cameraman focused his lens on the pair inside the diner. "Have fun on your lunch date!" He snickered._

The video clip ended as soon as the camera crew backed away from the pair. Chloe was fuming-internally.

My girl.

Jesse called Beca "my girl."

She hated it so much. She wished she could throw stuff at the screen.

* * *

Unknowingly, Chloe increased the treadmill speed just to let off steam. She hated the fact that Jesse seemed to be the one enjoying the plan.

She was scared that maybe Jesse might be taking it too far and maybe, Beca would let him.

Really scared because that is possible. There's a huge possibility.

"Hey." Tom called her attention. "At that rate, you might collapse. Take it easy, Babe."

Chloe forgot that Tom was beside her. She hoped that Tom didn't notice anything strange. "I have to be in shape for my next project." Chloe stopped the treadmill. "I've only limited time."

"Be kind to yourself." Tom wiped Chloe's sweat on her face. "Oh. And I saw TMZ, too."

"What do you mean?" Chloe took a sip from her water bottle.

"You were watching TMZ. You were so fixated on the screen, I had to check it out myself." Tom shrugged. "Now I know why. Jesse and Beca, right? Did you know?" He asked.

"Uhh. Yeah." Chloe scratched the back of her neck. "I just didn't know that they'd take it publicly."

"Well, people gave so much color on the pictures…"

"You heard of it?" Chloe started to panic. "Oh my god, it's not what you think it is…"

"Yeah. I have. And, I also read the paper this morning." Tom smirked in response. "No need to be defensive, babe. I believe you. Beca taking her relationship with Jesse publicly is something to tone down those rumors. I don't see any paps harassing you. We should thank the both of them for clearing out your name. Get dinner or something…"

"I don't think that's possible." Chloe replied.

"Why? Why not? You're all friends." Tom looked confused.

"That's not what I meant…" Chloe sighed. "They just introduced their relationship to the world, I think we have to give them a little space first?"

"Right. Right." Tom agreed. "I get your point. But, let's not forget to invite them for dinner, okay?"

"Uh…" Chloe swallowed hard. "It'll depend on all our schedules, but, I'll see what I can do."

"Great. Jesse is one lucky dude." Tom commented while he return to his work out. "He dates Beca and all. I mean… It's Beca 'effin Mitchell!"

"Yeah…" Chloe mumbled. "He is."

* * *

 **JOHNNY'S DINER, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"I can't believe that the world is interested in your love life, Becs." Jesse laughed while he handed Beca her drink. "I mean, wow… so much for being private."

"Jesse…" Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I've had too much from you today."

"Hey, we didn't work together in the studio, if I may correct you. We just went in together, and separated when we went down the hall…" Jesse explained. "Not that I'm complaining but, where did that too much from me come from?"

"Alright. Alright." Beca raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "Thank you for doing this with me, Jesse."

"No need to thank me yet, Beca." Jesse replied. "Besides, we aren't doing anything special. We used to do this together. We just had to add holding hands and longing looks…"

"Shut up." Beca threw fries at Jesse. "Someone might hear you."

"Would you please stop wasting fries? It's my cheat day today!" Jesse picked the fries from Beca's tray and transferred it into his plate. "I deserve them."

"You had Cheetos last night, Jesse." Beca reminded him.

"I didn't eat them. I only put them as fangs." Jesse grinned. "I returned them to your fridge."

"Including the ones you put in your mouth?!"

"Including the ones I put in my mouth." Jesse laughed.

"Oh my god!" Beca wanted to strangle her best friend right then and there. "Remind me to take them out of the fridge."

"C'mon, Aubrey might eat them. It would be fun." Jesse continued to laugh so hard. "C'mon, dig in."

Beca watched Jesse devour his hamburgers. It kind of fascinated her how Jesse could eat so much, but still remain fit.

She really enjoyed Jesse's company even before the fake dating thing went on, but this is the only time she appreciated how much her best friend wants to make her happy.

Jesse stuck with her since Day One. Beca thought she would lose Jesse once she started dating Chloe back in Barden, but Jesse didn't leave her. Because, Jesse swore that he won't leave Beca no matter what happens- and that promise still lives on until the present.

He never left Beca no matter how angry he was at the set-up she had entered with Chloe. He v=never judged her for the mistakes that she made.

For Jesse, Beca was thankful.

"You alright? Don't you like the food?" Jesse noticed that Beca barely ate at all.

"I'm good. I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"You…" Beca replied. "How thankful I am to have you as my best friend."

"No one is dying. What's with the drama, Becs?"

"Way to ruin a moment. A once in a lifetime moment where I share my feelings." Beca replied.

"No, please. Go on." Jesse snickered. "I'm listening. All ears, my dear."

"Nah. I forgot what I was going to say anyway." Beca smirked. "Just eat."

Jesse decided to drop the topic, sensing that Beca wouldn't budge no matter how hard he would force her to speak up. "Alright, if you say so. Try the burger, they're really good." He added.

Honestly, what Beca wanted to say is that-there are many reasons why Jesse is Beca's best friend. But one thing is for sure, everything in Beca's life can be shit, but Jesse-he will always be Jesse.

* * *

 **STARBUCKS COFFEE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Are you seriously meeting the producers here?" Tom scanned the area. "I don't think I can leave you behind here, Babe. You'll get mobbed."

"I'm just going to pick up coffee, then I'll probably take an Uber from here." Chloe replied.

"Why don't you let me drive you?" Tom offered. "Or at least let me take you home first so you can take your driver with you."

"You know how I don't want to be much of a hassle." Chloe straightened Tom's collar. "Besides, your dad might be waiting for you. I don't want you to be late."

"But, I could wait here with you…" Tom tried to reason out.

"Hey…" Chloe massaged Tom's shoulders. It worked since he relaxed a little. "I'll be alright. I'm just getting coffee."

"Then we'll go get it together…"

"No." Chloe refused one more time. "I'll be okay. I promise. You should go, you're going to be late for your meeting." Chloe kissed Tom on the cheeks before she got out of his car. "I'll talk to you later."

Chloe didn't get her coffee-she lied.

Instead of getting her coffee, she contacted her driver to pick her up at her current location. She itched to talk to Aubrey, and she couldn't do that in public, and most especially, while she was with Tom.

It took a couple of rings before Aubrey picked up.

"Bree..." Chloe perked up knowing that the blonde was on the other end. "You pushed through with the plan. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't think we have to ask for your consent, Chloe." Aubrey replied. "It was enough that your father had a hand in this."

"So, what's it going to be? The Jesse and Beca show?" Chloe had bitterness in her tone. "How long are we going to put this up?"

"I don't know, Chlo…" Aubrey muttered. "It looks like things are going well for them…"

"Beca and I are seeing each other, Bree!" Chloe raised her voice. "You can't do that!"

"Of course, I know that, Chloe." Aubrey was calm. It irritated her that Chloe was ranting, but she knew what to do. "But, my sister, she deserves to be happy even just for a while. We can't stage a break up in the coming months."

"I thought this was only to suppress the rumors?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, and it worked." Aubrey proudly stated. "If you want to continue seeing my sister without any complications, better get your shit together. I won't allow her to wallow in misery when you get to have the best of both worlds."

Aubrey ended the call. She was too disappointed with her best friend.

She would do everything to protect her sister. Everything.

And, if ever she's asked whom she'll side with, she'll choose Beca in a heartbeat no matter what happens.

No matter how everything turns out.

Whether it was right or wrong.

It would always be her sister.

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca dropped by Aubrey's office to hand her food from the diner they visited with Jesse. "Knock knock?"

"Hey…" Aubrey put on her best smile upon facing her sister. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Well, we were papped…" Beca shrugged. "But, Jesse and I survived it. By the way, we got you food."

"Thank you. You didn't have to, though." Aubrey peeked through the bag. "It smells good. What are these?"

"Burgers." Beca grinned. "Jesse insisted that we make you try it out." She laughed. "But, they're really good."

"I heard my name…" Jesse immediately barged in. He saw Aubrey taking the food out of the bag. "Oh, Aubrey. Those are really good. I swear you'll thank me later." Jesse exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'll leave you to it, then. I have work to finish." Beca waved both Jesse and Aubrey off.

Aubrey watched her sister leave. Beca was a little perky.

She sensed that Beca was in a good mood. She had to thank Jesse. "Jesse…"

"Yeah?" Jesse was supposed to go to the studio to polish some tracks. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I just want to thank you…" Aubrey smiled. "This means a lot to me too."

"We both want the best for her, Bree." Jesse sighed. "No big deal."

"Just continue to make her smile, okay?" Aubrey requested. "It does wonders around here."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jesse snickered.

"Oh, and I also have another request though, if you don't mind?"

"What's that?"

"Act naturally. Just let your feelings flow." Aubrey grinned. "I know you love my sister, Jesse. This is the right time to show it."

"Wait… she loves Chloe, not me." Jesse immediately retreated to his shell. "I know where I stand, plus, Beca and I talked about this a long time ago…"

"Well, you can still show it." Aubrey grinned. "I'm not forcing you on her, Jesse. We'll just let it take its course. Who knows, right? Besides, you and I want to teach Chloe a lesson…"

"What do you have in mind?" Jesse was interested. He would be all in for Beca.

"Just continue doing what you do best. You make Beca happy. And I swear, if only I could do something about it, I'd make her choose you. But, I can definitely help you, if you want. Turn this fake thing to real, stuff like that…" Aubrey replied. "But of course, you know me, I don't wanna impose anything on Beca. We'll leave that to you and her."

"Is that all? That's simple." Jesse smiled. "I love making Beca smile. Her smile can cure cancer, you know?"

"You still love her." Aubrey feigned a shocked face. "I can still see it."

"It never went away. But, hey, I'm the best friend. I'd choose where we'd last longer. I'm cool. And I told you, I know where I stand. That's it." Jesse shrugged. "So, tell me…"

"You don't have to do much, Jesse. Just be there for her. She needs you, too." Aubrey smirked. "And of course, leave the rest to me."

"What do you mean, Bree?" Jesse asked. "You're not planning on murdering someone, right?"

"Physically, no." Aubrey grinned. "But, emotionally, yes."

Aubrey knew Chloe's weakness-yes, Chloe could be that strong woman on the outside, but Beca is her weakness.

Looking at the current situation, Aubrey knows she has advantage over Chloe and she plans to use it against her this time.

To make Jesse and Beca spend more time together is a good start. A very good one, indeed.

She just hoped that her best friend would come to her senses-get her shit together and all. And if that happens, Beca's suffering would come to an end.

Oh, and if it happens, Aubrey would definitely love that.

Very much.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I am still overwhelmed by the support this story has gotten! Thank you so much, guys!**

 **Again, feel free to tell me your thoughts on every chapter-this helps me a lot in building the story, and the characters as well.**

 **It's a good thing Jesse and Aubrey has Beca's back, yeah?**

 **Also, I know there are lots of you pissed with Chloe, don't worry, I am too. We're all the same. x**


	4. Chapter 4

Spending time together was normal for Jesse and Beca-it was already a part of their lives. Heck, they're together at work, and there are times that Beca would drop by Jesse's apartment and vice versa just so they could hang out. Of course, that would include Aubrey, too. As always. They were the inseparable three.

The situation that Jesse and Beca had gotten themselves into was going smoothly-Aubrey was right. As per Aubrey's advice, they just had to hold hands in public or if not, exchange loving looks just to make it believable.

Indeed, it was. They took the internet by storm and they were all over gossip and entertainment sites in just a short time-JeCa was a hit.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Alright! That's enough!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Jesse and Beca were arguing in the living room on who was the first one who got a hold of the remote.

"Dude, this is our house…" Beca glared at her best friend.

"Still…" Jesse stuffed his mouth with popcorn. "I'm the visitor."

"Ugh!" Aubrey grabbed the remote from Jesse's hand. "I'll take this." She glared at the two while she surfed for channels. "I can't believe that I'm still not used to you two bickering around. Why can't you just watch T.V like normal people do?"

Jesse and Beca knew they had lost when Aubrey spoke up and took control of the remote. They allowed the blonde watch in peace and just decided to call a truce.

"No plans for today?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing really." Beca replied while her eyes were focused on the screen. "Aubrey and I will have to pick a few demos from the office."

"I'll get them for you." Aubrey volunteered. "I'll have to get some papers in my office as well."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Aubrey replied. "Just stay here."

"Awesome! I don't wanna be papped today." Beca grinned. "You can stay, J. You can work on the tracks later."

"Well, if I'm staying to keep you company, I would be doing you a favor so in exchange…." Jesse thought hard. "You have to bake brownies."

"Excuse you!" Beca feigned a surprise look on her face. "I am not baking!"

"I missed your brownies, Beca." Aubrey sat up from the couch. "I would love to have them again. Actually, I don't remember the last time I had them…" Aubrey grinned at her sister. "That would be nice if we have some today."

"Alright!" Beca stood up. "You guys should know that I just planned to be a couch potato the whole day…" She sighed. "But since it has been a while… I will."

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Aubrey had to leave their house immediately just so she could catch up on Beca's baking skills.

To be honest, Beca was the creative one.

Beca managed to perfect her mom's recipe and it had become Aubrey's favorite ever since the day she and Beca paid a visit to the latter's mom.

She gathered the demos that Beca had to listen to including the papers which she needed to go over. In the middle of it all, she was getting a call from Chloe.

Chloe was calling.

It meant she wanted to see Beca or even talk to Beca-Aubrey was the bridge between them just so it would be safe.

Chloe would call Beca directly only in exceptional circumstances but most of the time, it was through Aubrey.

"Chlo." Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Hi Bree!" The redhead greeted. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the office. Is everything okay?" The blonde replied.

"Yes. I just wanted to ask Beca's schedule for today, if it's alright?" Chloe asked.

"Oh…" Aubrey wondered. "Uhm… Beca decided not to go to work today."

"So… Uhm, where is she?"

"She's at home with Jesse." Aubrey casually replied.

"What?!" Chloe's voice seemed to rise. "Are they alone?"

"Well… the house helpers are there…." Aubrey replied. "But, technically, yeah?"

"How could you leave them alone?!" Chloe shouted. "What were you thinking?!"

"Look, Chlo. We've known Jesse for years, they're best friends. It's not…"

"But you left them alone! Who knows?!" Chloe replied.

"Chlo… It's not like that… It's not what you're thinking…" Aubrey tried to calm the redhead down. "Chlo?"

Chloe didn't even let Aubrey explain before she ended the call but Aubrey knew that there was something bound to happen.

* * *

 **BEALE INDUSTRIES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Shit!" Chloe gritted her teeth. "Pick up, Beca. Pick up!"

Beca hasn't answered any of Chloe's calls which Chloe found weird. Chloe's calls were always answered by Beca in an instant unless the brunette was busy working in the studio.

After hearing that Jesse and Beca were left by Aubrey at home, she couldn't focus properly.

She tried to brush it out of her mind but she couldn't be comfortable.

She trusts Beca but she found it difficult to trust Jesse-she knew that they were best friends, and yes, they spend time together but this was the first time that Aubrey was not within the premises when Jesse was around. The thought frightened Chloe.

Hurriedly, she left the office with her car keys in tow.

She wanted to see how everything was doing-check on her girlfriend, and of course, find out if Jesse was up to something.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

The music was too loud.

Of course, Beca and Aubrey's house was equipped with the best sound system that money can buy. It is what Beca wanted in the first place.

"Look at you, Ms. Fields!" Jesse peered over the counter. "God, it looks so good."

"No touching, alright?" Beca laughed at her best friend. "Aubrey might flip if she found out that you devoured it all."

"No touching the ones that are done, right?" Jesse walked over to the trays and sniffed each batch. "You should protect them at all costs from me."

"Yep. I'm still making plenty so please wait 'til my sister arrives." Beca removed the baking mittens as she sat on the stool.

Jesse couldn't help his cravings. He stood beside Beca and tried to dip his finger on the batter. "Hey!" Beca warned. "I told you don't touch!"

"You told me not to touch the ones that are done…" Jesse pouted. His finger was now coated with batter. "This is not included." He accidentally tapped Beca's nose. "Oh sh…"

Beca was shocked. She wiped the batter on her nose with the apron. "Oh, really now?" Beca reached for the spatula. She wiped the spatula clean with her finger. Jesse's eyes widened. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Beca managed to cover Jesse's face with the batter. Jesse tried his best to fight back. He took the whole bowl from the counter and thus, successfully covered Beca with the batter.

Jesse and Beca laughed so hard and they even threw flour at each other aside from the mix Beca made.

They had a war. And boy, the kitchen was such a mess.

They were such a mess.

But, it was fun. Really fun.

"Beca…" Chloe called out. She cleared her throat to catch their attention.

Beca and Jesse were startled to hear a familiar voice. They had to stop the war.

Jesse stepped away from Beca and gave adequate distance between them and stepped aside, while Beca smiled at the redhead. "Hey." Beca smirked. "Uhm…" The brunette looked around, at Jesse, and then back to the redhead. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Really? You're asking me that?" Chloe smiled. "Do I have to ask permission whenever I drop by? I brought coffee. Here." Chloe held up two cups of coffee.

"No..." Beca snickered. "It's just… I wasn't informed. Thanks though."

"That's because you're not picking up." Chloe replied. "Now I know why…" She looked at the mess. "I was just worried, that's all. So, yeah… One for you and Jesse."

"You don't have to worry about me, Chlo." Beca washed her hands. "I'm alright."

"Thanks, Chloe…" Jesse awkwardly stood behind Beca.

"Oh, yeah." Beca perked up. "It's such a shame that Jesse doesn't take coffee before dinner." She giggled as she eyed the man. "He says he…"

"Hey, Chlo." Jesse interrupted and wiped his face. "You should try Beca's brownies." He tried to break the ice between them. "It's the best!"

"Yeah…" Chloe interrupted as she fixed her eyes on the man. "I know. I've had them." She firmly stated.

Sensing that it was already improper for him to be there, he decided to leave. "I'll go." Jesse whispered. "Talk later. Bye."

"Alright." Beca smiled at her best friend. "Take care."

As soon as the door closed, Beca could feel that there was something off. "Are you alright?" She asked Chloe.

"Yeah."

"You can tell me, Chlo." Beca patted the stool next to her so Chloe could sit. "Tell me, please."

Chloe reached for the towel and wiped the batter on Beca's face. "I was just worried…"

"Worried about what?" Beca asked.

"No, scratch that…" Chloe bit her lower lip. "I just freaked out, I guess. Knowing that Aubrey left you alone with Jesse."

"Chlo. I've been left with Jesse for a lot of times, actually." Beca snickered. "He's my best friend."

"I know. And, it was not a big deal before…" Chloe sighed. "But this dating thing came up, and I don't know… I got bothered."

"Chlo… It's Jesse…" Beca reasoned out.

"I didn't like what I saw, Beca." Chloe replied. "I know he's your best friend and all, but you can't blame me for being bothered. He had feelings for you."

"Chloe…" Beca held the redhead's hands. "Listen to me… Jesse is my best friend. And you, are my girlfriend. Well, in secret that is." She snickered. "You don't have to be bothered, alright?"

"I'm sorry." Chloe continued to wipe Beca's face clean. "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You…" Chloe sighed. "…getting comfortable without me around. It scares me so much."

"Don't be." Beca assured the redhead. "Don't."

Chloe kissed Beca's hands. "Have dinner with me?"

"I would love to." Beca replied.

* * *

Aubrey rushed home as fast as she could.

She couldn't wait to see what happened while she was gone-she had a hunch that Chloe would suddenly barge in. Most of the time, her instincts were right.

"Jesse! Where are you?" Aubrey switched to her headset. "I'm on my way home and I have a strange feeling that Chloe might be coming over."

"Uh…. Actually, Bree…" Jesse didn't know what to do. He knew that Beca would like to spend time with Chloe but whenever that happens, Aubrey was informed since she always knew what to do and what to prepare for just in case.

"Spit it out, Jesse."

"Chloe came." He sighed. "I left them to talk. I mean, Chloe walked in on…"

"What did you do?!" Aubrey raised her voice.

"Calm down, Bree. It's not what you think, okay?" Jesse tried his best to speak. "Chloe just walked in on Beca and I having a food fight. We kind of messed up the kitchen. And it looked like, Chloe was angry."

"She was?"

"Yeah. Her blue eyes were throwing daggers at me, Bree." Jesse reminisced how Chloe glared at him.

"Do you think they left home?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm not sure. Beca hasn't told me anything." Jesse replied. "I'll be with Benji if anything comes up, okay?"

"Thanks, Jesse." Aubrey replied. "I just hope nothing happens this time."

"Well…" Jesse sighed. "We can hope."

* * *

 **JOHNNY'S DINER, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Hey!" Benji greeted Jesse with their exclusive handshake. "Took you a while to get here."

"I'm sorry, man." Jesse snickered. "Got caught up with the paparazzi on my way here."

"Looks liked you get followed more than before…" Benji laughed. "I mean, they were already on your heels but ever since the thing between you and Beca…"

"Beca's an A-list DJ and a Grammy-award winning producer…" Jesse shrugged.

"You're a music producer too…" Benji pointed out. "You have a Grammy, too. Worked with several artists…"

"What I'm saying is…." Jesse fixed his cap. "Beca's a 10, I'm a… 4?"

"Whatever you say." Benji laughed. "So, how are things between you two?"

"Oh, nothing new. We just get to hold hands and stuff like that…" Jesse scanned the menu. "The burgers are great here, by the way. Beca and I tried it once."

"Wow. When did you two start trying things out? I thought this was just to clear out her name?" Benji joked. "Of course, I'm kidding." He took it back when Jesse glared at him.

"Seriously, man." Jesse handed the menu back to the waitress. "I know how to handle my feelings, if that's what you're concerned of."

"Of course. I should be concerned." Benji nodded. "I know how much you feel for Beca, dude. You were like a kicked puppy when Chloe beat you to confess." He chuckled. "Either way, you're going to hurt with this fake dating thing, man. I know that you can control your feelings, but Beca is Beca. If you fall hard, we're in big trouble. Big trouble, I say."

"I know that." Jesse scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not stupid. I already knew that ever since I agreed to it."

"Then, why'd you do it?"

"I don't know… It's just…." Jesse smiled. "..it was for Beca. She needed me, and I wanted to do something for her."

"And the #1 Best Friend Award goes to…" Benji mimicked an announcer in the boxing arena. "Jesse Swanson!"

"Shut up, man!" Jesse laughed while he asked his friend to tone down his voice. "Someone might hear you!"

"I know you, Swanson." Benji laughed as he warned Jesse. He shook his head. "I know you very well."

* * *

 **PROVIDENCE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

People noticed Beca and Chloe make an entrance in the restaurant but they didn't mind the pair. Beca and Chloe acted to be friends just getting dinner and they did it very well.

It was difficult but they managed to play the part. They had to walk side by side and they made it look like they were engaged in a conversation- just like what friends do.

They had to refrain from holding hands and lingering looks-they had to act casually in public.

In fact to everyone present, they were just getting dinner to catch up.

They were out. As friends.

"It's been a while…" Chloe smiled at the brunette. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Beca replied.

"So… Jesse…" Chloe started to bring back what happened earlier. "He seems so into the dating stuff…"

"Jesse's just being his natural self, Chlo." Beca defended her best friend. "There's no need to be mad at him. In fact, we should be thanking him, remember?"

"I'm not comfortable, Beca."

"Do you think I am whenever I see you and Tom?" Beca whispered. "All what Jesse had to do is act as my boyfriend in public, but behind all that, he's back to being my best friend. You should know that."

"Look, Beca… this isn't easy for me since I know Jesse…"

"Stop it, Chlo." Beca was frustrated. "We meet again and all we talk about is Jesse?"

Chloe realized her mistake. She retreated. "I'm sorry." Chloe sighed. "I'm just being paranoid since I won't be seeing you for two months at least…"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"We're shooting a movie in Italy. I'm leaving next week." Chloe replied.

"Oh." Beca tried to hide her disappointment. "Uhm… That's great news, yeah?" She picked on her salad. "I mean, you have another break and…"

"Beca…" Chloe knew that Beca felt the opposite. "I'll be calling you. You can even visit me if you want." She offered.

"It's alright, Chlo." Beca waved it off. "I'm just sad that I don't get to maximize the time you have left before you leave for Italy."

"We can make time." Chloe grinned.

"Are you serious?" Beca met Chloe's eyes. "I can still see you before you go?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Just let me know and we'll work it out, okay?"

"But…" Beca remembered the problem. "How about… you know, Tom? Won't he suspect a thing?"

"I don't think so." Chloe replied. "Besides, this time, I want to make time for you."

Beca couldn't remember the last time she and Chloe had a proper dinner date.

They always had to hide-Beca would cook in her place and Chloe would come over. It was the safest way.

But this time, Chloe took her out for dinner.

Yes, they were recognized but they were not bothered.

Beca felt good to see Chloe again.

They ate, they shared stories and laughed at jokes-like they used to.

Beca didn't want the night to end.

As much as possible, she didn't want to head back home.

She didn't want to go back to reality-where she and Chloe couldn't be together.

She wanted to be with Chloe. Even just for now.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Aubrey stayed up waiting for her sister. Beca didn't answer any of her calls, and Jesse didn't know where Beca was. She was worried.

Very much worried.

As soon as Beca came home, she greeted her sister with an angry tone. "Where have you been?!" Aubrey had her hands on her hips. It was serious.

"I had dinner with Chloe."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Jesse?!" Aubrey couldn't help it.

"I'm not on a curfew, Bree." Beca replied. "And, it's Chloe. What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that you went out with Chloe without me knowing is already a problem, Beca!" Aubrey raised her voice, louder this time. "Who knows what would happen? What if you got caught? How would we cover it up this time?"

"Bree…"

"There's a reason why I drive you to your dates with Chloe, Beca." Aubrey firmly stated. "There's a reason why Chloe would call me just to see you! There's a reason why we make sure the places you go to together are private or closed just for you! There's a reason why we had to make you and Jesse date. You know that! The world is cruel, Beca. And, I just want to protect you!"

"I'm okay, Bree." Beca walked up to her older sister and hugged her from behind. "I'm okay, see? Nothing happened. We just got dinner. We weren't followed or anything. I can assure you, nothing went wrong." Beca calmed her sister down. "There's no need to worry."

"Beca… please…" Aubrey turned to her younger sister. "Please understand that I'm only looking out for you."

"I know, Bree." Beca hugged her sister tightly. "I understand. I completely understand. I'm sorry if I got you worried."

Aubrey acknowledged her sister's apology. "Did you have fun, though?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled from ear to ear. "We had dinner at Providence. You know how much I love that place, right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Of course, I do."

"Chloe took me there. We took the time to talk. We had to act as friends, it was difficult but worth it. I was able to spend time with her." Beca shared. "She said she's going to Italy for a movie shoot."

"Okay, and then?" Aubrey asked for more.

"She said that we can maximize the time before she leaves. She told me to just let her know when." Beca grinned. "You know how much that means to me. I can see her again."

"You look happy that you can see Chloe again, Beca." Aubrey pointed out.

"It's been a long time since we went out, Bree." Beca replied. "Of course, I am. I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

It took a while for Jesse to return. He thought of what Benji told him earlier.

He knew the consequences-he was not dumb. He knew it will hurt if ever he does fall for Beca but Beca needs him, and the sad thing is, he was really willing to help Beca out.

"Hey, baker." Jesse greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Took you a while." Beca snickered. "Aubrey had her share already. This is for you." Beca handed Jesse a whole tray of freshly baked brownies taken out of the oven.

"Gee…" Jesse took in the smell. "This is a lot, Becs." He chuckled. "I might have to burn the calories off fast."

"You love them, silly." Beca led him out the room. "Treat yourself. You deserve it."

"Oh, by the way…" Jesse turned to his best friend. "Where were you? Aubrey called me and she was looking for you."

Beca blushed. "I had dinner with Chloe."

"Really?" Jesse smiled back. "That's… nice."

"You aren't mad at me?" Beca asked. "Aubrey was."

"No." Jesse grinned. "I was just worried, that's all."

"You guys worry too much." Beca joked. "I'm not a little girl."

"Yeah, right." Jesse scoffed. "But, when it comes to Chloe…" He sighed. "It's different."

* * *

 **Three days later…**

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

It was a typical day for Chloe-nothing new, nothing less.

She had the usual date nights with Tom, dropped by her father's office to check in, and most importantly, attended script reading sessions for the past days.

Not expecting anything new that day, Chloe was startled when Beca's name flashed on her screen. "Hey, Becs. Is everything okay?" She instantly picked up. Beca was never the first to call, that's why.

As per their set-up, it was agreed that Chloe would initiate, and let Beca know when the coast was clear, when and where to meet, and what they're supposed to do, which involved Aubrey, and Chloe's manager and friend, Stacie.

Stacie was like Aubrey, she opposed to it but since they were all friends and go way back, they had to support the pair.

"Hi, Chlo." Chloe could imagine Beca smiling at the other end. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy?" Beca suddenly asked. "Stacie told Aubrey that you're just home today so I figured out that maybe you would want to get ice cream or something? I mean, if that's okay?"

Chloe looked at her calendar. "Today?"

"Yeah. Today." Beca affirmed.

"Oh…" Chloe paused. She saw that her date with Tom was already scheduled that day. "Beca…"

Beca knew what Chloe's hesitation meant. "You can't? I understand. You probably have to read that script, right?"

"I'm sorry, Becs." Chloe closed her eyes. She wanted to get that ice cream with Beca but her hands our tied. "I'm afraid Stacie forgot."  
"Chlo. It's okay." Beca recovered from the disappointment. "I understand. I should've confirmed first before calling you."

"We can go some other time, alright?" Chloe replied. "I'll make it up to you."

She had to hang up for Tom would be there in a few minutes to pick her up.

She felt bad, no-guilty.

She had to prepare for her prior commitment.

She had to.

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"You okay there?" Jesse asked. Beca was in the studio listening to the demos but Jesse noticed that she seemed a little off.

"Y-yeah." Beca fixed the headphones properly. "Just thinking of what to do with this." She pretended that she was listening intently.

"You can do that all day, Beca." Jesse shrugged. "You've been here the whole afternoon. It's almost dinner time, aren't you supposed to head home? Should I call Aubrey?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend that there's nothing wrong." Jesse casually stated. "Pretend that you're not upset and all.."

"Jesse…" Beca took off the headphones and paused the music. "I'm alright."

"You can tell me, Beca." Jesse offered. "It's not like I'm not used to you. Come on, tell me…"

"Well…" Beca fiddled with the pen. "I kind of invited Chloe to get ice cream or something since I heard that she might be home today."

"And?"

"She can't." Beca sighed. "Well, I understand, Jess. She probably has a lot to memorize."

Jesse subtly stared at his best friend who indeed looked upset. "Hey. Come on." He sat up.

Beca was confused. "Where are you going? Can't you see I'm upset?"

"We're going for a walk." Jesse handed Beca her leather jacket. "Then, let's get you your ice cream."

* * *

Jesse was thankful that Beca agreed to go out for a walk. She needed air, Jesse reasoned.

It was a perfect night for a walk, and Jesse hoped that it would help Beca clear her mind even just for a bit.

Of course, their walk to the local ice cream store didn't go unnoticed. There were people who took pictures of the pair even if they casually walked together along the sidewalk.

Jesse was worried though-Beca looked off and he didn't want any of the fans or the paparazzi to notice the sullen look on Beca's face.

Being the best friend that he was, he tried his best to make Beca smile. It worked though, Beca would smile at him from time to time. At least, there won't be any more issues with how the photos looked.

Jesse ordered Beca's favorite ice cream on a cone-Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. He didn't get one for himself though.

"You didn't get one?" Beca licked her ice cream.

"It isn't my Cheat Day today." He grinned. "It's okay."  
"But I'm upset." Beca reasoned out. "You should get ice cream with me. Misery loves company."

"Look at you." Jesse ruffled Beca's hair. "You're all smiles now. I should tell Aubrey to stack up on those, huh?"

Beca glared at her best friend. They decided to walk around more since they were not being followed anymore.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw a familiar couple. The red hair gave it away.

The couple was getting out of a fancy restaurant. He took her hand in his and opened the car door for her.

Beca saw them-it was Tom and Chloe.

Her conversation with Chloe replayed in her mind. She remembered that Chloe didn't agree to go since she had to read her script and go over all her lines.

It upset Beca even more seeing Chloe and Tom out for dinner.

Beca remembered how Chloe stated that she was willing to make time for Beca.

Jesse saw it, too. He stopped in his tracks and he prayed hard that Beca would compose herself.

"Uhm… Becs." Jesse spoke up. He saw tears forming at Beca's eyes. "Come on, let's go." He steered Beca away from the sight. "Come on."

"She told me she couldn't make it…" Beca mumbled.

"Beca…" Jesse didn't know what to say. It was indeed, a shitty move from Chloe.

"She could've told me the truth, you know." Beca sighed. "I'll understand."

"Sshhh." Jesse comforted his best friend through a hug since he knew that words wouldn't help at that moment. "It'll be okay." He repeated to the the brunette. "I've got you."

* * *

Beca didn't want to head back to the studio. She didn't even want to go home.

Aubrey was getting worried but was put to ease by Jesse since he informed the former that they were out together. He assured Aubrey that he'd make sure that Beca was okay. Beca was quiet throughout the walk and Jesse respected it.

By chance, they stumbled at a Night Café. "Look at that." Jesse pointed at the establishment. "It's packed."

It was a small coffee shop along the street but the front was spacious enough to have tables and chairs infront. It looked fun since they had a quartet playing outside for the guests.

"Live Coffee Shop music. Plus, the street is your dance floor." Jesse admired the sight. "Good one. Gives you so much feels."

Due to their curiosity, they decided to wait for vacant seats. People would offer them theirs, but Jesse and Beca respectfully declined.

They decided to wait for their turn but while waiting, they watched those who were dancing to the music. It was such a wonderful sight under the city lights.

"You know…" Beca started to speak. "I never attended my prom." She shared. "I don't dance like that."

"What?" Jesse was shocked to hear Beca's revelation. It was time that she finally spoke to him after witnessing Tom and Chloe's date.

"Yeah." Beca grinned. Her eyes were still glued to the couples dancing to the music. "Never wanted to go. Aubrey did though."

"That's weird." Jesse shrugged. "Girls go crazy for proms."

"Well, I'm not that girl." Beca kept her arms crossed. "Sad, right?"

Jesse let the silence linger for a while. He was also busy watching the couples dance. "I've never been to this place before." He looked around. "Didn't know this place exists. I should go out more often."

 _Well get up, up on the dance floor tonight  
I've got two left feet and a bottle of red wine  
Making me feel like the beat and the bassline  
Are in my blood, both hands up on her waistline  
Get on up, baby, dance to the rhythm of the music  
Don't care what the DJ chooses  
Get lost in the rhythm of me  
Place don't close until we wanna leave it._

Beca laughed at her best friend's comment. "They have good taste in music too. Now, they're playing Ed."

 _You and I  
We're flying in an aeroplane tonight  
We're going somewhere where the sun is shining bright  
Just close your eyes  
And let's pretend we're dancing in the streets of Barcelona  
Barcelona!  
Barcelona!  
Barcelona!_

 _We'll get up up on the dance floor, move  
It's Saturday night, I fell in love with the sparkle and the moonlight reflected in your beautiful eyes  
I guess that is destiny doing it right  
And just like they do in the Mediterranean  
Spin you around, again and again  
You're like something that God has sent me  
I want you baby, Solamente._

"I love this song." Jesse commented, he was happy to see Beca smile again. He reached out his hand for Beca to take. "C'mere."

"What are you up to, Swanson?" Beca whispered.

"Take my hand." Jesse insisted. "People are watching so you better not shame me, Becs."

Beca hesitated but still, took a hold of Jesse's hand. "What are we doing?" Beca asked as she was led by Jesse to the street.

"Consider this as your prom." Jesse laughed. "Dance with me."

"Seriously?!" Beca covered her face due to shame. "I can't believe you."

"You can't leave me here, Beca." Jesse grinned. "Come on, do the Cha-Cha."

 _You and I  
We're flying on an aeroplane tonight  
We're going somewhere where the sun is shining bright  
Just close your eyes  
And let's pretend we're dancing the streets of Barcelona.  
Barcelona!  
Barcelona!  
Barcelona!_

"Barcelona!" Jesse repeated while he continued to dance. "Barcelona!"

Beca couldn't believe that she was dancing along the street. Jesse was insistent that they dance, and she did. She managed to dance along.

 _So let's pretend we're dancing in the streets of Barcelona.  
Las ramblas, I'll meet you dancing around La Sagrada Familia._

Beca laughed as Jesse tried hard to mimick Ed's voice. He struggled with the Spanish lines, though.

Beca found it funny but she appreciated Jesse's effort to make her smile.

 _Drinking Sangria, mi niña, te amo mi cariño_ _  
_ _Mamacita, rica, si tú, te adoro señorita_ _  
_ _Los otros, viva la vida_ _  
_ _Come on let's be free in Barcelona_ _  
_ _Las Ramblas, I'll meet ya, come on and dance with me, in Barcelona_ _  
_ _Drinking Sangria, I just want to be in Barcelona_ _  
_ _Mamacita, rica, feel that summer breeze in Barcelona_ _  
_ _Los otros, viva la vida, siempre vida Barcelona._

Despite of how awkward at dancing Jesse was being, Beca was out of her misery once again.

It was a first for her-something that she was grateful for.

Jesse took the guts to take her out of her misery. In fact, she forgot at that moment why she was upset in the first place.

Jesse really knew what to do with her- he really does.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe had a fun night out with Tom-he brought her to a new restaurant. He wanted her to try their specialties and Chloe loved it.

She was about to call it a night but she decided to check on Beca. She knew that Beca must have been disappointed, and she would like to explain.

Before doing so, news about Jesse and Beca dancing the night away at a local café made rounds online. Chloe couldn't help it but click on one of the videos. She watched it.

Beca was laughing the whole time-probably laughing at Jesse, or maybe laughing at herself. Chloe liked how Beca laughed, most especially if she was the reason behind it all.

This time, it was because of Jesse, and Chloe couldn't hide the jealousy brewing inside her.

She was brought back to reality when she received a text from Jesse, of all people.

 _Chloe, despite of this messed up situation, we're still friends, and as a friend, I would like to tell you that Beca saw you and Tom getting out of a restaurant. She was upset, Chlo. I tried my best to cheer her up, but I think it's best if you do your part too._

Chloe re-read everything Jesse sent her. She understood-it was all her fault, and Jesse only tried to cheer Beca up.

She couldn't believe the fact that Beca saw her and Tom. She felt so bad.

As the best friend, Jesse already did his part.

It was time for her to do hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo… Chloe hurt Beca. Jesse made her smile. The cycle goes on. What do you think about this chapter?**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews for the past chapter, guys. But please, let's be calm about everything, alright? I don't want you guys to argue or something. We're a family.**

 **Also, I received a review wherein the reader was complaining about how late I update and that I'm not good at this. I didn't approve it, if y'all were wondering why it doesn't show.**

 **For that, I apologize but I just want to say that updating a chapter entails effort. I don't want to update just for the sake of updating because the story and characters take time to build, and I would like every chapter to make sense. And yeah, if ever you hate the characters, I understand. If you say that I'm not good at all, it's alright, you have the right to your own opinion and I respect you for that but it is not going to stop me from writing.**

 **So yeah, since I already addressed my concern, I'm also taking this opportunity to thank everyone who appreciates every story and update I put up. Y'all mean so much to me. I swear.**

 **I love you guys. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 _And she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

 _The universe seemed to be cruel today._ Chloe thought.

Tom was kind enough to take her out for breakfast since they couldn't meet within the day. It went well, until Rick Springfield's song played on the radio.

Chloe's face was full of bitterness. Images of Jesse and Beca kept flashing.

"Hey. You alright there?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "I'm good. Thank you for breakfast." She plastered on her beautiful smile.

"Don't mention it." Tom grinned. "That's just something to make up for today since I'll be busy the whole time. I'm bummed I can't spend the day with you since you have a day off."

"We had dinner the past days, then, breakfast." Chloe unfastened her seat belt. "It's alright. Really."

"Oh well…" Tom shrugged. "I don't know how I'll be when you'll be in Italy." He sighed.

Tom unfastened his seatbelt and proceeded to open the door for Chloe. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe replied. "Talk later." She waved.

Hurriedly, she dialed Stacie's number. She asked Stacie for a favor and she was thankful that Stacie was willing to do it for her.

Stacie was like Aubrey. Really. No wonder why they get along.

"Hey, Stace. You got it covered?" Chloe asked. She unlocked the front door. "Please say yes."

"I did, Chlo." Stacie chuckled. "I already dropped it off."

"Did she take it?"

"Well, Aubrey told me she was still asleep…" Stacie muttered. "But don't you worry. She'll get it."

"I hope so." Chloe sighed.

"Thanks, Stace." Chloe replied. "See you later."

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead!" Aubrey greeted her sister. They were still both in pajamas and Aubrey couldn't help but smile. "I made you waffles. Here." Aubrey fixed her sister a plate.

"What's with you?" Beca loved how the house smelled.

"Nothing. I just wanted to cook." Aubrey shrugged. "Eat plenty, alright?"

Beca didn't answer. She put whipped cream on her waffles and plenty of maple syrup.

"By the way…" Aubrey moved to the living room. "This came today." She came back to the dining room with a bouquet of peonies.

Beca glanced at it. By looking at the flowers, she already knew where it came from.

Aubrey laid it on the table. "You were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Did she personally bring it here?" Beca set her plate aside.

"No…" Aubrey could see the hopefulness in Beca's eyes. "Stacie dropped it off. There's a card though." The blonde pointed at it.

Judging at how Beca stared at the flowers for quite some time, Aubrey felt like there was a need to leave her sister alone. "I'll be in my room if you need anything, alright?" She stated.

Aubrey was always attentive to her sister's needs and sensitive enough to her feelings-that is what Beca loved about Aubrey. Even if Aubrey didn't mention anything about last night's incident, Beca felt like her sister knew.

Of course, Jesse might've told her but still, Aubrey didn't press the issue.

Her sister lets her open up. In her own time.

The brunette hesitated to reach out for the flowers. But, Chloe knew her too well-she knew Beca's favorites.

Peonies were her all-time favorite. She couldn't resist smelling them.

Her smile faltered when she took the card out. She was expecting something written by Chloe-that was the purpose of the card, right? However, the card was empty.

There was nothing written.

Chloe had nothing to say.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe's phone chimed-there was a message from Beca.

She found it strange that Beca texted her instead of calling her. She was so used to getting calls from Beca whenever she would give her Peonies.

 _Is this what all you can do? Seriously, Chloe? An empty card?_

Like what she did with Jesse's message, Chloe re-read Beca's. She noted the fact that Beca didn't call her "Chlo" but instead, the brunette used "Chloe". There were no heart emojis.

Beca was indeed mad at her.

It was times like these that Chloe wished she could erase everything the night before. But she couldn't.

She wanted to make it up to Beca-make it all alright.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

It took a while for Chloe to stand infront of Beca and Aubrey's house. She had to gather courage to knock.

She was worried that she would be unwanted but still, she was determined to see Beca.

"Chloe?" To her surprise, it was Aubrey who opened the door for her. It was funny since Aubrey had to look around before speaking again. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see Beca." Chloe replied.

"Well…" Aubrey sighed as she motioned for Chloe to enter. "She threw the bouquet." She shared.

Chloe saw that the peonies were indeed, in the trash. It hurt.

"I can't blame her." Chloe swallowed hard.

"You could've told her the truth, you know." Aubrey offered her best friend a cup of coffee, but the redhead declined. "It's Beca after all. She would've understood."

"I couldn't, Bree." Chloe sighed. "I figured that it's better if she didn't know but…"

"But… she saw you." Aubrey interrupted. "That hurt her even more, Chlo."

"That's why I'm here, Bree." Chloe looked around the house. She was hoping that Beca would come down in any minute. "I came to apologize. Personally."

"I'll go see if I can get her for you, alright?" Aubrey stood up. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

"Chloe is here." Aubrey whispered. "She wants to see you."

Beca was busy working on her mixing board. Her sister didn't want to disturb her but she figured that the pair should work things out.

"I don't want to see her." Beca removed her headphones. "Tell her that."

"Really?" Aubrey said in disbelief. "I saw how you smiled at the bouquet." She joked. The brunette pretended not to hear a thing and she continued to work.

Aubrey stepped further into the room. She was still thankful that Beca allowed her to do so. Growing up, Aubrey was scared that they would have a gap but they didn't-they had to have separate rooms, but nothing changed between them. Nothing.

"Listen to me, Beca…" Aubrey sat at the edge of the bed. "You can go down and see her, or maybe, you can just ignore her. The choice is all up to you." Beca listened intently to what her sister was saying. "But, remember what Dad told us? We may have different mothers, but we have the same dad. And basically, he told us the same thing…"

Beca shifted. She completely removed her headphones hanging from her neck. "He told us to forgive-at all costs. No matter how hurt we are or no matter how much we despise the person who caused us pain."

"Exactly." Aubrey smiled at her young sister. "And why is that so?"

"Asking for forgiveness is a sign of courage." Beca replied.

"Right." Aubrey reached out for her sister's hands. "It takes courage to admit that a mistake was made."

"I remember how dad would tell us that whenever we fight." Beca snickered.

"Yeah. I do, too." Aubrey smiled at the memory. "The choice is yours, Becs."

* * *

"Hey."

Chloe was surprised to see Beca coming down the stairs to see her. "Hey."

"So…" Beca waited for the redhead to speak up. It was really awkward.

"Right." Chloe smiled at the brunette. "I uh… came here to apologize… for what you saw last night, and for the flowers. I mean, the empty card."

"I would've understood, Chloe." Beca sighed. "You should've told me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Chloe looked down. "I really wanted to get that ice cream with you, just so you know." She switched her eyes back to the brunette. "And… I would still like to. You know, if the offer hasn't prescribed yet."

"Gee…" Beca fiddled with zipper of her leather jacket. "I don't know. I have a lot of things to do and…"

"Beca…" Chloe pleaded. "Please. I won't take so much of your time."

Even when they were dating back in Barden, getting ice cream became a thing for Beca and Chloe. Usually after a fight or when they would want to hang out, a tub of ice cream would be present.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." Beca sighed. "No can do this time."

"Oh." Chloe was disappointed. "Wow… I was not expecting that."

"Don't worry, Chlo." Beca smiled. "I forgive you, though."

* * *

 **GOLD'S GYM, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Jesse?"

"Hey, Tom." Jesse greeted Tom in return. It was such a small world that they meet in the locker room but Jesse decided to wing it. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Tom put his stuff into his bag. "A lot came up, I see. I mean, you and Beca, huh?" He snickered. "You're lucky."

"Ah! That's nothing, really." Jesse was uncomfortable but he tried hard not to show it. "How are things?"

"Usual." Tom shrugged. "Business is business. Chloe's leaving for Italy for a movie shoot."

"Oh. Is that so?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Tom agreed. "I would love to follow her though, visit when I can but since my Dad is overseas on a business trip, I couldn't."

"Hey…" Jesse tried to fish for information. "I read in the papers that your company might be merging with Chloe's."

"Uh huh." Tom tied his shoe laces. "The California branch, to be precise. It looks like it would take a long time though…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jesse didn't want to sound like he was too eager, but he still pressed for more.

"I don't know to be honest. But I think, it's good?" Tom replied. "The Board's just divided regarding dividends and all that. We can't come to a settlement since we need to get a majority vote. That's why it's taking time, but the merger will still push through."

"Wow… look at you with the business stuff." Jesse grinned.

Tom shook his head. "Nah. I admire what you do and Beca do man." He chuckled. "Anyone can be a businessman, but to be a music producer? That's something else. I'm such a fan of Beca, you should know that." He smiled. "Anyway, I have to get going. See you around, man." He gave Jesse a fist bump.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you, dude." Jesse replied.

The thought of the merger taking time bothered Jesse.

He wanted to let Beca know-to make her aware of what's going on.

Beca deserves to know.

Of course, it was going to hurt Beca since she has been waiting for a long time now.

But he knew-either way, he would havesto tell her.

He will have to consult Aubrey first.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"I'm outside." Jesse immediately stated.

He only called Aubrey when he made it to their house after he came from the gym. He decided that it was an urgent matter, thus, he proceeded there instead of going straight to the studio.

"What's up?" Aubrey let him in.

"Tom and I met in the gym…" Jesse lowered his voice. "Is Beca here?"

"She's upstairs." Aubrey replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I found out why the merger was taking longer than the usual…" Jesse stated.

"I heard that Richard is out of the country."

"Aside from that." Jesse corrected. Aubrey looked interested thus Jesse decided to go on and fill her in. "Beca was wondering when the merger would take place, right? And we all were wondering why it's taking so long."

"Yeah." Aubrey agreed. "It was kinda weird that it would take this long. I mean, it's been a year."

"Exactly." Jesse affirmed. "It's because all the shareholders are having a little problem with the dividends and all."

"Did Tom say that?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, he did." Jesse sighed. "We all know how it works in the corporate world, Bree. Shareholders indeed have a say with corporate affairs."

"They will have to settle it first." Aubrey commented. "Some might pull out their shares, some would assent to it." She thought hard. "We have to tell Beca."

"That's why I'm here…" Jesse looked worried. "We should."

"She deserves to know." Aubrey bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to say it to her sister. "It's going to be hard to tell Beca the real situation…"

"If it's any consolation, Tom says the merger will still push through. He knows it." Jesse said.

"But we don't know how long it would take, Jesse." Aubrey replied. "Who knows? It might take another month or two? It's been a year. Either way, Beca still deserves to know."

"And then? What should we do next?" Jesse asked.

"What to do next…" Aubrey turned to Jesse. "..is up to Beca. It's for her to decide. We'll have to continue what we're doing. Support her, no matter what happens."

"Beca?" Aubrey knocked on her sister's bedroom. "Can Jesse and I come in?"

"Sure. Wait a minute." Beca called out.

Jesse and Aubrey were shocked to see Beca's current state-she looked like she has been crying.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? What happened? What did Chloe do?" Aubrey rushed into her sister's side.

"Chloe was here?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Beca wiped her tears away. "She apologized for what happened yesterday. Then, she wanted to get ice cream but I declined."

"Why?" Aubrey asked. "I thought you re-scheduled it for dinner or something."

"I didn't feel like going." Beca shrugged. "And besides, I've been thinking. Hard."

"Of what?" Jesse asked while he pulled out Beca's swivel chair.

"Chloe and I." The brunette admitted. "I don't know… Why do you want to see me, by the way?"

"Oh. Uhm." Aubrey sought Jesse for help but they just exchanged looks. "Jesse has something to say."

Jesse glared at the blonde. He didn't want to break the news to Beca. "Uhm… yeah.. Uh.." Jesse was stalling.

"Jesse…" Beca sighed. "Just tell me."

"Alright." Jesse swallowed hard. "Tom and I met in the gym and he mentioned that it's going to take a long time before the merger happens. He says it would still push through but the only thing holding it back is the matter with the shareholders. In short, we're not sure when it's really taking place until they settle their corporate affairs internally."

Beca sought confirmation with Aubrey, and her older sister was kind enough to explain everything to her. She then understood why it was taking longer than the usual-a year has passed and nothing has happened yet. It was indeed, unusual once you consider all the circumstances.

"Thank you for telling me this, Jesse." Beca acknowledged Jesse's honesty.

"Don't mention it." Jesse replied. "You deserve to know."

"I've been waiting for a long time now…" Beca sighed. "And then, I'm not sure how long I would continue to wait for those documents to be signed. I don't know if I can hold on any longer."

"What do you have in mind, Beca?" Aubrey managed to ask.

"I'm not sure, really." Beca replied. "All I know is that, Chloe and I will have to talk."

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Aubrey texted." Stacie handed Chloe her phone. The redhead was on the couch. She was trying hard to concentrate on the movie. "Wonder what it is about. It's already past dinner."

Hurriedly, she got up and reached for her cell. She was hoping that Beca would change her mind within the day since she had a lot of time to spare. She has been waiting the whole day.

A text from Aubrey also means a message from Beca-it was something.

 _"Beca's in The Grove. She's in the usual spot. Can you meet her there?"_ The text read.

Chloe immediately sprung to her feet-she picked up her car keys and her purse.

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked.

"The Grove." Chloe replied. "I'm going to see Beca."

"Chloe." Stacie breathed out. "You and I both know how risky it is."

Stacie was aware of what was going on between Chloe and Beca-she knew ever since Barden.

At first, they didn't want to let her in on the secret, but Stacie was too smart and too observant-she was able to get it on her own. She didn't need any confirmation or denial.

Stacie never asked. She never did-and that's what Chloe loved about her. Chloe knew Stacie's disapproval but she still looked out for her.

"Beca's there without Aubrey. I have to be there." Chloe paused for a while but it was obvious that she was determined to leave. "I'm still going, Stace. You know where to find me, in case."

Stacie had no more time to object or ask for more questions-Chloe left in an instant.

* * *

 **THE GROVE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

The Grove's top parking lot is one spot where people in Los Angeles don't usually think of when they need to admire the city lights.

It provided a great vantage point to see several parts of Los Angeles.

Beca loved it there.

She felt free and invincible.

Aside from providing scenic views, and the fact that there isn't any tendency to be mobbed, Beca and Chloe also considered it as one of their meeting places-they would talk until the sun was down, and even, talk 'til the sun comes up.

Beca remembered the first time she showed Chloe the spot-the redhead loved it so much, she wanted to call it theirs. Beca laughed at her, "Illegally, we can. We can just claim it as ours. But if you really want to call it ours, we can buy The Grove when the time comes." She joked.

Those were good times-things were already complicated, but they managed.

It was a time when Tom and Chloe weren't official yet-Tom was already starting to get into the picture.

Fifteen minutes had already passed, but Chloe was still nowhere to be seen.

She was ready to leave. She had been waiting-Chloe always kept her waiting.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Chloe caught her breath. She ran to Beca as soon as she saw that she was ready to leave.

"It's okay." Beca smiled back.

"Why do you want to see me?" Chloe immediately asked. "Do you want to get ice cream at this time? I bet there are still shops that are open at this hour." Chloe scrolled her phone to check.

Beca faced LA's skyline. She avoided Chloe's blue eyes-she could feel Chloe's stare.

The wind was blowing gently, and everything seemed calm. It was just how Beca wanted it to be.

"I don't want to get ice cream, Chloe." Beca stated. "I wanted to meet you… so we can talk."

"Oh." Chloe pocketed her phone. She was disappointed that Beca still hasn't acceded to her request. "About what?"

"Us."

"What do you mean us?" Chloe clarified.

"Us." Beca repeated. "You and I. Whatever this is we're doing."

"There's nothing wrong with us." Chloe defensively replied. "Why do you want to talk about it?"

"Can you just please…." Beca faced the redhead this time. …"please listen to me?"

Chloe's expression softened at the sight of Beca. Beca was calm, she had this innocent face that Chloe found it irresistible to look at. She fell silent.

"I don't really know how to start this, to be honest." Beca's hair was blowing against the wind.

She looked lovely-Chloe wanted to tell her but she decided that it can wait. She took the time to admire the brunette's beauty while the latter was trying to find the right words.

"Chloe…" Beca glanced at her. "I know about the merger."

"What do you mean about the merger?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"I got word that it's taking longer than the usual since there are problems with shareholders." Beca replied.

"What does that have to do with us, Beca?" Chloe leaned her back. She tried to relax. "I don't understand."

"Really?" Beca scoffed. "Chloe!That means that I would have to wait longer. I will have to endure the pain, keep quiet all over again…" Beca sighed. "It's just… I don't know if I can take it anymore, Chloe. That's the truth. I'm sorry but I'm tired of hurting."

Upon hearing Beca's words, Chloe was internally panicking but she still tried hard to compose herself. "You're not the only one hurting, Beca." She admitted. "You know how much I want to be with you, and seeing with you with Jesse, it also hurts me."

"But that doesn't compare to what I feel, Chloe." Beca reasoned out. "Wait. We should stop comparing who hurts the most. I don't find the need for it."

"That's it? That's what you want to tell me?" Chloe crossed her arms. She was frustrated. "You're tired? That you want to walk away? Is that it, Beca? Is that it?"

"You know…" Beca still remained calm. "I wished that it wasn't that. But, yeah. I do."

Chloe's face fell. Beca was indeed, serious. Beca wanted out.

"Beca…" Chloe closed her eyes. "Please tell me that I'm not making this all up." She sighed. "We've gone so far. You're just going to throw it all away?"

"Don't put the blame on me, Chlo." Beca replied. "If there was one who threw it all away, it was you. You threw it all away ever since you agreed to your Dad, to meet Tom-you never found a way out of it."

"We can still fix this, Beca. I told you I will. We just have to wait for the merger." Chloe had tears streaming down her face. "Don't do this. Please."

"Do you know how much I think of you? Always, Chloe. Always." Beca tried to hold back her tears from falling. "Don't get me wrong, I thought of this too. I thought hard. It's also painful for me, but this is something I have to do."

"Is there someone else?" Chloe gathered the courage to ask her most dreaded question. "Is it Jesse?"

"No." Beca stated. "There's no one else. I'm doing this for myself. Every time I look at you, it hurts, Chloe. And I don't like that whenever I look at you, I feel that way. I need time. You need time. We both need time away from each other. You have this control on me, Chloe, and I'm starting to hate myself for it."

"Is that what you really want?" Chloe asked in between sobs. "Is that what you believe in?"

"I just know that we both need it. I'm just the brave one who admits that there's already something wrong between us." Beca wiped her tears away. "We should have done this a long time ago. Before everything was a mess."

"I love you, Beca. I really do." Chloe glanced at the brunette.

Beca refused to look at Chloe at that moment-she was scared that she would change her mind in an instant. "We have been going on in circles, Chloe. For a long time now. And until you settle things with your dad, we both know where this is headed, we just refuse to believe it."

"Oh God, No…" Chloe shook her head. She was sobbing-hard. "I was trying hard not to lose you, Beca. But here we are, and it sucks 'cause I'm losing you."

"You're going to Italy next week, right?" Beca smiled. Pain was evident in her eyes. "I can see it… You're going to have a good time there… there's food and art…" She tried to lighten the conversation. "You can still tell Aubrey and me about it, if you want."

"Don't make this seem like it's okay, Beca. Because it isn't." Chloe interrupted. "I don't want to break up with you."

Beca stared at the redhead. "Chloe, listen to me…" She reached out for the redhead's hand. "I love you. You know that. It wasn't my choice to love you. But it is my choice to leave. I think it's time that I choose myself. I hope you understand."

Beca stepped forward and reached for Chloe's face. Chloe missed Beca's touch-it always felt like home.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Chloe… But… When the time comes, you and I will be okay, Chloe." Beca whispered. "I know we will."

Beca stepped away-she was drifting away from Chloe.

One step at a time.

* * *

To be honest, Chloe started to crumble as soon as Beca took a step away from her.

She couldn't do anything-her feet fixed on the floor, her hand tightly gripped her phone.

 _Fear written on your face like something's wrong here._

 _Staring out the window holding back tears._

 _Looking for the people we both know._

 _Where did we go?_

 _Shadows moving_

 _There are so many words we're not saying_

 _There are so many words we're not saying_

She wanted to make Beca hear a certain song-it indeed, reminded her of them.

If only they just went to get ice cream instead of being at The Grove-they would be better.

She continued to listen-on her own. She found it silly, but who cares?

It was everything she wanted to say.

The lyrics, she dedicated to Beca.

 _But this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be._

 _And I know right now, it hurts._

 _But just don't give up on me._

 _No, this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be._

 _And I know this ship is burning_

 _But I won't take you down with me._

She felt like she was in a movie -like she was shooting for an emotional scene. She wished that it was just a scene they just had to enact-something for her to practice for her role.

She knew that Beca has decided-and once Beca does decide, there's no turning back.

 _And when you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on._

 _When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me._

 _When you feel like giving up, that's when you hold on to me._

 _Hold on to me._

Beca was indeed, stubborn. Stubborn in all the right places.

Watching Beca walk away from her killed Chloe-it was like a slow and a painful death.

 _But this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be._

 _And I know right now, it hurts._

 _But just don't give up on me._

 _No, this is not the way, it's not the way it's meant to be._

 _And I know this ship is burning_

 _But I won't take you down with me._

She started to feel empty. She was lost.

She couldn't move-she found it difficult to breathe from all the crying.

Beca slowly disappeared from her sight.

 _And when you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on._

 _When you feel like letting go, that's when you hold on to me._

 _When you feel like giving up, that's when you hold on to me._

 _Hold on to me._

Chloe couldn't believe it. She tried to look for Beca-so she could see her one more time before the night ends, but she couldn't see her anymore.

She closed her eyes again in the hopes that everything that happened was just a bad dream.

She counted to three. She did, but nothing changed. Her eyes met with city lights and an empty parking lot.

Finally, it hit her.

Beca was gone.

It happened. Beca broke up with her.

It was all true. It wasn't a dream.

It was the reality.

They were over.

* * *

 **A/N: Beca chose to leave. They're done. But, Chloe was left broken. Regardless of that fact, Beca did something for herself. And that's what matters, right?**

 **But hey, that was difficult to write, I swear.**

 **The song Chloe was supposed to make Beca listen to is from Hurts, it's called Hold On To Me. Listen to it for the feels, if you want.**

 **Again, let me know if how this made you feel. Alright? x**


	6. Chapter 6

**BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

When Beca arrived last night, she was met with Aubrey and Jesse-both had nothing else to say and instead, they just held her tight.

Aubrey was worried. Jesse was, too.

Upon letting them know what she had in mind, Beca assured her sister and her best friend that she'll be fine. She told them over and over that she'll head straight home and not run away.

It was time to do things for herself.

It was something she had to face-whether she liked it or not.

Beca was devastated-she held back tears the entire time she came face to face with Chloe but, at the time Aubrey and Jesse held her, she broke down.

It was difficult. Chloe was her one and only. She was her first love.

Aubrey and Jesse did all they can do to comfort the brunette. Aubrey whispered soothing words to calm her down, and Jesse stayed the night to keep them company.

 _"We've got you."_ Aubrey would whisper over and over until Beca cried herself to sleep.

* * *

For Jesse and Aubrey, it hurt to see Beca that way. It was evident how heartbroken the brunette was upon her arrival but, despite of all the pain, Aubrey and Jesse made Beca feel that they were proud of her.

Really proud.

"Do you think she'll be fine?"

"She will." Aubrey nodded in response. "It will be difficult but I know Beca, she'll get through this."

"That was such a huge decision, you know." Jesse continued to make Beca's favorite scrambled eggs. "I mean, it must have been in her mind all day. We know how she is when it comes to Chloe."

"Yeah." Aubrey made coffee. She paused for a bit, thinking how Beca could possibly be during the day. "I don't think I'll let her go to work today. What do you think?"

"Well…" Jesse looked back. He was also thinking of the same thing. "We can tell her that she could take the day off…" He shrugged. "But, if Beca would want to work so she can keep her mind off things, I think we should just let her. It's best for her to decide. I can cover for her in the studio."

"I'm going to work." Beca barged in. She got a cookie from the jar and nibbled it like nothing went wrong the night before. "What?" She asked when all she got was stares from her sister and her bestfriend.

Aubrey and Jesse were surprised to see Beca out of bed. They were caught off guard, indeed.

"Uhm…" Jesse scratched the back of his neck. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, Becs." Aubrey seconded. "You don't need to go to the studio. Jesse and I were talking about it…"

"No." Beca interrupted. She struggled to reach the cereal box on the cupboard. "I'm serious. Besides, I have been bawling my eyes out all night, I'm tired of crying."

Jesse and Aubrey continued to stare at the brunette.

Seeing that her sister and her best friend were still hesitant, Beca spoke up again. "C'mon, guys. I don't wanna be in here. I know you're concerned but, I'm fine. Really. I let it all out last night." Beca did her best to convince both by putting on a convincing smile.

"Alright." Aubrey sighed. "But, if ever you want to take work home…"

"Bree…" Beca whined. She hugged Aubrey from behind. "I'm okay. I do have one favor to ask you though." She glanced at her sister then, at Jesse.

"What is that?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to be disturbed. If ever you know, she shows up…" Beca sighed. "It's just that… I don't want to see Chloe right now." Beca stated. "I mean it."

Jesse and Aubrey understood.

Beca needed time away from her.

Therefore, they agreed.

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

As soon as she got up and finished her morning routine, Chloe decided to pay Beca a visit.

She wanted to talk to the brunette-she wanted to undo all the things that she had done.

Chloe was very willing to compromise-to set things straight, just to get Beca back.

"Are you sure about this?" Stacie parked their car. She managed to find a spot not far from Beca's designated parking spot. "Beca's car isn't here yet, we can still leave unnoticed." She added.

"No." Chloe replied. "I need to do this, Stace. I want Beca back."

Stacie was concerned. Chloe hasn't slept at all and it's going to be a long day for her. "Well, I think we can stay here for a while and wait." She smiled at the redhead. "Hopefully, if it all goes well, you won't be sad when we get to Italy."

"I do hope she listens to me though…" Chloe was worried. "I don't know what to do if ever."

"Hey." Stacie tried her best to calm the redhead. "Don't overthink. C'mon, get yourself together." Stacie unbuckled the redhead's seatbelt. "She's here."

Upon seeing Beca's car pull up, Chloe couldn't help it but stare at Beca. She was not prepared to lose her, and yet, she did.

"What are you doing?" Stacie shoved the redhead playfully. "There she is. Go on, Beale. Go get your girl." Stacie giggled.

Thanks to Stacie's shove, Chloe got out of the car in an instant.

Chloe had no doubts as soon as she stepped out of her car. She firmly believed that Beca would speak to her and eventually, it will all be alright.

It would be as if nothing happened.

She recalled the last time she set foot in Beca's studio-it was not a good memory since that was the time her father had decided on his own to make Beca and Jesse date just to protect Chloe and most especially, the company's image.

There was fear inside her though. She was afraid that her plan would fail but Stacie was right, she should not overthink things.

It was a good thing that Beca's staff knew that she was Aubrey's best friend, thus, there was nothing suspicious about her presence-not that it would bother her, but she wanted to surprise Beca.

Chloe was led to the VIP Lounge while the staff was out to get Beca. Of course, Beca wouldn't tell her employees about what happened last night, that's why the staff proceeded to entertain her.

A few minutes had passed and still, Beca didn't show up.

She was ready to proceed to Beca's office-definitely, she knew the way.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Jesse stepped inside the lounge.

Chloe hated the fact that it was Jesse facing her right now and not Beca. "I came to see Beca but the staff told me to wait here. Is she busy recording or something?" Chloe asked.

Jesse remembered Beca's favor-she didn't want to be disturbed.

"Beca isn't in the mood to entertain anyone right now, Chloe." Jesse replied. "I think it's best if you leave."

"Excuse me? Who are you to say that?"

Jesse didn't want to have any more encounters with Chloe but he couldn't help it since the redhead was asking for it. "Seriously, Chloe? You're asking me that?" He scoffed. "I'm Beca's best friend, if you have forgotten. And, I have the right to say that to you since obviously, Beca needs time. She needs that."

"I don't believe you. If you would tell Beca that I'm here, she would gladly see me." Chloe argued.

"Even if she will, Chlo…" Jesse took another step closer to Chloe. "I won't let you. All you did was hurt her, and did you pick up the pieces? No. You didn't. It was Aubrey and I. Reality check, Chloe, I would like Beca to be happy. I would like to see her smile just as much as you do. I would like to care for her just as much as you do. But what did you do? You did the opposite. And here I am, still doing what's best for her."

"I thought you were on our side, Jesse. Why are you doing this?" Chloe asked.

"I was." Jesse replied. "But, I was able to see how much pain you caused Beca behind it all. It's time to let her go, Chloe."

"No. I can't." Chloe shook her head. "I just can't."

"You really are selfish!" Jesse raised his voice. "Just do this for Beca, just this once!"

Hearing Jesse's outburst, Aubrey stormed into the lounge. The blonde led Jesse out of the room and she came back to her best friend.

"Chlo…" Aubrey pulled her best friend into a hug. "C'mere."

"I'm sorry, Bree." Chloe sobbed. "Tell Beca, I'm sorry."

"Shhhh." Aubrey held her best friend tighter since the latter was already breaking down. "It will be alright."

"Why won't Beca see me, Bree?" Chloe asked in between sobs. "Does she hate me?"

"No. No. Beca doesn't hate you." Aubrey held Chloe's hands. "She needs time for herself, Chloe. And we have to give her that."

Chloe doesn't seem to understand. She was sobbing so hard, and Aubrey tried her best to calm her down.

"Hey…" Aubrey tilted Chloe's face to meet her gaze. "Listen… Remember when we were in High School? We were seniors and Beca was a junior, we were ready to leave for Barden and suddenly, you realized that you have a crush on Beca? Remember that?"

"Of course. How could I forget that?" Chloe shyly replied. "I looked like a dumb idiot. I was all wet since your sprinkler system went off."

"Yeah. You told Beca that you had a crush on her before you went home. But, what did she do? She ran to her room and closed it for days." Aubrey laughed at the memory. "She didn't talk to you for quite a while."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded in response. "She avoided me all the time. She wouldn't look at me, too."

"Exactly." Aubrey replied. "You see, that's the thing with Beca. She needs time. And since, she asked for time away from you, you should at least give her that. It's not always that Beca asks for time for herself, you know that."

"But…" Chloe's eyes filled with tears once again. "What if after all, she still won't come back to me?'

"I doubt that you'd let that happen." Aubrey snickered. "But for now… give Beca all the time she needs. Time away from you, time to fix herself so she can be better." She reiterated. "That's all she asks."

"I can't imagine life without Beca, Bree." Chloe sighed. "How do I start over?"

"You don't start over, Chlo." Aubrey gently squeezed her best friend's hands. "You keep going with... or without Beca."

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe was quiet on the drive back to her house.

Stacie knew it didn't go well judging on Chloe's ruined make-up, but she didn't dare to ask.

Like Chloe, Stacie was also in shock upon hearing that Beca broke up with Chloe. She didn't want to believe it at first, but when she saw how Chloe locked herself in her room the whole night-she knew that it was true.

Of course, Beca wouldn't put it up as a joke no matter how stubborn she could get.

Stacie tried to keep Chloe stick to her normal schedule that day. Since the redhead was bound to leave for Italy in a few days, they had a lot of things to take care of.

Chloe had a few meetings to attend to for her endorsements-Chloe wanted to cancel but Stacie didn't agree.

"It would help you keep your mind off Beca, Chlo." Stacie reasoned.

Chloe knew that she had to do something else but still, Beca kept on popping in and out of her mind. She was so distracted but she agreed, anyway.

Indeed, it was going to be a long day.

"Do you think Beca will come back to me, Stace?" Chloe suddenly asked.

It was a difficult question to answer. Stacie didn't want to dampen her friend's spirit but she didn't want her to be hoping the whole time. She wanted to be neutral. She wanted to be safe.

"We can hope…." Stacie replied. "But, in the meantime, you can focus on your shoot in Italy. There are so many things that can happen, Chlo. Cross the bridge when you get there."

"God, this is so painful." Chloe sighed. "I didn't expect this at all."

"You were too busy looking on the good side that you forgot the bad side, Chloe." Stacie replied. "You were so convinced that everything was going well since nobody caught you and Beca again, but you failed to take care of her feelings. You were so complacent."

"It's really my fault." Chloe was about to cry again. "I messed up. Bigtime."

"Yeah, you sure did." Stacie looked at the redhead with concern. Chloe had to hear it no matter how it hurts. "But, what's done is done. We just have to bank on the fact that things will soon fall into place for both of you. Give Beca what she asked for, she deserves it."

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Aubrey and Jesse were whispering in the hallway. It was such an intense encounter and Jesse couldn't help but be defensive for Beca's sake.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I got triggered and…" Jesse whispered.

Aubrey and Jesse were both headed to Beca's office-they met halfway. Aubrey gave Jesse the look she always gave when she wanted to talk to him or Beca. It was an unspoken message.

"I understand, Jesse." Aubrey replied. "Chloe is just having a hard time. We don't have to add up to it. We must not forget that we are her friends too."

"Yeah right." Jesse said with all bitterness.

"Jesse."

"Okay, Bree." Jesse raised his hands in surrender. "I get it. Totally."

Aubrey led the way to Beca's office. As expected, the brunette was too focused on work that she didn't notice their entry.

"Earth to Beca?" Aubrey had to remove Beca's headphones. "Hello?"

"H-hey."

"What are you up to, bug?" Aubrey asked as she looked over at Beca's laptop.

"The usual." Beca shrugged. "What's going on?" She looked at Aubrey, then at Jesse.

"Chloe was here." Jesse blurted out, which earned him a slap from Aubrey.

There was a change in Beca's demeanor-she suddenly became cold and distant. Jesse and Aubrey knew her enough to tell.

"Oh." Beca flipped through the stack of CDs on her desk. "Nothing new about that."

"She wanted to see you and…" Jesse didn't know whether to continue or not, but he still did. "I told her off… Since you requested that you don't want to be disturbed."

Beca acknowledged what Jesse had shared. "That's right. You did the right thing, J."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jesse asked to clarify. It didn't seem like Beca was so affected about the break-up. "You seem to be taking it so well."

"Jesse!" Aubrey interrupted.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Just…. Ugh!" Aubrey wished she could just zip Jesse's mouth right then and there. "It's Beca's way of coping, okay? We'll let her open up when she wants to."

"Guys. Guys!" Beca snickered. "I'm okay, really. How many times do I have to tell you that? Yeah, I'm having moments once in a while, but, trust me when I say that I'll be alright. You have to believe that."

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"I just booked an earlier flight." Chloe stated.

She was done with her meetings for the day and all she wanted to do was take a break. But, how could she when images of Beca kept on playing inside her head?

"What? We're not supposed to leave until the day after tomorrow." Stacie replied.

Chloe handed Stacie her airline ticket. "I'm sorry, Stace. We're leaving tomorrow. It's just a day ahead."

"Do I need to ask why?" Stacie studied the airline ticket. She wanted to hear the truth from Chloe.

The redhead struggled but she couldn't keep the things affecting her from Stacie-after all, she's her manager and also, a friend. "I need to get away. Being here in L.A. reminds me so much of Beca. She's everywhere, Stace."

"You're everywhere too." Stacie pointed out. "But, I get you. If this will help you out of your misery, then, we'll leave. A day ahead of the cast won't hurt, and, besides, you and I can spend time touring. Oh, by the way, have you talked to Tom?"

"He's on his way here. I'll tell him when he comes." Chloe replied.

Stacie was a bit worried. Chloe looked beautiful despite the lack of sleep but she was not looking her best-she seemed to have lost this certain glow. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Chloe shrugged. "I'll just think of something. I'm sure he'll understand."

Tom arrived an hour later-Chloe was thankful since she had the time to fix her face. She had been crying in her room, and she didn't care if Stacie could hear her from downstairs. She needed to let it all out.

She didn't want Tom to know, but she's afraid that he'll notice if ever there would be something off about her. It's a good thing she's an actress, she could perfectly show that there was nothing going on.

* * *

"Hi." Tom kissed her cheek as she met him. "You look great."

"Thank you." Chloe replied. She offered the man a seat. "It's a good thing you made it."  
"It seemed important." Tom saw Chloe's luggage in the corner of the room. "Is it?"

Chloe saw Tom's reaction when he saw the luggage. "I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow, Tom."

"What? I thought you weren't supposed to leave until the day after tomorrow? I mean, it's just a day difference but, why all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?" He pressed all the questions he could ask.

"Stacie and I wanted to leave early so we could have the chance to tour the city before everyone comes in." She lied.

"Is that the truth?" Tom asked.

"Uh huh." Chloe replied. It was half the truth, but still, she had to stick with it.

"Okay…" Tom paused for a while. "And you'll be gone for like a month or two?"

"At least two."

"Can you tell me the truth, Chloe?" Tom requested. "Are you happy with me?"

"Why are you asking that?" Chloe was caught off-guard. She wasn't prepared for any of it.

"I just want to know." Tom said. "Yes or No." Chloe remained quiet until Tom spoke up once again. "The fact that you're still not answering my question is enough to give me an answer." He snickered. "I knew it."

"Tom…"

"It's alright, Chloe. Who are we kidding anyway, right?" He chuckled. "I just wanted to know so I would know what to do when you get there. I was ready to let my schedule coincide with yours. But…" Tom smiled at the redhead. "It looks like I don't have to do that. Seriously, Chloe. You're better off without me and I don't want to be around you when you finally realize it."

"I'm sorry, Tom." Chloe couldn't believe what was going on. "You're a great guy and I am thankful to have met you."

"Don't be. I saw the signs, Chloe. I was just bad at reading them." Tom reached out for Chloe's hand. "I don't have a place in your heart. I was forcing myself to you, I suppose."

"No. No. It's not like that…" Chloe countered.

"C'mon, Chloe." Tom gave her a sly smile. "You're only dating me because of the merger. Don't deny it, because like I said, I saw the signs."

Chloe bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to deal with the current situation. If her dad would hear about it, he would flip.

"I guess now that you read the signs properly, the merger won't come into play, huh?" Chloe joked.

"You're a smart woman." Tom commented, but he saw fear in Chloe's eyes. "I'm kidding. I won't let your dad get to you, Chloe. I know how he's holding you back. Our relationship is out of the picture, you know. You didn't have to date me." He shared.

"But… if I didn't date you, the merger won't be in talks."

Tom couldn't help but look at Chloe in a weird way. "Seriously? No. Well, I liked you the very first time I saw you. And, I remember telling that to my dad." He blushed. "But, that was not a pre-requisite in our case."

"You mean to say that a merger was possible even if we didn't go out?" Chloe was shocked. "No offense." She added.

"Yep. My father is very willing to merge with Beale Industries without any strings attached." Tom confidently replied. "I guess it was all on your dad."

Chloe was angry-she was fooled by her dad. Her dad made her believe that she needed to get to Richard Smith's good side so that a merger can happened.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, Chloe." Tom apologized. He didn't want to force Chloe to do anything she didn't like. Since the redhead was leaving for Italy, he took the opportunity to let her go. He felt that Chloe was not happy and everything was forced-it sucked to know that he was right all along.

"I'm sorry, Tom." Chloe sighed. "I really am. It sucks that we had to be in such a mess."

"Don't be." Tom replied. "At least, I got to date you." He joked. "The feelings I had for you were real, if it's any consolation."

Chloe wiped her tears away-she did like Tom. She didn't have any qualms about him, and he always treated her right.

"Don't cry, Chloe." Tom wiped her tears away. He even offered the redhead his handkerchief. "If this is hurting you, imagine how I would feel." He smiled. "So, being the perfect gentleman, I'm letting you break-up with me. It wouldn't sound nice if I did." He added.

Chloe giggled. It was amusing that Tom had the audacity to joke around even while he was in pain. It was something that Chloe admired. "I'm sorry, Tom. I really am."

"Don't forget to add the "It's not you, it's me part." He hinted. "Well, Chloe Beale, it's a privilege to have my heart broken by you." He sighed. "I do hope we can still be friends?"

"I would love that." Chloe smiled despite the tears. "I really would."

Tom realized how stuck Chloe was in their situation. He felt sorry for her, since she was deprived of something that would make her happy.

He didn't know what it was but he felt that Chloe was held back. He stood up and he offered his hand for Chloe to take. "Come on, we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Chloe was surprised that she was pulled up by Tom. "I'm leaving tomorrow." She protested.

"Exactly. You're leaving tomorrow." Tom repeated. "But, we have something else to do before you leave."

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"I'm doing this as a friend, Chloe." Tom chuckled. He pulled the redhead out of the chair and continued to lead the way to the front door. "We're going to get you out of this mess."

* * *

 **BEALE INDUSTRIES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Ah! It's so nice to see you two together!" James exclaimed.

Chloe kissed her father on the cheeks without saying anything-she was too disappointed with her father.

"Hello, Sir." Tom politely greeted the redhead's father.

"What can I do for you, Tom?" He asked.

"Tom doesn't need anything, Dad." Chloe couldn't help but speak up.

Tom calmed Chloe down by putting his hand at the small of her back. "Actually, Sir, Chloe and I have something to tell you." He managed to state.

"About what? Are you two getting married?" James grinned.

"Oh come on!" Chloe snapped. "Cut it out, Dad!"

James was shocked at his daughter's outburst. Tom, too.

Chloe was angry. Really angry.

"It's okay, Tom." Chloe assured the man. "I can take it from here." Tom was hesitant to leave but Chloe was insistent. "You've done enough."

"If ever you need anything…."

"Tom." She smiled. "Thank You."

As soon as Tom left James Beale's office, tension filled the air. James wouldn't look at his daughter no matter how hard Chloe looked at him.

"I know everything, Dad…" Chloe began. "I know that Tom and I didn't need to get into a relationship just for you to succeed in the merger. You lied to me."

"That was for your sake, Chloe." James tried to hide his expression. Chloe knew that he lied.

"Mine? Really?" Chloe scoffed. "Or yours? Which is which? I firmly believe in the latter."

James stood up from his chair and approached his daughter. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady!" He warned.

"Why? Because you're my father? That doesn't mean that you can take control of my life." Chloe argued. "You took my freedom away, dad. You took away my happiness. I put you first."

"And look where that got you!" James exclaimed. "Without it, you wouldn't be an actress! You wouldn't be at the top of your career!"

"But isn't that enough for you? Still, you wanted me to be with Tom!" Chloe sobbed. "I'm not a part of your business, dad. I am your daughter. You shouldn't have lied. All you care about is your damned money!"

"It's not damned money, Chloe!" James exclaimed.

"You're greedy! All you care about is money. It was enough to forget me as your daughter!"

"If you don't have anything more to say, you can leave." James dismissed his daughter in the middle of the argument. "I have things to do."

Chloe studied her father's face-it was expressionless. She found it hopeless. "Just to let you know, Dad, not everything in the world is all about money. You have more than enough, so what's with the greed?"

"Are you done?" He swallowed hard.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving." Chloe replied. "We'll talk when you already know how to become a father."

* * *

When Chloe walked away from her father, James didn't even look at her-he didn't spare her any glance.

Chloe's words hit him. Ever since his wife passed, he only had the business to keep him busy.

James seemed to have lost his purpose in life-all he cared about was work to keep his mind off his wife. He became accustomed to that causing him to forget how to become a father to their only daughter, Chloe.

He knew that Chloe was right-with money, he felt invincible. He wanted more.

Soon, he realized how much he has failed as a father no matter how successful he is as a business tycoon. He hurt his daughter. He lied to her.

He saw the hurt in Chloe's eyes no matter how hard his daughter tried to be strong to stand before him-it took a lot of guts for Chloe, in fact.

He already knows what to do-in the right time.

He wanted to give Chloe time to heal. He can't face his daughter yet-she's too angry, too hurt, too broken.

However, he just wished that when the time comes, it won't be too late.

* * *

 **Three days later…**

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 _Tom Smith and Chloe Beale Break-Up!_

Beca's eyes widened as soon as she saw the headlines. There were a lot of thing flooding her mind, and she didn't want to include the news into the list.

She decided to check on her older sister, and there, she chanced on the paper on Aubrey's desk.

"It's true." Aubrey walked in to find her sister staring at the newspaper. "They did break-up."

"Wow… didn't know that she could do that with him though. Took her a while." Beca sarcastically remarked. "I wonder how James felt."

Aubrey took the newspaper away from her desk. "How do you feel about it?"

"Angry, I guess? I don't really know…" Beca sighed. She glanced at the newspaper, now in the trash. "I mean, why didn't she do that earlier? Did I really need to break-up with her for her to do that?"

"Are you telling me you already regret it?"

"No." Beca stated. "I'm still going to break up with her, anyway. I told you, I did this for myself. There's no turning back even ifTom's out of the picture. Life doesn't stop for anybody, Bree. I'm moving past that."

"Well…" Aubrey took her bag from her desk. "I'm sure Chloe and Tom had their reason. You did have yours." She grinned. "So, shall we?"

"Are you sure about this?" Beca stopped. "Jesse can come with me tonight. I can let security drive you home."

"I told you…" Aubrey snickered. "It's okay. If my sister wants to get drinks, I shall get them too! We deserve this! Let's go!"

* * *

 **PRIME, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca doesn't drink whenever she has a gig. But tonight, she's free to do so. She didn't have a gig that Friday night, thus, she invited Jesse and Aubrey for a night-out.

Surprisingly, Aubrey agreed with the idea. She might have felt that Beca needed to let loose a little since the brunette has been absorbed with work to keep her busy.

Like the usual, the paparazzi had found out that Beca was going to be there tonight. Beca didn't know how they managed to get such information but she knew how well they work. She'd rather not stress herself about these things.

Cameras were flashing as soon as Beca got out of her SUV. Jesse and Aubrey followed behind, always making sure that Beca gets in unharmed. Of course, the Jesse and Beca dating thing was brought up but neither said a word about it.

 _"Looking good, Beca!"_ A paparazzi commented.

 _"Hey Beca! Hey Jesse! Hi Aubrey!"_ Another exclaimed.

Beca did look good-she was in a simple black dress, topped with black leather jacket and wore her black Dr. Martens with it. She kept her sunglasses on to shield her from camera flashes.

There was no sign of heartbreak. None at all.

* * *

"Hey Becs. Wanna make a bet?" Jesse asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's headlines would feature us going on a date night." He chuckled. "What's new, right?"

Beca laughed it off. She knew that Jesse was right, for sure, they will be in the papers. "Quit it, J. We're here to have some drinks!" She pulled her sister closer as she made their way in. "Come on, Bree!" She laughed. "The drinks are waiting!"

* * *

"Please remind me again why we're here?" Amy asked.

"I told you a thousand times, Amy…." She laughed. "I'm here to get drinks. We need to unwind."

"And?" Amy asked for more.

"Okay. I also want to see her." She sighed.

"Well, it seems like you really have a huge crush on her to be stalking her around or so." Amy commented. "It's getting out of hand."

"I was not stalking!" She protested. "I just liked her Instagram photo, it just happens that we're also on the way here."

"But you have an important meeting tomorrow…" Amy looked into the schedule. "And I don't think being in this bar is a part of your itinerary today."

"Chill out, Amy! Drinks are on me anyway." She continued to look around. Her eyes still searched the room for the only person she wanted to see. "I'm bored." She yawned. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"What game? Drink until Amy drags me to the car?" Amy laughed. "You're dead within two shots, you know."

"Hmmmm…" She was still on the look-out. "Hey, listen to this…" She pulled Amy closer to her so the Australian can hear her better. "I'm going to take first person who enters the room on a date." She clapped her hands. "Yeah. I am."

"No way!" Amy protested. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm serious." She replied. "Now, we wait…"

* * *

Both girls were eager-they wanted to know who would walk into the door. It may be a man or a woman, who knows? But, they found it entertaining.

It didn't take a while before the door to the club opened-both girls caught their breath. The other one was excited, the other one was nervous-she didn't know what mess she's going into but still, she was curious.

"Ahhhhh!" She shrieked. "Did you see that?!" She turned to Amy.

"I did!" Amy was still in shock. "Did she really just…."

"She did! Just the person I was looking for." She blushed. "Beca Mitchell just walked in…" She snickered. "And I'm going to take her on a date!"

"She has her manager and her boyfriend with her, you can't." Amy stopped her. "She's not going to talk to you. She's an exception. Let's try it with someone else."

"Come on. We'll leave after I talk to her, okay? Just let me introduce myself, then we're out of here." She pleaded.

Amy didn't budge at all.

"I even promise to show up to the meeting tomorrow. I swear." She even crossed her heart to show her genuineness. "I'll be there."

"We're not even sure if she'll talk to you…"

"She will." She replied. "Beca Mitchell is a kind person beneath all that bad ass vibe. I'm a fan, I know her."

Amy couldn't do anything-she was persistent. Her friend/boss was crushing on Beca for a long time now. She couldn't blame her now that she saw Beca in person.

"Stay here." She instructed. She had another drink on her hand. "Don't go away."

Amy was confused. "Wait. Where are you going?"

She didn't answer Amy but the latter knew where she was headed. She was headed to the VIP lounge where Beca Mitchell was busy chatting with Jesse and Aubrey.

* * *

"Hi!" She immediately interrupted the conversation.

Beca, Jesse and Aubrey looked at her with confusion-they didn't know who she was. She suddenly appeared at their table with a beaming smile.

It took a while for Beca to register what was happening. She found herself staring at the girl who suddenly appeared.

The girl had long blonde locks, she had brown eyes, and she had the perfect set of teeth to go with her smile. She was indeed, someone worth staring at.

"Uhm…." Beca cleared her throat. Jesse and Aubrey were also in shock.

She continued to grin at the trio. It was indeed awkward for her to be there but she decided to push it.

Beca, Jesse and Aubrey subtly studied the girl. She was dressed in a loose black shirt, light denim jeans and paired it all up with black flats-she looked simple, but it was so nice.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized. "That was so rude of me to interrupt. But, you're Beca Mitchell, right?" She flashed her pearly-whites again.

"Y-yeah." Beca replied. "I am."

"Cool! Finally, I get to meet you!" She exclaimed. "I got you a drink. Here." She handed Beca a drink.

Jesse and Aubrey couldn't help but watch the interaction. The girl really has good looks to begin with, and she was someone who had the guts to step up in their table. It was such a sight.

Beca sought help from Jesse and Aubrey but there was no use-they were also caught staring. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but, do I know you?" Beca shyly asked.

"No. No, you don't."

"Uhm…." Beca was being awkward. "Uh… I…"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She snickered. She offered the brunette a handshake. "My name's Alexandra Collins. You can call me, Alex!"

 **A/N: Aha! There's a new girl in town! Is this a good thing or a bad thing?**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Are you ready?" Stacie handed Chloe her ticket.

"Yeah." Chloe tried her best to stay incognito but she was recognized, and therefore, was mobbed. "Uhm… Stace?"

"Yeah?"

"You go in ahead." Chloe suggested. "I'll meet you inside."

Stacie wanted to give Chloe time-she knew what the redhead was up to but the situation won't allow her. "I can't leave you here, Chlo." She whispered. "We'll go together."

Paparazzi kept on taking photos while both Stacie and Chloe were headed inside. Of course, they bombarded the redhead with questions regarding her recent break-up with Tom Smith but they got nothing out of her.

"Okay. I'll just make a quick phone call then." Chloe dialed Beca's number. She wanted to say something at least before she left for Italy. "Come one, Becs. Please pick up." She mumbled.

Chloe tried not only once but twice but still, the brunette didn't pick up. It all went to voicemail.

Stacie sensed her friend's discomfort. "She didn't pick up?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed. "I just wanted to tell her you know, to take care and stuff…"

"Chlo…"

"I know that I don't have the right to say those things, Stace. I love her."

"Remember what we talked about?" Stacie smiled at the redhead. "Give her time, and while she does that, you can reflect on things to get her back. And, you can sort out your issues as well."

Chloe appreciates how Stacie is being there for her-she has Aubrey, but the blonde can't do things for her right now. Beca's welfare comes first to Aubrey and she can't blame her.

"Two months is a long time, Stace." Chloe put on her sunglasses, and brought her earphones out. "I hope that nothing would go wrong in that time span."

"Don't overthink!" Stacie laughed and led the way. "W **e** have to go! Italy is waiting for you!"

"You're being too nice!" Chloe snickered. She glanced at her phone one more time, hoping that Beca would text or even, call her back. She was disappointed to find nothing. "I, of all people, know that love and life is surely complicated."

* * *

 **ALFRED'S COFFEE SHOP, WEST HOLLYWOOD, LOS ANGELES**

"Alexandra!" Amy scolded. "We're going to be late! Is this the reason why you didn't ask the driver to come pick us up in your place?" She looked around the area. "To get… coffee?!"

"Amy, I already agreed to attend the meeting. Anyway, it's just going to be my dad and some other people." She shrugged as she parked the car. "You won't take a while, won't you?" She turned to her friend.

"What do you mean that I won't take a while?"

"You're getting coffee, silly!" Alexandra laughed. She handed Amy a couple of bills. "Get something for you too."

"Why do I have to get this for you?" Amy protested. "You have long legs, you can walk faster than I do."

"I don't want to be recognized." Alexandra whispered. "You know how it is." She winked. "I don't want any more numbers and all."

"Hey! You don't get papped!" Amy whined. "Oh wait… is that similar with being recognized? I mean, recognized is that people know you and being papped is having cameras all around your face…" Amy realized.

"Please. Please. Amy." Alexandra pleaded. "I really have to fix myself before we get there. Look at me! I still lack lipstick!" She pointed at her lips.

Amy looked at her with disbelief. She thinks the opposite. Yes, Alexandra didn't have any lipstick on yet but she still looked amazing. "Really? You aren't done with yourself? Geez!"

"You can get all the pastries you want too!" Alexandra grinned.

Immediately. Amy unclasped her seatbelt. "Now, you're talking!"

Alexandra couldn't help but laugh-Amy sure is crazy but she loves her.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

There were two missed calls-all from Chloe.

To be frank, Beca intentionally didn't answer the redhead's calls. " _Why should I?" "What else is there to say?"_ She thought.

She expected this though-that Chloe would call. She saw Aubrey's desk calendar yesterday when she happened to be in her office. Aubrey marked the week " **Chloe's flight to Italy."** Beca laughed at it when she saw it, because for sure, Aubrey wasn't sure of when her best friend would be leaving so she did what she usually does to be sure-make the entire week just in case in lands in one of those dates.

Beca didn't want to get up-she isn't drunk but she had a headache after taking care of Jesse who drank way too much. She had to drive Jesse's car, while Aubrey took their SUV home. However, being the in demand Music Producer she is, she had no choice to prepare for work.

She was curious though of why Chloe would want to talk to her, but all she could think of was this-Chloe is leaving and she definitely wants to let us know. That's it.

The movie is another break for Chloe and she meant it when she said that she'll be willing to hear all of Chloe's adventures in Italy, but of course, all of that would depend on Chloe. But she's sure about one thing, Chloe will definitely tell Aubrey.

It's not that Beca would want to block Chloe off entirely. She just wants to be freed from the hurt-Chloe will always be a part of their lives, she knows that.

But Beca has decided to take a step further away from Chloe.

She wants to forget the pain.

She wants to be whole again.

She wants to be loved and loved in return-which she didn't really feel with Chloe since it seemed that she never had the redhead at all.

She wants to be herself. Again.

"Hey, bug?" Aubrey knocked on the door. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Beca quickly got her bag, jacket and her sunglasses. "It's going to be a long day." She mumbled.

"Definitely!" Aubrey replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you coffee. I overslept as well." She groaned.

"That's alright." Beca snickered as she laughed at how her sister looked. Aubrey still looked sleepy. She took a quick selfie of them both wherein they pouted and thereafter, posted it on Instagram. "We need coffee!" She muttered the caption while typing it. "Oh well. We can send one of the interns later to get one for us."

"Hey, yeah!" Aubrey smiled at her sister. "Now, you're talking. Let's go!"

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Perfect!" Alexandra exclaimed while she scrolled through her Instagram feed. "Hey, Amy, drop the other two off!"

"What?" Amy looked confused. "What for? I thought the excess was for me!"

"The pastries are for you!" She snickered. "But, those two Vanilla lattes are for Aubrey and Beca." She showed Beca's post to Amy. "They need it, you see?"

"You really are a stalker, Collins! Really!"

"Hey! You saw it! It was just posted a few minutes ago. We went to get them coffee first!" Alexandra shrugged. She reached for the cups of coffee and examined them. "Oh my god! You put Fat Amy as a name in their cups?!"

"I didn't know it was for them! You should've told me!" Amy laughed. "It looks good on the cup, though." She grinned.

"Ugh!" Alex shook her head. She bit her lower lip. She wanted to know that it was from her.

"Give me your pen!" Amy grabbed Alexandra's bag and took out her pen. Alexandra didn't have time to take it back since Amy suddenly scribbled on the cup. "There!" She held out the cup for Alexandra to see. "All done!"

 _FAT AMY got this but ALEXANDRA asked her to. You're welcome!_

"Amy!" Alexandra laughed out loud. "You didn't have to do this! We could have written something on a post-it! You ruined the cup!"

Amy proudly looked at her masterpiece. "You're welcome, Alex!"

Amy accompanied Alexandra to the front desk-she didn't understand why her friend was being nervous and all.

Alexandra never gets nervous- she's so full of confidence. Amy was sure of that since she usually shares her butt confidence to Alex. It never fails.

"Uh… So I just drop it off, right?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded. "We just tell the lady over there that you're Beca's friend."

The front desk employee seemed to notice the presence of both Amy and Alexandra. "Hi! How may I help you?"

Alexandra shyly stepped forward. "Hi! Is Beca Mitchell here?"

"No. Not yet." The employee smiled in response.

"How about Aubrey Posen?"

"Still not here, too." The employee stated.

"Oh."

"But, I heard they're on theirway here. You can wait for them if you want? I'll let them know you're waiting. May I have your name, please?" The employee was ready to call Beca and Aubrey for confirmation. She didn't need to tell Alexandra of what she's about to do-she's familiar with all these things.

"Oh, you don't have to." She put both cups of coffee on the counter. "I'm running late anyway. I'll just drop this off." The employee gladly took both cups of coffee and set it aside.

"Hey!" Amy warned. "You better make sure they get this, alright? I put a lot of effort into those cups!" She grinned.

* * *

Jesse walked in while Amy and Alexandra were leaving. The pair didn't notice him though, they were too busy laughing at each other to notice his presence.

His curiosity got the best of him causing him to proceed to the front desk. "What did those two do here?" He asked.

"Oh. They dropped something for Miss Mitchell and Miss Posen." The girl replied.

Jesse didn't want to know what Amy and Alexandra brought in for Beca, but he was also curious about the girl they met last night. Luckily, she didn't stay long-he remembered that "Amy" had pulled her out of the lounge. They didn't talk that much. She just introduced herself and then left.

He wanted to know all about her. "If Beca looks for me, tell her that I'll be late, alright?" Quickly, he left and decided to follow both Amy and Alexandra.

* * *

 **DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"She seems like a nice person." Jesse told himself. "But, still, I'm suspicious."

He followed Amy and Alexandra because he wanted to make sure that they aren't up to something. Jesse was always protective of Beca, and throughout Beca's career, there were plenty of people who wanted to get in her life. He wanted to make sure that Alexandra had no ulterior motive.

Jesse continued to follow Alexandra's car-it was a white Lexus 2017 RC F. Luxurious in all the right places. He didn't quite notice it until he realized that he was already in L.A.'s Business District, thus, he was even more curious.

Alexandra happened to park in one of the high-rise buildings. Amy quickly followed behind. She had time to chat with a few men in black suits before she gave them her key.

It was probably because he watched too many movies that caused him to drive away and hurry back to the recording studio.

In movies, when there are men in black suits who had agent type earphones, they are usually associated with syndicates or even something big.

He panicked.

He had to tell Beca.

And Aubrey, of course.

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

As soon as he arrived, Jesse immediately proceeded to Beca's office. He was convinced that Alexandra may be up to no good that's why she suddenly appeared in the brunette's life.

No one had the guts to do that to Beca whenever she was drinking with them-of course, there are people who would throw themselves at her but that's only when she DJs. For Beca, private time with friends is really private. She meant that.

He considered Alexandra's presence as something fishy-she intended to be there for Beca, he observed.

"Beca?" Jesse was panting.

"Yeah?" Beca was about to take another sip of coffee when Jesse stopped her.

"Don't you drink that, Beca! Don't you dare!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Beca could swear that Jesse was being an absolute idiot. "It's just coffee!"

Jesse saw the cup which had Amy's writing on it. He walked to the brunette and took a hold of it. "This isn't safe!"

"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Aubrey stepped in. "You look like a weirdo, right now."

"No. Not you, too!" Jesse's eyes widened when he saw Aubrey and the coffee from Amy and Alexandra. "Ugh! You two! That might have something in it! It may contain poison or sleeping pills!"

Beca and Aubrey looked at each other. They tried to stop themselves from laughing at Jesse, but they couldn't. He was really funny.

"That's from the girl last night!" Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah!" Beca and Aubrey replied in unison. "I think it's just being thoughtful, you know. She might have assumed we're hung-over or something." Aubrey added.

"Probably." Beca shrugged. "I also think she saw my Instagram post. She commented on it and asked if I got the coffee."

"Oh my god!" Jesse was annoyed. "What's with her anyway? Who does she think she is to barge in to our circle like that?!"

Aubrey and Beca continued to snicker. "She's being nice, J." Aubrey laughed. "I think, she likes Beca too." Beca glared at her upon saying that. "Sorry." Aubrey mumbled.

"Look! Listen to me!" Jesse pleaded. He was looking like a fool, he knew that but he had to let the girls know. "She drives a Lexus RC F-the latest one!"

"So? She can afford it, if that's the case." Aubrey replied. "It's not like she's not allowed to."

"There's more! She works in Downtown, L.A."

"Dumbo, that's the business district." Beca laughed. "A lot of people work there."

"Wait! This is the best part, you know, Amy? She works for Alexandra! And she has goons working for her too!" Jesse explained. "They were in black suits and had those agent earphones. Really." He sighed as he explained. "They surrounded her and even assisted her into the building!"

"You watch too many movies, Jesse!" Aubrey laughed.

"Wait. You followed her? Is that why you were late?" Beca stood up, and threw her cup. "Why would you do that?"

Jesse sensed he was in trouble. Beca and Aubrey were all about principles-they were really brought up that way. "I just wanted to make sure of the girl, Beca. She seemed so eager. And this, it even looks like she's stalking you!" He raised Aubrey's cup. "We have to be careful of who we let in."

"Oh dear. Are you traumatized because of what has happened with Chloe and all?" Beca asked.

"Yes! Maybe James Beale hired her or something to spy on you… on us!"

Aubrey and Beca just stared at Jesse for a while and then laughed loudly. Beca couldn't breathe since she was laughing too hard. Aubrey was crying from all the laughing.

"Chloe's dad won't do that Jesse." Beca tried her best to compose herself. "Aubrey's right. You watch too many movies. James Beale wouldn't dare touch me since I let Chloe go. I gave him what he wanted too. He doesn't need to bother me."

* * *

Aubrey couldn't take it anymore. She got a hold of her laptop and started typing but she was still giggling from all the nonsense she heard from Jesse. "You know Jesse, there's a thing called a laptop and the internet, right? We get your concern but you could have just done a background check on her via the internet." She explained. "You didn't have to go all the way there and trail her car."

"Whatever." Jesse scoffed. "You guys are boring." He said in defense.

Beca decided to drop the topic and proceeded to work on her computer. Jesse, on the other hand was still convinced that Alexandra Collins was up to something. He thought hard.

"Oh wow…" Aubrey said. "Look at this!" She called Jesse and Beca's attention. Aubrey read the article and shared what she has just absorbed. "Apparently, Alexandra Collins is the daughter of Henry Collins. They own Collins Group. It's a conglomerate." Aubrey explained.

"Meaning?" Jesse looked interested.

"They own a huge company which own businesses… A lot of business actually which are totally unrelated." Aubrey continued to scroll through the article. "Her dad's handling the construction and manufacturing business while she handles, telecommunications and entertainment. Not only do they have companies here, but they do have companies around Asia as well. This is huge." Aubrey was impressed.

"So, they're rich. Richer than James Beale and Richard Harris." Jesse concluded.

Beca looked up from her computer. "That explains the men in black, the luxurious car…." Jesse stuck his tongue out in response. "Goons, ha!" She laughed.

"Wait…" Aubrey stopped Jesse and Beca. "It says here that the Collins Group is having an office of both of their telecommunications and entertainment business here in L.A. They already have one in San Francisco, this is their next stop."

"That's why she's here, huh?" Beca clarified. "Interesting. So much for having a syndicate or something, huh?" Beca nudged Jesse. "Wow."

Jesse was annoyed. "Alright. Alright. I was wrong! I'm sorry!" He admitted. "Looks like there's nothing suspicious about her."

"Man, that was absolutely rude." Beca crossed her arms. "You judged someone you don't know. You have to apologize." Beca tinkered with Aubrey's cup. "Too bad she didn't leave a number here."

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked. He noticed that Beca was busy typing on her computer.

"Here." Beca wrote a telephone number. "This is the number of Collins Group. You have some apologizing to do. Personally."

Aubrey and Beca had to dial the number for Jesse-he claimed that he was too ashamed to show up, and that he could write a message or tweet her instead. As expected, it was Aubrey who tried to make the appointment.

"We should go." Aubrey suggested. "The lady on the phone says that we can't schedule an appointment for today."

"Then we go next time…" Jesse looks relieved.

"What you did was improper, Jesse." Beca tried hard not to laugh. She did appreciate the fact that Jesse looked out for her, but sometimes it can get too much-like right now. "Since we can make an appointment, we're still going there."

"And what? Like, we wait out?" Jesse scoffed.

"Yes." Beca nodded. "We wait out so you can apologize to a lady who was being nice to us." She smirked. "Seriously, Jesse? A leader of a syndicate?"

"Okay! I get it!" Jesse exclaimed. "It's wrong to spy on people when there's a reason not to!" He took his jacket with him since they already decided. "But, don't you realize she looks like Alexandra Daddario? She's just blonde and has brown eyes instead?"

"Yep." Aubrey studied the picture of Alexandra on the internet. "She definitely does."

"Is she named Alexandra because of her?" Jesse asked. "It could be, right?"

"C'mon, Jesse! We have to hurry, we have a lot of work to do too!" Beca had to push him out of her office. "But, to answer your question, I think it's totally irrelevant. To be sure, we can ask her after you apologize."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

 **"** Alexandra!" Henry Collins welcomed his daughter. "How's L.A. treating you so far?"

"I like it here." She replied. "Really."

"That's amazing! I thought you'd prefer to stay in San Francisco, I was worried." He grinned. "Have you made any friends, yet?"

"Dad, it hasn't been a week since I arrived." She snickered. "But, I'll make time to make new ones."

"Right. You have to be careful though. Choose your friends wisely, dear." He advised. "By the way, I hear from Amy that you're crushing on a certain someone?" He asked with a grin.

"She did not tell you who it is, did she?" Alexandra covered her face due to embarrassment.

"No." Henry replied. "But, I heard she's famous and all, goes to photo shoots, makes music and stuff…"

"Okay. That's enough for you to know." Alexandra blushed. "Remind me not to leave you and Amy behind in one room, okay?"

"I just wanted to check on your office while you were on the meeting, dear. Amy just filled me with the things you have been doing since you got here." Henry replied. "But, that's great. Work and life balance."

"I appreciate it, Chairman." She grinned at her dad.

Henry shook his head at his daughter for calling him that. "We don't have any business partners present, do away with the formalities."

"I was just messing with you, dad."

Henry kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving his daughter's office.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Thanks... for giving me another opportunity." She grinned. "I really feel like L.A. is going to treat me well."

"You're welcome, Alexandra. You did so well in San Francisco." He smiled. "You deserve this."

* * *

 **DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Isn't she coming out yet?" Beca asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Aubrey opened her window, and saw that there was no trace of Alexandra yet. "You do remember how her car looks like, right, Jesse?"

Jesse kept his eyes fixed on the entrance of the building. He was bored to death. "Yep. Absolutely."

Jesse parked Beca's SUV near the entrance of the building so they could properly watch. Aubrey was in the passenger seat, since she can see better than Beca. Beca, on the other hand, was seated behind Aubrey and busied herself by listening to her mixes on her iPod.

'Wait. Is that her?" Aubrey sat up to take a better look. "She looks gorgeous." Alexandra was on her way out of the building. She was indeed, with Amy and had two bodyguards behind them.

"And there goes the goons!" Jesse pointed out. "I told you!"

"Let's go before she leaves the premises." Beca jumped out of the car, and so did Aubrey and Jesse.

Alexandra looked good in corporate attire-she looked entirely different from last night. She had a black top tucked in black pants, and a white blazer, too. Plus, she was wearing high heels. She looked sophisticated-she looked like a boss.

"Wait. We do look okay, right?" Aubrey studied each of their outfits. "Yeah. I think we're good." She had to take away Beca's earphones and kept them on her coat. "We're meeting the CEO of both Collins Telecommunications and Entertainment. We have to look presentable enough."

"Oh my God, Bree! There you go again." Beca whined. "We're just saying sorry… No, I mean, Jesse's just going to apologize."

Not long enough, Alexandra noticed the trio walk up the building-in fact, it was only Beca. She couldn't help but smile at them.

Before they could approach Alexandra further, her bodyguards stopped her. "She's Beca Mitchell, don't you know her?" Jesse stated but, they didn't answer. "See, I told you, goons! B1 and B2! Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum!"

"It's okay. They're friends of mine." Alexandra spoke up, and the body guards stepped aside. "Hi, Beca! What are you doing here?" There were three of them but she only concentrated on Beca. "Did you get the coffee?" She glanced at Aubrey, too.

"Uhm… yeah, we did." Beca stepped forward. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you!"

"We really do appreciate it." Aubrey added.

"I was just getting coffee for myself before heading to work, and I got you those since I assumed you were hung-over or something. I saw your Instagram post after I got them, just so you know." She grinned. "No big deal. You didn't have to come here to thank me. I know you're very busy."

Beca cleared her throat and turned to Jesse. "Actually, that's not all…"

Alexandra looked confused. "So, what is it?"

Aubrey shoved Jesse infront of the group so he could apologize. "Hi! Uhm.. I'm Jesse Swanson."

"Ah! Yes, Beca's boyfriend." Alexandra shook his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"I came here to apologize…" He was nervous-mostly, ashamed. "I may have suspected you to be a leader of a syndicate or something so I followed you this morning." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Really? That's cool, though." Alexandra laughed at Jesse's admission. "But, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I bet you were only looking out for Beca."

"Yeah… that's exactly the reason why I did that." He scratched the back of his neck. "I was wrong. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Alexandra grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"Gee, thanks." Jesse smiled in response. "I was expecting your bodyguards to throw me out or something. I'm relieved."

"So, are we friends now?" Alexandra looked at the three.

"Yeah…" Beca replied. "You can say that." She grinned. "Well, that's just it. We just wanted him to apologize personally." Beca stated. "We have to get going. Thanks again for the coffee, Alexandra!"

"I told you to call me Alex!" She corrected.

Amy studied the face of her friend. "You're turning red-tomato red." She whispered.

"It's just too hot!" Alexandra replied while she watched Beca, Jesse and Aubrey walk away. Jesse pulled Beca closer and whispered something in Beca's ear, while Aubrey led the way back to the car. "Really hot." She repeated while her gaze was fixed on Beca.

* * *

Before Alexandra and Amy could get back in the building, they were shocked to see Beca running back to them. "Hey, Alex!" the brunette called out.

"Yes?"

"By any chance, is your name Alexandra because of Alexandra Daddario?" She asked in between breaths.

Alexandra was surprised with the question. "No. It's totally irrelevant. I think I'm even older than her?" She said, quite unsure.

"Right!" Beca exclaimed. "I told Jesse the same thing. I just had to confirm!" She laughed. "You really look like her, that's why!" Beca smirked. "I just want to let you know!"

Amy could swear she could hear Alexandra's heart beating fast. "I know what you're thinking. Calm down until her car leaves." She instructed. "Calm down…." Amy watched until Beca's SUV already left. "Okay, 1, 2, 3. You can scream!"

"Oh my god! Did you hear that?!"

"Yes. Loud and clear, boss." Amy stated. "Loud and clear."

"I can't jump with these heels but you know that my heart is literally and figuratively jumping right now!" Alexandra exclaimed. "And, did you see her smirk? That's Beca Mitchell's signature smirk!"

"Okay, we better go inside." Amy led Alexandra back to the building. "People might think the CEO has gone nuts."

"Oh my god, Amy!" Alexandra continued. "She called me, Alex too! I was right, L.A. is going to treat me well! I'm definitely going to love it here!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Everyone was excited for Alexandra's appearance! Thank you very much for the feedback, guys! I really appreciate it! Also, I should let you know that previous chapter was a product of many suggestions via reviews and private messages to put someone in. I had originally planned that Beca should meet someone in Italy when Aubrey brings her along but, we don't want to prolong her suffering, right?**

 **And because of your feedbacks and your requests for me to update sooner than the usual, I have uploaded Chapter 7. I was supposed to upload this on the weekend but since I love y'all and you all seem to be excited about the new girl, this is for you. x**

 **I intended this Chapter to be mostly about Alex-so I can give her brief background. I wanted you guys to know how different Alexandra's environment is compared to Chloe's. You know, get to know her even just for a little bit. As you can see, she's totally different with Chloe. She doesn't have the spoiled rich girl vibe and a controlling father-she's the exact opposite. Do you think she'll also manage to break down Beca's walls? Just like what Chloe did before?**


	8. Chapter 8

**MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

It has been two weeks since the incident wherein Jesse concluded that Alexandra was a leader of a syndicate, Amy and Alexandra has been spending time with the trio-Jesse, Aubrey and Beca.

They appreciate her company-they really do, especially Amy. The Australian really is crazy but adorable. Alexandra, on the other hand, manages to be sophisticated despite all her quirks.

Usually, Amy and Alexandra would drop by the recording studio before they head home. It has been a routine for them to drop by and just check on Jesse, Aubrey and Beca.

Alexandra noticed though, despite of all the times they would eat Chinese take-out together, Beca still has her reservations when it comes to letting people in. She can't blame Beca-she observed that the brunette was really sensitive when it comes to personal matters.

She was determined to break down those walls-make Beca feel comfortable enough to open up to her. She remembered talking to Aubrey about it, but she recalled how Aubrey told her outright: " _Don't force her, Alex. Let her come to you on her own."_

This sparked her curiosity even more, but she knew when to hold back-she also didn't want to force the issue.

Due to the fact that Alexandra and Amy has been hanging out with Jesse, Aubrey and Beca, it couldn't be helped that they would be snapped in photos together. Group photos, that is.

Beca wouldn't let herself be photographed with Alex-it was obvious. Beca didn't want to walk side by side, instead, she'd rather walk in the middle of the group. Beca didn't need to tell her, but she was observant enough to get the message. Beca didn't even want to hang out with her on their own because Beca reiterates that she doesn't want to give people the wrong message.

Alex didn't realize that it would take effort to make Beca break down her walls.

Not at all.

"Aren't you going in, Alex?" Amy tapped Alex on her shoulders. "The coffee's getting cold." She pointed out.

"I was just about to go in…" Alex swallowed hard and cleared her thoughts. "But, it seems like they're recording." She pointed at the red light by the door. "I think we have to wait or just drop these off."

"Okay. I'll let Aubrey and Jesse know, alright?"

"Yes, please." Alex replied.

"I know what you're thinking, Alex…" Amy sighed as she turned around to face her friend. "You want to break down Beca's walls, but you just can't force someone to do that. And, as your friend, this being obsessed and engrossed with Beca isn't good. I'm telling you that sometimes you can be too much."

"Am I?"

"Uh huh." Amy nodded. "Give Beca space to breathe, lady." She chuckled. "You're all over her all the time."

"Do you think that's the reason why she's avoiding contact with me? Do I show that I like her too much?" Alex asked.

Amy couldn't think of the best answer, but she tried her best to give one for her friend. "Well, I don't know. But, you can't throw yourself at her all the time, Alex. She might be going through something too, but she doesn't want to tell us being the closed-off person she is."

"How did you know that?"

"I just have a feeling." Amy shrugged. "Take time to notice Beca's eyes, Alex. Most of the time, they're sad. And you know what they say about the eyes, they never lie."

* * *

It was a long day for Beca-she had to polish a few songs, and most importantly, record Huko's latest hit which she wrote and produced.

"You did a good job today, guys." Beca hugged her artists. "Really good job!"

"Nah. It was all you, Becs." They hugged the brunette back. "We just did what you asked us to."

As courtesy, Beca ushered the duo out of her studio-they were good friends, and she laughed at the fact that she used to be paired with one of them when she was still starting. "By the way, Becs…" One of the duo turned to the brunette. "Those lyrics, those are within that tiny heart of yours, huh?" He smirked back.

"Hey…" She glared at the man. "You know how lyrics work…"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Some of them may just be made up, and some isn't, but I can read between the lines, Beca. Some of the lyrics to the song are what you feel deep down inside."

Beca didn't answer. Instead, she playfully dismissed her friend. "Get on your car!" She shoved the man.

He grinned. "I'll see you, DJ!"

Beca didn't realize that Huko would see right through her. Most of the time, Beca found him annoying, but he really did know when and what to observe.

He was right-Beca really did pour her heart into the song. It wasn't really obvious since it was EDM, and not the typical love songs one usually hears on the radio, but, it is a love song. It is.

"How was the recording?" Aubrey immediately asked when Beca walked into her office. "Is Huko still here? We can get dinner or something with him." She suggested.

"Uh… He just left." Beca proceeded to fix her messy desk. "I didn't realize my desk was so messy up until now." She complained.

"Alex left you coffee." Aubrey handed the cup to her. "But, it's already cold..."

"That's okay." Beca took it and put it in the microwave. "Tell her I said thanks." Beca walked back to her desk to pile up all the papers.

"Let me throw them out for you." Aubrey offered. Even without Beca's approval, she took the pile of papers in her arms. "I was going to throw mine too, I'll include them in my pile."

Beca slumped back in her chair. "Thanks, Bree."

"No problem." Aubrey replied. "I'll check on you later."

* * *

Aubrey knew that her sister was tired-she has been working hard all the time. She wanted to know the real reason behind it all-she had a feeling that it had something to do with Chloe.

Work helps Beca forget what she's going through-it was normal for someone to divert their attention to some other things when they're feeling down.

She sorted through all the papers that are to be thrown away. She flipped them over to double check since Beca can be careless at times. It might be contracts, plans, or anything else important.

Aubrey continued to sort the pile but a certain piece of paper caught her attention. She studied it further and then, it dawned on her-they were lyrics. It was also Beca's handwriting. It was not complete but it was enough for Aubrey to finally come to a conclusion.

 _I've been talking to myself,_

 _Trying to prove that you were someone I was meant to lose._

 _But, everybody else can see the truth._

 _Girl, I can't get over you._

 _I thought it would get easier to breathe,_

 _'Cause time is supposed to heal everything._

 _So tell me what I'm supposed to do?_

 _Girl, I can't get over you._

It was beautifully written in Beca's handwriting.

Aubrey read it over and over again. Knowing what her sister is going through, she can feel the emotions in the lyrics. For sure, Beca didn't want to talk about it with anyone, not even her. But, it was evident that she was still hurting.

She was right.

The lyrics said it all-she was still in love with Chloe.

* * *

"Hey, Alex! Can I ask you something?"

"Hi, Beca!" Alex happily answered the phone. "Sure, what is it?"

"You're the CEO of huge conglomerates, basically an heir to the throne…"

Alexandra didn't know what Beca had in mind, but she let the brunette continue. "You also live in luxury and all, basically, we're similar in the sense that people have eyes on you. I mean, what I want to ask is that…" Beca sighed. "How can you be normal?"

"Beca, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Beca sounded sad, she lied. "I was just wondering…"

"That's an extremely difficult question to answer." Alex admitted. "Because, I also don't know how. I'm sorry, Becs."

"It's okay." Beca replied. "We're not supposed to have all the answers."

There was a long pause before Alex spoke up again. "Hey, I don't know how to be normal, but I can make you feel how it is to be normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You know… feel free, you don't have a care in the world, people don't have eyes on you. It's just going to be you in your own space." Alex continued. "It would be nice."

"Alex…"

"Be ready, I'll be there in 15."

"Alex, wait! I'm still in my sweats!" Beca protested.

* * *

When Alexandra says 15 minutes, it really is 15 minutes.

Beca was hesitant at first. She has never been alone with Alex and Amy-she was mindful of what people might say. Technically, she hasn't even broken up with Jesse yet in their fake relationship. She was so used to minding what people have been saying ever since she entered the set-up with Chloe-she became more careful, and also, more aware.

Seeing that it was already late, she decided to go for it. Beca put on a hoodie, and still didn't get rid of her sweat pants. Besides, she trusts Alexandra since the latter told her that she'll help her feel normal. She informed Aubrey that she'll be with Alex and Amy, and Aubrey was kind enough to let her go-yes, she had to answer Aubrey's questions first.

"Hi!" Alex lowered down her window. "Jump in!"

"Isn't Amy here?"

"Nope." Alex replied. "She didn't want to come."

"Why not?" Beca pouted.

"I don't know. This doesn't bother you, does it?" Alex asked.

"Uhm… no. Not really." Beca replied. "I just thought that she'd be with us since she's around you most of the time."

"Don't worry about it." Alex chuckled. "Besides, you want normal. Consider it as a part of the sweats, by the way." She joked.

* * *

They drove in silence.

Beca couldn't help but look at the blonde sitting next to her.

She noticed that Alex tied her hair in a messy low pony when she lowered both of their windows.

She saw how she plays with her fingers on the wheel when they come to a stop.

She was aware of the fact that Alex never plays music while she drove.

"You okay there?" Alex turned to the brunette. "You really are quiet."

"I am…" Beca turned her head to the window. She hoped that she wasn't caught studying the blonde. Beca couldn't help but compare. She fiddled with her necklace since she was caught off guard-it calmed her down. "Just… you know… observing things."

Beca remembered everything. She remembered Chloe.

Chloe would let her red locks down when they drive. _"Let your hair be one with the wind, Becs."_ Chloe would often tell her.

Usually, when they come to a stop, Chloe doesn't fiddle with her fingers or tap on the steering wheel to pass time-she holds out her free hand to reach out for Beca's hand.

And lastly, the music-Chloe plays music on full blast especially if it was one of Beca's songs or even her artists, and sometimes, she would sing along too.

This time it was different.

Beca had to tell herself that she was with Alexandra and not, Chloe.

* * *

 **SANTA MONICA BEACH, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"We're here!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Come on now!"

"Are you serious?" Beca put on her jacket. "You brought me to the beach? How can this make me feel normal?" She laughed.

"I really don't know what to answer you, Beca. But, I figured if you have a feel of what it is like to be free, maybe you can answer it on your own?" Alex replied.

Beca looked skeptical. "This is crazy, Alexandra. Crazy, I tell you!"

"You can feel normal here, Beca! The wind is here, so fly like a bird! It's the evening, so no one can see us here, you're safe. There's no one watching everything you do." Alexandra enumerated. "This is where you can be you, Beca."

"I'm not sure…" Beca looked around. "Really."

"Give it a chance, will you?" Alexandra called out. She was already kicking the sand. "This is what ordinary people do when they need to ponder on things! Be one with the beach!"

Beca couldn't believe that she was dragged to the beach in the evening. But she got Alex's point though.

She let Alex enjoy kicking the sand. She decided to stay by Alex's car and watch everything from her point of view.

Alex was right-it was quiet, she was free to do anything, there was no one watching. It was not much, but it helped her feel a little better.

"Thank you for bring me out here." Beca turned to Alex as soon as the blonde returned to her car. "It really felt normal." She grinned.

"You know…" Alex sighed. "You can talk to me, Beca."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Anything?" She replied. "You've got a lot going on in that brilliant mind of yours."

Beca laughed. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

Beca paused for a while. She really needed someone to talk to apart from Jesse and Aubrey. "Is it alright if I sit on the hood of your car?"

"Go ahead but I have to get something first…" Alex laughed. She managed to bring out a blanket from her car. "Just in case." She held it out to Beca.

"I broke up with someone, you know…" Beca began to share. "We were invincible at first, but things got messy."

"Jesse?!" Alex was alarmed. "You broke up with Jesse?!"

Beca forgot that Alex didn't know that she and Jesse were only dating for show. She'd rather keep it at that in order not to make things more complicated. "No." She smiled back. "Someone else. Before Jesse."

"Oh. Why?"

"Things got messy. Her father wanted to enter into this huge deal, you know…" Beca sat herself up on the hood. "Typical rich people business. The thing is, her father didn't approve of us. And in order to get that deal, he had to introduce her to someone. He believed that they had to date so the deal would push through."

"That's bullshit." Alexandra muttered. "What happened to you guys then?"

"We had to date in secret. I love her, and she loves me." Beca shrugged. "I was okay with it, you know. But, deep down, it hurt since I was set aside. I had to hide my feelings **-we had to hide.** " Beca further explained.

"Why did you break up with her then?"

"I got tired." Beca inhaled deeply. "Tired of understanding. Tired of hurting. I felt like there was no more love left for myself. The fact that I agreed to the set-up speaks volumes about me, and I already wanted out. More people got involved, it got more complicated. I knew she wouldn't let us go, but I had to. It's the least thing I can do for myself. Plus, I also couldn't believe that she just allowed it to happen."

"I'm sorry to ask but…" Alex worriedly looked at Beca. "Why did you agree on the set-up in the first place?"

"It was simple, I didn't want to lose her." Beca was teary-eyed when she looked back at Alex. "But, what I didn't realize is that, it was more painful to share her with someone else. I couldn't do that."

"I'm sorry, Beca…."

"It's okay. I just had to let it all out, I guess." Beca wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I told myself that I should heal, forget the pain so when I see her again, I would cast them all aside and feel nothing but love. I shouldn't blame everything on her, I had a part in it too, you know."

"You're a very brave person for doing that, Beca." Alex handed the brunette a handkerchief, which the latter gladly took. "I couldn't do that. I'm a coward, you know." She sighed. "I only realize things when it's already too late and when there's nothing I could do about it."

* * *

Alex and Beca sat in silence-no one knew the right things to say in such a situation. No matter how much comforting words Alex would want to say to Beca, she knew that it wouldn't take the pain away.

It didn't take long for Alex to notice that the brunette was already asleep on the hood of her car _. She must have been really tired._ Alex thought.

She covered the brunette with the blanket she took out of her car as she studied how fragile Beca looked. She couldn't resist but take a photo of the brunette, she had to crop out Beca's face though in order not to give it away.

"You deserve all the love this world has to offer, Beca." Alex mumbled. "You really do."

Unknown to Alex, Beca was only half-asleep. She heard what Alex had told her.

Truth be told, it was not difficult to fall for someone like Alexandra Collins.

She appreciates her-she really does but Alex is different from what she's used to.

Too different for Beca.

Alexandra Collins isn't Chloe Beale.

She never is.

She never will be.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"I told you, Chloe… Beca isn't seeing anyone!" Aubrey giggled.

"Then why is she hanging around you guys, a lot?" Chloe asked. "I heard Emma and Chace talking about Beca, then they mentioned that she has a new addition to her so called squad."

Aubrey could just imagine how Chloe looked like at that moment-she would be sporting her puppy dog eyes again. It works all the time.

"We're friends with her." Aubrey reiterated. "I do think she has a crush on Beca, though."

"What?!"

"Uh huh." Aubrey replied. "But! Listen! BUT, Beca only sees her as a friend. I can assure you of that."

"How can you be so sure?" Chloe asked.

"Just…" Aubrey remembered the lyrics that Beca had written-it all speaks about Chloe. "Trust me, Chlo. Just trust me."

Beca couldn't really hear what was being said, but she knew that Aubrey was currently on the phone with Chloe. She tried to be unnoticed but she failed. Aubrey waved at her as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Chloe?" She mouthed to Aubrey.

Aubrey nodded in response. "Want to talk to her?" She whispered and offered Beca the phone.

Beca thought about it for a moment but dismissed Aubrey's offer. She kissed Aubrey goodnight since her sister has a lot of catching up to do with Chloe.

She really wanted to talk to Chloe though-hear her voice and all about Italy.

She just feels it isn't the time yet.

* * *

 **PONTE MILVIO BRIDGE, ROME, ITALY**

She was already in Italy for two whole weeks and it already felt like forever.

Not that she wasn't friends with Chace Crawford and Emma Stone, she just wasn't in the mood to have so much people around her. She has also taken into consideration that both Chace and Emma are fans of Beca, and they do talk about her-a lot. It hurts Chloe when they mention the brunette.

Thankfully, she has a day off the shoot since she already shot most of her scenes, so she decided to check out the Ponte Milvio Bridge-a love lock bridge. Stacie wanted to see it too, and it was a perfect day to go and check it out.

"Your dad called again." Stacie pointed out. She scrolled even further. "Five times, actually. Don't you want to talk to him?" She asked the redhead.

Chloe was busy taking picture of the scenery. "Now he wants to talk to me?" She scoffed.

"He probably wants to apologize."

"He does." Chloe shared. "He leaves me messages everyday saying how sorry he is. But, I just don't find the sincerity in text messages." She shrugged.

"Because you won't answer his calls…"

"I really won't." Chloe smirked. "He's a big man, he can apologize to me when he sees me, or at least, when I get back to L.A. if he's still sorry by then."

Stacie decided to drop the issue. Chloe usually dismisses everything that has something to do with her father. She understands Chloe though. James Beale was a rotten man for a father.

"It sure is pretty here…" Stacie bent down to study one of the pairs of padlocks on the bridge. "So full of love."

Chloe checked on the padlocks herself. She was in awe of what she saw-it made her heart full. "This is so beautiful."

"What?"

"This one…" Chloe looked closer and lifted the paper that was attached to the padlock. "My love feeds on your love, Beloved. And as long as you live, it will be in your arms without leaving mine." She read it out loud.

"Beautiful, indeed." Stacie nodded. "Pablo Neruda, that one." She grinned.

"I miss Beca."

"I'm sure she thinks of you too." Stacie comforted her friend. "She loves you."

"When Beca and I finally patch things up…" Chloe studied the padlocks. "We should come here and put our own."

"That's nice." Stacie agreed. "Put your own love lock here, too."

"I really made a mistake, Stace. I shouldn't have allowed it to get out of hand." She sighed. "I talked to Aubrey last night, Stace…" Chloe followed the taller brunette.

"And?" Stacie looked back. "Did she say something about Beca?"

"Nothing much, really… Beca's been busy, she told me. I told her about the places we've been to." Chloe continued to take photos. "I was really bothered about the girl, you know. The one Emma and Chace mentioned? I forgot to ask Aubrey her name."

"Alexandra Collins." Stacie replied.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"That's the name of the girl who has been hanging out with them." Stacie decided to search the internet for more a better picture. "She isn't named in the articles about Beca, and the photos really didn't focus on her since she was mostly on the sidelines. I recognized her since I read news about her." Stacie found a better and clearer photo. "Here. Check it out."

Upon hearing the name, Chloe suddenly felt more interested. She reached for Stacie's phone to view the photo.

Alexandra Collins. She hoped that it would only be a namesake but she was wrong. "Shit." Chloe muttered. "It can't be."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. There is absolutely something wrong." Chloe replied. Seeing that Stacie was confused, she decided to drop it. "I know her, Stace. I know Alexandra Collins."

* * *

 **TRAPIZZINO PONTE MILVIO, ROME, ITALY**

Chloe stormed off after finding out that she knew Alexandra Collins. Stacie had to keep her calm so they could sit down and talk about it.

"I mean, of all people who could be named Alexandra Collins, Stace! It happened to be one who I know!" Chloe exclaimed.

"How did you get to know her, by the way?" Stacie poured her friend a glass of water.

"I met her in a Debutante's Ball way back." Chloe groaned. "My dad used to compare me with her, Stace. Alexandra is this… Alexandra is that…" Chloe scoffed. "Ugh."

"Wow. What a small world."

"I know, right!" Chloe angrily took a bite off her pizza. "It irks me!"

"Calm down. Aubrey told you they were just friends." Stacie took a slice of pizza and put it on her plate. "Don't think too much. Let's just enjoy the food." Chloe was unfocused. Stacie could see it. "Are you seriously on your phone right now?" She asked.

Chloe didn't reply. The redhead continued to tinker with her phone.

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Instagram." Chloe showed Stacie that she was on the app. "Just keep eating. I'm going to check on Alexandra Collins."

Stacie didn't have to be told on what to do-she had already eaten three slices of the pizza they ordered. "Fine. Suit yourself."

Soon enough, after multiple accounts which have the exact same name, Chloe finally found Alexandra's Instagram account. "I found it!" She exclaimed. "Now, we look through what's in here…"

Stacie let Chloe do her thing-she was old enough anyway. Plus, she didn't want to ruin an amazing day by stressing herself out over something which was uncertain. However, she noticed that Chloe was staring at her phone for too long. "What's up? Did you see anything?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." Chloe's hand trembled. "Look at this.." The picture which Alexandra took of Beca was posted in her Instagram account. The face was cropped out though, only the lips and brown locks were seen, plus the person's necklace. _You deserve all the love in the world-_ was the caption. "It's Beca."

Stacie studied the picture. She couldn't figure out the person since Alexandra intended it to be that way. "I don't understand how this is Beca, Chlo." She commented.

"The necklace, Stace!" Chloe exclaimed. "That's the necklace I gave her! I know it's Beca!"

"I… Uh…" Stacie didn't know how to react. "Let's not jump into conclusions, Chloe. Remember what Aubrey said? Trust her."

"I can't just sit here, Stace. This is Beca!" Chloe was definitely triggered by that photo. "I can't let her take my place in Beca's life."

"What do you have in mind?" Stacie poured her another glass of water. "You can tell me."

"You brought all the paperwork with you here, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Your contracts? I have them with me." Stacie nodded. "Why?"

"Including the one from Collins Group? You know, the one they sent me a few months ago?" Chloe asked. "The offer still stands, right?"

"Of course, it does! Just so you know, I brought all the ones you signed with me!" Stacie snickered. "Now, I'm curious."

"That's nice. Perfect, actually." Chloe grinned. "We have to hurry back to the set, Stace." Chloe stood up and took her last bite of the pizza. "Come on." She still had her mouth full when she was gathering her things.

"What? I don't understand." Stacie looked at Chloe with furrowed brows. She gestured for the bill. "Please enlighten me."

"Simple, Stacie…" Chloe had this determined look on her face. "You and I both know that I can't let anything come in between me and Beca." She kept her eyes locked on Alexandra's post.

"Okay… I'm listening." Stacie replied. She knew that anything meant Alexandra Collins. "Go on."

"After we arrange things back on the set, book us the earliest flight we can get."

"What?" Stacie asked. "Where are we going?"

"Oh you know..." Chloe casually stated. "We're flying back to L.A."

* * *

 **A/N: Chloe's flying back to Los Angeles! How do you think she'll deal with the Alex and Beca situation?**

 **Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me, guys! I apologize since I only replied to some of you. Honestly, I would like to reply to them all, one by one, but I couldn't do that yet since I have a lot of things to do during the day. But, don't worry, I see them all! I'll try to make time to reply to each and every one of you including your messages the next time around.**

 **Love you, guys. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Gee. I'm so bored today." Jesse stepped into Beca's office. "I want to do something fun."

Beca laughed. "Dude, that's because we just released another song from Niall's album. I'm feeling the same since I just recorded with Huko yesterday."

"Speaking of yesterday…."

"What about it?" The brunette asked.

"You seemed a little off. Got the mood swings again?" He sat on Beca's swivel chair. "Oh wow. I really love your chair, Becs. Can I change mine into something like this too?" He laughed.

"Yep." Beca laughed.

"Yep, what? The mood swings or the chair?" Jesse clarified. "I'm confused."

Beca approached her best friend and pulled him out of her chair. "The mood swings, Jesse." She snickered. "The chair? You can buy your own, but don't expect me to haul it in for you."

Beca really did feel off yesterday, but she didn't tell Jesse and Aubrey-she wanted someone else to talk to. She wanted a new environment; a new confidante.

That's where Alex came in.

She didn't know what came over her but she found herself picking up her phone to call Alex. Maybe she understood since she was also a public figure-not in the same industry, but at least she still is. Beca hoped that Alex would be able to answer her question, but Alex was honest enough to provide nothing. However, the blonde gave Beca a feel of how it is to be normal even just for a moment-it helped, and thus, Beca was thankful. She did a feel better to get some things off her chest.

Jesse and Beca sat in comfortable silence until someone came to knock on Beca's door. It might be an intern or someone else since Aubrey usually doesn't knock-she immediately barges in because that's how she is in the studio. It was a good thing that Aubrey doesn't have that habit in their house, because if she did have it, Beca would freak out.

"That for sure, isn't Aubrey." Jesse pointed out. "Were you expecting someone?"

Beca shook her head in response. "Come in!" She then, called out.

They were surprised to see "Tweedle-dee" and "Tweedle-dum" as how Jesse calls them on the doorway. "Good Morning, Miss Mitchell…" Then, they turned to Jesse. "Mister Swanson."

"H-hey!" Jesse welcomed them in. "Come in!"

"Hi, guys!" Beca greeted. "What's going on?" She was worried but she didn't show it.

One of Alexa's bodyguards stepped forward and handed Beca a bouquet of sunflowers. "Miss Collins wanted you to have this, Miss Mitchell." He turned to Jesse afterward. "She wants to tell you that she means no harm, Mister Swanson. She knows that you and Miss Mitchell…"

"Sir, I believe that what he means is that this is only a friendly gesture. Miss Collins hopes that you feel better, Miss Mitchell." The other one interrupted. "We'll take our leave now." He stated.

After they left, Jesse still looked confused. "Would you please tell me what happened yesterday?" He suddenly asked.

"Nothing happened yesterday, Jesse." Beca admired the flowers in her hands. "I just hung out with Alex." She shrugged.

"Why did she send you flowers then?" Jesse questioned. "Plus, Tweedle-dum even said that she hopes you feel better."

Beca looked for a vase in her office and Jesse followed her all the time. "How do you even know if it's Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, huh?" She laughed. "It's not like they have badges or something pinned in their suits."

"First, Tweedle-dee is blonde, tweedle-dum is bald." Jesse stated. "Second… "He thought of another answer but he couldn't point out another one. "The second one…I'll get back to you on that." He laughed. "But, seriously, Becs?"

"Okay." Beca got a vase from her cabinet. She started to arrange the flowers on it. "I kinda opened up to Alexa yesterday... you know, the stuff about me and Chloe. I think I just needed someone to talk to."

"Wow. I'm offended. I'm your best friend." Jesse joked. "How could you?"

"Come on! I had become such a burden to you both." Beca giggled. "You know, another one aside from you and Aubrey."

Jesse understood. "Did you name drop or something?"

"No. I didn't tell her." Beca smiled back. "She even thought that it was you who I broke up with, you know? It felt good to get it off my chest. It felt nice since she didn't judge me and all."

"That's nice." Jesse replied. "At least we know that she really is a nice person."

"She is." Beca smiled. "She really is."

"Okay… before the sunflowers eat your face up, do you wanna get out of here?" Jesse proposed. "I'm getting really bored, you know. It would be nice to get out once in a while. Wanna get fro-yo?" He grinned.

Beca's eyes lit up as soon as Jesse said the word. She's a sucker for ice cream and frozen yogurt. "Alright, let's go!" Beca grinned. "But, you're paying, Swanson!" She laughed. "Wait. Let me thank Alex first."

Beca dialed Alex's number. The blonde picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, Alex!" Beca exclaimed. "Really, sunflowers?" She chuckled.

"Well, of course!" Alex laughed. "They're the most cheerful flower there is!"

"You didn't have to bother, you know…" Beca continued. "But, thank you, really. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Beca." Alex replied. "Very much, welcome."

* * *

 **INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Are you sure about this?" Stacie asked for the nth time. "You know, we can just head back and tell the director that they postponed it."

"Stace…" Chloe understood that her friend was only looking out for her. "We managed to get three days off. I only want to see Beca."

"Beca or Alex?"

"Okay… both!" Chloe admitted. "I want to see what went on while I wasn't here. And then, I'll think of something. I guess, three days will have to do for now."

"We'll try to see if we can get you more breaks off the set, okay?" Stacie held Chloe's hand. "Make those three days count."

"But…" Chloe sighed. "I'm prepared for the worst, Stace. You and I know that I can't get Beca back in three days."

"Of course, you really won't." Stacie told with utmost honesty. "But, the important thing is that you get to see her again, right?"

"Right." Chloe nodded. "I'll test the waters, then, I'll see where to go from there."

As soon as Chloe and Stacie were headed out of the airport, she already saw a couple of paparazzi. The redhead hated the fact that paparazzi would often camp out by the airport just so they could snap photos of celebrities like her.

"We're finally back." Stacie sighed. "They don't get tired, huh?" She gestured at the paparazzi fixing their cameras. "They'll be asking about the break-up. It hasn't died down yet since Tom wouldn't also talk."

"Yeah. I still won't talk, though." Being a celebrity, Chloe knew how to manage them. Unlike Beca who would only talk to paparazzi when she feels like it, Chloe often talks to them. "Let's go. It's show time." She grinned as she put her sunglasses on.

 _"Chloe! Are you back in L.A. because of Tom?!"_

 _"Chloe! Are you single?!"_

 _"Welcome back, Chloe!"_

"What a warm welcome, guys!" Chloe smiled at them. "Take care!" She waved.

Flashes went on, from here to there. Security had escorted Chloe and Stacie to their car due to the influx of paparazzi.

Chloe just arrived but she felt that it was going to be a long day. But, before she can relax and meet Aubrey, she has to prepare for an important meeting.

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Alexandra was informed that she had an important meeting. Of course, every meeting she attends is just as important as the others but as per Amy, it is top priority.

She wanted to ask for more details but Amy couldn't provide anymore. "Please tell me what the negotiation is about, Amy. I have to be aware."

"I understand, Alexandra but the Head of Marketing only told me that it's about an endorsement." Amy explained.

"Then, if it's about endorsement, why am I needed there?" She sighed.

"She wanted you to be there because it took them months to get this endorsement." Amy replied. "Months before you came in, actually. It's really something to be proud of since Collins Group was waiting for it."

Alex looked at her wrist watch. It was about time. "Alright, I'll attend the negotiations." She took her blazer off the coat hanger. "Let's go."

Chloe was nervous.

She has been offered endorsements, a lot, actually but this particular one is something else because it had something to do with Collins Group.

Her father, James Beale are good friends with Henry Collins, but with respect to Alexandra Collins, they weren't really in good terms when they were younger since her father used to compare.

"This is good, right?" Chloe sought Stacie's assurance. "I mean, not only for anything related to Beca but for my career as well?"

"Of course." Stacie was busy typing on her phone-she's probably fixing Chloe's schedule while they're around L.A. "Even before the Beca thing came up, I've been considering to tell you to take the offer. It's a huge endorsement."

"What I am going to endorse again?"

"Collins Telecommunications." Stacie went over the offer. "Their service provider."

"She's here, Miss Collins." Stephanie, the Head of Marketing announced.

Alexandra had to put down a few papers she was signing-they were about to begin. "That's great! Show her in!" She stood up and fixed her blazer for the last time before their endorser comes in. She didn't really notice at first but Amy was already standing with her mouth slightly open.

"Miss Collins…"Stephanie called Alexandra's attention. "This is Miss Chloe Beale. We want her to be the endorser of Collins Telecoms." She gestured to Chloe who stepped forward to meet the blonde.

Alexandra was shocked to see a familiar face. It was indeed the redhead she knew since they were younger-it was really Chloe Beale.

Chloe knew that Alexandra was really gorgeous-perfect smile, blonde locks, brilliant mind and all that. But seeing her for the first time again, after how many years, surprised her. She's now the CEO of Collins Telecommunications and Advertising, and, the corporate look made her look even prettier.

"Chloe Beale, it's nice to see you."

"My pleasure, Alexandra." Chloe grinned. "This is Stacie Conrad, my friend and manager." She turned to Stacie who stepped forward and shook Alexandra's hands.

Suddenly, Alexandra turned to Stephanie. "Miss Beale is going to be our endorser for Collins Telecoms? Good choice!"

"Yes, but to make it official we have to talk about the certain negotiations such as the terms and conditions…" Stephanie checked her own copy of the offer they sent Chloe.

"Stephanie…"

"Yes, Miss Collins?" Stephanie asked.

Alex smiled at her employee. "There's no need to go through that. I'm sure Miss Beale already went through the offer. Isn't that right, Miss Beale?"

"Well… Stacie did, but she explained everything to me." Chloe replied. "But, if there's more…"

"No. No." Alex turned to Stephanie, once again. "Stephanie, Miss Beale here, and I know each other. I'm sure we can trust her with the endorsement. We don't need to negotiate any further." She explained. "Just give me the papers so we can sign them."

Chloe looked at Stacie with concern, but Stacie was satisfied with what happened. She really did read everything and there was nothing to be complained of-everything seems fair.

Stephanie handed Alexandra a copy of the contract which the blonde briefly reviewed. "Everything seems to be in order… The basics are here…" Alexandra mumbled. "Unless, there's something that bothers you, Miss Beale? It can be subject to revision."

 _"Why is she being so nice?"_ Chloe thought. _"She used to be a bitch."_

"Is there anything else, Chloe?" Stacie whispered. "Chloe?"

Thankfully, Chloe zoned back in. Amy, Stephanie, Stacie, and most especially, Alexandra were staring at her. "Oh…Uhm…" Chloe tried to save herself by checking out the papers from Stacie. "No. No. It's all good. No need for revisions."

"That's good to hear! It's a pleasure to have you, Chloe!" Alexandra exclaimed as she handed Stephanie the papers. "Since everything's all set, shall we sign the contract, then?"

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"That went well."

"I know. It went better than what I expected." Chloe replied. "Ugh… She's so nice to me, I can't imagine if I was dreaming the whole time or that she may be putting on a façade."

"By the way…" Stacie looked up from her cell. "Have you told Aubrey the real reason why you're here? She texted me saying that she'll just park her car."

"No. Not yet." Chloe bit her lower lip. "Should I? Maybe she'll flip or something when she finds out. I'm worried."

"Aubrey won't." Stacie proceeded to check on the front door, since there was a knock. "It might be Aubrey, Chlo. Just tell her that aside from missing her and her sister, you came back since you took on the offer to endorse Collins Telecoms."

"Do you think it'll be a good idea?"

"Of course. Tell her that you want to get Beca back, too. We don't want any more lies around here." Stacie winked. "Who knows, she might even help you out?"

Chloe was worried. She had a feeling that Aubrey would not like her idea at all.

Throughout their flight, she also thought of Aubrey's opinion, but Stacie, assured her countless of times that Aubrey will understand. She always does.

"Chloe!" Aubrey ran to meet Chloe halfway. "Oh God, I missed you!"

"It's only been two weeks, Bree…" Chloe hugged her best friend as tight as possible. "Plus, we talked over the phone. But yes, I missed you too!"

Aubrey hugged Stacie, too. "Stacie Conrad! I missed you too!"

"Posen!" Stacie grinned. "Still the same as ever."

Chloe led Aubrey to the dining table where a little snack was prepared for them. She did fill Aubrey in with details all about Italy-the food, places, the culture and all. Aubrey was excited to hear about them all. Stacie also shared snippets of Chloe in the movie shoot which Chloe was too shy to share. All in all, they had an amazing chat.

"By the way, how long are you staying?" Aubrey suddenly asked. "Not that I already want you to leave but I want to get us three some Quality Time, you know." She hurriedly checked on her calendar hoping that Chloe's schedule would fit into hers.

"We were only able to get three days off." Chloe sighed. "But, I'll finish my scenes as soon as possible when I get back. I promise."

"That sucks." Aubrey also saw that her schedule with Beca was really tight. A lot of photo shoots and interviews were lined up for Beca in the coming days. "We're booked too."

"Uhm… Bree?"

"Yes, Chlo?" Aubrey still tried hard to find a loop hole in her schedule. She really wanted to spend time with Stacie and Chloe. "What is it?"

"I have something to tell you." Chloe swallowed hard. Stacie subtly encouraged Chloe to go for it while she sat opposite her.

"That sounds serious, judging on how tensed you are." Aubrey laughed as she pointed it out. "Come on, shoot."

"There's also another reason why I came back." Chloe bit her nails, but Aubrey stopped her from doing so and encouraged her to go on since there was nothing to be worried about. "Well… I… Uhm, I'm going to endorse Collins Telecoms."

"Wait… Collins Telecoms?" Aubrey was surprised. "I happen to know the CEO there."

Chloe nodded. "I know her too, Bree. Alexandra Collins, right?"

"Yeah… Wait." Aubrey paused and looked at Stacie then, fixed her eyes at the redhead. "Does this have something to do with Beca?"

"Well, they offered me months ago, and… oh what the!" Chloe looked defeated, there was no use covering it up. "Yes, it has something to do with Beca. I'm willing to do things to fight for my place in Beca's life, Bree. I can't have her replace me."

"No one's going to replace you, Chloe…"

"I just can't sit here, or be in Italy when I know for a fact that I can possibly lose Beca!" Chloe exclaimed. "I can't let that happen. Please understand, Bree. I'm not giving up on Beca."

Aubrey didn't dare speak another word. She knew how stubborn Chloe can get, but as her best friend, she did try her best to understand knowing where Chloe is coming from. "Are you sure about this? Will you be ready to see her again?" She asked.

"I know it'll be hard to see her after the break-up…" Chloe wiped the tears in her eyes. "But, I'll try."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES,**

"Miss Collins!" Amy suddenly barged into Alexandra's office right after the meeting with Chloe. "How could you?"

"What?"

"How could you not tell me that you knew Chloe 'effin Beale!" Amy shrieked. "Oh my God! I wanted to meet her for a long time now, and I didn't know that you'd make it possible! If only I knew earlier, I should've kidnapped you and asked her for ransom or anything." She laughed. "But, yeah! I didn't know that! She's the prettiest of the gingers I know!"

Alexandra laughed at how Amy was fan girling. Amy had her hands all over the air, gushing about how she stood near Chloe. "Seriously? Well, you never mentioned it to me so that's entirely your fault, Amy."

"I couldn't believe it!" Amy went over the contracts she had on her file. "She's going to be our endorser. I'm going to see her more!"

"Absolutely." Alex grinned.

"But…." Amy whispered. "How did you know her? Were you really close?"

"Close is not the word that I would use…" Alex laughed. She offered a seat to Amy, before she could go on. "We had the same social circle, I guess. Her dad's also a businessman so we would attend parties, and I would see her there."

"And then?"

"Chloe was expected to venture into the corporate world, but she didn't want to. Chloe wanted to be an actress, you see. In order to motivate her, her dad would always refer to me as a point of comparison. I guess she hated it, since she gets annoyed whenever she sees me around."

"But, your dad…"

"Yeah." Alex sighed. "Chloe didn't know that I had to be perfect all the time, or at least try to excel in what I do just so my dad would notice me. He was all about my older brother, remember?" She snickered. "Because of the need for recognition, I did all that. Chloe didn't know that, and I was known to be this self-centered person. I had the need to fix myself for everything."

"You mean, she hated you?" Amy laughed at how it used to be. "I couldn't imagine that."

"She did. She didn't tell me outright but I felt it." Alex giggled. "I can't blame her, I was kind of mean back then. I would brag about all my achievement, I can't blame her if she had this image of me in her head."

"Oh well, all of that is gone now, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Alex shrugged. "It's all in the past now." She smiled.

"Awesome. All this fangirling mad me hungry. But, thanks for sharing, Alex." Amy appreciated how open Alex was.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Alex asked. "I think I did a good job today, I can get off work early."

"Can you please tell Jesse and Beca that we're going to have Smores in their backyard?" She asked. "If they complain, tell me that I'm paying for it all." She laughed. "That's what we're going to do today."

Alex picked up her phone to send Beca a text message. "Yes, Maam."

* * *

 **TUTTI FRUTTI FROZEN YOGURT, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 _"Hi, Beca! Amy wants to have a Smores party in your backyard. Is it alright? Sorry, we can't hold these kinds of parties in my condo. Don't worry, it's on her. "_

"What's up?" Jesse asked. He wondered why Beca stopped walking.

"Hold my cup." Beca had her spoon on her mouth while she typed a reply. "Alex texted, Amy says she wants to have a Smores party in the background tonight."

"Wow, Amy sure has a lot of cravings. I remember the last time we were in your place she ordered all the dimsum there is." Jesse laughed. "What did you say?"

"I said it's alright." Beca shrugged. She took her cup from Jesse and continued to eat. "We'll just see them tonight. Amy's buying."

"Cool." Jesse laughed. "I can't remember the last time I had Smores. We better head to your place then and see what we can set up. I'm buying drinks." He opened the door for Beca. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"They must have tipped us off." Jesse whispered. He was referring to the girls on the counter. "Paparazzi all around."

Beca looked at their surroundings, of course, the paparazzi may have followed them or the place has tipped them off. "Why can't I just enjoy my yogurt?" She whined. "Oh well, it's been a while since they saw us out. You're still my fake boyfriend, weirdo." She laughed.

"You sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Beca replied. "They won't be leaving us alone. Might as well go with it."

As soon as Beca gave Jesse the go signal to walk out the door, she held on tight to his arms. They were really crowding the pair since they have been low-key lately. They wanted to get more details about them.

Jesse and Beca managed to keep their cool despite the fact that everywhere they turn their faces, cameras would be shoved in their way. It was a good thing they got to Jesse's car safe and sound.

"That was wild." Jesse was relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Beca laughed. "I don't get the reason why they want to hear so much about me." She picked up her phone and checked on the internet. "I wonder what else we should get for a Smores party."

"I dunno. Firewood?" Jesse laughed which made Beca glare at him. "Just kidding. Like I said, I'm gonna drive us to your house now."

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Amy and Alexandra arrived at the exact time Jesse and Beca pulled up in the driveway. They were all excited to make Smores-everyone's camp fire favorite.

Jesse and Amy were assigned to break the Graham crackers into halves, while Beca was assigned to the marshmallows. Alex, on the other hand, handled the chocolate.

"This is fun, Amy." Beca giggled. "I don't remember the last time I had Smores, too."

"Don't mention it." Amy replied. "We deserve it anyway. We're all hardworking people."

"Is Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum here?" Jesse voiced his concern. "We should invite them in too. They're also hard-working people." He looked around for them. "They aren't here?"

"Jesse. Please." Beca pleaded. "Let's not go there."

Beca continued to work on the marshmallows, she took them out of the packs and put them into trays. Jesse shrugged. "How was work today, Alex? Anything interesting?" He turned to the blonde.

"Nothing new, but, we have a new endorser for Collins Telecoms." Alex proudly stated. "I met her today."

"Oh yes! I'm a huge fan of her too!" Amy chimed in. "I really love the fact that she and Alex knew each other too."

"Now, I'm curious…" Jesse wondered. "Who is this endorser of yours?"

"Tell them Alex." Amy grinned. "Tell them!"

"I'm listening." Beca called out. She was busy chewing marshmallows but she was still listening to the conversation. "Just don't mind me stuffing my face."

"Well…" Alex laughed at how adorable Beca was being. She smiled at the brunette, then faced Jesse. "Our endorser is, the one and only, Chloe Beale." She clapped her hands as she announced. "Chloe 'effin Beale!"

Beca almost choked upon hearing Alex's announcement. She had to excuse herself in an instant so she could fetch a glass of water.

Jesse wasn't really happy with the announcement knowing the consequences it would bring but he acted like there was nothing unusual about Chloe being the endorser of Collins Telecommunications.

"Is Beca alright?" Alex was worried. The brunette suddenly left. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. No." Jesse shot it down. "She just had too much marshmallows. Believe me, I saw it. She just needed water."

Jesse was thankful that Alex believed him-he wouldn't know what else to say if she didn't.

* * *

"Here we are!" Aubrey exclaimed. "The house missed your scent, guys! Oh, Jesse's here!" She pointed to Jesse's car parked on the driveway. She didn't notice Alexandra's car since it was dark, and also, it was parked outside their gate.

Chloe reached out to hold Aubrey's hand. "Beca's home, isn't she?"

"Yes. Most probably." Aubrey admitted. "But, it might be just Jesse getting something for Beca." She continued. "You know how it works." She continued to unlock the front door. "It will be alright. We're just going to have a few drinks." She assured the redhead. "Come in."

As soon as Aubrey opened the front door, she came face to face with Alex's face. Not that she didn't want Alex to be there, but it wasn't the best timing.

It really wasn't.

"Aubrey! I was supposed to get the door!" Alexandra greeted the blonde. "Hello!"

"Hi, Alex!" Aubrey was nervous but she had to wing it. She was an expert at this stuff, she might as well do it again. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Amy wanted a Smores party in your backyard. I hope it's alright?"

"Of course!" Aubrey stepped inside the house. Chloe and Stacie trailed after.

"Oh my god! You brought Chloe with you!" Alex exclaimed. She immediately turned to Amy. "Amy! Guess who Aubrey brought?!" She excitedly called out. "Chloe Beale!"

In an instant, Amy came rushing down the hall. "Oh my god! It's you again, it's you!"

Aubrey laughed at how flushed Amy's cheeks were. "I guess you've met, huh?" She snickered. "Chloe's my best friend. This is Stacie." She introduced the once again. "We all went to Barden together."

"This is insane!" Amy grinned. "Ahhh! Since you're here, let's get the Smores party kicking! You'll stay, right?" She asked Chloe and Stacie. "Not that I'm the owner of the house, but since it's my idea and…"

Aubrey searched Chloe's eyes for any sign that would tell her that they're going to bail, but there was none. Instead, Chloe was smiling at Amy.

"Of course!" Chloe turned to Stacie who was also waiting for the redhead's response. "We're staying."

"Shorty!" Amy ran into the kitchen. The rest of the group followed behind her. "Shorty! Look who's here to join us!"

Beca was already in the backyard watching Jesse prepare the fire. "Aubrey's home?! Tell her I'm out here!" She called out.

"No!" Amy laughed. "Our endorser! Chloe Beale!" She stepped aside to reveal a nervous looking redhead. "Tadaaa!"

Jesse stopped, he saw that Beca was frozen in place.

They didn't expect this at all.

"Chloe! Hi!" Jesse tried his best to shrug things off. "Welcome back!"

Everyone was waiting for Beca's response-it was awkward but Alex and Amy were too oblivious. "Hi!" Beca suddenly stood up and put a smile on her face. "Welcome to the smores party!" She exclaimed. She directed the greeting to her sister since she avoided eye contact with Chloe.

Beca didn't want to ruin such a beautiful night.

* * *

No matter how hard Beca tried to conceal it-she was uncomfortable.

Her demeanor has changed, and she was staying away from Chloe. The brunette also avoided having small talk with the redhead. Chloe attempted to approach Beca but just before she could, Beca would already be busy talking to Jesse, and most especially, Alex.

 _Alex._

Chloe hated that Alex was always near Beca-she looked like Beca's body guard, as per Chloe's observation. She hated that Alex overtook her in offering smores to Beca, just as when she was about to go over and hand Beca some she made herself.

She realized that she couldn't hate Alex's laugh since it was adorable-she hated to admit it.

She noticed how Alex was already close with Jesse-she never really had the time to bond with the man.

She tried to be calm as possible and act like it was not bothering her at all, but Beca's voice and her laugh would distract her once in a while.

Thankfully, Aubrey and Stacie were there to keep her composed. Amy, too. Since the Australian was eager to get to know Chloe even more.

Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her but whenever she glances at the brunette, she finds that Beca has already looked away or has focused on something else. She wanted the opportunity to talk to Beca-one on one but it was impossible at the current situation. She would have to think of another way.

Chloe excused herself from the group. She needed one more drink-everything wasn't going well. On her case, actually.

"I know who you are, Chloe."

"Excuse me?" Chloe was surprised to see Alex beside her. The blonde was also getting drinks for herself. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, what I meant is that, I know who you are in Beca's life." Alex replied. Chloe didn't know what to do-she didn't know whether to admit it or not. "You're Aubrey's best friend. But, I have a feeling you're the girl who broke Beca's heart." Alex stated. "Bummer. It was only a while back that I really took time to notice the pictures down the hall."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Alex." Chloe faced Alex this time. "Don't act like you do."

"Woah. No reason to get mad, Chloe." Alex took a step back, enough to have space between them. "I just know since Beca told me. She never told who the girl was, but I figured out it was you."

"How did you know that?"

"You were looking at Beca the whole time since you got here. Plus, Beca's behavior changed. Oh, and she won't even have a proper conversation with you." Alex enumerated. "I guess that's it."

"You were so nice to me earlier, why the sudden change of behavior?" Chloe grinned. "Was that all for show?'

"No. Not at all. I'm nice." Alex proudly stated. "It's just that I'm concerned with Beca, that's all. You hurt her. Really hurt her."

"Really? Is that all? I don't buy that. It's because you like her." Chloe pointed out. "I can see it."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Alex grinned. "I don't see any problem since you left her the moment you agreed to your father's wants. I'm looking out for Beca." She finally took a beer out of the cooler. "Don't worry, Chloe. I can keep things professional. You know me very well."

Chloe closed her eyes-she counted up to three just so she could control her temper. However, she couldn't let Alex go without saying anything. "Hey Alex!"

"Yes?" Alex turned to Chloe.

"Let me tell you something before you walk away." Chloe smiled at the blonde. "You can say that I left her, but you should know that people who leave can always come back. They can definitely come back."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! Alex and Chloe met for the first time again after a long time, plus we had a background of what went on between those girls from way back.**

 **Do you think everything will work out since Chloe took on the endorsement offer? Their world just got smaller, guys! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

It was a tough night for both Beca and Chloe-they seemed to be paying tag since Beca would avoid Chloe as much as possible. Chloe can't blame her though, Beca had all the right to feel that way.

Chloe really hoped that she would get the chance to talk to Beca. She had her fingers crossed when she got the chance to stand beside the brunette when the latter was refilling her glass-she was ready, or so she thought. The moment that Chloe decided to utter a word was the exact moment Beca turned away.

She was a coward-she thought she knew all the right words to say as soon as she comes face to face with Beca, but all of them disappeared as soon as she laid her eyes on the brunette.

To Chloe, Beca was the most beautiful person ever. Until now.

Regretting what happened last night, Chloe decided to bounce back-it was time for her to do something.

It was time for her to step up and put her game face on.

Definitely, there's nothing that could stop her.

As soon as she finished prepping herself, she took out her purse and car keys and dashed out the door. Chloe left Stacie a note informing the latter her whereabouts, and she hoped that she won't cause any trouble.

She wanted to be there for Beca-no, she wanted to be the first thing that Beca sees in the morning.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

6\. A.M.

Surely, Beca's still asleep-Chloe knew Beca's sleeping pattern until now. She never failed. Beca would be up by 9, no matter how hard the night went. Thus, she has time.

"Chloe?" Aubrey was surprised to see the redhead on their front door that early in the morning. She was still in her pajamas, but Chloe could tell she had been up for quite some time now. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe entered the house and laid her things in the living room. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No. Not yet." Aubrey yawned. "I'll prepare in a few. Why?"

"Awesome!" Chloe exclaimed. "Let me prepare breakfast for you and Beca, Bree." She pleaded. "Please, make me use your kitchen."

"I know what you're doing, Beale." Aubrey laughed. "But, okay, I will let you. I know this has something to do with my sister. I'll give you the opportunity to score with Beca."

Chloe hurriedly raided the refrigerator and gathered all the ingredients she needed to make Beca's favorite breakfast-Waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs. "This is pretty basic…" Chloe laid all the ingredients on the counter. "But, still, this is made with love."

"That's disgusting." Aubrey joked. "So, tell me, Chlo, what else are you up to?"

"You mean with Beca?"

"Uh huh." Aubrey helped Chloe out by getting out measuring cups out of the cupboard. "You saw everything last night, how do you feel about that?" There was indeed tension last night-a lot of it, actually. "It was still fun though, at least we got to catch up."

"I thought that we could be friends, you know…" Chloe sighed. "She told me that she would at least be friends with me when we broke-up, but I can't blame her for keeping her distance. It was too much for her to see me, I guess."

"She definitely was." Aubrey affirmed. "You can't just walk and say hi to her, like nothing happened."

"That's why I'm back, Bree."

"I know." Aubrey replied. "It will be difficult, Chlo but I trust you. It's all on you, to be honest. Beca's my sister, and you're my best friend, I really don't know how to deal with all these."

"I'm the bad guy, Bree. No need to worry about that." Chloe scoffed. "It's time that I make things right."

"To tell you the truth, if it's any consolation…" Aubrey handed Chloe a crumpled piece of paper. "She isn't over you yet. You still have time, Chloe."

"What is this?"

"Better see it for yourself." Aubrey replied. "If you need inspiration or a little pep talk, look at that-it's all there. I hope that it's enough to keep you going."

Due to her curiosity, Chloe couldn't help but check on the paper. "Is this-?"

"Song lyrics. Beca wrote it." Aubrey smiled at the redhead. "I saw it in Beca's trash pile. Don't tell her about this, though." She snickered. "She'll kill me. But, as your best friend, I thought I should let you know."

"Beca isn't over me yet?" Chloe blushed. She looked at Aubrey for confirmation. "Is this true?"

"That's what it says." Aubrey pointed to the paper. "It's all there so it's all on you, Chloe. Make it possible."

* * *

9 A.M.

Chloe was nervous-Beca would be coming down in any minute. Aubrey left to do a little grocery shopping thus, Chloe didn't have someone to talk to while waiting.

She had already roamed the house for a lot of times-she already did the dishes, and even had two cups of coffee to kill time.

If this was some other person, Chloe would've bailed but no, this is Beca.

Her Beca.

She was willing to wait for her no matter how long it takes.

Not long enough, Chloe heard Beca's door open. She didn't know what to do-she tried to fiddle with her phone on the couch, but she found it to be anti-social at first glance so she decided to pick up a book from the living room.

 _Perfect._ Chloe thought. She opened the first few pages of the book and sat on the couch comfortably. _This is just right-not too awkward, and not too stiff._

"God Morning!" Chloe greeted the brunette when the latter showed up-still groggy and in her pajamas. It was such a sight.

"Good Morni-" Beca made her way to the dining table but stopped when she realized that it wasn't Aubrey who greeted. "Chloe?"

"Hey." Chloe's heart was beating fast but she didn't let it show-she casually flipped a page, making Beca believe that she was reading for the past couple of hours. "I... Uh… made you breakfast." Chloe stood up and proceeded to the dining table were everything was set beautifully. "Waffles, bacon and scrambled eggs. Your favorites. Do you want coffee? I'll make you some. Lots of milk, and two teaspoons of sugar, right?" She grinned at the brunette.

Beca was dumbfounded-she couldn't move. Her senses were forced to awaken upon realizing that it was an entirely different person she greeted. "Uh…" Beca subtly searched for Aubrey, she hoped that her sister would pop out and save her from the awkward situation. "Can I just go and change into something more presentable?" She swiftly returned to her room.

"Aubrey! What is Chloe doing here?!"

"She cooked breakfast." Aubrey casually replied. "Isn't she allowed to be there?"

"This is just insane, Bree!" Beca complained. "Oh my god, where are you? Please hurry back!"

"Come on, Beca. You and I both know that eventually you'll have to come face to face with each other. Right now, Chloe is downstairs waiting for you. Can you please be a darling and just appreciate what she did for you?"

"I don't know how to deal with this, Bree. You know how bad I am at these stuff." Beca groaned.

"Beca. **It's Chloe**." Aubrey emphasized. "You won't admit it to me but I know that you still want to be with her. She made a mistake-a huge one... Gee, I can't believe I'm saying this on the phone right now, it would be better if I said it personally."

"Bree!"

"Okay. Okay!" Aubrey laughed. "Sorry about that, bug. But, what I meant to say is that, Chloe made a mistake, and she's right there trying to make up for it. She really wants to, you know. But, how can she do that, when you won't give her a chance to be around you?"

"You're guilt tripping me…" Beca continued to complain.

"I am not." Aubrey stated. "It's the truth. I know you still have feelings for her, and you can't run away from it all the time, Beca."

"You don't have to do this, you know." Beca was hungry. Really hungry. She didn't want to eat what Chloe prepared but her hunger won over her pride.

"I know." Chloe prepared Beca's cup of coffee. "But, I wanted to."

"Right. That's how it works, isn't it?" Beca couldn't help but feel triggered with what Chloe stated. "Just because you want to, doesn't mean that it's okay."

"Beca, I know that you don't want me here…" Chloe was shocked to see Beca snap.

"Then, why are you here?" Beca asked. She had this expression Chloe couldn't understand-it was a mixture of anger and hurt at the same time. "Tell me, Chloe. Because, you can't just walk back into my life again and act like nothing happened."

"To tell you the truth, I avoided everything…" Chloe spoke up. "And look at where we are now. It got out of control. But, here I am, despite of all the hurt and the damage, I'm here, standing infront of you, hoping that we can still fix things between us."

"So what now? You can tell me that we can fix things now that you're free?" Beca moved past Chloe. "We can be better now, since it's already convenient for you? Is that it?"

"No, Beca, it's not that!" Chloe reached for Beca's arm to prevent the brunette from walking away. "I want to fix things because I realized how dumb I was to allow my father to treat you that way! I'm here because I get it now, I'm sorry I took so long but I know that I should have put you first! I know that you lost respect for yourself, but please, don't write me out."

"I don't have time for this…" Beca mumbled. She was also surprised that she snapped at Chloe. "Please leave." She didn't want to pick any fight at that hour.

"I can give you time, since that's what you asked for in the first place, remember? You can push me away like what you did before, but I won't back down, Beca." Chloe replied. "But to ask me to leave? Like… Right now?" Chloe stared at Beca and their eyes met. She stepped forward and moved a little closer. "I can't do that." She swallowed hard. "Tell me Beca, how can I leave when your eyes are telling me not to?"

Chloe could still see right through her. Nothing has changed.

At that moment, Beca could see sincerity in Chloe's eyes. Chloe was right-deep down inside, Beca didn't want her to leave.

 _"Easy, Beca. Easy."_ The brunette thought. _"Be like Elsa. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."_

"I.. Uh…" Beca slowly backed away, entirely avoiding the hug Chloe was supposed to give her. "I have to prepare for work. So.. Uh, if you're still going to wait for Aubrey, just… you know… feel at home. Thank you for breakfast." She hurriedly ran to her room and shut the door.

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Dude, are you serious?" Jesse asked. "Chloe was in your place, then she made you breakfast?"

"Uh huh. I thought I was dreaming at first, but no. The red hair and her vanilla scent brought me back to reality." Beca groaned. "God, Jesse. I almost lost it. I kind of feel bad that I snapped."

"You're like a ticking time bomb, Becs. Nobody knows when you're going to go off."

"I know!"

Beca absolutely freaked out on the inside when she came face to face with Chloe-she was torn. She wanted to hold Chloe and tell her that she missed her but her mind was in a constant battle with your heart.

"So… how did you manage to leave the house?"

"I left when she and Aubrey went out." Beca sighed. "I thought I could do this, Jesse. Completely move on, but then again, here she comes."

"You've never moved on from her, Beca." Jesse pointed out. "She's all you think about even if you don't say it out loud. We've been friends for years, Beca. You can't hide that from me."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh huh. You see, self love is your number one priority, but between all that desire to wholly love yourself, and gaining self-respect, your feelings for Chloe never left." Jesse casually stated. He was oblivious to the fact that Beca was already getting lost in his words. "You know it's true, you're just reminding yourself of what should be done, but sorry, Becs…" Jesse continued. "There are things that you can't control such as your feelings for the redhead. You know what they say about feelings that never left."

"How did you become so smart?" Beca shrugged off the impact of Jesse's words. She made it appear that she was unaffected by the truth brought about Jesse's opinion. "Tell me. I'm bad at these things." She smirked.

"Beca, Beca, Beca…." Jesse put his hands on Beca's shoulders. "Feelings that never left, are meant to stay."

"Dude, I am so torn." Beca frowned. "Uh… I can't work in this state. I'm going to get some air."

"The Beast is wooing you, Belle!" Jesse joked. "I really think she's serious this time around!" He called out."

"How can you be so sure, weirdo?"

"We know that Chloe doesn't look back, Beca. But this time, she's here." Jesse replied. "She could've sent you another necklace or a bouquet of peonies to get you back. She usually does that. I don't know about you, but for me it says something. A lot, actually."

"I—uh—need to think. Everything in my life seems so complicated. I can't deal with it anymore." Beca sighed.

Before Jesse could call her out once more, she was already out the door.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"You didn't have to come with me, Bree."

"I had to." Aubrey insisted. "I know you want to talk about things, about what happened back there."

Aubrey had returned home exactly when Beca was on her way to the studio. Beca didn't mention anything but Aubrey had a feeling that both Beca and Chloe had something going on while she was away.

"How did it go?" Stacie cheerfully greeted them by the door. "Did she like it? Did she have a good mood? I bet she did!"

"Well, she did ate what I prepared." Chloe stated. "And I think that's a good thing."

"It sure is! She might have thrown it in the garbage, you know." Stacie turned to Aubrey. "No offense, but Beca could do that."

"I know, but she didn't." Aubrey defended her sister subtly. "She ate everything. Not a piece of bacon left."

"She tried to push me away, you know…" Chloe spoke up in the middle of it all. "She asked me to leave your house, Bree."

"That was a normal reaction, Chlo." Stacie sat beside Chloe on the couch. She was on the right, while Aubrey was on the left. "I would too, if I were Beca. She must have been surprised to see you there."

"Beca's surprised. I can say that." Aubrey chimed in. "You know, it must be hard to see you again after everything."

"I understand where she's coming from… I wanted so badly to hug her, Bree. Assure her that I'll try to make it better this time around." Chloe sighed. "But no matter how hard she'll push me away, I won't give up." She smiled at Aubrey who listened intently. "I won't give up on your sister, Bree. I won't."

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

It was already late in the afternoon. Beca has been gone for over three hours.

She never leaves the studio alone-she has Aubrey or Jesse with her due to security reasons.

 _"Damn. She just told me she needed some air."_ Jesse thought. He had been all over the building, but Beca wasn't there. He checked the rooftop-he hoped that Beca would just be there, but she isn't. _"Where could she be?"_ He rushed to the parking lot and searched for Beca's car. Seeing that it wasn't there, he immediately called Aubrey.

He spoke in between breaths due to running around the building. "Aubrey?"

"Yes, Jesse? What's up?"

"By chance, is Beca with you?" He asked. He hoped that she was-then there wouldn't be anything to be worried about.

Jesse and Aubrey didn't allow Beca to leave without company-there are a million things that could happen according to Aubrey. That's the way it was.

It was true though, Beca needed a lot of security whenever she stepped out alone. Definitely, it was a rare circumstance but Aubrey made sure that whenever it happens, her sister won't be mobbed or hurt. Beca is a very private person and she rarely goes out compared to other artists, therefore, once she's out and about, people swarm her.

"No. I'm in Chloe's place. Why? Is everything alright?"

Jesse could tell that Aubrey's senses has kicked in. "Uh… She told me she wanted to get some air. So, I uh… assumed that she would just be in the rooftop or something… Beca isn't back yet, Bree. It's been almost three hours." He looked at the clock. "She should be here by now, but she isn't. I tried calling her and…"

"Oh my god, Jesse! Who knows what would happen to Beca?" There it was, Aubrey freaked out.

"Calm down, Bree! If it's anything, Beca knows how to deal with paparazzi or even a mob. She's a nice person, I doubt that someone would harass her or something." Jesse knew it wasn't the right thing to say at that moment, but he had a point.

"It's a cruel world, Jesse. You know what happened the last time she went out on her own to get fro-yo." Aubrey reminded him. "She had to mislead the paparazzi who followed her car. We can't let that happen again."

"That was before, Bree. When the issues about Chloe were around." Jesse tried to calm Aubrey. He got it, she was looking out for her sister but Beca doesn't call her a control freak for nothing. "Don't worry, I'll look for her. I'll call Alex, too. She might be there."

"I'll also try looking for her." Aubrey sighed. "Call me as soon as you get a hold of her."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

Since Alex wouldn't pick up, Jesse decided to pay their friend a visit. He searched the area and hoped that he would see Beca's SUV parked nearby, then, he and Aubrey will be relieved.

He thought hard-Beca indeed, runs away whenever she needs to think things through. He replayed their earlier conversation for a dozen times before he realized that Beca needed space to breathe since she was torn. Torn about Chloe's re-appearance in her life.

It was fine that Beca does have her moments by herself, however, he hated the fact that he didn't know where she would run to in times like these. Nobody knows, not even Aubrey.

Beca liked to keep her sacred places private. He hated that about her but he always understood that people do need solitude.

Beca is indeed a grown woman, but he would always worry about her. Nothing could ever change that.

"Jesse! What brings you here?" Alex hugged him upon seeing him waiting in her office. "This is a surprise."

"I hope I'm not taking too much of your time, Alex."

"Why? What's going on?" Alex saw the worry in Jesse eyes.

"Did Beca drop by or something?"

"No. She didn't." Alex stated. "Why?"

"Well, she left since she's kinda having mixed emotions about things and she's been gone for almost three hours now, and she isn't picking up her phone…" Jesse tried to call the brunette once more but again, it led to voicemail. "She isn't with Aubrey. She doesn't have security with her too. It's already getting late. God, she makes me worry when she does this."

"What?!" Alex immediately took her blazer, and put it on. "We have to find her before something happens to her, Jesse."

"I know. I know." Jesse sighed. "I don't know where else to look though."

"That's alright. We'll look everywhere." Alex picked up her phone and her bag. "Let's go. I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

As much as Aubrey didn't want to tell Chloe and Stacie that she was very much worried for Beca, she had to.

It was driving her crazy.

Beca wasn't really up to no good-she just want to think things through, and pretty much, Aubrey was already used to her. But, Beca doesn't really keep her waiting-she would even notify her older sister her whereabouts so Aubrey won't get worried. An hour or two would be the usual time that Beca would be gone to free her mind. Aubrey considered this as serious.

"Is everything okay, Bree?" Stacie handed Aubrey a glass of water. "You look tense."

"Beca's not in the studio." Aubrey stated coldly.

"Well, she might be out with Jesse…" Stacie replied. "We can call her to find out, if you're worried."

"She won't pick up. Nobody knows where she is. She isn't with Jesse too. She left on her own-no bodyguards or whatever." Aubrey paced the living room. Stacie and Chloe suddenly became alert upon the information. "She's been gone for over three hours now. And, it's getting late."

"That isn't Beca…" Stacie frowned.

"She's having her moments again. I really really hurt her, you know." Chloe blurted out. "I have a feeling it's because of me. You guys know how Beca is. She wants to be alone when it comes to big decisions in life. And here I am, suddenly here making a comeback, of course it'll bother her."

"Chloe…" Aubrey approached her best friend. "Beca's been like this before."

"Don't do this, Bree." Chloe walked away from the blonde. "We know that this involves me." She took her hoodie and put on a beanie. "I am responsible for this. I'm going to look for her."

"It's getting late, Chloe." Stacie voiced out her concern. "We don't want to be looking for one more person. Let's just wait here, okay?"

"No." Chloe firmly stated. "I'm going to find her."

"Chloe… Please…" Aubrey pleaded. "Jesse's looking for her, we can…"

"Don't do this, Bree." Chloe shut her best friend down, and took Aubrey's hand in hers. "Please. Let me find her. Let me go to her."

"Alright, Beale." Stacie stepped forward and handed the car keys to the redhead. "Go get your girl."

* * *

"She still isn't picking up." Alex tried for the nth time. "Where could Beca be?"

Jesse and Alex visited the shops that Beca frequents-the local bar, Johnny's Diner, Tutti Frutti, her favorite ice cream store including the club, Prime.

"I might have been too hard on her." Jesse was frustrated that they couldn't locate Beca.

"Did you guys have a fight? I know couples fight but is this really serious?" Alex wondered.

"No." Jesse swallowed hard. He realized that Alex still didn't know about their sham relationship-he just had to wing it. "Nothing about couple stuff. I just told her stuff about… Life." He assured himself that it was the right thing to say. "She's thinking too hard."

"I get you. She was the same when I brought her to the beach." Alex replied. "She wanted to feel normal-I guess things are complicated with her right now, huh?"

"Very."

"That sucks." Alex frowned. "I just hope she's alright and doesn't think of stupid things to do. I also called my bodyguards to conduct a search."

"Thank you, Alex."

"No problem, Jesse." Alex looked out the window to scan the area. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

She didn't know what to do.

More importantly, she didn't know where to go.

Chloe drove around in circles-she had no particular destination in mind.

She tried to remember all the places that Beca would go to but, she knew Beca won't be there since she knew how Beca's mind works during times like these.

 _"Why would I be in places where people would easily find me when I I want to think things through?"_ Beca would often tell her that during their stay in Barden. Of course, it still applies today. Beca did really have a point.

Yes, she already drove by the places they used to go to with Beca, but she forgot one.

A place where Beca loved to clear her mind.

A place which Chloe knows too well.

Beca's in their so-called place.

Their place.

Then it hit her, she had to drive there-fast.

* * *

 **THE GROVE, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

She finally got something right.

Chloe ran to The Grove's parking lot-one of their secret places, and the place wherein Beca broke up with her.

Seeing the place made Chloe feel all the hurt she experienced that day. Seeing Beca on their spot though, made her feel relieved.

Beca was there-leaning against the hood of her car, staring into nothingness. She had her brows furrowed, meaning, she was definitely in deep thought.

 _Call off the search. I found her._ Chloe immediately informed Aubrey who was worried sick.

"Beca?"

Beca was startled. She didn't notice anyone around. "Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Chloe walked over to the brunette. "I would be here too, if I were you." She breathed in the fresh air. "This place really helps me think too, you know."

Beca replied with silence. She didn't want to give Chloe an impression that everything seems fine between them.

"We were worried about you… Aubrey, most especially." Chloe shared. "You don't leave for more than an hour or two, and you would usually call."

"You can't blame me for taking an hour or more to think things through. I have a lot going on." Beca replied, still not looking Chloe's way.

"May I?" Chloe asked permission if she could also lean against Beca's car.

"I'm leaving. My space has just been invaded."

"I really don't know what to say, Beca." Chloe blocked off Beca's way as she tried to leave. "I'm sorry that I don't have the right things to say."

"You were always like that." Beca shrugged. "Nothing new."

"Please hear me out, Beca!" Chloe chased after the brunette. "Listen, hear me out, okay? Just hear me out, then, I promise you, I won't bother you ever again if ever you don't like what I'm going to say."

"Sounds fair." Beca walked back to her car. She waited for Chloe to speak up. "Okay, Beale."

"Before I say my piece, I just want to know what's going on with you." Chloe did the same thing as Beca-stare into nothingness and admire L.A.'s city lights. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Just some stuff." Beca shrugged. "Like, how my life is completely messy. I've been in these loopholes for a long time now, and I feel like I couldn't get out of this labyrinth. So yes, stuff." Beca maintained her distance despite the fact that Chloe was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I made a mistake…"

"You made a mistake." Beca sarcastically repeated. "That's funny. I felt like the mistake was mine since I agreed in the first place-I had no qualms, I had no reservations."

"I know that I have uttered the word Sorry more than a thousand times, but please, Beca. I mean it. I'd be lying if I wouldn't tell you why I'm back here in L.A.." Chloe stood before Beca this time, she gave enough space so Beca wouldn't be completely overwhelmed. "I'm here to get you back, Beca. I want us back."

"You make it sound so easy." Beca scoffed. "Is this your speech now?"

"It isn't easy. I know." Chloe stated. "Well, I might as well start it… Beca, I'm willing to go back to square one if that would mean that I would get to have you again. What more can I say? You can call me anything you want-I would take it because I deserve it. Words aren't enough to make the pain go away, but at least I have to try."

"I don't want to be a fool again, Chloe. I've had enough." Beca wasn't angry, but she was frustrated. She didn't want to pick a fight-she was too tired. "You know, I have too many questions that need an answer, but I'd rather not ask them anymore. All the time I was here, I was debating with myself whether to ask you how could you hurt me so much? How could you have utter disregard of my feelings? How could you peacefully sleep at night when you know that I'm hurting? How, Chloe, how? Are you just here because of Alexandra, you don't want competition? But, it's okay…" Beca tried her best not to cry, but she couldn't help it. "I realized that some questions don't need to be answered."

Chloe wanted to make the pain stop-make it all go away, but she couldn't. "When I was in Italy, I was asked, if I had a chance to change one thing in my life, what would it be? The first thing that popped into my mind was you, Beca. If only I had the power to time travel, I would change the part where we agreed to the set-up. I told myself to give you space because you needed it, but, I was worried the whole freaking time. Do you know why?"

"I don't think it's something that would change what has already happened." Beca mumbled.

"It won't. Like you said, it already happened but still, I would like you to know." Chloe wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I was worried because I am madly inlove with you, Beca. Ever since day one. When I was in Italy, and I heard about Alexandra, it broke my heart. I told myself that maybe, I was too late. Too late to tell you that, you're always in my mind no matter what I do. Too late to tell you that I firmly believe that you and I are endgame. I had to keep it from Stacie because I would definitely breakdown if I did. That's what went on in Italy, Beca."

"You believe that you and I are endgame?" Beca relaxed.

"Yes. I do believe that." Chloe nodded. "You have to have faith, you know. It's all I had."

"To be honest, that's what I thought so too, you know." Beca's heart swelled upon hearing Chloe's words. She really still loved Chloe. She couldn't stay angry for a long time-Chloe had that power over her. "I always thought that you and I are endgame."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Beca replied. She zipped up her jacket since it was already getting a little bit chilly. "Why do you want me back, Chloe? This one, I need an answer."

Chloe bit her lower lip as she thought of the best answer she could possibly give the brunette. "It's simple, Beca. You have to give me a chance because, I have never met anyone that I wanted in my life so much, but you-" Chloe moved in closer to meet Beca's eyes. "I can make an exception for."

Beca couldn't prevent herself from blushing-Chloe did notice the brunette's flushed cheeks but she didn't point it out. She found it cute.

Chloe was thankful that Beca didn't snap at her-she didn't get angry but she allowed herself to talk to the redhead. "Is that okay?" Chloe asked. "I'm sorry if it sucks, but that pretty much sums it up."

Beca frowned. She shook her head. "No. No. I guess not."

"Beca, please…" Chloe pleaded. "I know that I can't undo the past, but please give me the chance to make it right. Please?" Chloe was expecting Beca to say something else, but she was surprised when the brunette giggled-Chloe missed hearing it. "What's funny?"

"Nothing." Beca chuckled. "Just…" She looked back at Chloe-her eyes weren't sad anymore, they were glistening. "I just thought that I finally got rid of you, you know."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think you can get rid of me, Beca. Not a chance." She smiled back. "You're one in a million, Beca. I won't ever ever let you go again."

"Yeah, 'cause what Chloe wants, Chloe gets, right?"

"Not exactly." Chloe grinned. "So, what do you say, Beca? Give me a chance to make things right? I know I told you this a thousand times before, but this time I mean it. I have no bouquet of peonies, or a diamond necklace in tow, I only have words and emotions with me. And I hope that this time, it would work."

"You really have to put in effort too, you know." Beca stated.

"And that, too." Chloe winked. "So, will you?"

Beca tilted her hed-studied the redhead standing before her. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. "Okay. Everyone deserves a chance, right?"

"I promise to be better for you, Bec. I promise to make things right. I promise to make you fall in love with me again."

"Swear?" Beca asked.

"Swear." Chloe replied. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Chloe felt contentment-she finally talked it out with Beca, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

Beca heard Chloe out. And also, she was given a chance to prove herself.

It was then and there that Chloe realized that love isn't the same for everyone-it isn't fireworks, rainbows and butterflies. There are dark moments too-just like she and Beca went through. But, Chloe realized that no matter how risky love can be, she'd do it all over again because of Beca.

She was thankful to be given a chance to show Beca how much she loves her-a second chance to make things right and a chance to give Beca all the love that she deserves-she could give her that.

In a heartbeat, she would choose to run after Beca all over again even if times would get rough. She wouldn't be the Chloe she was before.

She stared at the brunette standing close to her-Beca was vulnerable at that moment, her heart was broken, and there she was, taking in everything before her.

Chloe was given the chance to pick up the pieces.

She was given something to look forward to again.

For Chloe, it would always be Beca.

It definitely always will be.

* * *

 **A/N: I liked Aubrey's act of giving Chloe that encouragement through the paper she picked up from Beca. Did you?**

 **Beca gave Chloe a chance to prove herself! Chloe had to pour her heart out and Beca of course, was touched with Chloe's sincerity. I know some of you were expecting more with their talk, but I wanted to keep it light and reduce some angst. One should not talk when they're angry, right? We have to hope that Chloe would deal with everything especially with her father, right? Let me know. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**VALLARTA SUPERMARKETS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"The Supermarket, really, Alex?!" Beca frowned. "I didn't leave the house on a Saturday to be dragged here!" She groaned.

"It will be fun, Beca!" Alex laughed. "Isn't it right, Jesse?" She turned to Jesse who was also regretting his decision.

"Right. Whatever you say, Colling." Jesse sighed.

Alex had invited Jesse and Beca to go do the groceries with her-she wanted to de-stress, and instead of shopping for clothes and jewelries, she decided to fill up her refrigerator.

"You are unbelievable." Beca showed that she was disappointed. "Groceries, yay." She glared at the blonde.

"When you told us it's a matter of life and death, I actually assumed that we have to go undercover, join Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum." He explained.

"Well…" Alex led the way in, Jesse and Beca trailed behind. "You got the some of it right." She turned to her body guards. "They're joining us, so it could be that in a way."

"Ughhhh." Jesse and Beca groaned in unison.

"This feels like torture, Alex." Beca watched the blonde get what she needed. "How can this be fun?" She and Jesse dragged their feet, trying hard to keep up with the blonde who went over her list.

"Might as well wing it since you're here." Alex laughed. "Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell in a local supermarket. How thrilling is that?!"

"This isn't funny." Beca pouted. She adjusted her baseball cap, so she would still go unnoticed.

Jesse shrugged. "I do not have enough energy to complain. Go on, Collins. Do your shopping, we're right behind you." Jesse sarcastically remarked.

Alex didn't mind Jesse and Beca's complaints-they would rant about how crowded the store was, and how Alex was taking her time. She really did enjoy their company.

"Instant noodles, really?" Beca laughed when she saw Jesse toss it in the cart.

"Alex is paying, I can tell myself that I didn't buy it." Jesse grinned. "I heard they're really good, you know, plus, it's from Asia. "

Beca scrutinized the packaging and dropped it in the cart since Jesse was too eager to try it. They were continuously debating on what kind they're supposed to get since they didn't understand anything. Beca got out her phone and tried the Google Translator app, and it amused both of them-Jesse and Beca ended up translating most of the stuff from the Asian section.

Alex heard Jesse and Beca laughing-she was curious since she didn't notice them walk away from her. Instead of hearing complaints, all she heard was laughter.

She finally found the aisle where Jesse and Beca were-she laughed at how Jesse and Beca were amused by the app on their phones. They had to go to separate aisles just so they could exchange whatever they got.

Not being too obvious, Alex took her phone out and snapped pictures of Beca-she was smiling, it was the most genuine smile she has ever seen. She took and took, until Beca realized what she was doing.

"What are you doing, psycho?" Beca smirked.

Alex waved her phone at her. "Just trying to be a paparazzi. Don't mind me. Go on. Do your thing." She laughed. "It's not everyday that you see Beca Mitchell translating Asian Characters using Google Translator."

"Whatever, Collins." Beca shrugged. "This is fun, it's like scanning a QR Code or something."

Alex continued to take a few more photos, she viewed them and deleted the ones which were blurry due to Beca's giddiness. She managed to stop at the one where Beca smiled at her-it was the moment when the brunette realized that she was taking photos of her.

"Are you done, paparazzo?" Beca called out.

Alex didn't realize that she was staring at the photo. "Uhm.. yeah." She grinned.

"Hey, take more!" Jesse laughed. "If you want to experience being a paparazzi, try to get something at least that would sell to the papers."

"Like what?" She turned to the man.

"I don't know, make Beca look like she's only feeding on noodles or stuff like that?" Jesse stated. "Anything that has Beca in it would sell since she rarely goes out." He added.

"Oh my, Collins! I didn't know you need money!" Beca feigned a surprise look on her face. "Here, take a picture of me hugging all these packs of instant noodles." Beca gathered a lot. Jesse even helped by adding more. "I'll pretend that I do not see you." She snickered.

Alex couldn't stop herself from laughing while she was taking the photo. "God, you're a natural!" She exclaimed. "Go on, put them back!" She ordered.

"I am putting them back!" Beca replied. She called for Jesse to help her return all the packs of instant noodles, most especially on the top shelf. "The photos are beautiful, isn't it?" She asked while she was still busy returning the noodles in proper order.

"Yeah!" Alex replied. "Really, beautiful." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"What happened between you and Chloe? Aubrey told me Chloe found you." Jesse asked. Alex had to step out of the counter since she had an important call, so Jesse realized it was safe to talk about Chloe.

"Yeah, she did." Beca nodded.

"And?" Jesse pressed for more details. "You just can't give me that reply, Beca."

"She asked for another chance to prove herself." Beca admitted.

"And you did?"

"I did."

Jesse studied his best friend's face, which Beca found weird. It made her uncomfortable. "Dude, what are you doing?" She avoided Jesse's hands which were about to touch her face.

"Studying you." Jesse replied. "You don't look…" He stared at the brunette. "Happy."

"Isn't this what you were trying to tell me yesterday? You said that Chloe seemed to be serious and all that." Beca stated.

"I basically told you that Chloe must have been serious, yes." Jesse nodded. He put the groceries on the counter for it to be scanned. "I told you to think about it, I admit that. But, I didn't expect you to like say yes immediately or something."

"What?"

"I was supposed to tell you to take your time the next time you see her, but you immediately took off!" Jesse stated. "I was supposed to say something more!"

"Dude! I even thought you were on her side or something!"

"I was only stating what I noticed but, that doesn't mean…" Jesse shook his head. "Alright, forget it." Jesse laughed. "What's done is done."

"It isn't even final, you know." Beca lowered her voice this time.

"What do you mean?"

"A chance. I only gave her a chance." Beca stated. "It's not we're already together. No. That's not even sure yet, as long as she proves herself. But, how can she prove that when I don't give her the opportunity to do so, right?"

Jesse continued to put stuff on the counter-each item being scanned. "Well, I do get your point. Right." He stated. "But do you think she'll be able to?"

"I don't know." Beca shrugged. "We'll see."

"But… you know, Alex…" He gestured to the blonde who was still on her phone-her back turned away from them. "She really makes you smile."

"Do you like her?" Jesse teased.

"Jesse…"

"Come on, it's Alexandra Collins, Beca." He emphasized. "Not just a little bit?"

Beca tried to suppress the smile that she was hiding. "Well…" She nodded. "I like the feeling she gives me."

"But, you love Chloe, right?" He again asked.

"Yeah."

"Man…" Jesse put his hands on his shoulders. "You really have a complicated situation, my friend." He laughed. "You really have some issues to sort out yourself."

"I know." Beca replied. "Don't remind me, please."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

Jesse and Beca, including Alex were supposed to hang out in Alex's condo but there was a sudden change of plans. While doing her groceries, Alex got an important call and she had to drop by their office to check on it.

"I'm sorry to drag you here with me, guys." Alex apologized. "I know we had plans but…"

"Alex, it's alright." Beca smiled at the blonde. "We can wait."

"Yeah." Jesse agreed. "Besides, you can give us a tour of your empire." He was amazed at how spacious everything is inside the building. "So, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Alex clarified.

"Yes." Jesse and Beca again said at the same time.

"Do you want to come with me, then?" Alex asked as soon as they waited for the elevator. "I'll try to make my visit as quick as possible, then we can go."

"Look at you, being the CEO and stuff…" Beca teased the blonde. She admired how Alex was with her work. "It's amazing, Alex."

"Thank you." Alex looked away, she tried her best to hide the blush on her face. "We're here." The elevator stopped at the 25th floor.

"What you going to check on, by the way?" Beca asked before the elevator doors opened.

"Oh. The photo shoot." Alex replied. "The one for the endorsement."

"You mean, the one with…" Jesse chimed in.

"Yes." Alex smiled at the two. "The one with Chloe Beale."

* * *

"I'm so glad you came!" Amy rushed to Alex as soon as she saw her enter. "I was already hyperventilating since I'm in the same room with Chloe again!"

"Keep it professional, Amy. Thank you for reminding me that the shoot was today." Alex laughed at how her friend was being. "Is she here?"

"Yeah. She's in the other room." Amy replied. She saw Jesse and Beca talking in the corner of the room. "Oh, Jesse and Beca are here?" She turned to the blonde.

"Yeah. We have plans, so I'm just going to be quick alright?" Alex made her way to the other room where Chloe was waiting. "I'll just see how things are."

"You don't have to be worrying about the concept, Alex."

"I know." Alex replied. "I just want to see the execution."

"It isn't the commercial shoot yet. It's just promo photos. She'll just be posing with a phone in her hands, and that's it." Amy explained. "It will be fine."

"My dad hasn't been here, has he?" She asked.

"Nope." Amy replied. "He hasn't. He trusts you with it, you know that, right?"

"I know." Alex stated. "I just want to make sure."

* * *

"Chloe!"

Chloe was discussing matters with Stacie when Alex made her presence known. She didn't know how to deal with her ever since she came face to face with her.

"A-alex." Chloe smiled. "Hi!"

"I just wanted to check on you." The blonde smiled at her, and then, at Stacie. "Do you need anything?"

"No. No. We're good." Chloe replied.

"If ever you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me and Amy, okay?"

Chloe nodded her head in response. "I will. Thank you!"

Chloe was expecting that Alex would immediately leave the room as soon as she came to greet her, but she was puzzled on why Alex seemed like she had something more to say.

She was right-Alex had walked back to her when she was already almost out of the door.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… About what happened recently…" Alex whispered. "I would like it if you won't tell Beca that I know about you, okay?"

"Why is that?"

"I just don't want Beca to be uncomfortable with the fact that I know." Alex replied. "It's better that way." Alex stated. "I think it's also a way to help her."

"Help her with what? Move on from me?"

"Not really." Alex stated. "More of like, helping her to be, you know.." She shrugged. "Happy."

* * *

"Damn, Alex sure has a thing for Beca." Stacie pointed out when Alex already went out of the room. "I mean, wow…"

"Stace!"

"Sorry! Not helping, I know!" Stacie stepped away from the red head. "You're good to go." She eyed the redhead from head to toe. "You look perfect."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jesse whispered. He and Beca didn't know that the call that Alex got was about the photo shoot-Chloe's endorsement.

"Yeah." Beca leaned against the wall. "It's not like I'm seeing a ghost or something."

"But you sure look like you did the last time." Jesse pointed out. "What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing." Beca shrugged. "You should be asking Chloe that question, not me."

"My, my, Beca Mitchell… A little bit hard there, aren't you?" Jesse laughed. They watched the crew set up the back drop for the photo shoot. "Why is that?"

"It's true!" Beca defended her response. "I shouldn't be doing anything. It's not like I promised Chloe something, you know. Like I said, she has to show me that she's worth it. Again."

* * *

Chloe was not informed that Beca was there during her photo shoot. She was expecting a text from Beca after all that happened between them at The Grove, but there was none. She tried her best not to overthink it, but she couldn't help it.

She was happy that Beca gave her a chance to prove herself again, but she realized that it wasn't an assurance-Beca can still slip away from her and she hated it.

She shrugged all those thoughts away when she was already called to be infront of the camera. She managed to have a lot of amazing shots in a few frames since she was already good with it-it was pretty simple actually, she just had to pose with a phone in her hand, and she found it easier since she had the freedom to do what she wanted to do. After all, she was advertising a telecommunications company.

She was almost down to her last frame when she heard a familiar laugh- _Beca._ She thought.

Chloe tried to search the room but she couldn't see where it was coming from-there were people around, and of course, Beca is short so it would be difficult to spot her in an instant.

"Is everything alright, Chlo?" Stacie approached the redhead when she stopped posing.

"Yeah." Chloe assured her friend. "I just thought I heard something." She replied.

The shoot finished earlier than usual, and Chloe decided to search the room for the brunette. "What is going on?" Stacie held her back. "Where are you going?"

"I think Beca's here." Chloe replied. "I heard her laugh."

"Really? I didn't see her." Stacie did the same thing, look around for their tiny friend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Chloe stated. "I'm positive."

Amy happened to walk past Stacie and Chloe when she heard that both girls were looking for Beca. "Did you two say that you were looking for Shorty?" She smiled.

"Uhm, we just thought we heard her." Stacie replied instead of the redhead. "Is she here, by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah. She is." Amy nodded. She was completely oblivious of the situation going on between her friends. "She came in with Jesse and Alex. They're just around here somewhere, that I'm sure of since Alex hasn't signed some papers for me."

"Thanks, Amy!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Welcome, see you later, Legs!" She hugged Stacie. "And of course you, my idol, my one and only." She smiled at Chloe. "I'll see you too."

"I told you she was here!" Chloe replied. "I'll go look for her."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Stacie adviced. "This is Alexandra's territory, and you're too eager, Chlo." Stacie pointed out. "I know that you want to make it right for Beca, and we should be grateful for that chance, but, you and I both know that this isn't the proper way."

Chloe pondered on that thought-Stacie was right, she needs to hold off. "Can we at least go and say hi?" She asked.

"Of course." Stacie nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Jesse opted to hang out with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, he was curious on how they could stay silent and still for most of the time. He left both girls since Alex and Beca were too busy talking to each other about the show, Pandamonium. Beca happened to like Red Pandas, while Alex liked Pandas. It was a show that Alex loved on National Geographic, and Beca found it unfair that Red Pandas do not have a show like it.

"I'm telling you, Collins." Beca threatened. "If only I could adopt all the Red Pandas in the world, I'll produce a show like Pandamonium."

"I think you're not allowed, Beca." Alex grinned. "No way that is happening."

"That's why I said If only, Alex." Beca scoffed. **"If only.** " She emphasized.

"I find them cute too, though." Alex replied. "Red pandas." She smiled at Beca who was rubbing her eyes. "Are you alright? Am I too boring to talk to?" She asked.

"No. No." Beca laughed. "I think I just have something in my eye."

Alex leaned forward and looked at it. "Do you want me to get rid off it for you? You're gonna have swollen eyes if you continue rubbing it." She offered.

"Can you, please?"

"Okay. Sit still. Let me." Alex leaned it and moved her face closer. Her heart was beating fast since it was the closest she's ever been with Beca. "She gently blew air on Beca's right eye for a couple of times. "There. Is it all better now?" She didn't want to move further away, but she had to.

"Yeah." Beca blinked for a few more times. "I think it's gone now. Thanks." She smiled.

"Ypu're welcome. Hey, wait-" Alex looked at Beca once more. Again, she leaned in closer. "Close your eyes." She instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Beca was worried.

"Just trust me." Alex snickered. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Okay."

Beca closed her eyes-Alex found it funny how Beca assumed that she was going to do something else. "Here we go." Alex whispered. "You can now open your eyes."

"What is that?" Beca saw Alex smiling back at her and it looked like she has something in between her thumb and index finger.

"Your eyelash."

"Huh?"

"You know what they say about eyelashes, Beca. You have to make a wish." Alex reminded the brunette who was hesitant about doing it.

"I'm not sure if I believe that." Beca laughed.

"Come on, don't spoil the fun!" Alex exclaimed. "Make a wish!"

"Okay. Okay, I will." Beca closed her eyes and paused for a brief moment. "Okay. I'm done." Beca blew her eyelash away. "Hope it comes true." She snickered.

"I knew what you wished for." Alex joked.

"Yeah? What is it then?"

"Red pandas." Alex laughed. "You wished that you could adopt them all. Isn't that right?"

"It is." Beca laughed. "You're right. I wished that I could adopt all the Red Pandas."

* * *

Chloe was surprised.

She knew that Alex and Beca really do hang out a lot but what she saw was different-it was like Alex and Beca had a special moment going on. Yes, right infront of her.

Her heart was pounding-she wanted to make Alex stop from moving closer from Beca.

"Have you found her yet?" Stacie asked.

Chloe didn't respond. Her eyes were still fixed on both Alex and Beca who were laughing at something, but they were closer this time.

Alex reached for something in Beca's face-Chloe couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but she didn't like how it looked like.

"Chloe?" Stacie tried to follow the redhead's gaze, and she did see what Chloe saw. "Oh. There she is." She casually blurted out. "Let's go say Hi."

"No." Chloe coldly replied. "I don't think she'd want us there."

"But, I thought you wanted to say Hi… What?" Stacie looked confused. She studied the situation before them and she watched Alex and Beca closely. "I know what you're thinking. Don't do it." Stacie gritted her teeth. "It will be a big mistake."

"I just can't…"

"Chloe. Calm down, it's nothing." Stacie tried her best to assure the redhead. "And you don't get to act like that since you're not her girlfriend. So, don't go over there-"

Chloe let go of Stacie's grip. "Let me go, Stacie!"

"Fine!" Stace raised her voice at the redhead. "Go ahead! Do what you want! But don't tell me that I didn't warn you!"

"Beca!" Chloe tried to mask her anger by grinning at the brunette.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca casually greeted. "How was the shoot?"

"It was great!" Chloe looked at the blonde who avoided eye contact with them. "Oh, hey, Alex." Alex, though, acknowledged the redhead's presence. "Uhm, so I was wondering, are you doing something after? I mean, I'm already free right now so we can get dinner or something. You and I."

"Uhm…"

"You won't mind, right, Alex?" Chloe smiled at the blonde.

"No. No. Not at all." Alex replied. "It's all up to Beca, but I would like to let you know that we have plans." She grinned. "But, it's up to Beca if she wants to go with you or not." Alex stood up and turned to Beca. "I'll check on Jesse. He might already be a bodyguard, we won't even know." She laughed. "Let me know, okay?"

"Okay." Beca smiled at Alex. "I will."

* * *

As soon as Alex excused herself, Beca sprang from her chair and pulled Chloe to the corner of the room. "Are you serious?! What was that all about?!"

"I just wanted to invite you for dinner, Beca." Chloe replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh come on, Chloe!" Beca raised her voice, but still kept everything low-key. "You just didn't like the fact that I was hanging out with Alex. Admit it. I mean, what's with you?"

"Alright. I am jealous." Chloe blurted out. "I am, because you won't smile that way whenever you're with me!"

"Then why would you do that? Why would you come over and make it look like that we're dating or something." Beca replied. **"News flash, Chloe, we aren't!"** Beca exclaimed. "And do you know that Alex has no idea of the thing between Jesse and I? Oh God, you're going to make it worse!"

"I assumed you told her since you hang out all the time!"

"No, I didn't! I didn't even "break-up" with Jesse after we talked."Beca blurted out.

"Why not?" Chloe looked sad. "I thought you would."

"I didn't."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I want to, Chloe." Beca sighed. "I don't know. Really. And then you come over when Alex and I were talking, and then you act all weird. It's disappointing you know? I gave you a chance to prove yourself, and then look at you… it's like you relapsed or something." Beca looked at the redhead this time, sincerely. "Ugh. Do me a favor, will you?"

"What is that?" Chloe asked.

"Don't make me feel like what I did the previous night was a mistake. This isn't you, Chloe." Beca met the redhead's eyes. "If ever things work out, I want the **real** Chloe back. And I believe beneath all that fame and fortune of yours, there's still that Chloe Beale I fell in love with." Beca sighed. "Prove everyone wrong."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked Alex. He was surprised to see her out instead of being with Beca.

"Beca's talking to Chloe." Alex shared. She noticed the sudden look on his face. "They're just talking. You jealous or something?" She joked.

Jesse then realized that Alex really didn't know a thing at all about their sham relationship. He wanted to tell her, but he thought that it would be better if Beca would do it instead. "Hey Alex, you like Beca, right?"

"Uhm…" Alex blushed. "I know my place, Jesse. You're the boyfriend. Then she's in with her ex-girlfriend."

"The one with Chloe? How did you know?"

"I kind of figured everything out myself. Connect the dots, know that game?" She grinned. "That's funny though, is Chloe trying to get her back? I mean, are you okay with that?"

"I trust Beca." Jesse shrugged. "She knows what she's doing. We have to believe in her."

* * *

Stacie approached the redhead as soon as Beca left. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh." Chloe sighed. "Can you be honest with me? Do you think I'm trying **too** hard?"

"I don't think you're even trying at all." Stacie replied.

"This is more difficult than what I expected it to be." Chloe complained.

"I thought you already expected that?"

"I thought way ahead of myself." Chloe watched Beca and Jesse get in Alex's car. "I just don't know how to deal with it."

"Let's be grateful that Beca didn't change her mind with what you did. Just let things fall in its natural pace, okay?" Stacie held the redhead's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know why it's difficult?"

"Yup." Chloe nodded. "Beca already knows what she wants and deserves. That's why I really have to work hard. Am I right?"

"Exactly. The one you did earlier? That won't work. It would work- **before.** " Stacie had no choice but to tell Chloe upfront. "This time, it's different. You don't have to rush her or bombard her. Reflect on it, Chloe. It's all here." Stacie put her hand on Chloe's heart. "The answers are all here."

"The problem isn't with Beca." Chloe realized. "The problem is with me."

* * *

 **A/N: I should have put this up immediately after I uploaded the last one- I'm sorry. I know that I have disappointed a lot of you with the previous chapter, and maybe, even with this one. But, I just want to say that with this chapter, I wanted to show that despite the fact that Beca gave Chloe a chance, it doesn't mean that she'll immediately be Chloe's girlfriend-there's still a need for Chloe to prove herself. It's not like they're together again-no, it's not that. I had to establish that here.**

 **Again, I apologize to everyone. I know that there some of you who are really mad at me, but can I please say something? I appreciate all criticisms, since it's a part of it all, but I really don't like it when people hit below the belt. I recently got a guest review saying that I'm a moron, and I should stop writing since I'm wasting too much of that person's time, since that person didn't like what happened. That was way too low.**

 **To that Guest: I'm sorry, but I don't only write for you alone-nor do I write according to reviews. I already have the story outlined, so I just go on as planned. I understand that you didn't like the previous chapter, I do. We're all entitled to our own opinions, and I respect you for that. But since I love all my readers whether they are guests or not, I again, apologize for how you must have felt with the previous chapter.**

 **So yeah, I'm sorry. But, you can't stop me from writing. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Jesse. Please." Chloe begged. "I know that this is hard for you, but, I am making things right again. Please. Pretty please." She followed Jesse around the studio.

"Look." Jesse looked around. He was surprised that Chloe came to his office instead of Beca's or even, Aubrey's. "Beca isn't here. And, I really don't know how she'll feel if she'll see us talking."

"You're mad at me. I know." Chloe sighed. "I understand that. You have the right to do so, anyway."

Jesse paused. "I'm not mad. More of, disappointed, you know?"

"That's why I'm here, Jesse." Chloe stated. "I'm ready to make things right. You're very observant, and I know that you know how serious I am this time. Please, give me a chance."

He saw sincerity in Chloe's eyes-Chloe's eyes are really very expressive. "What is that you wanted to do again?"

Chloe looked up and faced Jesse with a huge grin on her face. "It's something that you and I will have to discuss inside."

"Sure." Jesse opened his office and stepped back to give Chloe room to enter. "Pitch it to me."

Chloe explained what she wanted to do with Jesse. Basically, it was just asking Beca out on a date but she knows that it would be hard to ask the brunette out. She mentioned to Jesse that she'll proceed to Aubrey's office after she gets the man's approval to sort things out such as Beca's schedule. The redhead knows how much Beca is a workaholic, and she believes that the latter would use it as an excuse to not go out with her.

It was getting difficult to face Beca. It had become uncomfortable and Chloe plans to change that.

One step at a time.

"I don't know if it'll work, Chlo. It's a good idea. Simple yet moving but, you know how Beca is. As much as possible, she doesn't want to be disturbed when she's in the zone. She doesn't want to be disturbed. Jesse frowned. He imagined how mad Beca would get if he would try to get her out of the other studio-one which Beca and only Beca uses.

"That's where you come in, Jesse." Chloe grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could let her come out even just for a while? Just ask her opinion or something. She'll be glad to help out." She replied.

"She will help me out." He paused. "But after she shouts at me or something." Jesse laughed and held up a finger. "But, alright. I'll see what I can do. When do you plan to do this?"

"Right now." Chloe firmly stated.

Jesse looked surprised. "Oh. Uhm, Beca isn't here yet. So…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. This is my 3rd day here, and I want to do something for Beca." Chloe stated. "It's alright that she isn't here yet, it'll give me time to practice."

"Well, you better get practicing then." Jesse picked up his phone and checked the time. "She'll be arriving in 10 minutes or so."

"Thank you so much, Jesse."

Jesse smiled at the redhead. "Hey, who am I to not give you a chance when Beca gave you one, huh?"

"I hope this works." Chloe bit her lower lip. "It's the first thing that came to my mind, you know?"

"Is that so?" Jesse replied.

"Uh huh."

"What's the song anyway?" Jesse asked.

"You'll know later." Chloe smiled. "It's the very first song Beca played for me in the piano." The redhead blushed. "It means so much to me."

* * *

"I'm so sorry that I woke up late, Bree." Beca and Aubrey walked into the studio. Employees and interns greeted them as they made their way in. The sisters acknowledged everyone with a smile and a nod. "I was up fixing the arrangement for Niall."

"He released his album, didn't he?"

"He did. He just wants to release an acoustic version of a song." Beca shrugged. "Okay, hit me with my schedule."

"Well… you're going to have a meeting with Sam Smith tomorrow. Don't forget that. He's looking forward to it." Aubrey went over her iPad to check her sister's schedule. "Oh, and you have an offer for an endorsement."

Beca listened to all what her sister was saying until they made their way up to her office. "Definitely, I'm meeting Sam." Beca bit her lower lip. "The endorsement, I'm not sure of." Beca laughed. "I don't do endorsements, you know that."

"But Beca, it's Beats!" Aubrey laughed.

"I still don't do endorsements." Beca smirked.

"It's going to be fun!" Aubrey insisted but she was nudging her sister to play along. "Just look at it!"

"No." Beca shook her head. "No, Bree. No."

"Alright. I'm printing the offer just in case you change your mind." Aubrey stated. She was also headed to her office. "Let me know, you."

"Whatever, Bree!" Beca snickered. "Go do your thing! But, I am still saying No!" She called out. "I have too many things to do today!"

* * *

Aubrey didn't notice that the blinds in Jesse's office were down. Usually, Jesse's blinds were up-he claims that he didn't hide anything and that he wanted Beca to see that he was working very hard. He joked about this for a lot of times now, but Beca went along with it saying that it was Aubrey who worked the hardest among them. _"She keeps us in check, Jesse. She's our rock._ " Beca would say.

He was really thankful for Aubrey but he was worried if she would grant Chloe's request. He knew how Aubrey is when it comes to schedules-no last minute changes is her number one rule.

Jesse peeked through the blinds. He waited for Aubrey to pass by, and when she did, he called Chloe's attention. "She's here. You can ask her."

"Oh." Chloe stood up and stood beside the man. "Did you notice if she's in a good mood though?" She asked.

"Well, she had this smile on." Jesse turned away. "Looks like she is. But, just tell Aubrey the truth, you know. She'll understand."

"I do hope that Beca doesn't have anything big going on." Chloe sighed. "Aubrey is strict with those stuff. They're really similar with Stacie but you know how Aubrey is…" She laughed.

"I get what you mean." Jesse winked at her as he ushered her to the door. "Go on, Beale. I'll see you later."

* * *

Chloe knocked on Aubrey's door nervously. She and Aubrey were okay-really. She just didn't want to put much pressure on Aubrey that's why she wouldn't nag the latter every now and then when it comes to Beca.

"Come in!" Aubrey called out.

"Bree!" Chloe cheerfully greeted. She pushed all the thoughts that were bugging her at the back of her mind. She kept it cool.

"Chloe!" Aubrey sprang from her seat and welcomed the redhead with a tight hug. "What brings you here?"

"Well…" Chloe was offered a seat which she gladly took. She declined Aubrey's offer for coffee. "I'm leaving tomorrow…"

"Already?!"

"Yeah. Remember? I only got three days off." She frowned.

"Three days sure is fast huh?" Aubrey took a sip. "Ha! I have a feeling now as to why you're here." She smirked at the redhead-it wasn't like Beca's though.

"Why do you know me so well, Bree?!" Chloe laughed.

"Because I'm your best friend, Chlo." Aubrey giggled. "Since High School." She stated. "So, can you please tell me what is it?"

Chloe rubbed her hands together as she settled on her seat. "It's about Beca."

"Of course, it's about Beca." Aubrey smiled. "But, what is it specifically?" She asked.

"I was wondering if… uhm…" Chloe swallowed hard. "You know, I can take some of Beca's time this afternoon? You see, I have something prepared for her and I really really don't want to leave Los Angeles without doing it." She explained.

Aubrey was quiet-it was obvious that she was thinking about it since Beca mentioned earlier that she has a lot of things to do today. "How much time do you need?" Aubrey grinned. "Beca told me she has a lot on her plate."

"Is that so?" Chloe bit her lower lip, she expected that Beca would be swamped with work, but still, she hoped. "I was hoping to get the whole afternoon off." She sighed. "But, it's okay… Can I just have like 30 minutes or so?"

"It's all fine with me, Chlo. Really." Aubrey tried to check on whether Beca had gotten out of her office. But, Beca's door remained closed ever since they arrived. "I could give you all the time you need since I know what you're planning to do. But, it's all on Beca. I'm not even sure on how to get her out of her office or even the studio." She shrugged.

"I already had that in mind. Knowing Beca she'll probably lurk in her office or in the studio." Chloe shared. "I asked Jesse's help."

"Really?" Aubrey's eyes widened. "Did he agree?"

"Absolutely. He was hesitant at first, but you know Jesse.." Chloe laughed. "He may be disappointed with me, but he still believes in me."

* * *

Beca was swamped with work.

Ever since she got in, she didn't take a break. Time was precious since she had to fix the arrangement of an acoustic version of Niall's song, and most importantly, polish the song he's giving to Sam Smith for tomorrow's meeting.

She had her headphones on and was indeed, in the zone. She was so into the music that she didn't notice her door open.

After having been given the go signal from Chloe, it was time for Jesse to get to work. He proceeded to Beca's office to check on the brunette.

Jesse let himself in-he tried knocking for several times to let Beca know his presence, but he got tired of it. He then opted to take a peek, thus, making him see the brunette who had her face down on her desk. Of course, laptop and headphones on.

He tried to fake a cough so Beca could see him, but, it didn't work. _"God, she must have her headphones on max again."_ He thought. Thinking it was no use to pretend to have such an itchy throat, he decided to poke the brunette's arm. He did it multiple times.

"Oh. You're here?" Beca finally realized that she was not alone.

"Did you just fall asleep? Did I wake you?"

"No. No. I was just listening intently. I was trying to look for some things to improve on." She hung her headphones on her neck. "What brings you here?"

"Uhm.. I'm sorry, I know that a musical genius like you wouldn't want to be bothered during times like these but…" He was worried but he still went for it. "I was wondering if you could hear the song I was working on? I couldn't figure out what's missing."

"Jesse…" Beca groaned. "You're talented. You can figure it out on your own."

"Trust me, Beca. I tried." Jesse pleaded. He tried his best to sound convincing. "I tried for several times, I even locked myself in the studio just to figure out what's wrong, but still…" He sighed. "There's still something missing."

Beca still didn't look convinced. Instead of hearing Jesse out, she focused on her laptop.

"Beca. I swear. I won't take so much of your time." Jesse continued to persuade the brunette. "Just give me 30 minutes. And if it goes longer than that, I'm buying you dinner."

"Even if you exceed for a minute?" Beca grinned.

"Yes." Jesse affirmed. "I will buy you dinner even if I exceed for a minute. I promise."

"Alright." Beca stood up and closed her laptop. "Let's go then. The clock is ticking, my friend."

* * *

Jesse led Beca to the studio-he was working on Lorde's single. It was already done but he didn't know what else to state as an excuse to let Beca proceed there.

He and Beca were immersed in a conversation, causing Beca to miss the redhead who was standing inside the booth.

"Okay, Chloe. We're good." Jesse stated in the mic, pushed a few buttons and then, he closed the door. He did it so Beca won't run away. "Hit it."

Upon hearing Chloe's name, Beca became aware of what was going on. It was a trap. She always trusted Jesse with her artists, but he did sound convincing when he spoke to her.

Before Beca could even speak to Jesse- Chloe's voice started to fill the room. It has been a long time since Beca heard Chloe sing. For sure, Chloe was an amazing actress, but she's also great at singing. Seeing Chloe inside the booth made Beca's heart beat-fast.

 _Your kiss, your smile, your mind_

 _You're sunlight in my eyes_

 _I miss your breath on my neck_

 _When we whisper in the night._

Beca stood frozen in her place. She wanted to snap at Jesse but she couldn't.

Hearing the song made her remember all the memories.

Most especially, the ones with Chloe back in Barden.

"Dude…." Beca turned to Jesse who only grinned at her.

"Focus." He mouthed.

 _Didn't wanna want you_

 _Didn't wanna need you so bad_

 _Didn't wanna wake up_

 _And find that I was falling so fast_

 _Didn't wanna need you_

 _Didn't wanna need anyone_

 _Now look what you've done._

Chloe was singing it so well-Beca even thought that Chloe might have forgotten the song but she was wrong.

The redhead was singing it to her-live. In the booth.

Beca was speechless. Chloe still sounded like an angel.

 _Now, I can't go on without you_

 _I'm naked, I can't take it_

 _I'm not that strong without you_

 _Never thought I could love you the way I do._

Even if he was just watching by the sidelines, Jesse could tell that Beca was indeed, surprised.

He didn't know what song Chloe was referring to when they talked earlier, but upon hearing the first few lines of the song, he suddenly remembered how Beca would sing the song all the time.

 _Your touch, your skin, can't believe the way you let me in_

 _Don't rush tonight_

 _I need you like the ocean needs the tide._

Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her, and no matter how she blushed, she tried her best to keep herself focused on the song.

She was singing it to Beca-it was working, since the brunette looked so into the moment.

Once in a while, Chloe would meet Beca's eyes, and their look lingered for a while.

 _Didn't wanna want you_

 _Didn't wanna need you so bad_

 _Didn't wanna wake up_

 _And find that I was falling so fast_

 _Didn't wanna need you_

 _Didn't wanna need anyone_

 _Now look what you've done._

Chloe couldn't stop smiling when she saw that Beca was trying hard to look unaffected.

But, she saw-she saw Beca's huge grin.

Looks like it was working after all.

 _Now, I can't go on without you_

 _I'm naked, I can't take it_

 _I'm not that strong without you_

 _Never thought I could love you the way I do._

 _I always thought I would stand on my own._

 _Climb a mountain top all alone_

 _Relying, depending on no one_

 _Now, look what you've done._

Beca couldn't hold it in anymore- she was smiling the whole time.

She was really into the moment that she didn't mind Jesse who was now, staring at her.

She remembered how it felt the first time she sang it to Chloe.

Of course, Beca was nervous, but still, she became one with the piano.

Chloe, on the other hand, couldn't forget the song no matter how many years has passed. It was an old song, but since Beca sang it to her, it was there to stay.

 _Now, I can't go on without you_

 _I'm naked, I can't take it_

 _I'm not that strong without you_

 _Never thought I could love you the way I do._

 _Never thought I could love you._

 _Necer thought I could need you_

 _Never thought I could want you_

 _The Way I Do._

Even if Chloe was done hitting the last note, Beca was still in a daze. She couldn't believe what happened. Jesse left the room to give them the chance to talk, but Beca didn't even notice him doing so. She felt like she was brought back to the past-when she and Chloe were together. Where everything was right.

Chloe immediately went out of the booth to meet Beca who was still staring at her-it was silent, but it was better than Beca pushing her away the moment she got out of the booth. "Hey." Chloe scratched the back of her neck-Beca could tell she was nervous. "Uhm… Surprise?" She grinned.

"That…" Beca swallowed hard. "That song…"

"It was the first song you played for me in the piano." Chloe finished the brunette's sentence. "I never forgot it, you know." Chloe shared.

"Uhm… It's been a while since I heard it." Beca smiled at the redhead. "You sang it perfectly." She complimented.

"I felt like I had to see you, you know. After what happened yesterday…" Chloe stated. "Your words hit me, Beca. And yeah, you told me that you still believe that the real Chloe is still within me. You might have assumed that I have forgotten it, but I didn't." Chloe blushed. "That song means so much to me. Not only because you sang it to me, but, because it helps me realize what it felt like before. Before everything else happened. And, I'm hoping that it worked the same way with you. I would like to let you know that I'm still the old Chloe you knew before, and maybe, better."

Beca admitted. "I never sang it to anyone else you know. No one but you."

Chloe stepped forward and reached for Beca's hands. "I know it's a long shot, I mean, getting you out here was already a challenge, but I was hoping if you know… You and I can spend time together? This afternoon?"

"What? What for?" Beca asked.

"Just because." Chloe grinned. "But, hey, I'm not pushing it, okay? It's fine. It's already nice that you came out here to hear me sing."

"I really have a lot of things to do this afternoon…" Beca bit her lower lip-she saw Chloe's face turn into a frown. "But, I was thinking if we could go… tonight? I know this has something to do with proving yourself and all." She joked.

"Hey…" Chloe tried to correct the brunette, but she did have a point. "It's not it. I also want to spend time with you aside from that." She laughed. "But of course, I'll look forward to seeing you tonight."

"Okay." Beca replied. "Text me the address?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "I'm doing it the proper way this time. We won't meet that way anymore. That is something we have to change."

"What?" Beca was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about meeting me somewhere." Chloe shrugged. "I'm picking you up."

* * *

 **GRIFFITH OBSERVATORY, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca didn't have a clue to where Chloe would bring her. In fairness, the redhead kept her word-she did pick Beca up in the studio. It was a small gesture but for Beca, it meant a lot.

She was used to meeting Chloe halfway, or at times, she would even go to the redhead. This was the first time in a long time that Chloe offered to pick her up. It made Beca feel things.

"So…" Beca strapped her seatbelt on. "Where are we going?"

"Just… somewhere." Chloe shrugged.

They sat in silence and Beca could tell that Chloe had a million things in her head at that moment. Being Chloe, she had set the car stereo's volume to the maximum level to mute everything out.

Beca, on the other hand missed everything-she won't admit it, but she missed going on rides with Chloe.

"Hold on." Beca suddenly called the redhead's attention. "Are we…" She scanned the uphill road. "Are we headed to the Griffith Observatory?"

"Yep." Chloe proudly stated. "We are."

"Is this even open at this time?" Beca snickered.

"They are." Chloe replied. "They're open until 10 or 10:30." She grinned.

As soon as Chloe parked her car, she and Beca proceeded to the roofdeck. "Are you sure you wanna go up there?" Beca asked the redhead.

"That is why we're here, Beca." Chloe grinned. "Don't you want to?"

"Uhm…" Beca hesitated. "It's just that… you know, there might be people there and you know…" She closed her eyes, cursing herself for not being able to state it properly.

"You're worried about the crowds? That, maybe they'll see us?" Chloe asked.

"Exactly." Beca sighed.

"It doesn't bother me." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, who cares, right? We also want to go up there." She giggled. "Come on, let's go."

Beca was surprised with Chloe's response. They were always careful when they were seen together, but this time, Chloe didn't care at all.

"Faster, Beca!" Chloe called out. "There's no one here! You don't want the Zeiss telescope to wait, do you?"

Beca couldn't help but notice the change in Chloe's behavior. She tried to keep her guard up though, she still knows what she's fighting for.

Chloe fiddled with the telescope for a while-Beca watched from behind, but she decided to admire L.A.'s panoramic view instead-she's a sucker for views, she knows that.

Of course, Chloe knew it too-it was why she brought Beca to the observatory at that time of the night. She subtly glanced at the brunette who was looking around while she was still admiring the telescope. She noticed Beca smile from the sidelines, and she felt relieved to see it again. It has been a while that Beca smiled around her.

"Like what you see?" Chloe slowly stood beside the brunette, her hands on the pockets of her hoodie.

"Yeah." Beca softly replied.

"Good. This is the main reason why I brought you here you know. The sky is clearer, the city lights are brighter, the view is even better." The redhead enumerated.

"Huh?"

"I want you to have something better to look at, Beca." Chloe sighed. "I know we have The Grove, but that place-it reminds us of all the hurt. And, I wanted to move past that. Maybe have something new to look forward to such as this." She explained. "This is a bigger picture. Better, even."

"You're really trying, huh?"

"Of course. I have to." Chloe shrugged. "I made a mistake. I can't right all the wrongs, but I can spend my life making it up to you." Beca didn't say anything in return-she was quiet. "I'm not going to rush you, Beca. That's the problem with me. I was so used to things going my way, and I completely disregarded how you might have felt. So, I'm not going to rush you. You asked me for time, and I've going to give you all the time you need." Chloe stated. "I mean it this time, take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Beca swiftly wiped her tears away-too fast that Chloe didn't notice since the latter was looking at the view.

"When did you become good with words?" She laughed. "Did you get that from your lines or something?"

"I don't know." Chloe laughed. "Ever since I lost you, I guess. I just had to put my heart out, you know."

"I'm sorry." Beca blurted out.

"Huh?" Chloe looked confused. "You don't need to apologize, Beca…"

"I do." Beca cut the redhead off. "I also have mistakes, Chloe. I signed up for it in the first place-I had no qualms, no reservations…" Beca swallowed hard. "I also allowed myself to be used-it's not entirely your fault because I had the choice. I could've said No, but I didn't. I am also to blame in this chaos."

"I made it worse for you."

"That doesn't mean that I don't have any fault at all." Beca stated. "I'm sorry for blaming it all on you. And we both know that to have a fresh start we have to accept we made mistakes, then slowly learn to move past it after we forgive."

"I know. But, I caused the most damage. I know there are more questions that you want answered, and believe me, I can answer them for you if you'd ask." Chloe did not expect Beca to apologize at all-she was taken by surprise. "

"Maybe next time. Or not." Beca shrugged. "It's hard to dwell on things in the past. It will just eat us up. I'll ask them when I'm ready or something.."

"So, does this mean that we're friends or something?" Chloe joked.

"Do you want to?" Beca asked.

"Of course!" Chloe exclaimed. "We can be…" Chloe swallowed hard. "friends."

"Right." Beca nodded and again looked at the city lights. "Friends."

"But…" Chloe turned to brunette. She held up her index finger. "We can change that, right? I mean, when the time comes. " She laughed.

"You just told me to take my time, Beale." The brunette laughed.

"I know. I know." Chloe giggled. "I just want to let you know that my feelings for you never changed. I get it, we'll go with the flow."

"Exactly." Beca replied.

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "That's what happened to us in the first place anyway. Friends, then we just went with the flow." She blushed.

* * *

Beca didn't say much-she looked around the roofdeck, and even went over the telescope. Chloe followed her after snapping photos of the view.

"Hey!" The redhead suddenly exclaimed. "Before we go, I just want to give you something. Wait here." Without Beca's reply, Chloe ran to where her car was parked leaving Beca clueless. She returned after a few minutes with a paper in tow. "Here." She said in between breaths. She handed Beca the paper she got from her car. "Take it."

"What is this?" Beca took it and unfolded the paper. "I don't understand this."

"It's a boarding pass." Chloe stated. She was able to catch her breath now. "I want you to have it."

"A boarding pass to Mars?" Beca was still confused.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. "I signed our names in NASA's latest project. It's called InSight. They're flying our names to Mars. It'll land on November 2018."

"Really? You did?!" Beca couldn't help but be excited about it all. "You aren't pranking me at all?"

"Of course not! This…" Chloe pointed to the paper. "is our boarding pass."

"Oh my god!" Beca exclaimed. Due to her excitement, she instantly leapt and hugged Chloe. "This is awesome, Chloe!" Realizing what Beca had done, Chloe froze in place. "Oh.. Uhm. Thank you!" Beca's eyes widened at the action, she suddenly released her hold on the redhead. "This is really amazing."

"Yeah…" Chloe stood awkwardly. "I'm glad you like it, I know how obsessed you are with the stars, the planets and all that." She shrugged, trying to compose herself. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I do. I really do." Beca was still admiring the boarding pass Chloe handed to her. "Thanks again."

"That isn't a bribe, okay?" Chloe clarified. "I just wanted to do something for you. You might think that I'm bribing you or something." She laughed. "But that isn't the case at all. I just really wanted to do that for you. For us."

"Whatever you say, Beale. Come on, we should go. It's really getting late." Beca teased. She was unaware that she was walking far ahead from the redhead. She only noticed when she turned to her right, and she didn't see Chloe walking next to her. "What are you doing there?" Beca called out. "Don't you have plans to go home?"

Chloe laughed and continued to stand still. "Just stay there, Beca." She called out. "All this time it was you who would come to me. It's my turn this time. So, just stay there! Okay? From now on, I'll come to you." She smiled at the brunette. "I'll be the one moving closer to you."

Beca stood still-taking in every word.

She hoped that what was happening was not a dream-it was definitely going to be a start of something new.

Hopefully, it was something to look forward to.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Alex! What a surprise!" Jesse decided to drop by Aubrey and Beca's place to share in detail what happened inside the recording studio. "What brings you here? Beca isn't here though." He stated.

"Oh." Alex was disappointed but she suddenly recovered. "I'm… I'm not here for Beca, actually. She grinned. "I'm here for Aubrey."

"Oh! Right!" Jesse let the blonde in. "She's inside." Alex entered the living room, Jesse followed behind. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. I'm good. I won't stay long anyway. I just want to drop some papers off. I just wanted to ask Aubrey's opinion on the concepts we decided for Chloe's commercial, you know, since she knows Chloe best." She explained. "We aren't sure of what would make Chloe comfortable, so Amy insisted that we come to seek Aubrey's advice."

"Awesome." Jesse tossed the remote on the couch. "I'll go get her for you. I think she's in her study or something. You know where to get the drinks, right? They're in the fridge so just help yourself. You don't need to be shy." He grinned.

* * *

Alex didn't want to get out of her seat-she was already into the movie that Jesse left playing but, she did feel thirsty.

She wasn't used to opening other people's refrigerators but her thirst was intense.

She decided to silently walk toward the kitchen and head for the fridge. There were a lot of drinks in the house-of course, Beca and Aubrey would want different varieties but she settled on bottled water. " _Just bottled water."_ She thought.

She must have been standing by the counter quietly since Jesse and Aubrey didn't notice her standing there-of course, she wouldn't make much noise, she was drinking her water.

"Hey, Bree?" Jesse stopped Aubrey from walking. "Do you think if it works out, Beca and I will have to admit that we were in a fake relationship?" He whispered.

Jesse and Aubrey were still oblivious of the fact that Alex was standing in the kitchen-so much for Beca and Aubrey's huge house, there are things you don't really notice due to spacious rooms.

"I don't think you have to admit that." Aubrey sighed. "But, for sure, when everything between them falls into place, you'll have to break up or maybe, we won't say anything about it. We'll just let people figure out themselves that you know.." She swallowed hard. "you've broken up. I don't know, we'll have the time to figure it out. Don't think so much."

Alex couldn't believe what she just heard. She wasn't sure if she was just putting words in Jesse and Aubrey's mouth, but she heard everything.

She wanted to keep quiet-pretend that she didn't hear anything else but she couldn't. "What?" She suddenly spoke up. "Jesse and Beca aren't really together?" She looked at Aubrey, then, at Jesse. "Is it true?"

"Alex…" Aubrey stepped forward. "Let us explain… please don't get mad." She tried her best to get closer to Alex, but Alex moved away from them both.

"I-I'm not mad." Alex sighed. "Just… disappointed. I have to go." She hurriedly walked away from both Jesse and Aubrey. "The papers are on the table, Bree. I'm sorry, I just need to go."

"Alex, wait!" Jesse and Aubrey called out-they followed her out of the house.

"Alex!" Jesse called out once more but Alex quickly got in her car. "Shit." Jesse muttered. "I was so careless!"

"It's okay, Jesse. We'll figure it out." Aubrey kept her eyes locked on Alex's car. "It's Alex. I believe that she won't say anything to anyone." She turned to the man who still looked frustrated with himself. "Calm down."

 **"** You think so?"

"Yes." Aubrey nodded her head. "We have to understand that she might be in shock, but we have to remember that Alex…" She sighed. "...is also one of us."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh. Oh. Alex already knows the truth!**

 **I'm sorry it took me days to post something up. But, here you go!**

 **The song used is The Way I Do, it's an old song but I still love it! Also, the NASA project is real, they're still accepting names for the mission, so go ahead, and submit yours to get a boarding pass! X**

 **I want to thank everyone who sent their love to me, guest reviewers too, I can't thank each and everyone! Oh, and most especially, RJRMovieFan, BechloeIsLegit, becamitchellbeale345, and ak47bechloe. I hope I haven't missed anyone, I have bad internet connection right now.**

 **Again, thank you so much! And as usual, I would like to hear from y'all. x**


	13. Chapter 13

**BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Oh my God!"

Aubrey filled Beca with the details as soon as she got home. Aubrey and Jesse didn't want to ruin Beca's mood but they decided to tell what happened instead of keeping another secret.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Beca panicked.

"She hasn't been answering my calls." Aubrey replied.

"Same with me." Jesse tried to contact Alex once again but there was still no response.

Beca was worried-Aubrey and Jesse can tell just by the look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Becs. I didn't realize Alex was standing there." Jesse continued to push his luck-he hoped that Alex would suddenly pick up. "I-"

"It's alright, Jesse." Beca sighed. "I knew that one day we will have to tell Alex about it all. It just came all of a sudden, and we weren't prepared for it." The brunette herself tried to contact Alex this time. "I just hope we could talk to her, you know? See if she understands." Beca reached for her keys, but Aubrey stopped her.

"I think it's best if we give her space." Aubrey suggested. "Probably, there's are a million things going on inside her head right now."

"But, Bree…" Beca hesitated but she knew that Aubrey was right. She would also want to be alone if she were in Alex's place. "Alright." She dropped her keys and turned to both Jesse and Aubrey standing behind her. "But, can I see her first thing in the morning? Please?"

"Of course." Aubrey nodded. "You can."

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Did you have a good time?" Stacie handed Chloe a drink as soon as she sat on the couch.

"Not saying anything." Chloe giggled.

"That means so much, you know that, right?" Stacie chuckled. "But, it looks like you did have an awesome night…" Stacie moved in closer and tried to examine her friend's face. "Your face is still red."

"Stacie!" Chloe swatted her friend's hand away from her face. "Stop!" She laughed.

"I'm so happy it went well, Chlo." Stacie grinned. "Really."

Chloe hid her face from her friend-she tried to cover her face with the pillow but Stacie could still see the blush creeping on Chloe's face. "I am too."

Stacie noticed how happy her friend looked compared to the previous days that they were back. She didn't want to be a kill joy but she had to remind Chloe of her responsibilities they left behind. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Chlo but I already checked us in for our flight tomorrow. I hope that's alright? It's to minimize long lines and all." Stacie pulled out her laptop and showed Chloe what she had done. "We have to go back to reality." She sighed.

"Man, 3 days for sure is short, huh?" Chloe browsed through their flight details before handing the laptop back to Stacie. "I hope I can quickly finish the movie so I can head back."

"Wow. Look at you!" Stacie laughed. "You plan on being Wonder Woman on set or something?"

"If I could, yeah." Chloe nodded. "I want to finish the movie as fast as I could so I can spend more time with Beca."

"Right." Stacie replied. "Why did I have to ask?" She giggled.

* * *

Chloe decided to check and finalize all her things that are needed to be packed. Stacie did too-they were both in each of their rooms minding their own business.

Stacie was about to finish packing her luggage when Aubrey started to call her. She wondered why Aubrey would call at that hour. "Hi, Bree! What's up?" She continued to fold some of her clothes into her bag while the phone was still pressed to her ear.

"Hi, Stace! I hope I'm not interrupting you or something."

"No. No." Stacie replied. "I'm all ears. What's up?"

"Uhm… Is Chloe busy?"

Stacie could feel the worry in Aubrey's voice. She didn't want to impose that something went wrong but she had to. "Are you alright, Bree? Did something happen with Beca?" Stacie closed her eyes and prayed that what she was thinking of wasn't possible.

"Nothing happened with Beca." Aubrey clarified. "I just… Ugh." She grunted. "Chloe isn't picking up, Stace."

"Well, she might have her phone on silent." Stacie replied. "What is going on?" She was still worried.

"It's Alex, Stace."

"What about Alex?" Stacie asked.

"Alex…" Aubrey sighed. "Alex already knows about the thing between Beca and Jesse."

Stacie hurriedly ran to Chloe's room as soon as Aubrey told her the concern. Aubrey assured her that they'll be prepared to do preventive measures in case words gets out but aside from that, Aubrey told Stacie to trust her since she, Beca and Jesse knew that Alex won't do such a thing.

Chloe heard everything from Stacie and she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. "So, she hasn't picked up any of their calls?"

"Yeah." Stacie replied. "I really hope this won't get out to the press. Alex is a big shot and she might have connections and all…"

"She does." Chloe nodded. "But, you heard Aubrey-she isn't like that. And I believe her. Anyway, what time do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"We have to be in the airport around 11:30? Just a little before lunch." Stacie replied.

"Okay."

"Why do I feel like that you have something in mind?" Stacie asked before she left the redhead's room. "Do you?"

"I might…" Chloe smiled in response. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

* * *

 **COLLINS ENGINEERING CO., LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"It's late. Why are you still working?"

"I'm far behind. I just need to sign these and I'll be off." Henry grinned at her daughter. "It's late, why are you here?" He joked.

Alex's eyes widened. "I-uh… Just wanted to visit."

"Is that so?" Her father hummed.

"Yeah. Couldn't a daughter visit her father?" She smiled.

"I hope nothing's going on with work?" He continued to sign the papers. "I heard you're doing a pretty good job, Alexandra."

"Thanks, Dad." Alex grinned.

"How's that crush of yours going, huh?" Henry winked at her daughter before he focused his attention to the papers once again. "I heard that you really made some friends."

"Uh…Uhm…" Alex tried to come up with something but she couldn't. "It's still a crush." She blushed. "And yes, I made friends. They're great."

"You mean, you haven't told her?"

"No." Alex replied.

"Why not?" Henry asked once more. "You should." He added.

"It's… complicated." Alex sighed. "I do have a question though, dad." She leaned forward and kept her voice low. "Why do you think some people lie?" She asked.

Henry stopped signing the papers. He put his pet down, and fixed his eyeglasses. "Well, I guess that would depend on the kind of person who came up with a lie?"

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"I don't really know but what I think is this…" He started to pour himself a glass of wine. "If you already came to know a person, and you saw the good in them, they just don't lie. What I mean is that, there must be something behind it all-maybe there's something or someone they need to protect." He explained. "People don't lie without a reason, Alex. It's that or they're just really rotten persons from the beginning."

Alex listened to every word her father said. What she told Aubrey was true though. She isn't mad at any of them but she's just disappointed that her friends would keep such a thing from her.

It dawned on her that maybe her dad was right-maybe Jesse and Beca had something or someone to protect. It's unlikely for Jesse and Beca to lie-she knew them so well.

Chloe. It could be because of Chloe.

 _"It could, right?"_ Alex thought.

"What is this all about, Alex?" Her father asked.

Alex suddenly zoned back in, completely shrugging off all the thoughts that were bothering her. "Nothing. I was just curious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dad." Alex assured her father that there was nothing going on. "It was just a random question. I mean, you know how I am." She giggled. "A thought comes in, then it goes out, then another comes in." She looked her father in the eyes. "Just curious." She grinned.

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Leaving so soon?" Aubrey noticed that Beca was indeed in a rush. "Where you headed, bug?" She asked.

"I'm going to see Alex." Beca fiddled with her keys on her hand. "She still hasn't responded to my calls. And, if I remember correctly, you allowed me to see her first thing."

"I do remember that." Aubrey grinned. She reached for Beca's Beypnce snapback and tossed it to her. "You'll never know when you'll need this." She laughed. "Paps might be on your heels today. It's such a perfect weather for them to be wandering out and about."

Beca caught it and put it on. "Thanks for reminding me." She smirked.

"Where do you plan on going first?"

"Dunno. But, I'm thinking of dropping by her condominium first since she doesn't go to work this early. Then, check with Amy if she isn't there. Her office will be my last resort." Beca replied.

"Sounds like a good plan." Aubrey replied. "Let Jesse know, alright? He told me he has been calling since last night too. He's been to Prime too, but she wasn't there."

"Sure." Beca smirked. "I have to go, Bree. I do hope she'll hear us out."

 **BEVERLY HILLS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Chloe's body guards helped Stacie load their luggage in the SUV. Both girls didn't get much sleep but since it was going to be a 13 hour flight, they decided to sleep it off once they get in the plane.

"It's better to leave this early." Stacie turned to the redhead. "Traffic might be bad, who knows? Better safe than sorry."

"Gosh. It's 8 am, Stacie." Chloe snickered. "This is why you're like Aubrey-you're similar in these kind of things."

"Hey!" Stacie protested. "That's what managers do-we expect the unexpected and we try to find a way out of it in case something happens. That's how we take care of you." She added.

"I know, Stace!" Chloe laughed. "I am not complaining." She browsed through her phone-she was expecting an update from Aubrey or Beca but there was none. She was disappointed that Beca hadn't texted her at all but she opted not to bother the brunette.

"By the way, does Beca know that we're heading back to Italy today?" She whispered.

"I didn't tell her." Chloe shared.

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want Beca to feel like she had no choice." Chloe shrugged. "I didn't want her to come with me just because I'm bound to leave the next day. You know, that sort of thing. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah." Stacie nodded. "You have a point."

"I don't want her to feel pressured or anything." Chloe smiled at her friend. "I'll call her once we get to the airport so I can let her know."

"Speaking of which…" Stacie checked on her watch. It was time for them to head to the airport. "We have to get going. C'mon, Chloe. Let's go." She tugged on the redhead's arm, but the latter stood still. "Let's go, Chlo." She repeated.

"Can I just meet you in the airport, Stace?" Chloe bit her lower lip. "You said that you already checked us in…"

"Yeah. But…" Stacie protested.

"Stace. I'm not going to run away. I'm still heading back to Italy with you." Chloe held Stacie's hand for assurance. "There's just somewhere I have to be."

Stacie nodded. "You have to make sure that you won't be late, okay?"

"Of course. I won't." Chloe hugged her friend. "I promise. I'll see you there."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

"Alex!"

"What are you doing here?" Alex took of her sunglasses and studied the woman standing before her. She was on her way to the building when her attention was called.

"I came to talk to you."

'We have nothing to talk about." Alex stated. "Why do we have to talk?"

"Listen…" Chloe tugged Alex's arm. "I already know that you know about Jesse and Beca." The redhead blurted out. "I also know that you won't speak to any of them."

"Did you come on their behalf? Did they send you?" Alex continued to walk inside the premises and the redhead walked closely behind.

Chloe took it as a good sign that's why she decided to follow Alex into the lobby. "No. I came on my own volition. They don't know about this." Chloe sighed. Alex stared at the redhead, but Chloe decided to go on. Time was running fast. "I know you're mad or maybe, disappointed but Jesse, Beca and Aubrey don't have anything to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Alex scoffed. "They lied."

"Yes. They lied." Chloe nodded. "But, they were forced to do that. They only did that because my father told everyone that they were dating to suppress rumors involving me and Beca. They didn't have a say in it because they had no choice. They had to do it to protect Beca and I." Alex's look softened upon hearing Chloe's revelation. "My father started it all, Alex. It's not like they intended to hurt you. That's the last thing on their minds."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked.

"You're mad at the wrong people, Alex. You should be mad at me or my father, but not Jesse, Beca and Aubrey." Chloe stated. "And of course, they're your friends. They're worried about you." Seeing that Chloe made her point across, she decided to leave. "I-uh.. better go. I have a flight to catch."

"You're leaving for Italy, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Chloe grinned. "Just… hear them out, okay?" She smiled at the blonde. "Remember what I told you, Alex-they never wanted to hurt you."

Alex stared at the redhead for a moment before she decided to run and catch up with her. "Chloe!" She panted. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me know." Alex grinned.

"Don't mention it." Chloe replied.

"She still has feelings for you, you know?" Alex bit her lower lip. She was hesitant at first, but she decided to go on. "Beca, I mean." She grinned. "It sucks, I was just thinking that I may have a chance but, it all came to me when I noticed how Beca looked at you. Even if she was with me or Jesse, she still has eyes for you."

"Why are you telling me this, all of a sudden?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to let you know." Alex smiled at the redhead. "You know, just because." She was ready to walk away but she still had something to add. "Oh by the way, Chloe. Once you mess up with Beca **again**... I'm warning you... I'll be ready to step in." She smirked.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Chloe laughed.

"I do." Alex grinned. "I mean it."

* * *

 **BURTON WAY LUXURY APARTMENTS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Alex's condominium unit was not difficult to find-Beca knew where the luxury apartments are in Los Angeles. She looked around the area and tried to search for Alex's car which was nowhere to be seen.

It was the very first time that Beca dropped by. Alex would tell her to come and check her place out, but her schedule wouldn't permit it. Realizing that sitting inside her car wouldn't make much sense, she decided to go in and see if Alex was still home.

'Hi! I'm a friend of Alexandra Collins! I was just wondering if she's still home?" Beca grinned at the front desk officer.

"Oh my God. You're…" The Front Desk Officer was surprised to see the famous DJ standing infront of her.

"Beca Mitchell." She winked and made a sign to keep it down.

"Right. Beca Mitchell." The woman blushed. "Uhm.. She isn't home… Miss Collins left an hour ago." She added. "I think she left for work since she was already dressed for it."

"Really?" Beca was surprised. She knew that Alex was also a workaholic like her but she knew that Alex wouldn't be in her office at that time. It was only 8 a.m, and Alex usually goes to work around 9. "Uhm, thanks a lot!"

Beca decided to go straight to Downtown, Los Angeles since Alex was already headed for work according to the woman. She hoped that she would get a chance to explain.

She didn't want to lose someone close to her.

She didn't want to lose Alex.

* * *

 **LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 **"** Did she call you back already?" Aubrey asked.

"Not yet." Stacie replied. "But, I have a feeling she must be on her way here now. She has to be."

"Where did she go anyway?" Aubrey tried to call her bestfriend, but like Stacie's previous call, it went to voicemail. "Looks like it's something important."

"She didn't tell me." Stacie shrugged. "I didn't have time to interrogate. Didn't she go to your place?" She asked.

"No. Beca left the house early today." Aubrey looked worried.

"Maybe they just met up?" Stacie blurted out. "I know that Chloe didn't tell Beca about our flight today. She initially planned to call Beca before we board but maybe she made last minute changes?"

"No. I doubt that." Aubrey shut the idea down. "Beca told me she was going to see Alex. So, that's not possible." Aubrey crossed her arms, and continued to scan the area.

"Oh my god!" Stacie exclaimed. "Do you think it was possible for her to see Alex, too?"

"What?!"

"I don't know. But, who knows, right?" Stacie sighed. "Chloe is unpredictable."

It took another 15 minutes for Chloe to arrive- Aubrey and Stacie were already bombarding her with questions after security helped the redhead go through the crowd.

"Where have you been, Chloe?" Stacie asked as soon as they settled. "You haven't been answering our calls. We were worried!"

Chloe laughed at how Stacie and Aubrey looked-they really were worried. 'I just had to do something."

"And what was that? As your manager, I have the right to know." Stacie blurted out.

Aubrey handed Chloe a bottle of water. "You really wanted an adventure, huh? Just before your flight. Interesting. Something which Beca would do too." She winked. "So, now, can you please tell us?"

"I went to see Alex." Chloe admitted.

"What?!" Stacie and Aubrey asked at the same time.

"I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be mad at you." Chloe looked at Aubrey. "I told her everything. I told her that it's not your fault since you were only forced to do it."

"Why did you do that for us, Chlo?" Aubrey squeezed the redhead's hand softly. "You didn't have to."

"I had to, Bree." Chloe replied. "It was us who got you guys into this huge mess." She sighed. "I have to own up for it, that's why I went to see Alex and I told her all about it. It's the least thing I could do for everyone."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

Beca rushed to Alex's office as soon as she found out that she already left for work. She was bummed since it took her longer than the usual since she got caught in Downtown's morning rush.

It took her 30 minutes to get out of the bottleneck, but it did her well since she tried to come up with possible things to tell Alex as soon as she sees her. Beca isn't good with words, but she still wanted to try.

She didn't have to ask for directions anymore-she already knew the building so well, and the employees knew that she was friends with their CEO, thus, there were no interrogations when she stepped into the company.

Beca was scared-she wouldn't know what to do if ever Alex won't hear her out.

"Alex?" Beca knocked on the blonde's office. She subtly searched for Amy to seek help but she couldn't see where the Australian was. There was no response but Beca could hear footsteps nearing.

"Shorty!" Amy greeted the brunette with a bear hug. "What brings you here so early in the morning, huh?"

"Uhm… I came to see Alex. Is she in there?" Beca whispered. "I have to talk to her, Amy."

Amy didn't know what happened the previous night but she mentioned that Alex was cranky. "Yeah." She nodded. "She's peachy today." She grinned.

"Do you think I can see her?" Beca asked.

"Of course you can!" Amy giggled. "Go on in!"

Beca realized that Amy didn't know about the incident since she even pushed her to enter the door. It was too late to back out since Alex turned around as soon as she stepped in. "H-hey." Beca shyly waved at the blonde. "I-uh… Do you have time to talk?"

Alex put down the book she was reading. "About what?"

"You know…" Beca sighed. "Jesse and I?"

Alex shook her head. "We don't have to."

"Alex, please…" Beca pleaded. "Leave Jesse and Aubrey out of this, you should be angry at me since I kept it from you. I was really thinking of a way to tell you but I couldn't. I'm sorry, Alex."

"I am not angry, Beca." Alex stated. "Just disappointed since I was left in the dark. But, it's alright. I understood why you had to do it. You don't have to apologize."

"What do you mean you understood why?" Beca asked.

"I know all about it." Alex shrugged. "Chloe told me. I know about you and Chloe, Beca." Alex saw the blank expression on Beca's face, thus, she continued to explain. "She came here and told me the story behind the lie. You had no choice but to go through it. I get it now." She chuckled. "I was just too ahead of myself that I assumed you didn't want me as a friend."

"That's not true, Alex." Beca stated. "You are our friend. It's just that I didn't really know how to deal with everything…"

"I know…" Alex interrupted. "I understand. The thing with Chloe and all sure is too much to handle. But, it's all good now." She smiled at the brunette. "Chloe told me everything, remember?"

"Still…" Beca insisted. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't really mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, Beca." Alex assured the brunette. "I don't know what to feel though." She admitted. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad with the information I just had. Happy, since, Jesse and you aren't really a thing. I like you, you know?" She blushed. "Sad, because I know you did it for someone in a heartbeat, that says a lot, you know."

"What?" Beca looked surprised.

"I like you." Alex reiterated. "But, I know that your heart still has someone in it."

"I don't know what to say." Beca sighed. "You know, I'm bad at these stuff."

"You don't have to say something, you know?" Alex smiled. "I know how you feel about Chloe."

Beca wanted to disappear right then and there. "I didn't know, Alex. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I showed you." Alex snickered. "You were still caught up with Chloe and all, and I understand. Besides, if I did tell you, would you have given me the chance?" She asked.

"Yes. Maybe." Beca replied. "Ugh. I don't know."

"See?" Alex laughed at how adorable Beca was being. "It's better that way. And I like this…" She looked at Beca. "It feels good."

"How is that even possible when I hurt you?" Beca asked.

"You didn't, Beca. It wasn't your fault that I liked you." Alex shook her head. "But yeah, it feels good to know that you came here first thing in the morning. I was on your mind the moment you got up. It may not be much, but…" Alex sighed. "It feels good that for a moment…" She kept her eyes on Beca. "…you chose me."

* * *

 **A/N: Alex knew the story behind it because of Chloe. What did you think about Chloe's deed? Was it good or not?**

 **And it looks like, Alex already accepted her place in Beca's heart. What a woman.**


	14. Chapter 14

**COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

Beca was still in shock due to Alex's revelation. "Did Chloe really come here? Did she tell you all of that?"

"Yeah." Alex casually replied. "She's leaving for Italy today though. Did you know that?"

"What?" Beca asked. "No. I didn't know. She didn't tell me."

"Well, it seems like Chloe is indeed full of surprises huh?" She shrugged. "She's leaving this morning. She was such in a rush. If you want to see her, I guess you have to get going now?" Alex chuckled. "Time is running." She pointed to the wall clock.

Beca was startled. She didn't have much time to process things but she needed to see Chloe. She wanted to ask why the redhead had to tell Alex everything. "I- uh.." Beca walked away but went back in to give the blonde a hug. "Thank you, Alex."

"Don't thank me." Alex laughed. "Thank Chloe." She grinned. "God, you two have so much feelings for each other it's making me sick." She tried to laugh it off despite the hurt. "Go on. Go see her."

* * *

 **LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Without anything else to say, Beca acknowledged what Alex told her. She decided to hurry and drive to the airport. She tried calling Aubrey and ask about the flight details but she was out of reach. Stacie and Chloe too.

Beca was good with roads that's why she managed to avoid traffic jams causing her to arrive at the airport just in the nick of time.

Of course, she didn't go unnoticed by the crowds-she kept her sunglasses on and kept her cap on, but her mere presence made heads turn.

As usual, the airport was awfully crowded-it was hopeless to instantly spot the redhead. She continued to walk around to look for the flights bound for Italy.

"Chloe, please pick up." She mumbled. She tried to get through once more. "Please."

"Hey, Becs!"

"C-chloe!" Beca was in between breaths, she was still going around the check in-counters just to see a glimpse of the redhead. "Where are you?"

"Uhm… About that…" Chloe trailed off. "I-I'm in the airport."

"I know you're in the airport!" Beca exclaimed. "I'm here." She continued to make it through the crowd.

"What?" Chloe asked. "Beca?"

"I have a few questions to ask you, you know." Beca replied. "So can you please tell me where you are now?" Beca snickered. "I'm dying here." Before Chloe could give the brunette her exact location, Beca already spotted her. Chloe was still on the phone, her phone in her ear. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe replied. "Sorry, I couldn't hear properly." The redhead also tried to look for the brunette. "Can you please repeat what you said?"

"Never mind." Beca giggled. "It's okay. I found you."

"What?" Chloe was on guard-she told Aubrey and Stacie about Beca's presence in the airport. Beca figured it out since the redhead was whispering to Aubrey and Stacie, and the two were also on guard. "Where are you?"

Beca was smiling at how Chloe was subtly looking for her. "Here." She muttered. She slowly walked over to where Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were standing. Aubrey and Stacie already spotted her walking closer to them. She winked at the two-a signa; to keep quiet.

"Here what?" Chloe asked. "Beca? What do you mean here?" Chloe giggled.

"Here. As in here." Beca reiterated. "Turn around, you." She instructed the redhead.

Chloe didn't like to believe what Beca told her, but she at least had to try. There was nothing to lose anyway. She slowly turned around-there was Beca, smiling back at her, her phone still on her hand.

"Hi." Chloe blushed as the brunette approached her. "You really are here."

"I am." Beca giggled.

"You told me you have questions to ask?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded. She took off her sunglasses and let it hang on top. "Not much, actually."

"Well…" Chloe lifted her passport and her boarding pass. "You have to ask them now since I'll be leaving in a while."

"I'll go straight to the point." Beca laughed. "Why did you do that? I mean, go to Alex."

"It's true anyway. It's entirely our fault, remember? It was all because of my dad that's why we had to put up a scheme like that." Chloe replied. "I had to tell her-you don't have to be blamed for a mess you didn't create."

"Chloe. I also agreed to it, remember?"

"I know. But you had no choice." Chloe shrugged. "It was all or nothing back then. It's all good now, isn't it? You're friends now?" Beca nodded in response. "Awesome. I assume it was Alex who told you about my flight today, huh?" She playfully shoved Beca's shoulders.

"That is my second question." Beca stated. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I was going to tell you when I get on the plane." Chloe admitted. "I wouldn't want to make you feel pressured or anything. I didn't want to give you an ultimatum. If you went out on that date we had with you knowing that I would be leaving the next day would make me feel like you only agreed to it in the first place out of pity." Chloe explained. "And, I didn't want that."

"So… you're heading back there, huh?" Beca tried her best to hide the sad look on her face but it was Chloe who she was talking to-Chloe knows her too well.

"Yeah. I have to finish a few scenes." Chloe turned to see Stacie who was calling her attention. "I'll be back though, don't worry. I have a reason to finish all of them as fast as I could." She winked at the brunette.

"Right." Beca swallowed hard. "Uhm… Thank you, Chloe." She blurted out.

"Don't mention it, Beca." Chloe stated. "It was my mistake, I have to be responsible for it at least."

Stacie walked over to Chloe and whispered in her ear. They were already asked to proceed to their gate. "Y-yeah. So, we'll talk, okay? I meant it when I said that I'm going to make things right. Keep that in mind."

"You guys take care, okay?" Beca replied. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me, Beca." Chloe giggled. "I-I have to go." Chloe didn't want to leave upon seeing Beca but she had to finish her responsibilities in Italy.

Beca hated herself for being bad with words, but she wanted to make Chloe feel that everything between them was going to be okay. She couldn't find the right things to say.

* * *

Chloe followed Stacie after hugging Aubrey-she glanced at Beca for one more time before falling in line.

However, she was taken by surprise when she felt someone take her by the hand, and pulled her closer for a hug. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Beca." Chloe took in Beca's scent. She still smelled like Vanilla.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Beca let go and fixed Chloe's collar.

"I won't. I also won't forget to make my way back to you." Chloe stated.

"Oh, really?" Beca laughed.

"Yeah. I won't." Chloe promised. "All the roads lead me back to you, anyway." She grinned.

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES**

Alex needed someone to talk to that's why she called Amy into her office-she had to tell her what happened since she'll go crazy if she'll keep everything to herself.

"So, what? You just let Beca go to see Chloe?" Amy asked. "I thought you like her. Man, you were crazy for her."

"I do." Alex replied. "But, I won't force myself to her. You and I both know that they still have feelings for each other. And I won't destroy something special like that."

"Gosh, you are so genuinely nice…" Amy scoffed. "They should give you an award for being a saint or something."

"It's true though." Alex grinned. "I do hope they sort things out. I'd be happy if they work it out-they belong to each other."

"Now that you mentioned it…" Amy paused and thought things over. "Yeah, they have this chemistry between them, I just thought that it was due to old times but no."

"Exactly my point, my friend." Alex sighed. "Beca's heart belongs to Chloe. We should respect that."

"Wow. I thought it was just something people would say, but I think it's true." Amy blurted out. "The quote from How I Met Your Mother? The one Ted used to say?"

"Ah yeah!" Alex exclaimed. "I didn't expect it to be true, too. And most of all, I can't believe that it's happening to me."

"I kinda forgot how it goes though…" Amy shrugged.

"Let's not talk about it, please." Alex laughed. "It hurts if I ponder on it too much."

"I understand." Amy nodded. "But you know…" She hugged her friend from behind. "You and Jesse look good together, too." She grinned.

"Amy!" Alex swatted her friend's hand away. "Don't!"

"Come on, Alexandra." Amy laughed. "You both like the same girl, and you both are genuinely nice. Try to think about it." She winked. "I'll also let Jesse know!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **MILAN-MALPENSA AIPORT, MILAN, ITALY**

It took almost 13 hours for the flight back to Italy.

Stacie and Chloe were tired but Chloe's face didn't show a sign of stress or anything else-she was glowing.

She had this smile on her face during the duration of the flight-Stacie had to point it out that it was already getting creepy, but Chloe didn't mind.

The redhead was happy and Stacie couldn't blame her-she had a good start with Beca, and she hoped that everything too, would fall into place.

They deserve it,

They were headed back to the set-it sucked that Chloe had to work immediately but she was keen on finishing everything too. It was all a part of her work, anyway.

"Chlo?"

"Hmmm?" Chloe turned to her friend who was still staring at her. "What?"

"Don't your cheeks hurt from all the smiling?" Stacie laughed.

"I just finished sending Beca a text message. Gosh, I'm just really happy, Stace." Chloe grinned. "It looks like the trip was worth it after all."

"You think so?"

"Uh huh." Chloe kept her phone-she didn't want to watch it light up and wait for the brunette's reply. She considered the time difference too. "I know that I shouldn't be complacent, I still have to work hard but I feel like we're going somewhere, you know?"

"That's good to hear." Stacie yawned. "I'm happy for you, Chloe. Really. Looks like the three days we spent back in L.A. did you something good. Like, you know, all the senses were knocked into you and Bam!" She acted out an explosion with her hands. "You've matured."

"I still have something to fix though…" Chloe signed as she stared at her phone. She thought it was Beca's reply that came in, but it was from someone else.

"Huh?" Stacie kept her eyes closed but was still attentive to her friend. "My eyes are closed, but I'm all ears." She added.

"My dad just texted me." She browsed through the text message. "He sure had a copy of my schedule. Did you give it to him?"

"No. No." Stacie was surprised that James Beale found out the exact date that Chloe was back. "You know your dad. He has connections, or maybe, he even went to the set and asked it himself."

"Yeah." Chloe locked her phone again-she was in deep thought. "He might have done that."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he has been here for a few days now. He wants to see me before he heads back to L.A." Chloe shared. "I agreed."

"You did?!" Stacie was surprised that Chloe finally agreed to meet her dad. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded in response. She stared at the window and tried to contemplate whether she did make the right decision. "I've been putting it off for a while now. You know that." Chloe stated. "I think it's time that I see him. Face to face."

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"That was something." Aubrey appeared into the living room where Beca was binge watching The Great British Bake-Off.

"What?"

"It may have been yesterday, but I wanted to make sure that what I saw was real…" Aubrey sat opposite her sister and even reached for Tostitos on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked.

"Your great appearance at the airport, bug." Aubrey laughed. "Stacie and I watched from the sidelines, and I have to admit, I felt like it was a real movie scene unfolding before me."

"Shut up, Bree." Beca dismissed her sister's comment. "I'm watching my show."

"So what? Are you like together or something?" Aubrey pressed for more questions. "You have to tell me as your manager and your sister. So, are you?" She moved closer to Beca to annoy her even more. "Tell me. Come on."

"We aren't!" Beca laughed. "But…"

"But, what?" Aubrey snickered.

"I have seen Chloe's effort-the little things, you know?" Beca turned to her sister who was listening intently. "I think we could work it out? "

"You think you could work it out?" Aubrey repeated Beca's response. "You don't even sound sure." She added. "What do you really want?" She asked.

"I don't have to answer that." Beca giggled. "You know what I want."

"It's different if it's coming from you."

"Beca shrugged."Are you fishing for info so you could tell Chloe?"

"No." Aubrey replied. "I just want to know if you both are on the same page."

"Well…" Beca sighed. "Chloe's been better, you know. And, I really feel like we're headed it that direction. So she better sort her issues out and head back here." She joked.

"So?" Aubrey nudged her sister.

"I want to start over with Chloe." Beca smiled at her sister who was too eager to wait for her response. "Like Chloe, I also want us back." She smirked.

* * *

 **HILTON HOTEL, MILAN, ITALY**

"She agreed to see me tomorrow." James grinned. He pocketed his phone after reading the text message.

Richard Harris put his wine glass down and poured himself another drink. "There's your chance, Beale. I guess it's already time for you to face your daughter since she's already going to meet you."

"I'm afraid that she won't even hear me out." James sighed.

"You fool!" Richard laughed. "Chloe's your daughter. She will. She's a smart woman, you see. She'll hear you out. Look, I even listened to you when you came to visit me in my office, and look where we are now? We've moved past it, the merger is still pushing through." He stated. "Chloe will listen to you, you just have to bear with her since you caused her a lot of pain."

"I remember that day…" James also poured himself another drink. They were delegates to a business conference and they found each other in the carousel bar. "I felt like I had to come and see you since the kids broke up. But you…" He patted Richard's shoulder. "You made me realize that I was more concerned of the merger instead of my own daughter."

Richard sighed. "It's ironic how someone as successful as you could be a horrible father."

"I already know, okay?" James snickered. "Makes me really feel bad though. Really."

"There are better things than money, James. The best things in life are free. Cliché but, true." Richard stated. "In your case, it's your daughter-Chloe."

"I better get some rest then." James politely excused himself from the bar. "I have a big day tomorrow." He patted Richard's shoulder. "I'll see you around, Harris."

"It will be alright, James." Richard replied. "We were able to sort things out between us. You and Chloe will, too."

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **HILTON HOTEL, MILAN, ITALY**

Chloe didn't know what to feel.

It has been a while since she saw her father-she cut off communication by not responding to any calls or texts, and even missed important business meetings.

She prepped herself for this moment though, but she didn't know how to properly deal with all the emotions flooding through her veins.

 _"I'm here."_ Her father's text read.

She had to read it over and over again to mentally prepare herself for what's to come.

"Are you okay?" Stacie broke her out of her trance. "You look pale."

"Y-yeah." Chloe stood up to get her coat and sunglasses. "He's here." She sighed. "I-I just don't know how to face him, Stace."

"Hey…" Stacie rubbed her friend's shoulder. "It's going to be tough to be seeing him once again after everything that happened but this is the time to face him. You were not given the chance to give a say on anything before, but this is your chance now. Who knows, right?"

"What if he wants to start over?" Chloe asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Chloe shrugged. "It depends."

"Don't put too much pressure on yourself, Chlo." Stacie replied. "As of now, do what you want to do, and that is, face your father."

The restaurant was packed. But, it wasn't difficult to spot James Beale.

He was too busy with his phone in his hands-oblivious of the fact that his daughter was already a few steps away studying him.

He looked the same at first, but Chloe studied him even more. He smiled at people who would greet him, but his smile isn't the one Chloe used to see-it was forced.

He looked fine but, his eyes-his eyes were sad.

It made Chloe wonder.

She must have been staring for a while since her father found himself staring back at her. She wanted to run away, but she knew she needed this. Her father had been reaching out, and thus, he needed it too.

They needed to talk-it has been long overdue.

James shyly waved at Chloe, but she didn't wave back. Instead, she slowly made her way to her father who looked so happy to see her. Again, she didn't really know what to feel.

"Chloe." James wanted to kiss his daughter on the cheek, or even give her a hug, but he knew he couldn't. They were not in good terms. "Hi." He breathed out. "I'm so glad you made time to see me. I couldn't get a hold of you. Stacie told me you were very busy." He grinned.

"What do you want, Dad?" Chloe frankly asked. "Don't act like you're very concerned about me now."

James expected Chloe's reaction-she's his daughter, after all. "I knew you would go straight to the point." He signaled the waiter to serve them house champagne. "I guess, I would do the same thing too. I want us to fix our relationship, Chloe."

"Why now?" Chloe scoffed. "Have you lost everything?"

"No. I didn't lose everything. Actually, I have everything…" He smirked. "Except you." He added.

"Wow. What a realization." Chloe continued to be difficult. She couldn't help it. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Chloe…" James tried to calm his daughter down. "Please."

"Do you think that after what happened in the past year, you could come and meet me and act like what you did was nothing major?" Chloe whispered. She tried her best to keep it low despite her anger rising. "Reality check, dad. It was something huge. It changed my life, did you know that? I had to drag Beca into your whims. I didn't want to do it, but what did you do instead of understanding me? Instead of hearing me out? Did you listen to me, dad? Did you?"

"No." James immediately replied. "I didn't."

"Exactly!" Chloe noticed that she might have attracted attention, thus, she kept her voice down low. "You didn't. What did you do? Despite of my pleas, you even threatened to ruin Beca's career if I didn't accede to your demands. What choice did I have? I had nothing, Dad. Nothing."

"I know, Chloe. It was too late when I realized it." James stated. "I was too focused on building our own empire that I have forgotten my daughter. I thought it was something that would help me take care of you. But, I was wrong. It got the best of me."

"You treated me like one of your businesses, Dad." Chloe swiftly wiped her tears away. "I needed you. I only thought I lost mom, but in the long run, I lost you too."

"I'm a horrible father."

"You are."

"I hurt you, and I even took Beca away from you." James stated. "I was too blind to see that Beca was the one who made you whole. I was too selfish, too engrossed in wealth, too insensitive… You can call me all that, I would definitely take it. I can't blame you. I know you're really angry at me, you have the right to. But as I said earlier, I want to us to fix what we have. You're all I have, Chloe."

"It took you so long to realize that." Chloe pointed out. "You can't expect me to hug you all of a sudden now that you've appeared in front of me."

"I'm not expecting that. I know that rebuilding our father-daughter relationship will be a lot of work, but I am willing to go through it all, name it. I want to make up for lost time with you, Chloe."

"You hurt a lot of people, did you know that? Not only myself."

"I'm very much aware of that..." James nodded. "I'm not only going to make amends with you, Chloe. I'm going to own up for every mistake that I have made to everyone else."

"Including Beca?" Chloe looked unconvinced.

"Most certainly, including Beca." James replied. "I want us to start from scratch."

"How could you think that everything is so easy, huh?"

"I know it's not easy, Chloe." James replied. "But, believe me. I'm going to be the best father that I can possibly be. I hope it's not too late."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! BeChloe seems to be moving forward, huh? Alex finally gave up on Beca-she knew how the latter felt.**

 **Anyway, what do you think should Chloe do with her father?**

 **Your thoughts are very much welcome. So, yeah, let me know. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**HILTON HOTELS, MILAN, ITALY**

"Your father is here." Stacie said as she walked around their suite. She was still in her pajamas, but she didn't mind. It was just her and Chloe, anyway.

"What?!" Chloe rose from the couch. Still, in her pajamas. "I assumed he would have left by now!"

"I thought so too. The conference ended yesterday." Stacie replied. "I guess he changed his mind?" She turned to the redhead.

"What would he be doing here for another day, Stacie?" Chloe groaned.

"Who knows?" Stacie shrugged. "He might have another business deal or something. Don't you want to see him? He's downstairs. We should send him up."

"What?! Is he staying here too?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I don't know. I guess not."

"Ugh!" Chloe was annoyed. "It's not that I don't want to see him, but I wanted to sort things out first before I see him again."

Stacie cuddled with the throw pillow on the couch. "Didn't your talk end well?"

"It was alright. I found out what he wanted but that's just it." Chloe sighed. "He just stated that he wants to make things right, and even, apologize to Beca."

"That's definitely a lot to take in." Stacie nodded.

"I know." Chloe pouted. "But, I don't understand why he's here though. Did you ask?"

"No." Stacie grinned. "It's not my place. And maybe, this is just a part of it all?"

"Part of what?"

"Part of being a father." Stacie pointed out. "You know, probably, this is his step one."

* * *

"Dad."

"Chloe." James smiled beautifully at his daughter.

Chloe looked behind his father-she was expecting his bodyguards to appear behind him, but there was none. "What brings you here so early in the morning?" She didn't want to sound rude but she wanted to know her father's real intent.

"I came to visit. See how you're doing and all." James looked around the suite. "Very nice. Very fancy." He commented.

"I don't think that we should be getting comfortable all of a sudden." Chloe immediately blurted out. "We aren't really in good terms, dad."

"I know." James shrugged. "But, we're working it out, right? You see, that's the reason why I'm here, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I came here to pick you up." James replied. "I want to go around and see Milan with my daughter."

"You should've have left by now." Chloe stated.

"You're right. But, I changed my flight schedule." James grinned. "I realized how much you've matured after seeing you yesterday. I couldn't help but feel so bad about the pain I caused you. I failed as a father."

"I'm busy." Chloe walked away from her father and tried to ignore everything that he would say.

"I can totally understand why you're acting like that. And, I can't blame you." James stated.

"You don't have to do this out of pity or obligation."

"I'm not doing it due to that." James replied. "I'm doing it because I want to. I want to be your father again. A better one, this time. I want to be worthy of being one again."

* * *

James' words hit Chloe.

She wanted to push her father away, but something holds her back.

Chloe knew that no matter what happens, James Beale will always be her father. Nothing could definitely change that fact.

And of course, despite everything else, she still has love left for the only man in her life-her father.

After talking to Stacie in order to explain what her father wanted to do, Chloe couldn't sit still.

She kept on pacing the room while her father opted to wait out in the hotel restaurant.

"Can you please stay in one place? I feel dizzy just by watching you." Stacie complained. Her eyes were still following the redhead though.

"Did I make the right decision to go with him, Stace?" Chloe asked. "What do you think? It's not too late to change my mind, right? I can say that something came up and…"

"What could come up, Chloe? That excuse can work in L.A. but here, it won't. It's your day off, and you can't just go with that excuse." Stacie explained. She watched how Chloe would mess her hair up while pacing the room. "What's stopping you from spending time with your father?"

"I don't know." Chloe finally sat at the end of her bed. "I'm just scared, I guess."

"Scared of what?" Stacie turned to ask.

"Scared… that… this might be a trap? I don't know, really." Chloe admitted.

"I can't really blame you if you try to think that your father might have something going on under his sleeve. He's really capable of that stuff." Stacie replied. "But, don't you think this time he really means it?"

"That's why I'm conflicted." Chloe stood up and prepped herself. "This can be a trap. On the other hand, it can also be the other way. He might have changed his heart." She tossed her keys to the taller brunette. "Keep them. Just in case."

"Just in case what? Anything happens?" Stacie chuckled.

"Absolutely." Chloe nodded. "I don't really know what to feel and how to assess things but there's only one way to find out. I feel like I have to spend time with my father. Who knows, maybe he's really turned to a new leaf or not."

Stacie laughed at how silly Chloe was being. "Oh well, just in case. You know where to find me. Have fun, Chlo."

"Yeah." Chloe mumbled. "I'll try."

* * *

 **THE DUOMO, MILAN, ITALY**

Everyone knew about the Duomo in Milan-no wonder James chose it as their first stop.

Chloe has seen it for a few times but not entirely up close. This is the first time she's really going to appreciate it, and yes, with her dad as her company.

"Ahhh!" James spread his arms out wide and took in fresh air. "The Duomo! Isn't it beautiful, Chloe?"

Chloe took time to take photos of The Duomo. She tried to shrug off the thought that she was with her father.

She was indeed, uncomfortable. However, her father was trying, she needed to try, at least.

"Yeah." Chloe continued to walk around and take photos. "It is."

James sensed Chloe's discomfort but he wanted to try to make things better. He didn't know what else he could do so he just decided to wing it. "It's similar with the one in Barcelona. The La Sagrada Familia."

"Yeah. I bet it is." Chloe stated. "I've never seen it. You didn't bring me along when I needed company, remember?"

"Chloe…"

"It's alright." Chloe shut her dad off. "I've been planning to visit Spain, so I'll see it for myself."

James wanted to say something, but Chloe was already a few steps away from him.

He decided to drop it and just followed behind.

He kept a safe distance from Chloe who was buying something from a shop-he didn't want to invade her space.

He watched her like he did before.

But this time, it was different-Chloe is a grown woman now.

He didn't want to go back to the way they were before.

He was really going to change and make things right.

Chloe is all that he has.

* * *

 **LA SCALA, MILAN, ITALY**

Chloe was quiet inside the car.

Her silence made James realize how much he missed out on his daughter. He didn't know who to talk to her and even deal with her even when she's upset.

He has totally forgotten how to be a father.

"We're here, Sir." The driver stated.

"Shall we?" He turned to Chloe who was already out of the car as soon as the car came to a stop. "Right." He mumbled.

It's not that Chloe was being disrecpectful-she was just too eager to see the La Scala in the flesh. She hurriedly ran to the front of the opera house.

James watched his daughter's eyes glow due to her fascination with the theatre. He knew how much Chloe loved the theater, most especially, Romeo and Juliet even when she was a kid.

"It's one of the most famous Opera Houses. I always knew how much you loved Romeo and Juliet." James stepped behind his daughter who was busy admiring the old opera house. "And, I recently found out that you really haven't been going around Milan. It would be a shame to wrap up the shoot without you seeing this place."

"How did you know that?" Chloe asked.

"Know what?" James replied. "Know that you loved Romeo and Juliet?" He grinned. "Well, you used to recite some of the lines around the house."

"I recited them to Mom." Chloe stated.

"You did." James sighed. "But, you overlooked the fact that you would recite it to her in my study. You might have thought that I wasn't listening. But, I was, Chloe. I was so proud of you for knowing them by heart."

"You looked like you didn't care."

"I didn't want to make you feel embarrassed. You were so shy. You only faced your mom when you recited them."

Chloe was stunned to hear her father's revelation-it was true though, she would be conscious if her dad's eyes would be watching her.

James studied his daughter's face. It was obvious that Chloe was still taken aback. "Turn him into stars, and form a constellation in his image. His face will make the heavens…" James recited.

"So beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the garish sun." Chloe interrupted her father's words. She smiled at the man who was surprised. "That was one of my favorite lines."

"I know." James grinned. "That's why I memorized it."

"You should've told me, Dad." Chloe replied. "You should've told me that you paid attention to the little things."

"I felt like it was better that way. You had your mom, anyway."

"I also needed my dad."

"I know. And, I'm sorry." James replied. "I know you're probably tired of hearing that word."

Chloe took the opportunity to take photos of the opera house. She even tried to take a couple of selfies-a proof that she was there while her father subtly watched her.

"It's funny how Romeo and Juliet's story is similar in a way like mine." Chloe suddenly spoke up. "But, in our case, only my father was against us."

"Would you think it would make a huge difference if I just let you be?"

"Of course." Chloe faced her father this time. "It would've made a huge difference."

James was silent. It was too much, but he deserved it.

He watched Chloe scribble on the post card she bought from someone who approached her. He remembered that Chloe did the same thing too while they were at The Duomo.

She was busy writing. He didn't want to invade her privacy so he just let her scribble away.

"You really love Beca." James knew he was stating the obvious but he wanted to hear it from his daughter. He approached Chloe who was finishing up her sentences on the card. She had no table to use, so she made use of the wall as support instead.

"I do." Chloe replied. "

"And what is that?" He pointed to the post card Chloe stuffed into her bag.

"Just… post cards." Chloe replied. "It's not a big deal. Also, it's none of your business."

"Those…" James pointed to Chloe's bag. "…are not just postcards. They're for Beca, I suppose?"

"Don't you have anything to look at besides me?" Chloe scoffed. "Take pictures or something." Chloe suggested.

"I came here to spend time with you. Of course, there are no distractions. I came here to be a father." He chuckled. "So, am I right? I even saw you buy one when we were at The Duomo."

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "I'm sending them to Beca. Look, you can say anything you want. This is my way of letting her know that wherever I may be, I'm thinking of her."

"That's sweet." James commented.

"I don't need your opinion." Chloe grunted. "I'll do everything to come back to her. So, take that as a warning, Dad. No matter what you do, you're not going to stop me this time." Chloe zipped her bag angrily which amused her father. "I'm choosing Beca over you this time."

She was feisty but still, adorable.

"I'm glad to hear that." James walked alongside his daughter. "You don't have to worry, love. It's something I don't intend to do."

"What?"

"If you want, Beca, then choose Beca." James adjusted his neck tie-he loosened it a bit. "I'm not asking you to choose because I'm going to be supporting you all the way. I mean it, Chloe. You deserve to be happy, and that's where Beca comes in."

"Uhh..." Chloe was taken aback by her father's response. "Uhm, I'm just going to drop the postcards off." Chloe swallowed hard. "I'll be right with you."

She hurriedly left her father to get to the nearest mailbox. She was able to find one across the street.

James just shook his head at how his daughter was knew he must have surprised her-it was so unlike him.

All through out the times they were apart with Chloe, he came to understand what his daughter wanted, needed and love.

It was not all about money for Chloe-for that, he was proud of her. Chloe reminded him of his wife.

Seeing that Chloe was still busy with the post cards, he decided to make a quick phone call.

He checked his watch.

It was already 4 P.M.

Italy is a few hours ahead of Los Angeles, thus, the person he wanted to call should be awake.

Should be.

* * *

 **MITCHELL RECORDS, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Jesse?" Alex stepped into Jesse's office. "Do you have time?"

"Alex!" Jesse sprung out of his chair to give the blonde a friendly hug. "Of course! Want to hang out? Wait… Beca isn't here though."

"I-I'm not here for Beca…" Alex looked around the room, internally scolding herself for being in the premises after what happened. "I came here to talk to you."

"Me?" Jesse clarified.

"Yes." Alex nodded. "You."

"About what?" Jesse sensed it was something personal. He decided to put down the blinds to give them a little privacy. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really. Everything is good." Alex sat on Jesse's swivel chair-she was used to doing that so Jesse didn't mind her. "It's about… you know, Beca." She bit her lower lip.

Jesse waited for her to continue.

"You really love her, right?" Alex asked. "I mean not only as a best friend?"

"Why are we suddenly talking about this?" Jesse felt a sense of panic rush into him. He was not prepared for this one coming from Alex. "We both know that Beca and Chloe…"

"I don't care about Beca and Chloe. I want to hear your thoughts." Alex stated. "I want to hear how you deal with everything because I don't know how. I thought I could, but I was wrong. I'm okay on the outside but… damn." She sobbed. "God, I must've fallen for her. Hard."

"Welcome to the club." Jesse jokingly stated as he handed her his handkerchief. "Here. Take it."

"This isn't something funny." Alex replied.

"I know."

"Beca and Chloe, they're meant to be. I know that. But, I find it difficult to move on from all these." Alex wiped her tears away. "I thought I could forget about her through work, but I couldn't. I won't do anything to destroy what they have, but I need something to help me get through."

"Man, I really don't know, Alex." Jesse sighed. "I was like that too, you know. And, maybe, I just got used to it. I'm Beca's best friend, and that's painful for me since I get to be around her most of the time. But, you know what? I'm just looking at the bright side-Beca won't ever break up with me no matter what happens. And, I made peace with that fact."

"I'm not Beca's best friend."

"But, you are one of us, Alex." Jesse grinned. "We're family. We're for life. Beca's not going to break up with you, too."

"Dude, I just hope I can move on. Fast." Alex stated.

"It's all up to you, Alex." Jesse winked at the blonde. "Everyone is entitled to recover at their own pace. But, we're here. We understand you."

"Is this a punishment for being genuinely nice?" Alex looked at Jesse whose eyes were still full of concern. "Beca's my first love, you know." She blushed.

"No. It's not a punishment. Life just wants to throw things at us. You know, to test how we deal with them." Jesse snickered. "We should be thankful, if you ask me."

"Why?"

"Well, we struggled to hold on to someone who we know isn't ours to keep in the first place. It'spainful since we know that they disappear, but it's noble." Jesse replied. "Not everyone can do that, Alex. We have to keep in mind that not everyone has the same heart as ours."

"Wow. You really do watch a lot of movies huh?" Alex smiled.

Jesse shrugged. "You can say that." He sat on his table, a little closer to Alex, this time. "Stop crying, okay? It will be fine. It will all get better. Soon enough, you will find yourself thinking that letting Beca go is the best decision you made since you did it for her sake."

"Yeah." Alex inhaled deeply. "You can say that."

"Take your time, okay?"

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Alex turned to Jesse. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Alex." Jesse replied. "It's just that I've been there and done that."

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"I just got off the phone with Stacie." Aubrey tossed her phone back on the couch. "James is in Milan. He went to see Chloe."

"Oh, really?" Beca looked interested. "What did he want?"

"Well, Stacie told me that he wanted to mend his ties with Chloe." Aubrey snacked on oranges while she walked around the house. "That's huge, isn't it?"

"Did he hit his head or something?" Beca scoffed. "I didn't think he knew what sorry meant."

"Beca…" Aubrey glared at his sister. "It's still morning and…"

"What?"

"It's not proper to do that, you know. No matter…"

"Hey. It's not like he's here, Bree." Beca laughed. "He won't hear whatever I would say."

Aubrey was supposed to defend her stand-call Beca out, but she wasn't able to since Beca rushed to pick up her phone. "Just a sec, Bree. This might be important." She unlocked her phone to answer the call. "Hello?" She stated while grinning at Aubrey since she got away with it.

"Hi. Is this Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes. Who is this, please?" Beca wondered.

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Beca asked. "Hello?"

"Hi, Beca." The man finally replied. "I'm so glad you picked up."

"Who is this?" Beca's heart started to beat faster. "Do I know you?"

"This is James, Beca." Beca held her phone tight. She only knew one person named James but she hoped that she wasn't speaking to that person. "James Gordon Beale."

* * *

 **A/N: Should Beca hear James out? Or will she decide to end the call?**

 **And I'm sorry for breaking Alex's heart, but it just had to be done. Know that I didn't mean to though.**

 **I know that you feel like everything was so fast but I didn't want everyone to go around in circles. We all know that Beca's feelings for Chloe never left, and vice versa. What they needed to sort out was the issues surrounding them, and it's already being handled. They haven't totally given up on each other yet, thus, the feelings were really ready to re-surface anytime. I assure everyone though, that Beca still knows her self worth-she could have gone back to Chloe the moment she held her on the airport, but she didn't. She knew that Chloe would still have to work for it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

James Gordon Beale.

Beca knew who it was, of course.

No doubt-it was Chloe's father.

"What do you want?"

Aubrey sensed the change in her sister's tone. She sounded angry in a subtle way.

"I want to talk to you. I was hoping that I could see you when I get back from my trip. Can you give me some of your time?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Beca replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Beca, please. We have so much to talk-" James pleaded.

"Sorry. No can do." Beca firmly stated as she ended the call.

Aubrey looked at her sister-she was worried on who might be on the other end of the line. "Who was it?"

"Nothing." Beca tried to get back to her laptop. "Wrong number."

"Wrong number?" Aubrey scoffed. "I heard everything on your end, Beca. That doesn't sound like a wrong number to me."

"Fine!" Beca turned to Aubrey who had her arms crossed. "It was James, okay? James Beale!"

Realizing who it was, Aubrey tensed. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to me." Beca shared. "I declined."

"Did he say why?"

"No. I already cut him off before he got to it." Beca shrugged. "There, are you happy?"

"I'm just worried, Beca. What if he does really have nice intentions, you know?" Aubrey stood beside her sister and gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Eventually, you'll have to hear him out."

"I know." Beca nodded. She still had her eyes fixed on her screen. "I'm just not in the mood for him yet. Do you wanna do something?" Beca asked. She knew Aubrey too well, and there's a high probability that her older sister would nag her about it.

"No." Aubrey sighed. "I'm just going back to my room."

"Suit yourself." Beca smirked. "I'm calling Alex."

* * *

 **COLLINS GROUP, DOWNTOWN, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Her phone kept ringing.

There were more than 5 missed calls from Beca Mitchell and Alex was staring at her phone for the whole time.

She wanted to pick up, but a part of her didn't want to.

It was a battle between her heart and her mind,

"You're still not picking it up?" Amy gestured to the phone in Alex's hand. "I can answer it for you."

"No." Alex put it down and completely ignored Beca's call. "She'll stop calling, she might think we're busy."

"You're avoiding her, aren't you?" Amy asked. Her gaze followed the blonde who ended up staring out the window.

Alex turned to Amy who was still waiting for a decent response. "Do you think that I have the right to do that?"

"Well… yeah." Amy replied.

"That's what I thought so too." Alex nodded, and turned back to face the view from her office. "I thought that I would be okay with it, you know? But, this is just too painful."

"Hey now…" Amy wanted to hug her friend, but Alex won't let Amy touch her. She didn't want to break down. "Does she even know that you're feeling this way?"

"I doubt it." Alex wiped her tears away. "I told her the opposite. God, I even told her about Chloe's flight."

"What I mean is that…" Amy hesitated but she felt the need to ask. "…does Beca know that you like her?"

Alex nodded.

"Did she say anything?"

Alex shook her head. "Not too much. She asked me how come I didn't tell her and all that. But, who cares, right? She had someone else in her heart anyway."

"Beca doesn't know that you're hurting so bad since you didn't show it." Amy stated. "You could've at least let her know that you were hurting."

"What's the point?" Alex scoffed. "It's not like she'll choose me anyway."

"She won't." Amy stated. "But, at least, she'll realize that she hurt you. That's the problem with being the strong person, nobody really asks more than once if you're really okay."

* * *

Amy's phone started to ring-as expected, it was Beca. "I'm going to take this, Collins."

"Amy, don't say anything!" Alex warned.

"I can't stomach the fact that you're okay on the outside, but not on the inside, Alex." Amy stated. "Beca has to know."

"Amy!"

"Hey, Shorty." Amy casually replied. She didn't want to scare Beca off at first. "What's up?"

"Is Alex with you? She isn't picking up my calls."

"She is."

"Oh." Beca replied. "Can you hand the phone to her? I want to talk to her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Beca." Amy replied.

"Why not?"

"You really have no idea, don't you?" Amy couldn't help it. "She can't talk to you right now since she's crying over you!"

It happened so fast that Beca wasn't able to respond.

Hearing what Amy has shared, Alex rushed to her friend's side. "Why did you tell her?!"

"I just had to." Alex pocketed her phone. "She has to realize that she also hurt someone. It's not all about her and Chloe, Alex. Yes, we get it, but she has to be considerate of other people's feelings. Tell me the truth, after she went to see Chloe, did she come by again?"

Alex shook her head. She mumbled a quiet No.

"Did she even leave a text message to make it up to you?"

Again, Alex shook her head.

"See?" Amy sighed. "We can be happy for her since she's working things out with my Idol, but…" Amy raised her index finger. "She has to face the fact that she hurt you in the long run."

* * *

Beca rushed to Alex's office as soon as she heard from Amy.

It bothered her when she found out that Alex was crying.

Alexandra Collins was crying because of her.

"Amy!" Beca ran to Amy's desk as soon as she got to 18th floor. "Where is Alex? Is she alright?"

"Ha!" Amy flipped some pages before looking up to meet Beca's blue eyes. "Now, you're concerned?"

"What are you talking about?" Beca mumbled, still confused. "I don't understand."

"Come on, Beca. Alex likes you, she tells you that on the day Chloe leaves. As expected, you would go see Chlo, but did you at least once, think of the girl you left behind?" Amy replied.

Beca didn't expect such comeback from Amy.

"You couldn't answer. Of course, you didn't." Amy shrugged. "You were so focused on getting to Chloe on time, we get that, but I was expecting that you could've shed at least an ounce of concern for her."

"I'm sorry, Amy." Beca replied.

"She's in her office." Amy instructed as she walked past Beca.

"Alex?" Beca knocked before she took a peek. She saw Alex staring out the window-meaning that, she's in her deep thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Hey." Alex turned to the brunette and gave her a half-smile. "Long time no, see?"

"Y-yeah." Beca immediately noticed the sadness in Alex's eyes. "It's been two days, I think. So, yeah, you could say that."

"What brings you here?" Alex tried to mask the pain away. She could tell that she was doing a fine job, but Beca could also see right through her.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Beca immediately blurted out. "I'm sorry for being so naïve. For being so selfish."

"I told you, it's not your fault." Alex sighed. She took a seat and pretended to focus on work.

"It is." Beca walked towards Alex's desk. "If only I paid attention. If only I showed you that I cared…"

"That won't work." Alex cut her off. "I would still fall for you even more. So, what you did was just right..."

"Alex, please…" Beca sighed. "I know you're not okay."

"You only knew because Amy told you." Alex firmly stated. "If she didn't tell you, you wouldn't even know. Okay, to tell you the truth, I felt abandoned. I felt used, I think? I don't know what to feel exactly. And, it hurts me since you forgot about me now that you and Chloe are sorting things out."

"There. There it is!" Beca exclaimed. "I asked you, Alex. But you told me you were okay."

"And you believed that?" Alex scoffed. "Well, of course, you're Beca Mitchell, you're completely oblivious to everything."

"That's a lie. I care about you, Alex. You know that."

"Then, why did you come only now? Did you even think of checking up on me after you technically dumped me?" Alex asked. "Tell me, Beca. Why?"

"I don't know what to answer you, Alex." Beca looked down. "I have a feeling that no matter what I say, it wouldn't turn out right."

Alex looked at Beca with disbelief. "You could've at least show me that you were also concerned about me, you know."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Beca sighed. "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you at all. Because I do."

"I don't think I can be friends with you, Beca."

"What? Why?"

"I think I need space. I think I need to be away from you."

"But, we're for life, Alex." Beca protested. "For life."

"I know." Alex nodded. "But, I just don't know how to be around you these days. I feel like I've completely lost my rhythm. You just can't be okay with all of these, Beca. You're too focused on Chloe, did I tell you that?"

"No."

"You are." Alex snickered. "You have to hold back, even just for a little bit, okay? If you don't you might end up hurting everyone around you. You and Chloe aren't the only persons in the world, Beca. Please be considerate of the rest. They have feelings too."

"Alex…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." Alex grinned. "I just needed to let that out. But, yeah, I'll be okay."

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Beca decided to tell Aubrey about what happened with Alex-she was so surprised that Alex had a lot on her mind due to her.

"I feel so bad, Bree." Beca stated as she got out of her car. "I hurt Alex so much. You know that I didn't intend to do that, right?"

"You're a born heart-breaker, Beca." Aubrey sighed. "What else did she say?"

"Nothing more. She called me out on the fact that I wasn't even concerned about her. She also mentioned that I was too focused on Chloe."

"That's true." Aubrey agreed. "You sort of ditched her after seeing Chloe at the airport. You didn't get back to her after she confessed her love to you. If it were me, I would be so pissed. No wonder Amy lashed out on you."

"She told me she was going to be okay…."

"Ugh." Aubrey could strangle her sister right now if she could. "She only told that to you that time so you could drop the act and go to Chloe. She set you free, Beca. But, that doesn't mean that she has no right to dwell on her feelings."

"Love is sure is complicated." Beca mumbled.

"It is." Aubrey replied. "Understand Alex. She's really going through a tough time. Before you guys even started, it was already over. That's painful."

"But, Bree… Alex said something that hit me." Beca shared.

"What was that?"

"She said that I might end up hurting everyone around me since I am too focused on Chloe, do you think that's true?"

"It could be. I couldn't understand what happened during the past days. Really." Aubrey hated to admit it, but Alex did have a point. "Well, you have to remember what you're fighting for in the first place. I hope you didn't forget that."

"I didn't forget." Beca replied. "I won't ever forget."

"Where are you headed?" Aubrey asked her sister. Beca was in a rush to enter the house.

"To my room." Beca sighed. "I hurt so many people, Bree. I need to re-think everything that's going on."

"You don't look so good." Aubrey wanted to follow her younger sister. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "I'm sorry, Bree. I just need time alone."

* * *

 **GALLERIA VITTORIO EMANUELE, MILAN, ITALY**

It was one of the best galleries that Chloe had ever seen. It was made out of glass and iron.

The floor was composed of mosaics which showed different cities of Milan, Florence, Rome, and Turin.

"This is so pretty." Chloe admire the ceiling down to the floor. "Wow."

James couldn't focus on what Chloe was saying since he was busy dialing something on his phone. Chloe noticed it but chose to not point it out.

He decided to give it up, knowing that the other person wouldn't dare to answer.

"What happened to no distractions?" Chloe hummed. "Problem at work?"

"No." James grinned at his daughter. "I just had to make an important call. But, yeah, that's done now."

"Okay."

"Hey. Come here." James called his daughter back to where he was standing. "Look over there. Do you see that?"

"What?" Chloe struggled in finding what her father was showing her. "I don't see it."

"There. The emblem, the one with the bull?" James asked. "Do you see that?"

"Uh huh." Chloe finally found the exact thing her father pointed to her. "What about it?"

"That's the emblem of Turin." James proudly replied. "They say that when you want to go back to Milan, you're supposed to place your heel on the emblem of Turin, and turn, clockwise."

"Really?" Chloe was amazed at what her father just shared. "You serious?"

"I'm not sure." James laughed. "But, that's what they say. We'll know how if it works, go on, try it."

Without any hesitation, Chloe did what she had to do-she found herself standing on the emblem of Turin, spread her arms out wide, closed her eyes, and turned clockwise.

Her father smiled at the sight-it was something he would want to remember. He took a photo of his daughter without her noticing.

Chloe looked so happy and so free. A side of Chloe that her father failed to see.

He wished that it would be like that from now on.

He wanted more time with Chloe.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

Talking to Alex made Beca re-think everything that she has done-she remembered everything that has transpired.

She started from Chloe's 3 day vacation up to the present-she also considered the things that happened in between such as Alex's confession, and of course, her decision to be on the same page with Chloe.

It backtracked and she started to question everything.

She was supposed to feel happy, but she was feeling the opposite.

She started to hate herself for it.

" _You'll end up hurting everyone around you."_

Alex's words continued to replay on her head. She did have a point, and Beca didn't want that.

There are too many things to consider in the current world she lives in-there's James, Chloe, Alex, and of course, Jesse. As she previously put it, she was stuck in a labyrinth.

She tried to weigh things down. She thought of all the pros and cons to every situation in her life right now.

She thought hard.

Finally, after all the time spent wondering how things would go from there, she realized what she has been doing all along.

 _She isn't fixing her heart, but instead, she's breaking it even more without her realizing it._

She's breaking her own heart by not loving and choosing herself first-yes, she did give Chloe a chance, and there's indeed, a high probability that she would take her in again, but what use was that when her heart isn't fully healed yet.

She loved Chloe-she still does, but she realized that there's still a void in her heart even if she still comes back to her.

That void, no matter how hard she thinks of how to fill it up couldn't be fixed by Jesse, Alex, and even, Chloe. _No one can fill it but herself._

She hated how she lost track of herself-she lied to Aubrey, she did forget what she was fighting for. But, it was not too late.

Hurriedly, she took out her laptop and decided to type something out.

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _I don't want to start this by asking "How's Italy?" or "How's the shoot?" because this e-mail is completely unrelated to that._

 _I went to see Alex today. You see, I hurt her even if it was not my intent. She told me that I might end up hurting everyone around me since I could be too focused on you-well, maybe, my feelings for you. I'm afraid she's right you know, and that would defeat the purpose of what I fought for in the first place._

 _Remember the day you left? I told you it was Alex who told me about your trip. But even before that, Alex confessed her feelings. I honestly didn't know what to do since I was torn with the fact that you were bound to leave without telling me and by staying to comfort her. Well, I chose the former, so to speak._

 _Don't get me wrong, Chloe. I was happy to see you back here even for 3 days. I also do not regret following you to the airport just to send you off. You know how I feel about you, and believe me, I don't think it would really change._

 _You must be wondering why I'm writing you now. You see, Chloe, I completely lost track of what I believed in. I don't know why, but the reason I could think of is that-seeing you again made me lose my way. I love you, Chloe. I really do. But,_ _ **I couldn't stand being trapped in this labyrinth where I'm surrounded with thoughts of me hurting Alex and Jesse, then, there's you-someone I couldn't escape, since I know I would always run back to you.**_ _Of course, there's your father, too. I'm sorry, Chloe, I couldn't force myself to speak to your father-yet. Things happened in such a rush, I got scared. I didn't know how to deal._

 _I heard you're spending time with your father, but I just want to let you know that he called me. He wanted to talk to me, but I shut him down. I hope you understand that I'm not ready to let him in. I'm still reminded of all the hurt he has caused-and I can't help but be angry. It's an indication that I haven't moved on from everything._

 _Chloe, when you and I would start over, I want us to start fresh-completely in a blank slate. We will be happier, and we wouldn't have to bring up the past. Trust me, I want that._

 _However, I have come to realize before writing you that, I have to find_ _ **wholeness**_ _within myself. I need to be whole so I could offer myself properly to you. I realized that once I do find that wholeness, I would be able to find what my heart would really want. **I don't want my life to be dictated by someone else or influenced by something else, Chloe**. I know that I have much more to offer you, and that I am capable of becoming better once we get out of this huge mess. _

_I am in love with you, Chloe. Ever since day one. Damn, you can get mad at me for saying that I led you on, but, you and I both know that it isn't the case here. We're working on ourselves to be better._

 _Again, like I said during the moment I broke up with you, I have to start doing things for myself. I am so inlove with you that I failed to fall in love with myself. Maybe it was due to the short span of time-we broke up, and then you re-appeared and fought for your position in my life. I didn't have much time to ponder on that, I suppose? I don't know, really._

 _I only have to give myself, the pure love that I have been giving out._ _ **This is me again, choosing me. No, this is me, reiterating what I firmly believe in.** I hope you'd understand. _

_Don't worry, Chlo. This is only going to be a step to a better place for us._

 _I'm not stopping you or anything, I'd be glad to know if you'll still be around. But, you have a choice._

 _Hopefully, you'll take this time to rekindle your relationship with your father? Or you can even take this an opportunity to prove yourself to me? I don't know. It's all up to you. Let me know._

 _I'll find my way back to you._

 _Then maybe, just maybe, we can even meet halfway._

 _Love,_

 _Beca._

* * *

 **A/N: This is what I mentioned in the previous chapter that Beca hasn't compromised her self-worth. Anyway, I was supposed to put this in the previous chapter too, but I found it too long so I decided to split it up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**GOLDEN TRIANGLE, MILAN, ITALY**

Chloe found herself wandering the streets of the Golden Triangle-home of Italy's famous shops. She and her father decided to grab a bite but they ended up going through shops instead.

"Do you want anything?" James offered. He scanned the area and it was indeed, full of people.

Chloe kept her sunglasses on, she knew that in a crowded place like the Golden Triangle, there's a tendency that she would be recognized. "No. I'm good. We can just walk around."

"Tell me if something catches your eyes. I'll get them for you."

"I don't need material things. You should know that by now." Chloe stated.

"Oh. Right." James felt embarrassed with himself. "I-I'm just not used to it, I guess."

"You have to, Dad." Chloe smiled back at her father. "Money is not everything."

They walked in silence-they observed everything going on. People here and there, with shopping bags and take aways.

Suddenly, James realized that Chloe was a few steps far behind him. He assumed that she has found something to take back to her hotel. He took time to watch his daughter and then he noticed-she was staring blankly at her phone. She stood still.

"See anything?" James joked as he rushed back to where his daughter was. "Chloe?"

Chloe didn't say anything-she wanted to, but words couldn't be formed.

"What's wrong?" James noticed how Chloe's smile faltered. "You okay?"

Chloe bit her lower lip-she tried to fight back the tears. She shook her head.

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk about it?" James heart broke seeing his daughter struggle with her emotions. He wrapped one hand over her shoulders and led them away from the busy street.

He watched how Chloe handled herself-he realized that it must have been the same when she was crying all because of his wrongdoings towards her.

It was so heartbreaking that he caused his daughter to feel that way.

He wanted to make it right.

After letting Chloe compose herself, James smiled at his daughter-a signal that he was ready to hear everything from her. He was ready to be her rock-something which he failed to do in the past.

"So…" James wiped Chloe's tears away with his thumb. "What is this all about? Know that you can tell me, love."

"It's Beca." Chloe clutched on her phone so tight-her phone lit up, causing her father to have a glance on what was on screen.

"What about, Beca? Did something happen?"

"She sent me an e-mail." Chloe glanced at her phone once again. She showed it to her dad. "She told me she has lost her way in the middle of it all. I felt like I ruined her road to recovery, you know. And I didn't want that. I just wanted to let her know that I'm just by her side through it all. I didn't mean to make her lose her sense of direction."

"I don't want to read it." James handed the phone back to Chloe. "That… is for your eyes only." James sighed. "I guess I completely contributed to breaking her."

"Yeah. You did have a lot of take in it." Chloe replied. "She tells me that she loves me but at the same time, she's asking me to give her space to fix everything needed. I don't wanna sound like a brat, but I don't exactly know where I stand. Should I leave her be? Should I plead? I don't know, Dad." Chloe sobbed. "It seems like she left everything to me to decide on."

"We have to understand where Beca is coming from, dear." James took Chloe's right hand, and gently squeezed it. "She has a lot of pain, we have ours too, but that doesn't mean we get to have a say in how she deals with her own wounds. That's the problem with the human mind, Chloe-it changes every now and then. One minute it's a yes, another it's a no." James let go of Chloe's hand and put his right hand over his left chest. "This." He patted it twice. "This is where the heart comes in. That's why there's a constant battle with the mind and the heart. The heart always knows what it wants."

"What exactly are you telling me, dad?" Chloe was frustrated. "I am so lost. I am so confused. I don't know how to handle things from here."

"Tell me, love…" James turned to his daughter. "What is it that you really want?"

"Are you asking me to make a choice?" Chloe asked.

"Do you want to make one?" James asked in return.

Chloe paused for a while. She was in a huge battle indeed.

"You have to keep in mind that whatever choice you make, I will be there to support you." James added.

"This is so unlike you." Chloe couldn't help but point it out. "What happened to the old you?"

"The old me went down the drain." James snickered. "Like I said, I want to start over. And, I guess this is what a father should do, right?"

"Yeah." Chloe forced a smile on her face. "I guess so."

"Looks like Beca's willing to fix the mess on her end. That's what I think. She's stubborn but she has a soft heart. You and I know that. And we?" James smiled lovingly at his daughter. "We have to fix what's supposed to be fixed on our end."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "You and Beca have your own wounds to tend to. You have to heal together. And I bet, that you'll both be stronger persons because of what's going on between you two. You know, I read that once you live through something like this, you become a little bit invincible."

"Like Titanium." Chloe stated.

"Yeah." James laughed. "Exactly. Like, Titanium."

"Like Beca and I."

"Absolutely." James replied.

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Have you been crying?" Aubrey watched her sister move past her. Beca's eyes and nose were red. "Hey!" She called out when Beca didn't look back. "Beca!"

"What?"

"I asked you if you have been crying." Aubrey repeated her statement. "Have you?"

"No."

"You can't lie to me, Beca. I'm your sister. I know when all these things rush into this tiny head of yours." Aubrey sighed. "Come, sit with me." She patted the space on the couch, prompting Beca to sit next to her.

Beca wanted comfort, and Aubrey is all she has. "I hurt Jesse. I hurt Alex. Then, Chloe."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Remember what you told me before I headed up my room?"

Aubrey nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly lost my way. Chloe just has this power and impact on me, that I kind of hate and love it at the same time. Love is messy, Bree. I wanted to go the straight path, but look, Chloe returns, and I took a few turns, left, right, and even now, I made a complete U-turn."

"I don't really understand what you're saying, but go on." Aubrey replied. "I'm listening."

"I wrote Chloe an e-mail, Bree. I had to tell her what was happening. I told her about Alex, and how I feel like I kind of wobbled through every decision I made."

"What do you want her to do this time?"

"I left it all up to her to decide. You know how indecisive I can be." Beca replied. "If she'll stay or she'll go, that's completely up to her. I won't get mad at her, she has the right to make her decisions."

"That's kind of being unfair, Becs." Aubrey honestly stated. "You know how Chloe is hell bent on getting you back… it would leave her confused, and more so, hurt."

"I know. That's why I left it all up to her." Beca leaned on Aubrey's shoulder for support. "I left her a choice."

"But what do you really want?" Aubrey asked. "You can't do that all the time, Beca. For once you have to stop confusing people. You can't just come and go."

"See! That's the problem-I confuse people." Beca shot up from her seat. "To tell you the truth, Bree, I don't know! That's why I'm doing this. That's why I want to be whole again-I can't stand the fact that how I live my life would be based on what others say and might think. Look, I can't even tell you what I really want because I'm not sure if I'm really in charge of what I feel. I'm completely drained, Bree." Beca sighed. "And, I don't want Chloe to have a dose of that drained and battered Beca."

"Sshhhhh." Aubrey reached for Beca and enveloped her in a hug. "I didn't really know that's how you really felt. I thought you were starting to get better, but I was wrong. I even remember asking you about Choe. I'm sorry, Beca. I could've paid attention to you more."

"It's not your fault, Bree. I'm the one who allowed all the love I can give drain out of my system." Beca replied. "I'm sorry for hurting everyone around me."

"Hey. Don't blame yourself for everyone's pain. That's not yours to take." Aubrey advised. "You are not your mistakes, Becs. You are not your wounds."

"I want to be better, Bree." Beca sobbed. "I'm sorry for dragging everyone into this huge mess. I just want to fix everything, and I'm starting with myself."

"It's okay, Beca. It's okay." Aubrey hugged her sister tighter than before. "You don't have to apologize y putting yourself first. You're a strong person, Becs. And I'm proud of you since you never compromised to be who you are not."

"You know what, Bree?" Beca turned to her sister. "I realized that it wasn't my relationship status that needed fixing but rather, the relationship I had with myself."

* * *

 **HILTON HOTELS, MILAN, ITALY**

"Will you be okay?" James hugged his daughter once more before heading out the hotel.

Chloe smiled. "I will try."

"You should." James winked back. "You can call me anytime, okay?"

"Have a safe flight back to L.A." Chloe stated. "Thanks for today."

"You don't have to thank me." James grinned. "That's nothing compared to everything I caused you."

"But it felt good, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chloe kissed her father on his cheek. "It felt good to have my father back."

Chloe was expecting to see Stacie up-she always waited for her but this time, she has already been knocked out in her sleep.

She felt lighter as soon as she retreated back to her room-she had the space to her own.

Once again, she found herself staring at the e-mail Beca has sent her. Honestly, she didn't know what to feel. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't find the strength to do so.

She wanted to call Beca at that moment-call her out for confusing her so much when she felt like they were headed on the same path.

But, she didn't.

Because she understood. She knew how Beca was torn about everything else. She didn't want to burden her anymore by being insistent on how Beca should be clear about things.

Thinking of how far she has come with pursuing Beca, she knew what she wanted to do. If Beca couldn't give her something clear, she decided to be the one to let Beca know what she wanted to do.

She wanted to convey it loud and clear. She was given a choice, after all.

And, she took in what her father told her. She took the battle of the mind and the heart into consideration.

She knew what to choose-she knew what battle to fight. She knew what would win.

Again, Chloe chooses her heart.

It will always be her heart.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _I wanted to hear from you, but this is what I didn't expect._

 _You have been completely honest with me, and I thank you for that-I know how you struggle with words, but hey, you managed to send me a decent one. So, that's a great start._

 _I'm not going to lie, Beca. I don't know what to feel with what you sent me. I am hurt-no, confused. Really._

 _You told me that you want to fix yourself up-I get you. I completely do since that was something you wanted in the very first place, right? But what I don't get is this-you impliedly told me that you wanted space to redeem your worth, but at the same time, you want me to meet you halfway._

 _That's weird. God, I was out with my dad today, and you know what I had in mind the whole time? "How do I do that? How I do prove myself to you when you're out of my reach? Where do I put myself? Where do I stand?" All of those questions were in my head the whole time, it killed me._

 _But you see, I tried to understand as much as I possibly can from what you sent me._

 _I can't blame you for wanting to be better for yourself, Beca. You go, you. And, I am blessed since you want to be better, for us too. I told you before I left, I do hope you remember-I told you to take your time. I told you that I won't pressure you with anything else._

 _And guess what? I'm still telling you the same thing, Becs. Take your time. Take all the time you need. I'm willing to give that to you._

 _You know, Ed, right? Of course, you do._

 _I'm writing this e-mail now with One playing in the background. And you know the lyrics to that song, of course._

 _"I'm stumbling off drunk, getting myself lost. I am so gone, so tell me the way home. I listen to sad songs, singing about love. And where it goes wrong. All my senses come to life. While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I have ever been. And, I'll never leave again. 'Cause you are the only one."_

 _Damn, they get me every time-especially now when it resembles how I currently feel._

 _But, hey, you also told me to let you know whichever I decide to choose-and as usual, I'm choosing you. **I'm choosing you all over again**. I'm sure of my steps, Beca. They just call it falling in love, but for me, it's a choice I freely made._

 _However, this time, it's different._

 _It's going to be different in a sense that I would be there for you-but not to the point that you will have to be pressured to becoming better. There's no deadline, there's no ultimatum. Just be you. Find your pace, but I'll be there to support you._

 ** _Different, because I can continue to love you-I may not be within your proximity, but I will still let you know that there's me that you can come back to_** _. (I'll figure out how to do that in the long run, don't worry about it.)_

 _Lastly, different, because I'll take this time as an opportunity to work my relationship out with my father. I couldn't get angry with you so I tried to turn this thing out into something positive. So yeah, this could be a win-win situation, you could say that. While I'm working on my wounds, I know you'll be working on with yours too-that's how it should be right? So when we find our way back to each other, we could already fit perfectly._

 _Healing is a long process, Beca. We're both a work in progress._

 _You can sort out the mess in L.A.-and if you need help with other matters, let me and Stacie know. It's a mess that I greatly contributed to._

 _But you know what I learned from my father today? We can heal together. Like Emery Lord stated, Knowing what happens is different from knowing how it happens. And the getting there, is the best part. I can't wait to get there._

 _Together._

 _I know we will._

 _Rest assured, I will always be willing to meet you halfway._

 _So, what's my take on all of these?_

 _ **I'm holding loose, Beca. But, I, ain't letting go.**_

 ** _I have so much faith in you and me._**

 _I'm telling you this, Beca-Love, can weaken and at the same time, be the driving force of a person's life. It is always love, Beca. Always, love. **Every change starts with love, because love, that's how the light gets in.**_

 _Keep that in mind, okay?_

 _Always,_

 _Chloe._

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"God, I look horrible." Beca faced herself in the mirror.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Aubrey grinned. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Can you please call Jesse for me, please?" Beca requested. "I have to talk to him."

"About what?" Aubrey asked.

"I'll let you know when he arrives." Beca proceeded to the living room to kill time. "I promise."

* * *

Jesse hurried to Beca and Aubrey's place as soon as he got a call from Aubrey.

Aubrey filled Jesse in with the details, and as usual, he understood. Jesse always does.

"Hey, Becs." Jesse tapped her shoulder.

Beca faced Jesse with a huge grin on her face. "Jesse!"

"Oof!" Jesse almost toppled over. "Watch it. It was only like, two days?" Jesse joked.

"I'm sorry, Jesse." Beca blurted out.

"Hey, it's okay." Jesse sat with her on the couch. "No damage done."

"No. Not about almost toppling you over." Beca grinned. "But, you know… about everything. I dragged you into this mess with me."

"We talked about this before, Beca…"

"I know." Beca replied. "But, please, let me make it right again. I don't want you to be chained into the mess the whole time. You deserve to be free from it all-it's the least thing I can do for you."

"What are you saying, Beca?" Jesse was confused.

Beca took Jesse's hand in hers. "Thank you for handling this with me, Jesse."

"Huh?"

"I'm letting you go, Jesse. You don't have to pretend to be my fake boyfriend anymore. I'm sparing you from everything else…" Beca sighed. "We have to put an end to the show we put up, Jesse."

"Wait… are you saying that we break-up?" Jesse clarified what he understood. "Am I right?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "I think it's one of the things to help me figure out myself. I don't want to be dependent on you during this time, so yeah. I'm afraid that we already have to break up."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am." Beca reiterated. "I'm learning to make decisions not controlled by fear but rather by the confidence I have in myself. So, yeah. I have completely come into that decision. We have to start to make things right, leave them where they're supposed to be. This is where we start."

* * *

 **A/N: Seems like Beca's fixing things on her end-she's going to break up with Jesse. It's her step one, I suppose. How do you think she'll deal with it to the public?**

 **Chloe has made her decision. Again, she chose Beca.**

 **They're a work in progress, guys. They have to sort things out on their end so when they get back together, they can be at peace. We should give them that.**

 **The last line in Chloe's letter is from Cynthia Go-I love her so much, so you can check her out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 ** _I'm holding loose, Beca. But, I, ain't letting go._**

Beca read Chloe's email over and over again-she almost memorized it, to be honest.

She didn't know what to expect. But, as soon as she finished reading what Chloe wanted to convey, she felt at ease knowing that Chloe understood. She understood everything, and that's what's important.

Her laptop screen still displayed Chloe's email-she wanted to hit the reply button, but she didn't know what else to say.

She thought hard. But, she couldn't formulate a decent reply which would make it feel less awkward.

"Hey." Aubrey tapped her sister's shoulder. "He's here." She grinned.

"Wha-?" Beca was startled to find her older sister behind her. She was too immersed in Chloe's email. "Who's here?" She asked again.

"Benji." Aubrey looked confused. "Wh-?"

"Oh right!" Beca tried her best not to act all weird despite Aubrey's glare. "Yeah. Benji. Wow. He's here." Beca swiftly shut her laptop down. "Right. Let's go see him?"

"Are you okay? You're acting really weird." Aubrey examined her sister's face as she moved in closer to inspect it.

"Yeah." Beca grinned. "Come on, Bree." She got off her bed to lead Aubrey out of the room. "We have important matters to discuss with Benji. Let's not waste his time. Come on. Chop Chop!" She giggled as she dragged Aubrey out of her room.

* * *

"There's our midget!" Benji exclaimed. He was greeted by Beca with a warm hug. "Long time no see, you."

"Hello, Benji." Beca grinned. "I missed you."

"That's 'cause you only call me whenever you need me." Benji joked. "Hey, just kidding. We both know how busy we all are." He winked at the brunette. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

"You know we're not really supposed to be seen together." Beca laughed. "People might think that you're always on my side."

"But I am!" Benji laughed. "I really am! Don't mind those gossip sites and tabloids. I'm the real deal."

"I believe you." Beca sat beside her friend on the couch. Jesse and Aubrey were on the opposite chairs. "Anyway, yeah, I have something to tell you."

Benji took a sip from his orange juice but couldn't help look confused. "Tell me what?"

Beca looked at Aubrey, then at Jesse for confirmation. Jesse kept a straight face on, while Aubrey gave her sister an encouraging nod. "Jesse and I will have to break up now. I need you to help me put the word out. We already need to put a stop in this mess."

"What?" Benji asked. "Why all of a sudden? Are you and Chloe getting back together?"

"You heard me right." Beca grinned. "It's not all about Chloe and I. I'm doing this for myself…" She looked at Jesse with eyes full of concern. "…and for Jesse's sake, as well."

"Well…" Benji laid back on the couch. "…that's easy to do. It's as easy as putting out word that the both of you were dating way back."

"How should we do that?" Aubrey immediately asked. Of course, she would-she's also Beca's manager. She wants to be hands on as much as possible. "We should make it clean. We don't want any rumors about third parties or something around that. We have to consider Beca and Jesse's image. And of course, the label too."

"Aubrey… Aubrey… My dear, Aubrey…" Benji massaged Aubrey's shoulder. "Calm down. Of course, we won't do anything that would destroy Beca and Jesse's image. And yes, the label too."

"So…" Jesse stepped forward. His arms crossed. "What should we do?"

Beca was surprised. Jesse has been quiet the whole time, but now, he spoke up.

Jesse understood. Beca couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

He deserved his freedom. And, Beca's going to give him that.

* * *

"I told you, it's easy." Benji shrugged. "Look…" He sighed. "Your relationship had been quiet for a few months now. Yes, you've been out and about, but you went out as a group. There were no photos of you two together during the past months…"

"Yeah. We've been hanging out with friends." Beca stated.

"Right. You were not photographed going on dates." Benji snickered. "So, what I think is this, we're going to put out an article stating that you already called it quits. What's the reason? We can say that it's a mutual decision. You both decided that you're better off as best friends."

"That's feasible…" Aubrey stated. "But, would it be believable?"

"Of course!" Benji exclaimed. "We can use photos of Jesse and Beca…" He brought out his phone and scrolled through some of the pictures which was sent to him by paparazzi. "See? They were photographed on several times, but not together. We'll use this as our advantage."

"So, we'll say that we have been on the rocks?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. We can say that. Or, we can say that you've taken a time off within that timeline." Benji suggested. "Then, we go from there."

"That sounds good." Beca nodded. "What do you think, Jesse? Will that be fine with you?"

Jesse listened to Benji's ideas-they were feasible. Very feasible.

At first, he didn't want to do this-he was too concerned of Beca. But, he understood her the moment she told him the reason why they had to end all this fiasco.

It was for herself.

For her alone.

Thus, Jesse understood. It was one of the steps to make things right, and he is very willing to take part in it.

It's going to free Beca, and himself.

"Jesse?" Beca called his attention. "Earth to Jesse?"

"Huh?"

"Will that be alright?" Beca asked. "You heard what Benji explained, right?"

"Uhm… yeah." Jesse swallowed hard. He rolled up his sleeves to show that he didn't zone out. "That perfectly works. I could go with that."

"What do you think, Bree?" Beca turned to her sister who was obviously thinking of all possible scenarios in her head at that moment. "It sounds good, right? Harmless, even?"

Aubrey smiled at her sister.

She was proud of her for fighting for what she deserves.

"Yes. I think it will work." Aubrey grinned. "But, remember, Benji, no third parties. We would like to keep this clean as possible, so don't involve anyone else. Make the article short and clear."

"Do we have to put a reason for the break-up?" Benji asked while he took down notes on his phone. "You know, just incase." He shrugged.

"No." Beca replied. "We'll remain quiet about it. We don't have to do that. We'll just have to insist that it was a mutual decision, and yes, we decided to be best friends. That's it. They'll stop pressing for more if we don't talk."

"Alright then." Benji grinned.

"How fast can you put this up?" Beca asked.

"As soon as I get home, in less than an hour?" Benji chuckled. "Don't worry, Beca. It will be good like the first one we put up."

"Thanks, Benji."

"Anything for you, Mitchell."

"I trust you, Applebaum. Make it work."

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Jesse suddenly appeared beside Beca while the latter was in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"You know, I was just wondering if we'll be okay after the news would break out. Of course, there will be speculations and all…" Jesse started to overthink, and Beca can't blame him. "They might bash us, damn, there'll be haters no matter how we decided that it was a mutual decision…"

"Jesse…" Beca hugged her best friend. "Don't stress about it. We'll be okay. I promise."

"You swear?" He grinned.

"I swear. We'll be okay." Beca stated while she was still in Jesse's arms. "You are my best friend, Jesse. I won't let us be not okay because I don't intend to break up with you in real life. Not at all."

 **Two hours later…**

Aubrey scrolled through her iPad as soon as Benji has texted her that it was already up on his site.

"Benji really did a good job of putting it out as expected." Aubrey spoke to herself. She was going through the article which was headlined " **Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson break up; Better off as best friends."**

He did make use of Beca and Jesse's photos-there was nothing much to the article, it was simple and direct to the point.

Jesse and Beca walked in on Aubrey who still had her eyes glued to the screen-there were already lots of comments regarding the issue. Of course, there were those who felt happy since they wanted to score on either of them, and there were a lot who wished them well. In conclusion, their decision was indeed, respected.

"What's going on?" Beca asked as soon as Aubrey gave a sigh of relief.

"The article about you two…" Aubrey looked at the pair while smiling at them. "It's up." She handed Beca her iPad, which Beca gladly took.

Jesse stood closer to Beca so he could also see it for himself. He read what Benji has published, and he did it right-there was no other person involved, and it was really shown that it has been mutually decided.

"Wow. I couldn't believe that there were lots of fans rooting for us two." Jesse pointed to one of the comments which claimed that her heart was broken due to Jesse and Beca's break up.

"Yeah." Beca smiled. "We did have a good time as a couple, right? It was nice."

"Indeed." Jesse agreed. "It was nice."

* * *

 **HILTON HOTELS, MILAN, ITALY**

It was late in the evening when Chloe and Stacie arrived back into their hotel-they had dinner and a few drinks with some of the cast members.

They each went into their separate rooms, both feeling exhausted after a day's work.

Chloe was feeling fine-she was supported by a lot of friends who never failed to give her a good laugh. But, at the end of the day, she couldn't erase the fact that Beca Mitchell has once again entered her mind.

She missed Beca, but she made herself a promise-to fulfill everything that she has written in the email she wrote for her.

It was difficult, but it was something she has to do not only for Beca, but for herself.

* * *

She was into deep thinking when suddenly, Stacie came running into her bedroom-she hurriedly took Chloe's hand and pulled her to the living room.

"What?!" Chloe was confused as to why Stacie immediately bolted into her room just to take her to the living room.

"Wait." Stacie panted. She reached for the remote control, and turned the television on. "There's something that you have to see."

Chloe didn't have any more time to interrupt Stacie-she had her eyes glued to the Entertainment Channel. A picture of Jesse and Beca was currently on the screen.

She didn't understand it at first but when she listened closely, she knew what was going on. She turned to Stacie who increased the volume. "Is this true?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Stacie responded. Her eyes still glued to the screen. "It isn't a tabloid issue. It isn't even a true or false segment. It seems legitimate. Why not ask Beca about it, you know, ask what's going on?"

"I can but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Beca and I talked. We have something in our lives to fix." Chloe sighed. "She has to fix things on her end, while I do the same thing on my end too. This is a part of it."

"Okay?" Stacie nodded, but still looked unconvinced. "When did this happen? Where was I?"

"Just drop it, Stace." Chloe didn't want to talk about it, obviously. "We understand where we are and that's enough."

"But… I thought you guys are going to work it out?"

"This is a part of working things out." Chloe stated. "This is a part of something bigger."

"But you sent her postcards recently. Isn't that to let her know that you always thought of her?" Stacie asked. "What happened all of a sudden?"

"Beca lost her way." Chloe replied. "And, we have to respect that. Even if that happened, I still don't regret sending her the postcards."

"My, my, my, Beale." Stacie snickered. "When did you grow up so fast?"

"Shut it." Chloe laughed. "Don't ever say a word, Conrad. Don't."

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **FONTANA DI PIAZZA CASTELLO, MILAN, ITALY**

"Did you have a good sleep?" Stacie asked.

"Uh huh." Chloe stared blankly at the beautiful fountain. "I did."

Chloe wanted to stay in-she did have a headache from the previous night but Stacie was too stubborn-the taller brunette forced Chloe out of the hotel room so they could see the fountain that the members of the crew were talking about.

No wonder why Stacie wanted to see the fountain on such a beautiful day. It was impressive. It was beautiful.

"Then, why is your face like that?" Stacie joked. "I can see your eyes glaring at me even with that huge sunglasses on your face. Are you mad at me for bringing you out on this wonderful day?"

"No. I'm not." Chloe replied. "I was just admiring the fountain." She added.

"Yeah, right." Stacie scoffed.

"It's true." Chloe reiterated. "I saw a post card about the fountain, you know. When I was with my dad, I saw it I didn't buy it since I've never seen it personally and that would be cheating if I did get it and send it to Beca."

"They did say though that you should flip a coin backwards so you could come back here." Stacie shared. "It's the same with the emblem of Turin."

"Really?" Chloe snickered. "I did do a clockwise turn with the emblem of Turin."

"Then why not do it here, too? I know how much you love to come back here." Stacie handed Chloe a coin.

"You do?"

"Of course. You still want to put a lock on that bridge we went to, remember?" Stacie asked. "It would be a shame if you wouldn't."

Chloe paused. Her memory of the lovelock bridge rushed to her. She did want to put a lock there with Beca.

"There's nothing to lose too, Chloe." Stacie laughed. "Take my coin."

Chloe took her friend's coin. She turned around and closed her eyes as she tossed the coin.

Stacie was right-she would really love to come back to Milan.

"That was a good shot." Stacie grinned. "Right into the water, my friend."

Chloe smiled back. She loved how supportive Stacie was being.

"You know what? Beca would really love this one." The redhead suddenly shared. "I have a good feeling she'll love this. She's a sucker for amazing views. I just hope that there'll be a time for her to see it for herself."

"That girl flies around the world, Chlo. She will have the opportunity to come see this." Stacie chuckled. Her eyes were fixed on the fountain which was accompanied by the view of the Castello. "Hopefully, she'll see this… with you."

Chloe stared at the same view-her eyes full of hope. "I hope so too."

* * *

 **BEL AIR ESTATES, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"There are paparazzi waiting outside." Aubrey peeked through the window. "I think you should stay home. It's too dangerous."

"Can we just get rid of them like we used to?'

"I was informed that there are lots of them too in the studio." Aubrey added. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"It blew up so fast, huh?" Beca frowned. "How is Jesse? Is he being followed or bombarded?"

"He's fine. He barely got to the studio though." Aubrey stated. "In fact he was the one who told me not to let you out. Your safety is our utmost priority."

Beca wanted to see what was going on outside their house-it was such a sight. Photographers did camp out. Aubrey wasn't overreacting.

"We're good, though." Aubrey managed to say.

"Everybody is making a huge fuss out of it." Beca scoffed. "It sucks."

"That's how this industry works. Add in your low-key status, for sure it would make the headlines." Aubrey replied. "But it would eventually be okay. It will die down, as always."

* * *

The Paparazzi were stubborn-they never left Beca's out until darkness came in.

Beca never gave them the chance to take photos of her, or even speak to her-she stayed in all throughout the day.

Aubrey did leave the house to check on the situation in the studio-yes, she was asked to give a statement about the issue, but of course, she kept her mouth shut.

Beca was relieved that the paparazzi left on their own, but she knew that eventually, they'll be back the next day or two.

She hated how much attention was being put into the issue but she couldn't blame everyone. She just had to handle it well-the first day was an exception, of course.

She wanted everything to end well.

* * *

The brunette was busy going over her music when she heard someone knock-it couldn't be Aubrey since she has the key. And Jesse would always call before he comes over-thus, it was someone else.

She wanted to ignore the sound thinking that it was just a reporter or so-but, the person wasn't giving up.

He knocked not only thrice but more than that-it annoyed her.

She couldn't concentrate on her mixes.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to come face to face with the person abusing their front door. Beca knew that she shouldn't let anyone in especially with the current issue out in the public, but something was telling her to do so.

She was nervous. Her hand trembled as she kept it on the door knob.

* * *

She counted up to three before opening the door, and boy, was she surprised to see James Beale smiling at her.

"Beca Mitchell." He stated.

"What are you doing here?"

"That isn't a way to greet visitors, Beca." James grinned.

"You are not a visitor. I didn't invite you to come." Beca stated. "Leave."

James stopped the door from being slammed into his face. He understood Beca's initial reaction-it was normal. "Beca, wait. Wait! I know you're angry. But, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"I don't have any time for this." Beca again pushed the door so James would be left outside. However, James wasn't going to let it close on him. "Can you just leave before I hurt you?"

"Ten minutes, Beca." James stated in between breaths. He was struggling to keep the door open. "No, no, Fifteen. Max. Please, I just need to talk to you."

"I told you… I don't have time." Beca reiterated. "Just go."

"Alright! I won't force you to talk to me." James sighed. "At least, have this." He handed Beca a white envelope.

"I don't need your dirty money." Beca replied. "I can't be bought. You can't buy my forgiveness."

"No. No. You have it all wrong." James still held it in his hand. He was still offering it to Beca. "This isn't dirty money."

"Then what is that?"

"A ticket to Milan." James sighed. "I know that I messed everything up between you and Chloe and I…"

Beca acted on impulse. She immediately grabbed the envelope in James' hand.

She had a firm grasp on it.

James couldn't help but be shocked at how Beca ripped the envelope apart-it was scattered in the floor. It was already in pieces. "I told you. I can't be bought." Beca stated. "A ticket to Milan? So I can forgive you?"

"I-I… was hoping…"James still looked stunned. "Never mind." He swallowed hard.

"Besides, I can buy my own ticket to Milan. Have you forgotten that?" Beca smirked. "Gosh, you're a bad person, James. But, I still respect you as Chloe's father. So, before I do anything else or say anything else, can you just leave?"

"I was just hoping that we can talk, Beca."

"I don't want to talk to you right now. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Beca replied. "Go. Leave, before I call security. I'm sure you don't want to be dragged out. Right? That would make the headlines for sure."

"Alright. I'm going." James raised his hand in surrender. Beca was scary, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down. "But, please, Beca. Let's talk when you're ready."

Beca stared at the man with a blank expression on her face.

"You see, I also want to make things right as much as you do." James stated. "I hope I also get that chance. At least, with you."

* * *

"What?! He came here?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Did he hurt you? Did he?" Aubrey held Beca's face and examined it for any mark.

"Aubrey-"

"You could have called me, Beca." Aubrey sighed. "What if he did something to you?"

"He didn't. See?" Beca held her arms out for Aubrey to examine. "You know that he wouldn't lay a hand on me. He wouldn't do that even if he has a nasty personality." She smirked. "Besides, it's okay. I handled it well. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is." Aubrey replied. "But, why did he come? What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk." Beca stated. "He even offered me a ticket to Milan."

"And?"

"I declined." Beca casually shared. "I even ripped the tickets in front of him. His heart look shattered. I guess he wasn't expecting that. Not at all."

"Of course. He would think that you'll be easy to handle." Aubrey scoffed. "But, you showed him right?"

"I think what I did was enough since he gave up. But, that doesn't mean he won't try again, right?" Beca asked. "I mean, knowing how he is and all."

"Yeah-there's a possibility. He could come back." Aubrey nodded. "You want us to add up on security measures?"

"No. There's no need." Beca replied. "He told me that he wanted to make things right. We'll know if he's serious and genuine about it by seeing how he would react to it."

"Like how?" Aubrey asked.

"The James Beale we know won't back down-he'll pull all the possible strings just so he could have things in his way. But, if he really has changed- he won't. He'll just leave me be. He'll wait for me 'til I'm ready to face him."

"That's a good point." Aubrey replied. "It's just funny how he came here thinking that you'll immediately hear him out. You don't work that way, especially now that you know what you deserve."

"Exactly." Beca nodded. "I know what I deserve. He should know that the game has changed."

"By the way, these came in for you today." Aubrey handed Beca two post cards. "I'll be in my room if you need me okay?"

"Postcards? From?" Beca asked.

"You can see it for yourself, bug." Aubrey snickered. "You know where to find me."

* * *

Beca didn't say anything else to Aubrey-she let her rest after a tiring day. Aubrey didn't have to tell her sister about it but Beca knew how much Aubrey tried to keep the situation in control due to influx of reporters and all.

She proceeded to her room, the postcards on her hand.

She hasn't really looked at it yet but she knew just by looking at the penmanship-it was from Chloe.

"She sure is consistent." Beca mumbled to herself while she stared at the post card in her hands. "Very Chloe Beale." She snickered.

It was sent before she wrote Chloe that e-mail. She took note of the date.

The postcards didn't say much, but Chloe made sure to let Beca know that wherever she may be, she would always be thinking of her.

It felt good knowing that she's surrounded by people who loves her.

She's a work in progress, but she knew that she's going to make it.

She will.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to let everyone know that I'm going to end the story in a few more chapters, maybe two or three more? I don't know exactly, but I just wanted to share.**

 **With that being said, again, feel free to let me know whatever comments or reactions you have. I still believe that Beca would only talk to James whenever she's ready-she should not force herself, right? Will she give him a chance? Plus, Chloe really has so much faith in her and Beca-let's hope they find their way to each other soon.**

 **Also, we have been blessed the past days with the PP3 promos, and I'm glad that both Kendrick and Snow did it for us. They both look so good. Am I right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**6 months later…**

Time flew by so fast.

Everything seemed to work out well for Beca.

Of course, over time there were celebrities throwing themselves at her. But, Beca knows that she can't fool herself. And most importantly, fool anyone.

Her break-up with Jesse was put to rest since they did handle it professionally-they are still the best of friends, and nothing could ever bring them down.

"Are you sure that you can handle everything?" Jesse asked the brunette. "You'll be on promotion shows for two weeks, Becs. That's a lot."

"You sure sound like Aubrey." Beca continued to fill in her luggage. "She was encouraging me to go on these shows with Zedd, then after a minute, she's hesitant to send me off."

"We're just worried about you." Jesse helped Beca secure her luggage by putting on the locks for her. "You can't blame us."

"The past 6 months were okay, Jesse. Did you see me falter? Did you see me waver? No." Beca grinned. She pumped up the volume on her speakers to make the atmosphere more comfortable. "Believe me. I'll be alright."

"Well…" Jesse double checked the locks on Beca's luggage. "You know that I can take the first flight out to wherever you are when you start to doubt yourself again."

"Awww. I'll only be gone for two weeks." Beca snickered. "And, Aubrey will follow once she settles things with my endorsements here."

Jesse couldn't help but stare at his best friend. Her aura has changed-she became more vibrant, more matured, and most of all, Jesse noticed how much she loved herself.

Sure enough, Beca handled herself well.

"You ready?" Alex knocked on Beca's bedroom door. "You're going to be late."

"It's okay, Collins. I know that you'll lend me one of your private planes if that happens." She smirked. "So, no need to rush."

"Mitchell…" Alex rolled her eyes at Beca's statement. "It doesn't work that way. Yes, we're back to being friends, but that doesn't mean that you could just take one of our planes without me in it, of course." The blonde laughed. "That's completely unfair."

"As always, Collins. You know what to say." Beca smirked at the blonde. "I'm sure enough that you'll miss my presence for two weeks." Beca held up two fingers. "Two weeks without me, Collins. You won't last."

"Really? You believe that?" Alex scoffed. "Can we please go back to the time you waited outside our company just so you could talk to me? You apologized and then…"

"Let's not…" Beca frowned. "Let's not go there. Let's forget that happened."

"How could I?" Alex teased. "It's not every day that you see Beca Mitchell waiting it out. Let me add, you were just inside your car the whole time. Gosh, that was really something."

Jesse watched the interaction between the girls, and he couldn't help but shake his head at how childish they were being.

"You're bringing that up again?" Beca covered her face due to embarrassment.

"Why not?" Alex laughed. "It's true you did that. You're such a softie. Don't you want people to know that?" She continued.

"I don't!" Beca hissed, but she couldn't stop herself from grinning at the blonde. "Just drop it, Collins."

"Come on, babe. Give her a break." Jesse hugged Alex from behind. "She's going to mess up her hair again, and she hates it being done before a flight since its useless. Let's spare her hair from being curled or blow dried."

"Okay." Alex snickered. "I'll give you a break, Mitchell because Jesse said so. And, I also don't want to wait around anymore."

"Oh god, you two." Beca groaned. "What am I going to do without you?" She laughed.

"You can't live without us." Jesse winked at the brunette. He collected Beca's luggage and led both girls out of the room. "That's a fact."

"By the way, Mitchell…" Alex wondered. "Where's the first stop?"

"Italy." She replied.

* * *

 **LOS ANGELES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, CALIFORNIA**

Jesse had no choice but to ask for Airport Security's additional assistance.

News about Beca going on a series of promotional shows with Zedd spread like wildfire-it was the first project which involved both Zedd and Beca. Fans were excited and crazy about it.

Since Beca has been low key for the past months, everybody wanted a piece of her. Everyone became more and more interested in what she was up to and Beca can't blame them.

Alex and Jesse walked closely behind Beca-they did a pretty good job of protecting her from camera flashes and from stubborn reporters who wanted to ask for anything under the sun.

"That was tough." Alex sighed as soon as they moved pass the crowd. "I get photographed but not to that extent." She complained while she looked around the area-she wanted to make sure that they were cleared from them all. "At least, we're good." She smiled at the brunette. "You're good."

"Let us know when you've landed, okay? Of course, let Aubrey know first." Jesse hugged the brunette. "Take care, Becs."

Alex hugged the brunette after Jesse did. She had this huge smile on her face which Beca found creepy in a cute way.

"What?" Beca asked upon noticing how Alex looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Alex sighed. "I'm just proud of you, you know. Getting back at it again and all."

"Thank you, Alex. Don't get too mushy."

"I'm not going to repeat it so just listen… Where are the first shows mostly held?" Alex asked

"Italy." Beca blurted out. She double checked the schedule on her phone. "Yeah, Italy."

"You've come a long way, B. You handled yourself pretty well. And…"

"Babe…" Jesse tried to interrupt Alex since she was taking too much of Beca's time. "Save it for another time. She has to go."

"Jesse…" Alex held up a finger to shut him up.

"It's not like she's still there you know." He whispered to Alex. "It's been 6 months."

"I don't care." Alex snapped back. She casually turned to Beca and acted like what Jesse said was not important. "So yeah… Where was I? Oh… yeah, I do hope everything will make sense for you, B. And, I do hope you find the only thing missing from your life."

"That's so much pressure, don't you think?" Beca joked. "But yeah, I'll let you know if I find it. Whatever it may be, that is." She grinned.

"Of course, you should." Alex nudged the brunette. "Who knows? It may even find you."

* * *

 **GRAN TEATRO GEOX, PADOVA, ITALY**

"We have a full show tonight. As expected." Zedd handed Beca a glass of champagne. "How does it feel to be doing this again?"

"Weird, but you can't run away from what you really love." Beca replied. "The past 6 months were dedicated to spending time with myself-creating new adventures and all. But, I always come back to this."

"You've done a pretty good job in the self-care department." Zedd replied. "I've seen the photos, you know? And of course, your daily posts about things you must give up in order to move forward."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were just the little things you know? But when taken together, they mean so much more." Zedd replied. "I read your posts every day, and boy, they sure are something. I learned from you."

"I learned it the hard way though. I was stuck in my own labyrinth." Beca shared. "But…" She admired the champagne on her glass while she spoke. "You know it works. You will never leave where you are until you decide where you would rather be."

Zedd looked at Beca with awe. He knew the brunette-they were friends, but Beca never spoke like that. He found it admirable that his friend has learned how to value herself more. "Do you think you're in the right place then?"

"Well…" Beca sighed. "Compared to where I was before? Yeah." She nodded. "You can say that. I'm better than before."

"Can't wait to rock the stage with you, Becs." Zedd raised his glass. "It's always an honor."

"Likewise, Z." Beca raised her glass in return. "Likewise."

* * *

Zedd was the first one who stepped on stage-his set lasted for 15 minutes. And of course, the crowd asked for more-they loved him.

But that didn't mean that they liked him over Beca. Such was not the case.

As soon as Beca stepped out, everyone went wild. Including Zedd who was cheering on the sidelines.

The brunette had been concentrating on her record label. She produced songs, thus, she focused on being behind the scenes instead of playing gigs like she used to-a reason why the tickets to the promotional shows were immediately sold out as soon as it was offered to the public.

She missed performing-she really missed how much adrenaline it brought her. She missed how she felt like she owned the stage-like there was no one else but her and the music. It felt good.

It felt good to be at that moment. She was thankful that she found herself once again.

 _"Beca! Beca! Beca!"_ The crowd cheered, and Beca couldn't help but feel the excitement rush over her.

And soon enough, she started her set. Fifteen minutes filled with awesome beats and mash ups created by her.

And as expected, the crowd loved her. Every little bit of her.

Thus, she was proud of herself.

* * *

"How was the show, bug?" Aubrey called her little sister via FaceTime. She's headed to Italy to meet Beca. "I'm sorry that I can't be there for the first show."

"It went well." Beca humbly replied. She was still in her dressing room-all sweaty.

Aubrey smiled at her sister. "I'm sure it really went well. There are lots of comments about it on the internet-positive, to be specific."

"Don't make a huge deal out of it, Bree." Beca snickered. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Wait. Should I still head over there?"

"You mean here? In Padova?"

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded. "I forgot to ask you before the show started but we can meet wherever, okay?"

"You don't need to come here." Beca replied. "We're hitting the road in a while so it's best if we meet somewhere else."

"Somewhere else, huh?" Aubrey asked. "Where the next show is?"

"Of course. Where the next show is." Beca groaned. "Please, Aubrey." She joked. "But yes, I'll see you."

"In Milan, right?" Aubrey looked at Beca's schedule for the next day. "It says here that you'll be having the show in Milan tomorrow night."

"Yes. No need to rush though. I can hang with Zedd while waiting for you." Beca replied. "I have to go. We have to get back on the road. Bye, Bree. I'll see you in Milan."

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **HILTON HOTELS, MILAN, ITALY**

As soon as Beca and Zedd's team arrived in Milan-they decided to think of an exciting activity to kill time while they were there.

Zedd had initially suggested to take a city tour, but Beca has claimed that they could do that as a last resort.

"I swear, Zedd." Beca handed her friend a pamphlet about Milan. "For the meantime we could read all about Milan here. But as of now, we should do something exciting to pump us up for tonight."

"Alright. Alright." Zedd took out his book about Milan so he could browse for more things to do. "Let me check. Wait." He continued to scan the book for suggestions. "Ah! Here we go! Are you up for this?" He pointed to the one he was referring to. "What do you think?"

Beca reached for the book that Zedd was handing out to her. "Hmm… Well, I think it's worth a try?" Beca grinned. "Yeah. I think I could do that."

"Awesome!" Zedd exclaimed. "Quickly! Get yourself ready, alright? It's an hour or two away from Milan."

"You got it." Beca rushed to her room. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 **PIZZERIA COSTIERA AMALFITANA, VEGLIO, ITALY**

"I can't believe that we're back in Italy!" Stacie couldn't stop herself from getting a slice of the brick-oven pizza she and Chloe ordered. "It's been what? 6 months?"

Chloe laughed at how hungry Stacie looked. "Yeah. Thanks to Vogue, we're back here."

"I was afraid that you'd say no to that offer." Stacie continued to eat the pizza-her mouth was still full but Chloe didn't mind. It was pizza, after all.

Chloe handed Stacie a box of tissue. "Turn down the offer to grace their magazine cover? No way. It's one of the top fashion magazines in the world! Why should I?"

"Nothing… Uhm... I just thought that you might be tired and all from the work you did the past months." Stacie replied.

Chloe buried herself with work-aside from doing press from her movie, she decided to take on more endorsement shoots. It helped her kill time.

"I know what you're thinking, Stace." Chloe grinned. "You want to mention something related to Beca."

"Yeah. I know how much you wanted to be back here with her…" Stacie pouted. "But, there's still time. So yeah, we just have to wait it out. I guess?"

Chloe took a slice of pizza this time to divert her eyes from Stacie's gaze-it was true though. She hoped that the next time she'd be back in Italy, she would be with Beca. "Yeah." She sighed. "Beca's doing fine. And, my father and I are better than before. We just have to see how everything goes."

"Of course you know that she's doing fine." Stacie grinned. "You stood by the sidelines-you made sure she's doing okay without jumping into the scene. I admire you for that."

"The internet helped a lot." Chloe shrugged. "And, Aubrey filled me in with updates. It was difficult to keep my hands off, but I had to."

"You were still there though-all the simple bouquets with those notes on them for Beca's little achievements? That's definitely something." Stacie pointed out. "You made sure to let her know that you'll always be there."

"Yeah. A promise is a promise." Chloe replied. "I intend to keep that one."

* * *

Stacie and Chloe decided to walk around Veglio-they had so much time in their hands since Chloe's Vogue photo shoot was scheduled for the next day.

As usual, they took time shopping for little trinkets that would remind them of their trip to Veglio. It was their first time to be in that province since they were always booked in either Florence or Milan.

They went window shopping and they also stopped by pastry shops-they enjoyed doing stuff together.

After going around, they decided to take a drive around the province without any definite destination in mind.

"Just drive away, Stace." Chloe suggested. "Make sure we have enough gas to make it back to Milan." She laughed.

They didn't notice how far they drove since they found themselves nearing the famous Colossus Bridge.

"Stop." Chloe instructed Stacie. "We have to take pictures here. This is famous, you know."

"Of course. Of course." Stacie groaned. "But can we just make it quick? The sun's going to burn us. We don't want you to get sunburned before the shoot tomorrow."

Chloe shook her head at how Stacie couldn't avoid being a manager. "Yes, ma'am." She replied.

* * *

 **THE COLOSSUS BRIDGE, VEGLIO, ITALY**

"Are you sure?" Beca looked at Zedd with fear in her eyes. "This is scary, and at the same time exciting."

"Don't look down." Zedd covered Beca's eyes with his hands. "It's going to make us have doubts of doing this."

"This is your idea. You have to live with it." Beca watched Zedd being strapped securely. "Are you going to back out?" She joked.

"Can't you see that I'm being strapped?!" He exclaimed. "Don't start with me, Beca. If not, I'm going to call Aubrey and tell her that you're going to do it too!"

"Aubrey will kill me!" Beca stopped Zedd from picking up his phone. "Don't! She's going to have a heart attack while she's on the plane. We don't want that!" She laughed.

Zedd handed back his phone to his manager. "Okay. But, are you sure you're doing this too? I don't think your body can handle this." He did worry about his friend. "You don't do this, you know. You're not the adventurous type of person…"

"Hey. Don't even pull that card on me." Beca laughed. "There's always a first time, right? I'm very willing to do this. I have to let myself experience new things, and by doing this, I can also make myself feel great."

"Look at you…" Zedd made sure that Beca's straps were really tightened. "Doing things for yourself." He grinned. "Well, if that's what you want, go get it, Mitchell."

* * *

After a couple of photos together, Stacie and Chloe had noticed a group of people at the other side of the bridge.

It spiked their curiosity since there were lots of security and on lookers.

"What do you think is going on there?" Chloe asked. "Are they shooting a movie scene or something?" She wanted to walk over there and see it for herself but she was held back by Stacie.

"Oops. I think you're forgetting something." Stacie put on Chloe's snapback and pointed to her sunglasses. "You might be mobbed, too. We better check it out by being unnoticed." She grinned. "Just to be sure."

"Alright." Chloe did what Stacie told her to do. "So, can we now go check it out?"

Stacie and Chloe rushed to the crowd. They couldn't move in closer since security had managed to keep onlookers away at a distance. Plus, they didn't want to be noticed.

"This isn't a movie set." Stacie laughed. "There are no cameras and trailer trucks around."

"I agree." Chloe continued to tiptoe so she could see more of what was going on. "This is something different…"

"Yeah." Stacie nodded. "Looks like they are celebrities though. They're taking pictures of them." She pointed to two people who were busy talking. "It's such a shame that we couldn't figure who they are. They have their backs turned." She frowned. "This is interesting though."

"Yeah!" Chloe exclaimed. "Look Stace!" Chloe pointed to the scene. "They're going to Bungee Jump!"

"Who is going to jump first?" Zedd asked. "I can do the honors but I have to admit, my knees are really shaking right now." He was indeed, nervous.

"I will." Beca smirked. "You have so much doubt that I can do this, so I think it's best if I do it first so you could stand there with your mouth open." She laughed.

"That… That… is not far from the truth." Zedd chuckled. "Okay then. Let them know when you're ready."

* * *

"Stace…" Chloe tried to move closer but she couldn't knowing that it would be risky if people find out that she's also in the area. "Why do I have a feeling that I know the girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look closely." Chloe stated. "The height, the body frame, the hair…" Chloe started to enumerate. "It feels so familiar."

Stacie looked at Chloe with concern. "You're thinking of Beca, aren't you?"

"Isn't it Beca?" Chloe asked. "If you look at her closely enough… the actions and all, it's all Beca. She looks like her too."

"Seriously, Chloe? Beca? Bungee Jumping?" Stacie scoffed. "That's impossible. Beca isn't the adventurous type. And why would Beca be here in Italy, right? She's probably in her studio back in L.A."

"But…" Chloe tried to argue but Stacie did have a point. "Well… yeah, I didn't think about that."

"Look, if you're so bothered by it…" Stacie sighed. "I could ask later, okay? Plus, a news article would be up in a while if celebrities are the ones strapped to that harness. We'll know."

"Yeah." Chloe mumbled. "You're right. We'll definitely know."

"Exactly." Stacie grinned. "Now, we watch."

* * *

"Okay!" Beca exhaled and inhaled "Okay. I can do this. Okay." She kept on repeating it to herself. "I'm good. Go self, go!"

Beca was given last minute instructions by the guides. She had to keep everything in mind, but she was convinced that what she was doing was perfectly safe.

She'll worry about Aubrey later on. Her sister would be shocked to see what she has been up to while waiting for her.

"Go, Beca!" Zedd continued to cheer her on. "You got this!"

Beca looked at the breathtaking view-she feels elated and excited at the same time. Everything was ready, she just had to give everyone the go signal.

She closed her eyes. Gave a thumbs up sign to the team.

At the count of three, Beca sprung to her feet-she jumped at the exact time.

She spread her arms out wide-she released a scream.

She was free falling.

She loved it. She felt more alive.

As soon as the cheers died down, and the other celebrity jumped off-the crowd slowly dispersed.

Stacie was ready to leave the scene if it were not for Chloe who was still hesitant.

"I think you're forgetting something, Stace." Chloe reminded her friend. "We have to find out who did a bungee jump a while back."

"You're still thinking that was Beca?" Stacie laughed. "I really doubt that was Beca, Chlo. You saw the girl-Beca isn't like that."

"Stace, I would let this pass but I feel like I know her." Chloe insisted. "Please."

"Okay. Wait here." Stacie dashed off the find a person she could talk to.

Chloe watched Stacie speak to one person at a time. It was weird because a person's confirmation is all that they needed but, Stacie had spoken to 3 people already.

Not long enough, Stacie headed to the car-she looked so stunned.

"What?" Chloe immediately asked as soon as she got in. "Who was it?"

"I still couldn't believe it." Stacie mumbled. "Wow."

"Stacie?"

"Chloe." Stacie turned to the redhead. "One of them… You were right… It was Beca!" Stacie exclaimed. "Beca's here! She's in Italy!"

* * *

 **HILTON HOTELS, MILAN, ITALY**

"You what?!" Aubrey cornered her sister as soon as the latter returned to the hotel. "Goodness, Beca! You could've gone on a city tour instead!"

"Calm down, Bree! It's not like you're talking to a ghost." Beca laughed.

"I'm going to talk to Zedd! Is he in his room now? Where is he?!" Aubrey was ready to scold the artist but Beca held her back.

"Bree! Calm down!" She laughed. "Come on. It's a new experience for me. You have to do that too, you know. Give yourself some self-love by trying out something new and scary at the same time. You'll realize what you're capable of if you do." Beca explained. "See? I'm okay. No bruise or wounds. Perfectly fine for tonight's show." She grinned.

Aubrey loosed up upon hearing Beca's explanation. "Sorry. I was just worried since when I arrived, I saw that you were not here. And, I couldn't contact you." Aubrey stated. "I over-reacted. I'm sorry."

"And?" Beca grinned.

"Of course." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I am so proud of you." She smiled at her younger sister. "Really."

* * *

 **PORTA NUOVA, MILAN, ITALY**

"Hello?" James Beale immediately answered his call as soon as he saw Chloe's name flashing on the screen. "Chloe?"

"Hi Dad!" Chloe greeted. "Are you still in Milan?"

"Yeah. My meeting starts in an hour. Why?" James asked.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course!" James replied. "What's going on?"

Chloe filled in her father with the details that she and Stacie saw Beca around Veglio that day. She didn't want to disturb her father but she and Stacie had really bad internet service at that moment.

"So, what you're saying is that, I find out if Beca has a show in Milan?" James clarified. "Is that it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dad. Stacie and I have poor internet service right now. I know I shouldn't ask you but…" Chloe sighed.

"It's okay." James chuckled. "I understand. I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Thanks, Dad." Chloe replied. "Thank you so much."

James asked one of his assistants to check on it. He hoped that what Chloe was saying was true-he knew how much his daughter wanted to see Beca even at a distance.

Chloe respected Beca's wishes, thus, she focused on fixing her relationship with her father. James, on the other hand, didn't pull any more dirty strings to get closer to Beca.

He respected Beca's space.

He wanted Beca to forgive him in her own time.

But since Beca is in Italy, he can't erase the fact that he still has some apologizing to do. He hopes that he would see the brunette to make things right.

He wished that Beca was ready.

"Sir." His secretary called his attention. "Beca Mitchell indeed has a show tonight here in Milan. Tickets are already sold out for tonight's show."

* * *

Chloe immediately picked up as soon as her father called. "Dad?"

"Beca has a show in Milan tonight." James stated. "This is the second show. She was in Padova yesterday."

"What time is it? Gosh, I didn't know she would be here… I knew it and…"Chloe started to ramble.

"Tickets are sold out, Chloe." James sighed. "But, I'll find a way to get you and Stacie in. If you give me time after my meeting, I can see how to get you in…"

"No, Dad. No." Chloe suddenly interrupted her dad. "It's okay. I just wanted to ask you to confirm." Chloe stated. "You don't have to do that."

"But you want to see her, right?" Her father asked "Hey, why not ask Aubrey?"

"Of course. There's no doubt about that. And, I don't want to bother Aubrey with Beca stuff." She snickered. "Aubrey and I have been talking but as much as possible, we don't talk about Beca unless it's necessary. I asked that it be that way out of respect." Chloe replied.

"Well… Italy is such a huge place, dear." James replied. "You don't know when you'll see her again. It's not like you can talk properly over the phone, right?"

"I know, Dad." Chloe replied. "But, what's meant to be will always find a way. It's enough that I know that she's in Italy. We'll let fate do its thing. It's either I see her or I don't. But, I pray to God, I do."

 **A/N: The original content of the chapter was similar to this one, but, instead of bungee jumping, Beca was originally written to be doing a music video shoot with Zedd. But thanks to jlk215! jlk215 suggested that I put an adrenaline pumping activity for Beca-which was just perfect so we could see how much she has changed. I had to re-write it again. I hope it turned out alright.**

 **Beca, James and Chloe are currently in Italy now. Will they all cross paths?**


	20. Chapter 20

**HILTON HOTELS, MILAN, ITALY**

"Seriously, Beca? If I wasn't on that plane, I would be yelling at you while you were being secured in the harness!"

Beca and Zedd's bungee jump immediately went viral-it was all over the internet and even entertainment channels. Everyone talked about how awesome it was.

"We talked about it already, Bree." Beca giggled. She sipped on her Coke Zero, Aubrey still focused on the video. "It's done. And, I feel good about it. I've never felt more alive."

"It would've been better if I saw it personally though…" Aubrey frowned.

"Oh, Aubrey. Don't feel bad." Beca grinned. "Hey, let me make it up to you. I know how bummed out you are since I went out today without you." She checked on her watch, and they still have enough time to do a quick walk around the city before her show. "We still have time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for a walk around the city." Beca smiled at her sister. "I know how much you want to see the place. And, I kind of feel bad since we're leaving the first thing tomorrow… I'm afraid that we won't have much time for you to do that."

"But… you have a show tonight." Aubrey reasoned.

"I do have a show." Beca picked up her sunglasses on the table. "But, my spending time with my sister is my priority."

Aubrey loved how Beca could be adorable and mushy towards her-Beca rarely shows everyone that side of her.

"Okay then. How can I pass up on that amazing offer?" Aubrey giggled. "But wait, are you going out dressed like that?" Aubrey pointed to Beca's current outfit-a loose shirt and sweatpants. "Go change!"

Beca almost forgot that she wasn't properly dressed for a city tour. Her eyes widened in shock since she felt like she was already good to go. "Oh yeah! Definitely!" She looked at herself then dashed off to her room to change.

"Do I look better?" Beca asked. She changed into a blue floral sundress instead of her usual skinny jeans. She had her sunglasses on already.

"Whoa." Aubrey admired how pretty her sister looked. "Now, I feel so insecure." She joked. Aubrey also had a yellow sundress on, plus a black hat to go with it. "You should show those legs often."

"Shut up." Beca glared at her sister. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Aubrey reached for the pamphlet about Milan on the side table. "I think we should bring this. It would come in handy."

"I don't think we need that though." Beca smirked as she watched how Aubrey still held on the pamphlet.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked. "It's not like you memorized the place! You haven't been here for 24 hours."

"Okay. You do have a point." Beca laughed. "You can bring that. Just in case."

"Just in case?"

"Well… just in case we run out of things to see? Uhm… I'm not really sure how to tell you this." Beca sighed. "But, Aubrey, there are two places that I want to check out. And, I'm hoping that maybe you and I could see those first?"

"Are they on the pamphlet?" Aubrey browsed through the material.

"Yeah. They are." Beca nodded her head in response. "But, I would like to prioritize them above all that's listed there. So… I hope it's alright with you?"

"Of course, bug! I don't know which ones you would like to see first, but, I do have a feeling that there's a reason behind that." Aubrey closed the pamphlet and shoved it into her bag. She took Beca's arm and tugged her out of the room. "Let's go. We have to let you see it before we run out of time."

* * *

 **THE DUOMO, MILAN, ITALY**

Beca couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the Cathedral.

She was very impressed with the structure-it was the fifth largest Christian church in the world, plus, it has the most statues too. Beca loved every bit of its detail-including gargoyles, too.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Beca asked Aubrey who was also busy admiring the Duomo.

"It is." Aubrey replied. "Very beautiful."

"It's exactly like how she told me." Beca continued to walk around the Duomo. "I believed her, you know. I just wanted to see it for myself."

"Huh?" Aubrey asked. "What do you mean?"

"Chloe." Beca smiled at Aubrey who looked so confused. "Remember the post cards she sent? This is in one of them."

Aubrey recalled the post cards she took out of their mail box. It slipped her mind. "Oh… yeah." She whispered while she looked around. "I didn't really look into it since it was not meant for me." She grinned.

"Yeah. Chloe told me that it resembles the La Sagrada Familia. It's true though." Beca stated. "It still isn't finished too." She pointed out. "She told me that I should pay a visit to the Duomo when I set foot here."

"And look at you…" Aubrey sighed. "You're really here."

"I am." Beca nodded.

"Do you want me to tell her that?

"No need." Beca smirked. "Eventually, she'll know. I don't know how, but, she will."

* * *

 **LA SCALA, MILAN, ITALY**

"Do I have to say it out loud?" Aubrey nudged her sister playfully. "This is also in one of the post cards Chloe sent, right?"

Beca kept her eyes on the theatre schedule posted outside the theatre. "How did you know?"

"Oh, dear. Have you forgotten the fact that Chloe and I are best friends?" Aubrey laughed. "She probably told me how much she loved Romeo and Juliet even when she was a kid! Of course, she won't miss the opportunity to see this theatre. It's world famous. Plus, it isn't like you to come here, you know."

"Are you saying that I don't have an artistic bone in my body?" Beca scoffed.

"No. No. That's not what I meant." Aubrey snapped photos of the famous opera house. "Come on, Beca. You and I both know that this…" She gestured to the opera house. "…speaks more of Chloe compared to you. I mean, it's obvious. We could go to one of the libraries here-I know how much you love to see them. But, considering the limited amount of time we have, we came here instead."

Beca swallowed hard. She couldn't argue much more since Aubrey was right.

"I really wanted to see it, you know." Beca turned to her sister who was staring back at her. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Seeing this firsthand… I don't know." Beca sighed. "It may not be much… but, for a moment, I would like to think that we're seeing this together at the same time. Since she loves this place so much, I would like to believe, even just for a few seconds…" Beca diverted her eyes back to the opera house. "…that Chloe is here. You know, standing next to me."

"Beca…"

"I'm better this time, you know that. I just hope that things will work out this time." Beca stated. "So much has happened in the past 6 months, but, the heart… it never forgets."

* * *

Beca and Aubrey walked in silence after they left the La Scala Theatre.

Aubrey knew when to talk and when not to-this is one of those times wherein she would like to leave Beca in her own thoughts.

It was obvious that Beca didn't want to talk much-she probably had a million things going on inside of her. Inside her heart, that is.

She understood how Beca felt, and she wanted to let her sister know.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"You probably had a change in your mood because of what I said earlier. I'm sorry, I should've brought it up if it…"

"Aubrey. No. It's not your fault." Beca held on her sister's hand. "I just really remembered her. And, it just hit me."

"Okay. If you say so." Aubrey bit her lower lip. "But, Beca… I have something to tell you, okay? I'm not repeating this again." Aubrey held on her sister's hand-tighter this time. A sign of assurance. "There is something to be said about two people finding each other time and time again. No matter what happens, or no matter how long it takes-they still find their way back."

"What are you saying, Bree?"

"If you and Chloe find each other again-then, you have fate on your side." Aubrey smilled at her younger sister. "You have to believe that you'll see her again, Beca. You just have to believe."

 **"** Of course. I won't stop believing." Beca blushed. "Gosh, we walked a long way, huh?" She looked back to where they came from. "Treat me to ice cream?"

"I knew you would say that." Aubrey laughed. "Come on. There are lots of Gelato shops over there!" She pointed to the series of gelato stalls across the street. "We can grab some before we head back to the hotel."

* * *

 **GELLATERIA DELLA MUSICA, MILAN, ITALY**

Stacie and Chloe just got back from their drive from Veglio.

Chloe felt so disappointed with herself all throughout the drive back to Milan-she kept on reiterating what she could have done the moment she had a feeling that the person they saw was Beca.

To make her feel a little bit better, Stacie offered to buy Chloe ice cream. They both had a tiring day , thus, they deserved it too.

"Come on." Stacie parked their car on the other side of the road. "There are lots of gelato shops to choose from. So, go ahead, take your pick."

"There's just so much, I don't know where to go." Chloe giggled.

"We have time. We could go check each and every shop!" Stacie exclaimed. "Should we do that?"

"No. I don't want to deal with sugar rush." Chloe stopped Stacie from going in one of the shops. "We'll go to that, instead." She pointed to the shop which was painted all blue. "I have a good feeling about that shop."

"Okay then." Stacie surrendered. "Let's go get our ice cream."

* * *

Aubrey and Beca made their way to the shops. They were both dying to get a taste of Italy's ice cream.

"Are we there yet?" Beca fanned herself with her snapback and afterward, wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "I don't think my legs can take it anymore. It's difficult to keep up with you."

Aubrey laughed. "It's close. Come on, just a little more steps. I swear, Beca. You won't regret it."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I read it in the pamphlet." Aubrey boasted. "There are lots of shops to choose from. Everywhere you look, there's gelato." She added.

Beca frowned.

"Hey. Think of it as this…" Aubrey thought of something that would convince Beca to exert a little more effort to get to where she wants. "It's like the Diagon Alley of all things ice cream. I'm sure you wouldn't miss that. So, please Beca…"

"Okay. Okay. I'm walking!" Beca laughed. "You got me at Diagon Alley. Just make sure that I get to buy an owl." She grinned.

"And a wand?"

"Yes! A wand!" Beca exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Aubrey shook her head as she watched her sister walk away from her. "Idiot." She grinned.

"Can we please get the ice cream now?" Beca called out.

* * *

Aubrey was still walking slowly under the sun-she was looking at the photos that she and Beca took. "Yeah. I'll be right with you. Just go in one of those."

"Please, Aubrey." Beca playfully snatched the blonde's phone away. "We don't have much time, remember? I have to be back just in time for the show. You can stare at our lovely faces later."

"Alright! Alright!" Aubrey exclaimed. "But, before I stop taking photos, can you just take a photo of me?" Aubrey grinned. "Here." She started to walk further away from her sister. "I want you to show how pretty this street is. Make sure that it shows in the photo."

"Why don't you take photos of all the gelato?" Beca asked.

"Too mainstream." Aubrey shrugged. "Come on, Becs. Just one." She pleaded.

Beca agreed.

She snapped photos of her older sister-not just one but a lot. Aubrey made sure she had a lot of pictures to choose from when she posts it on her Instagram account.

"Okay, Bree. This is the last." Beca scoffed. "3…2..."

Aubrey did a standard ootd pose this time-she kept her sunglasses on, faced the camera and puckered her lips as she posed like a model.

She held that pose for quite a while now.

"Are we good? Are you done?" Aubrey asked. "Beca?"

Beca didn't respond. The brunette still held on to Aubrey's phone but it was obvious that she was distracted.

Aubrey sensed that her sister might have seen something-Beca zoned out for a while.

"Beca?" Aubrey called out once again. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Go on. 3… 2… 1…" Beca quickly snapped a photo as fast as she could. "There." She handed Aubrey's phone back.

"You okay?" Aubrey noticed Beca's hands-they trembled when she returned the phone. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Beca wanted to tell Aubrey what she saw-she hesitated though, since she wasn't sure anyway. But, she needed to tell her because it might make her go crazy.

She didn't want to think that she was hallucinating.

"Bree…" Beca muttered as they walked to over to the shops. "I think I saw someone we know."

"Really? Who?"

"I think I saw Chloe." Beca blurted out. "She was on her way out of that shop." Beca pointed to the ice cream shop which was painted blue.

"You sure?" Aubrey didn't look convinced. "Maybe it's just someone who looks like her. Who knows?"

"Bree. Not everyone here in Italy is a red-head. What are the odds?" Beca reasoned out.

"Hmm… Actually..." Aubrey nodded her head. "But, hey, it could also be that a redhead too walked out of that shop-who is in fact, not Chloe." Aubrey stated. "You were thinking of her awhile back, so it possibly trigged something in you."

"Y-y-ou're right." Beca swallowed hard. "I might be mistaken. Y-yeah. I must be seeing things."

* * *

 **PORTA NUOVA, MILAN, ITALY**

"Where are we headed next, sir?" The driver asked.

Even after his meeting, James was still thinking of Beca-she's currently in the same country, most importantly, they are within the same vicinity.

"Sir?"

"Just drive. I need to clear my head." He replied. "Drive around the city or something."

He wondered how he would get to talk to her-to explain, to ask for forgiveness, and lastly, to make things right.

His relationship with Chloe has been better-they were able to get back on track, and it made him happy.

It was all he ever wanted.

But still, he felt incomplete knowing that he hasn't faced one more person he hurt the most aside from his daughter.

Beca. He wanted to see Beca.

* * *

Beca and Aubrey each got a cone and double scoops from Gelato Giusto-it was not an easy choice, but they randomly picked the shop since Aubrey was digging the interiors.

It was a busy street but Beca managed to go unnoticed-she was an expert in doing that, and Aubrey couldn't feel more secured. They had no security escorts and Aubrey wouldn't know how to deal when her sister suddenly gets mobbed in the streets.

Aubrey was still cautious though. They were near Porta Nuova, Milan's Business District so it was possible.

"So shall we head to the hotel now?" Aubrey handed Beca a couple of wet tissues. "I think it's time we head back."

Beca took them from Aubrey-her hands were sticky. "Of course. But, can we check that flower shop over there?" She gestured to the small flower shop by the street. "I need them for my room."

"But, you have fresh flowers in your room, I assume." Aubrey replied. "Why?"

"I don't like the smell." Beca laughed. "Seriously, Aubrey. I just want to get flowers. Just because."

"Okay." Aubrey nodded. "We'll go get the flowers then we leave. They might need you to do sound check."

Beca winked and gave her sister a salute. "Aye, Aye, Captain."

* * *

James tried to think of possible ways to get close with Beca.

He considered going to Beca's show that night, but, he also remembered his daughter-Chloe didn't want to be there, and of course, if he'll show up, Chloe wouldn't like it.

He didn't want to get into an altercation with his daughter because the latter had a point.

He continued to stare out the window-hoping that he'll find the answers.

He hoped that he'll see something worthwhile.

Suddenly, he bolted upright from his seat-his eyes widened, and his hands trembled. "Stop the car!" He exclaimed.

"Sir?" The driver clarified.

"Stop the car." James repeated. "Please. Stop the car."

The driver did what he was told to do-he managed to put the car to a stop after they passed the traffic light. Without wasting any more time, James hurriedly stepped out of the car.

He saw someone very familiar while he was in the car.

He had a feeling that it was the person he wanted to see.

He wanted to make sure.

* * *

 **DICA'S FLOWER KIOSK, PORTA NUOVA, MILAN, ITALY**

Beca and Aubrey gave justice to the well known saying-"Stop and smell the flowers."

They enjoyed looking at the flowers-each picking out two or more to fill their respective hotel rooms. They even took photos of each other with a couple of flowers in their hands.

James moved forward-he studied them from afar. He wanted confirmation.

The brunette was wearing sunglasses-it was difficult to recognize her behind those sunglasses, but once he saw the smirk he knew too well- he knew, it was Beca.

He was even more convinced when he heard the brunette call out Aubrey's name.

Beca Mitchell was only a few steps away from him. He had to do something.

He took in a deep breath before walking towards them. He silently wished that nothing will go wrong once he faces them.

"Get them, Bree!" Beca handed Aubrey different colors of Hydrangeas-blue, white and pink. "Buy them for me, they're my favorite!" She teased.

"I could buy them for you."

Beca and Aubrey paused-they stood frozen in place.

"Hello, Beca. Long time no see." James smiled at the sisters. "Hello to you too, Aubrey."

Thinking that James would be a threat, Aubrey suddenly stepped in between the man and her sister. "What do you want? Why are you here?" She asked-she was already being protective.

James smiled at the blonde-it was expected of her. A natural thing that Aubrey would do for her little sister. "I don't mean any harm, Aubrey. I just want to talk to your sister." He smiled at Beca. "I was hoping we could do that."

Aubrey turned to her sister whose eyes were still fixed on the man she hated so much. "Beca has a show tonight. She doesn't have time…"

"It's okay, Aubrey." Beca blurted out. "I can spare a few minutes of my time. This has been long overdue anyway."

"Beca…"

Beca silenced Aubrey's intent to make her change her mind. He turned to James who was still standing awkwardly before them. "Do you believe in destiny? Fate?" The brunette asked the man.

James nodded. "I do."

"Great then. I do too." Beca stated. "Well, it looks like fate brought us here today." She shrugged. "Okay, Mr. Beale. If you want to talk, we'll talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! Beca and Chloe missed each other again! Do you guys believe in destiny too? It feels good that Beca still has Chloe in her heart after all what had happened. Those postcards meant so much since Beca remembered the places Chloe visited during her time in Milan.**

 **Sorry for the late update, guys! Feel free to let me know how you think of this chapter. They're always welcome. x**


	21. Chapter 21

**COVINO CLUB COFFEE, MILAN, ITALY**

"I hope it's alright that we talk here?" James studied the area-it was the least crowded coffee shoop along Porta Nuova's street.

He didn't want to attract more attention since passers-by were able to recognize the famous DJ while they were in the middle of the street.

"Yeah. This is fine." Beca nodded. The place was peaceful-they could definitely talk things out. "Also, it will be easy for Aubrey to come and rescue me if ever you have something on your sleeves."

"That is something I would definitely do… before."

"Oh, really?"

"Beca…" James sighed. "I really don't know what to say except for I'm sorry. I really am."

"What took you so long, Mr. Beale?" Beca scoffed. "Those were the words I was dying to hear from you. How come you're only saying it now? Is it convenient for you? Do you just like saying it? How does it feel?"

"I-I don't know." James loosened his neck tie-he was getting nervous. "I realized that I was wrong. That's just it. I don't have anything more to say. I'm sorry that I hurt you- I took Chloe away from you. I ruined what you both had. There's a lot of things that I would like to apologize for, Beca."

"Back then, do you think, "Sorry" would make any difference?" Beca asked. "Sorry for threatening your career, Beca. Sorry, for putting Tom into the picture, Beca… What else?" Beca studied how James looked-she was making him uncomfortable. "Sorry for using you, Beca. Sorry, I wanted to get richer?" She chuckled. "Tell me if I missed anything, okay?"

"You have the right to say those words. I don't blame you." James replied. "I deserve it, you know? I was so blinded by greed-money, and power. I forgot how it was to be a father to Chloe-the least thing I could do was support her, especially when it came to you."

Beca listened intently to what the man had to say-it was sincere, to be honest.

The brunette expected an outburst from the man-he used to do that whenever he gets attacked. But this time, it was different-he owned up to the mistakes he had committed.

"And, if I did apologize before… would it make any difference?" James looked down at his cup-he stared at his drink. He hoped that there would be a flashing sign on his drink to warn him if he was on the right track or not. "Would you accept my apology?" He asked.

"To be honest? I won't." Beca admitted. "Back then, it would be just a word. A word that you would easily throw around."

"Exactly."

"By the time most people say 'I'm sorry' it is already too late." Beca stated. "You know that, right?"

"I do. Very well." James nodded. "But, I'm hoping that it isn't the case for me."

It was a difficult moment for Beca, too. However, she prepared for this moment-she wanted to face the man, and now, they're talking-face to face.

She thought of all the possible things she would say to the man ever since before.

However, no matter how hard she prepped herself for this moment, all the words she wanted to throw at him seemed to fly out the window.

It just goes to show that there's a lot of difference between preparing for the moment, and being in the moment.

She heard how James changed all throughout-Aubrey would mention bits of Chloe and her father as told by Stacie.

Everything looked good on Chloe's end.

It was all on her right now.

Beca closed her eyes-she took in a deep breath. She wanted to move forward-to forget all the things in the past, and maybe, start anew, even. "Look, you were in the wrong, got it? You were a 100 percent at fault."

James understood-he nodded in response.

"But I might have been just a little bit wrong too. So, I would also like to apologize." Beca added. "But only a little bit...a really teeny bit because I made you feel like I was taking Chloe away from you, which wasn't entirely the case, James. Looking back, I understood why you were like that too. You were selfish, remember? But… you should know that I didn't want to take Chloe away-she's your daughter, she's all that you have. I couldn't do that. You also want the best for her-I can't blame you since I was still on the rise that time. You wanted to give her security-something stable, which I couldn't provide at that time." Beca stated. "I understood, James. I had the past 6 months to think things over to help myself, too."

"I'm sorry, Beca. I had the right reasons, but I might have exaggerated everything which caused me to pull some strings which would entirely affect everyone, especially you." James swallowed hard. "I really wanted to speak to you when I came over. But, I let it go since it showed that you weren't ready to face me yet. So I waited. I wanted you to be ready to forgive me when that time would come." James stated. "And, I hope that the Beca sitting across me is already prepared to forgive a man like me. I just want you to hear me out, if you aren't ready, yet. I understand."

Beca found herself at loss for words-she found herself staring at James.

"I wanted to move forward, Mr. Beale. How could I if I still have excess emotional baggage from the past?" Beca smiled at the man. "The past 6 months would be a waste, then."

James was shocked to hear Beca's response-he was expecting that Beca would call him back whenever she felt eady. "W-what? Does it mean that you accept my apology?"

"I will accept your apology, if you accept mine too." Beca smiled. "We don't have to spend so much time enumerating all the things we have done it the past-it's all done, and there's nothing we can do to change it. The least thing we can do is to learn from it-which…" Beca bit her lower lip. "I assume we both managed to do."

James felt so relieved upon hearing such words from Beca.

He didn't expect it-Beca learned how to deal with all the issues, she did handle herself well.

He admired Beca for that. He really did.

James couldn't hold back the tears-he swiftly wiped them. "Thank you so much, Beca. It feels good to reconcile with you. Really."

"Yeah." Beca had tears in her eyes, too. "It made me feel good, too."

"Thank you so much, Beca." Jame stated once again. "Thank you."

"Let's not make the same mistakes twice again, huh?" Beca joked. "I don't want to deal with those stuff with you anymore."

James couldn't help but grin at the brunette. "You're really something else, Beca Mitchell. Now, I know why Chloe feels so much for you until now."

Beca stiffened at the mention of Chloe's name-of course, there's still the redhead to face. She knew that.

"Should I mention this to Chloe? That we met?" James noticed the look on Beca's face-he felt that the brunette was thinking of his daughter. "Would you want her to know?"

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't." Beca stated. "But, that's all up to you, I guess."

"Why?" James asked.

Beca glanced up at the man-she gave him a soft, and sweet smile. "Let's not rush. Fate made us cross paths. You and I had our time. I believe that Chloe and I will have ours, too."

* * *

 **PIAZZA GAE AULENTI, PORTA NUOVA, MILAN, ITALY**

Aubrey couldn't help but worry.

Beca decided to talk to James Beale-she couldn't help but overthink. She held on her phone as tight as she could just in case Beca would call.

She was prepared to call the cops or whatever reinforcement needed just to steer the man away from her sister.

But, Aubrey also knew her sister-Beca wouldn't jump into risky situations like that without thinking or even, preparing herself.

Aubrey has seen how much better Beca has been-she was proud of her.

She wanted to be there for Beca all the time, but the situation with James is something that Beca would have to face.

It was something that Beca prepared for a long time, hence, the latter would be ready-no matter what.

She knew that Beca would handle the current situation- she trusts in her sister that much.

Despite of all the worries, she hoped that everything would go well.

Aubrey wanted the best for Beca-no matter what best could ever mean, because Beca deserves it.

She really does.

* * *

"Aubrey?"

The blonde was surprised to hear someone call out her name-she didn't know anyone in Italy, and of course, who would recognize her?

"Oh my God, Aubrey!"

Aubrey stood frozen in place-she didn't know how to react. It was such a spur of the moment. "Chloe?" She managed to breathe out after several seconds. "Oh my God, Stace!"

Stacie threw herself at the blonde. "Posen! What are you doing here?" She asked. "Wow!"

"I-I was just walking around. You know, doing tourist stuff." Aubrey chuckled. "How about you? Are you alone?"

"No. No. Absolutely, not." Stacie grinned. "Hold on." The taller brunette excused herself to run back into the store.

Aubrey wondered why Stacie had to rush back in-she thought of all the possible scenarios. She decided on the possibility that Stacie might have forgotten to pay her purchase.

She assured herself that it would be the reason.

But, she was wrong.

"Aubrey!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran out of the shop. She hurriedly hugged the blonde. "I missed you!"

Chloe-how could she forget that Stacie and Chloe were always together, too.

"Chloe!" Aubrey enveloped her best friend into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, too! Oh My God!" Aubrey's cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling-she was so happy to see both of their closest friends.

As soon as Chloe let go, Aubrey instantly noticed the redhead's look-they were best friends, of course, Aubrey knew what was going on in her best friend's head.

Chloe was looking for something.

No, for someone-to be precise.

"She isn't here." Aubrey smiled at the redhead. "I mean, not here, as in here, at the Piazza. But, in case you're wondering, she's here in Italy, too."

"Oh." Chloe replied. "Where is she?"

"She's attending to some matters." Aubrey stated. It was true anyway. Beca was attending to something important-she only didn't want to say anything specific to Chloe.

Aubrey wanted to tell Chloe and Stacie where her sister is, but she knew that Beca wouldn't like it-it was something that Beca would like to keep private, at least.

"Oh yeah." Stacie chimed in. "Beca…She has a show tonight, right?"

"Ouch!" Chloe nudged Stacie's elbow. "Shit. Sorry, Chloe." Stacie added.

Aubrey laughed at how Stacie and Chloe were trying to fish for information-. "Come on, guys. It's not like I won't tell you." She chuckled. "Yes, Beca has a show here tonight. How about you? What brings you to Italy? Another movie?"

"No." Chloe stated. "I have a photoshoot for Vogue tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! I didn't know that it would be here!" Aubrey grinned. "I really am happy for you, Chloe."

"I wish we could hang out!" Stacie blurted out. "Do you have extra time today, or perhaps tomorrow?" She asked.

Aubrey wanted to spend time with their friends-she wanted to. She tried to think of a way for them to hang out without reconciling their schedules. "I'm afraid I don't have spare time today-we're really tight rght now…"

Stacie and Chloe looked disappointed-it has been so long since they saw the blonde.

"But… you can come to Beca's show tonight! How does that sound?" Aubrey suggested. "Would that be okay?"

"That's fine with me!" Stacie looked at Chloe-she waited for the redhead's answer. She silently wished that Chloe would just say yes.

"Look, Bree. Stacie and I don't have tickets for Beca's show tonight and…"

"Chloe!" Aubrey held her bestfriend's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Okay?"

Stacie subtly nodded to persuade Chloe to say yes-she knew that it was also what the redhead wanted ver since they found out that Beca was in Italy.

"Okay then." Chloe sighed. "We're going. But, in one condition."

"What's that?" Aubrey asked.

"You have to promise that you won't tell Beca that you offered me an opportunity to see her show tonight." Chloe stated. "Please."

"What?" Aubrey clarified. "You don't want Beca to know?"

"You heard me right." Chloe firmly stated. "Please, Bree? For me?"

* * *

"Okay, Chlo. What was that all about?" Stacie suddenly asked the redhead as soon as they parted ways with Aubrey.

"What was what all about?" Chloe asked.

"Oh come on. You just told Aubrey not to tell Beca that you're seeing her show. Why is that?" Stacie repeated. "It's not like you're changing how things are meant to be, Chlo. Reality check, it was Aubrey who offered to see the show. It's not like we forced her to let us in."

"I just don't want Beca to know." Chloe replied. "I don't want her to be uncomfortable in her own show just because of my presence. Plus, I'm not even sure if she'd want to see me-I'm scared, Stace. Really scared."

Upon hearing Chloe's reason, Stacie understood. "Chloe, I'm sure Beca would want to see you, too. Remember the time that Aubrey called us? She let us know that Beca went to watch your movie. Beca didn't admit it upfront, but she discovered it later on that the midget watched it when Aubrey heard her and Jesse talking about it."

"Yeah… I do." Chloe laughed at the story-she did remember that time.

"Plus the bouquet, too." Stacie pointed out. "It says it was from Beca's label but we know that Beca chose those personally. It was all hydrangeas." Stacie grinned.

"I already get you, Stace." Chloe blushed. "I do."

"We know how Beca is on the outside, but let's not forget that we know her on the inside, too." Stacie patted her friend's shoulder. "So… don't say that she doesn't want to see you. I haven't been to any of Beca's shows Chlo, but I know that when she gets on a stage, she's not only thinking of what music to put on cue… she's also thinking of you. You're her muse, Beale."

* * *

 **DICA'S FLOWER KIOSK, PORTA NUOVA, MILAN, ITALY**

"What took you so long?" Beca grinned. "Did you see anything you like? A guy, perhaps?" She joked.

"Beca." Aubrey wanted to tell Beca about her encounter with Stacie and Chloe, but, she did promise her bestfriend. All these times, she knew she had shortcomings with Chloe-it was indeed difficult to be stuck in the middle. It's the least thing she can do for Chloe.

"What?" Beca laughed. "I was just asking."

"I don't have time for that since I am busy taking care of you." Aubrey replied.

"Aww, Aubrey." Beca hugged her sister. "You know I love you too." She planted a sloppy kiss on her older sister's cheek. "Love you."

"So, how did the talk go?" Aubrey handed her sister a bouquet of hydrangeas, which Beca proudly took. "Did it go well?"

"It went well." Beca replied. "Way better than what I expected."

"Do you want to tell me all about it?"

"There's nothing much-we just apologized to each other, and stuff like that." Beca shrugged. "But you know, Bree… Mr. Beale?"

"Yeah?"

"He really did change." Beca stated. "I couldn't believe it at first, but when I saw him-his eyes were sincere compared to the ones before."

"That's good news, then." Aubrey smiled at her sister. "How do you feel about it all?"

"I feel better, you know?" Beca giggled. "It felt so good to let go of bottled up emotions after all this time. I just hope everything works out from here on."

* * *

 **MEDIOLANUM FORUM, ASSAGO, MILAN, ITALY**

"Look at this, will you?" Zedd suddenly appeared out of nowhere-he startled Beca. "This place is huge."

"I know, right?" Beca grinned at her fellow DJ. "We're gonna rock this place as usual, Z."

"Uh huh." Zedd chugged his bottled water down to the last drop-they were both doing sound check at the concert venue an hour before the show. "I won't ever get tired of this." He laughed. "Wonder where we'll go next. What do you think, huh?"

Beca wiped her sweat-she was good to go. "Let's just focus on tonight. Did you change your set list?" She asked.

"No." Zedd shrugged. "But, you know how I work-I can just switch things a bit when I'm on stage. How about you? Same set list too?"

"Depends on the mood I'm in." Bec shrugged. "I'm open to changes, you know that. But, to tell you the truth, I'm thinking of playing something new tonight."

"Were you able to write a new song today? Is that why you weren't in the hotel all day?" Zedd teased. "Huh? Is that it?"

Beca shook her head at her friend-she couldn't understand how she was really good friends with someone like Zedd who acted like a kid. "No, I didn't write a new song." She laughed. "It's just something I haven't played for a while now."

"What's the song called?" Zedd asked. "Can you give me a hint? Was it in your iPod?"

"Come on, you know the song! I produced and wrote it for MisterWives' album." Beca patted her friend's shoulder before she left his side. "Get some rest, Z. Don't think about it too much. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

"Hurry, Chlo!" Stacie exclaimed as she got out of their car. "We don't want to be late, yeah?"

Chloe remained still in the passenger seat-she didn't unbuckle her seatbelt yet.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" Stacie opened her door once again to check on the redhead. "We have to meet Aubrey at the side entrance, remember?"

"What if she sees me, Stace?" Chloe blurted out. "What if?"

"Chloe…" Stacie sighed. "If Beca sees you, then, you two should take time and talk it out if the situation permits."

"Yeah. You're right. I don't know what to say though."

"Say what's on your heart." Stacie grinned. "You know how the heart never lies."

"But…"

"What now?"

"What if she won't see me?" Chloe asked.

"I'll ask you that, Chlo." Stacie smiled at her friend. "What if Beca won't see you? Will you be alright with that?"

Chloe paused. She was confused as to what she wanted.

"Yeah." The redhead nodded. "I'll also be fine with that. At least, I got to see her. That is what matters."

"All right then." Stacie encouraged her friend to get out of the car. "We have to go. The place is getting pumped up. You and I both know that you don't want to miss any part of the show."

* * *

The place was indeed filled with people.

The Forum is Milan's largest indoor concert venue and boy, it was such a sight to see. The stage was already set up, the lights were as bright as it can be, plus, the crowd-the people were enjoying the music while waiting for both Zedd and Beca to appear.

"Hi! I'm sorry I had to send someone out to lead you here." Aubrey hugged Stacie and Chloe. "You both look amazing."

Stacie and Chloe were both in black dresses-they coordinated their outfits. Plus, they didn't want to attract so much attention in order to avoid possible rumors that people could make up.

"It's alright." Stacie replied. "This place is amazing. Look at that." Stacie turned to the crowd below. "So much energy,"

"You can say that."Aubrey chuckled. "They've been chanting Zedd and Beca's name for a while now. They can't wait."

"Where is Beca, by the way?" Stacie asked. "She still doesn't know, right?"

"Yep. It's a promise." Aubrey smiled at Chloe. "She doesn't know. She's in the dressing room, probably playing on her phone or something."

* * *

Chloe was still hung up-she was admiring everything. It made her feel proud of how much Beca has achieved even after she went through a difficult time.

The lights were flashing Zedd and Beca's name.

The left screen on the stage had Zedd's face on display, while the right had Beca's.

Chloe couldn't help but stare at it-she missed her.

"She's still pretty even if she has that look on her face." Aubrey pointed out. "That smirk-Gosh." She laughed.

"She knows that she looks good." Chloe chuckled. "It doesn't matter, you know. I would like to see that face everyday, if I could."

"You still can…" Aubrey smiled at her best friends. "I know you and my sister, Chloe. You're all about perfect timings and all, and I respect you for that. You have so much belief in fate, and I admire you both for that."

"Wow. That means so much coming from you." Chloe replied. "I'm sorry that I made you keep this from Beca, Bree. I just want to see her-that's the main goal. Even from afar."

"Beca and I talked about you for a little bit, you know?" Aubrey admitted-she kept her eyes on the crowd. "I told her that you both have fate on your side if you see each other again."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought about it? Awhile ago in the Piazza? Seeing me there led to you being here." Aubrey snickered. "Isn't that meant to be or something? Gosh, you two really have fate on your side."

Chloe smiled at her best friend-she didn't realize what happened earlier until Aubrey really pointed it out to her. Stacie did tell her, but she didn't put much thought to it until that moment. She had to connect the dots.

"You believed that you'll see Beca again..." Aubrey held her bestfriend's hand. "…and look at the situation. Now, you're here."

* * *

Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe had a few rounds of drinks even before the show started.

In order for Beca not to be suspicious, Aubrey would excuse herself every now and then from Stacie and Chloe to check on her sister.

It worked since Beca didn't seem suspicious at all.

"Do you need anything else?" Aubrey handed Beca her headphones. "You know where to find me, right?" She asked.

"Of course. By the side of the stage." Beca snickered.

"Right."

"Hey, Bree?" Beca went over her list for the night. "You have fun too out there, okay?"

"What?"

"I don't know…" Beca mumbled. "I just don't like the feeling that you're just going to stand by the stage all throughout. What I'm saying is that, you can dance with the crowd too and all-let loose. You deserve it." Beca stated without looking at her sister. "Just… have fun."

"Beca…"

"I'm serious, Bree." Beca laughed. "I'm okay. Go out there and get a few drinks. You're not only my manager, Bree. You're my sister too. Go and have fun."

* * *

As soon as the lights dimmed-the crowd started to cheer even louder.

The show was about to start-there was a countdown flashing on the screen-the crowd also counted along.

When the countdown hit to 1-Zedd started to emerge from the stage. And boy, it was wild.

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie couldn't control themselves-they ended up screaming Zedd's name too.

Zedd pumped up the crowd by playing his hit songs-Clarity and Stay the Night.

He also played Stay ft. Alessia Cara-the artist was able to make an appearance especially for the show.

Chloe and Stacie both loved Alessia Cara-they sang along while Aubrey wondered how come she never got to memorize such lyrics.

They were having a blast with Zedd's set.

How much more with Beca's?

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie couldn't wait.

* * *

Beca's face started to flash on the screen-the crowd started to call out her name as expected.

Compared to Zedd's entrance, Beca's was simpler-she had the lights dimmed instead.

There were no smoke machines too.

There was complete silence at first, but then, the speakers started to play the sound of Beca's giggles=it was adorable, but bad ass.

Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey knew very well who owns that giggle-Beca Mitchell.

 _"Siete pronti, Italia?"_

It was Beca-speaking in Italian.

 _"_ _Cosa Stai_ _Aspettando?! Tre, Due, Uno!"_

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie were impressed.

The crowd was amazed-they continued to cheer for Beca. They got hyped up since their favorite DJ spoke their language.

Beca started her set by playing her version of Toploader's Dancing in the Moonlight-the spotlight was focused on her, and Chloe couldn't help but stare at Beca's beauty.

She was in her element once again-the display screen focused on Beca's face and hands while she was mixing-it was Beca working her magic once again.

Chloe could see how Beca was singing and dancing along to the music-she can't stop herself from smiling.

"Like what you see?" Aubrey teased. "She still has it, Chlo. Never lost that magic."

"I know." Chloe grinned. "It feels good to see her doing what she loves. It's been a while since I saw her perform live."

"I'm sorry to say this, Chlo…" Stacie came in between Aubrey and Stacie. "…Oh, and Aubrey, as well. Sorry, but Beca is so hot." She pointed to the screen wherein Beca's sweaty face appeared. "Literally and figuratively." She laughed.

"Stace…" Aubrey warned. "Can we just not go there?" She laughed. "It doesn't feel right!"

"Yeah! Okay!" Stacie exclaimed. "Come on you two!" She pulled Aubrey and Chloe closer this time. "Let's enjoy Beca's music!"

* * *

Beca played her mashup of Despacito and Closer after Dancing in the Moonlight.

She was already tired but seeing how the crowd enjoyed her music made her go on-she was loved, and it overwhelmed her.

She saw everything from the stage-people jumping up and down while they sung and danced to the music.

She laughed at how the crew, no matter how occupied they were, danced to her music. Zedd, did too-it was such a sight.

Aubrey-she looked for her sister, but she couldn't see her by the stage.

It was then she realized that she asked Aubrey to go and have fun-she's basically out there, and Beca didn't mind. As long as Aubrey gets a break, she's also fine with that.

Beca was happy.

She was where she wanted to be.

* * *

"Alright, Milan!" Beca took the microphone off the stand. She was in between breaths. "You are amazing! The next song I'm going to play for you is something really special to me…"

The crowd fell silent as soon as Beca paused.

"…It was a song that I wrote a few months ago. You probably know this as MisterWives' song-I wrote it for them." She snickered. "I want to play this tonight, because I want everyone here to remember that no matter how down you are in life, there will always be people, or maybe, even a special someone in your life who will stand by you through it all. People who won't give up on you. I was lucky that I got to have one in my life-but, I don't know, it was complicated." Beca smiled. "Well, I hope I'll we'll cross paths again." Beca laughed. "And if you haven't found that person yet, don't worry. Your time will come. I promise."

The crowd cheered when Beca finished her simple introduction to the song.

"Because I love you, I'm going to sing the song for you." Beca added. "Really."

Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were quiet-it was such an unexpected move from the brunette. However, they had no time to react since Beca's music already started playing.

But the girls, they knew who Beca talked about.

It was all about Chloe Beale.

 _I crash and burn asking you to look away  
I crash and burn wondering why it is that you stay  
I know it isn't pretty how I can't handle everything  
But you never give up on me_

 _When you love me so damn good_  
 _I know I will get better_  
 _When you hold me so damn good_  
 _I know I will get better_  
 _Give me wood, shelter, what through every bit of weather_  
 _How is it that you never give up on me_  
 _How is it that you never give up on me_  
 _Never give up on me_  
 _Never give up on me_

 _I sink into a blue that tucks me into sleep_  
 _It's easier to close my eyes than to hear my demons think_  
 _But you wake me better than the morning's rising sun_  
 _And you never give up on me_

 _When you love me so damn good_  
 _I know I will get better_  
 _When you hold me so damn good_  
 _I know I will get better_  
 _Give me wood, shelter, what through every bit of weather_  
 _How is it that you never give up on me_  
 _How is it that you never give up on me_  
 _Never give up on me_  
 _Never give up on me_

As soon as Beca stopped singing-the crowd applauded her. They even asked for an encore.

Everyone cheered.

Everyone-except Chloe.

Chloe.

Chloe was crying-she was so happy that Beca still thought of her in the past months they were apart. She thought that the brunette had completely forgotten her.

But, no. She was wrong.

Beca even wrote her a song which she was completely unaware of. Chloe knew the song, but she didn't know it was written by Beca-heck, she even has it on her iTunes library.

It dawned on her that what Stacie told her was true-she was Beca's muse.

Always have and always will.

After everything that happened, nothing between her and Beca has changed.

Chloe felt glad.

It was the confirmation that she ever needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go! How'd you like the talk between James and Beca? I wanted to keep it short and simple, since I don't want an apology to be accompanied with excuses. I felt it was better that way.**

 **Also, Chloe and Beca-their paths are slowly going to cross, yeah? What do you think about it?**

 **Can't wait to hear from all of you!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

Song used: **Never Give Up On Me-MisterWives.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe immediately left Aubrey and Stacie's side-she wanted to see Beca. No, she needed to see Beca.

Aubrey and Stacie didn't need any explanation from the redhead. They understood, and of course, they knew what the redhead was up to.

As soon as Chloe found herself looking back at her friends, Aubrey and Stacie gave her an encouraging nod. They would always be supportive of the two, and for that, Chloe was thankful.

The place was jampacked, as expected. But, despite all that, Chloe was determined to find her brunette.

 _Her Beca._

* * *

She managed to make her way to the VIP lounge but she couldn't catch a glimpse of Beca. She mentally cursed herself for having such short legs. If only she was taller, she would have an easier time to find the DJ.

Chloe looked around once more. She was starting to get mad at herself.

She walked away from the lounge, but something familiar caught her eye-a leather jacket and a Beyonce snapback she knows too well.

"You looking for Beca?" A voice interrupted her.

"Huh? Uh…" Chloe bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

"I know who you are." Zedd chuckled. He offered the redhead a handshake. "Chloe, right? Hi, I'm Zedd."

Chloe was nervous. She had no idea how Zedd knew her. "Y-yeaah. How'd you…"

"Oh. Everyone knows who you are." Zedd pointed at Chloe, his beer still on his hands. "Actress, model, and of course, Aubrey Posen's bestfriend. I heard so much about you. Not that I eavesdrop or something. Your name just comes up every now and then." He explained.

The redhead was relieved that it was all that Zedd knew about her. "Right. You got that right." She quickly recovered.

"So… Beca, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, tell Aubrey that her little sister has gone out for a walk. She wanted to get some air." Zedd stated. "She went…." Zedd tried to remember the exit Beca used. There were exits at the left and the right side of the lounge. "Ah! That way." He pointed to the one on his right. "Yeah. She did go that way."

Chloe was grateful for the information she had from Zedd. She felt better that she would be able to see Beca after the show. "Thank you so much, Zedd. Really. Thank you."

Chloe had a huge smile on her face. It was something that Zedd didn't truly understand. All he did was tell the redhead about Beca.

He stood there, looking at Chloe still confused.

Little did he know, he did something beyond that.

* * *

Chloe hoped that she would be able to have an opportunity to talk to brunette. As soon as she stepped out of the arena, she didn't know where to begin.

She calmed herself down. She didn't want to waste any more time.

She was desperate.

Chloe thought hard-" _Where would Beca go?"_ She asked herself. However, it was such a difficult question to answer. Of course, Beca would want to go to somewhere peaceful and quiet, but as of that moment, it wasn't feasible. Beca wouldn't be able to make it to Central Milan that fast.

She continued to make her way around outside. She tried to think of a possible place where Beca could be-she wasn't familiar with the places in Milan, so she hoped that Beca would only be within the arena's vicinity.

Chloe found herself walking in circles-she was tired, but she didn't want to give up. The music still was blasting from the arena, the night is still young, giving up isn't an option.

The redhead tried to come up with something to say to Beca once she meets her face to face. There are a lot of things that she wants Beca to know, and she wants to deliver those messages perfectly. She even attempted to say things out loud, but she knew that she would look like a crazy person.

Chloe decided to make her way down the stairs which led to the parking lot when she saw what she yearned to see from above. Leather jacket? _Check._ Black Beyonce snapback? _Check._ Brown locks? _Check._

Beca was seated on the stairs. No phone in hand, no earphones on her ears-she probably is into some deep thinking.

She closed her eyes. She decided to go down the stairs quietly-she wanted to be sure, and of course, she didn't want to frighten Beca.

Chloe suddenly felt her heart race-she was scared. Scared of what would happen next between them. However, she had no choice-Beca is someone she wants from the very beginning, thus, she was determined to get her back. _Completely._

Her hand trembled. Her heart raced. But, she knew she needed to do this.

She took a deep breath and hoped that everything would go well.

* * *

"Beca."

Beca looked surprised. She didn't expect to see Chloe Beale behind her. "C-Chloe. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Yeah, sorry to interrupt you, but I just happened to be around the area. And then, here you are, sitting on the stairs. Grammy-award winner, Beca Mitchell sitting on the stairs. It was such a nice thing to see… So yeah, I decided to come closer to see it for myself." Chloe chuckled. "It's rare, you see."

Beca couldn't hide her smile. It was indeed, Chloe Beale sitting beside her. There was just a small space between them-not so close to each other, not so far either. It was just the right amount of space. "I saw you, you know." Beca shook her head.

"Where?"

"Inside." Beca stated. "You came to see me. You watched my show. I wouldn't say that you just happened to be in the area." She smirked at the redhead.

Oh, that smirk. Chloe missed seeing that. "H-how did you know?"

"I have eyes too, you know. I can see things way better from the stage. You don't see a redhead everyday when you're in Milan."

"I'm sorry for coming to your show…"

"No. Don't apologize." Beca interrupted Chloe. "You don't have to apologize for coming to my show. In fact, I am grateful that you spent time with my sister. She really looked happy being with you and Stacie again. And of course, I'm also grateful that you wanted to come and see me."

"Uh… About that, I really wanted to see Zedd." Chloe made a sad face.

"You're lying." Beca snickered. "You can lie all you want, Chlo. But, I know you. You came to see me."

Chloe didn't rebut Beca's statement because it was true. To deny further was not an option.

They both sat in comfortable silence-Chloe wished that they would just stay like that the whole time, but she and Beca would eventually have to talk.

* * *

"Should I go check on her?" Stacie was worried. It's been a while and Chloe hasn't returned. "Something might be up."

Aubrey was worried too. She has been on the lookout for her little sister, but Beca was still nowhere to be seen. "Beca isn't back yet." Her eyes were fixed on Zedd-she knew that Beca would be with him once she steps right back in. "That is a good sign, I guess."

"How is that a good sign, Aubrey?!"

"You really had too much to drink." Aubrey took the shot glass away from Stacie's hand. "Listen, Beca and Chloe aren't back yet. We can assume that they found each other, and they might be talking things out. Do you understand?"

"Oh my God, you're right!" Stacie slammed her hands on the table. "But, listen, if they aren't back here in 10 minutes, I have to go and see it for myself."

"Fine. I'll even come with you." Aubrey snickered. "Start counting."

* * *

"Oh shit." Beca started to stand up. "It's starting to rain!"

"Wha-?"

"What are you doing?" Beca laughed at the redhead. "Get up. We have to take cover."

It was such a lovely evening, but Chloe was bummed out since it started to rain. She and Beca had to rush to back to the arena to take cover.

Again, it was just Beca and her, accompanied by the sound of the rain. Chloe didn't complain anymore.

This time, Beca was quiet. She had her back turned against Chloe since she started to watch the rain.

"You always loved the rain." Chloe blurted out. "That was one thing I loved about you."

Beca didn't say anything-she was still focused on watching the rain.

"You would put your headphones down whenever it would rain while you were busy writing or mixing songs. You would spend most of your time watching raindrops fall, which I never understood why since they were all the same. But then, I would see you smile, and then, that's when I understood that for you, those raindrops were different-each drop had a different sound when they would reach the ground. For you, they weren't just plain drops of rain. For you, Beca, they were music."

"Why are you saying all of that?" Beca closed her eyes. "I didn't even know that you noticed that. Why tell me now?"

"Because I'm stupid. Because, I take too long to say things. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to tell you that." Chloe sighed. "Oh my god, am I messing it up right now?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm messing this up right now since I said something nonsense."

"That wasn't nonsense, Chloe." Beca replied. "That was…something."

"Beca, I'm sorry I took too long. Too long for me to stand up for myself, for us."

Beca moved farther away from Chloe. She stood up, adjusted her snapback and faced the rain. "I like how we are right now, you know… I feel like we've grown. We're more mature. Aren't you glad that we are?"

"I am." Chloe replied. "But, even if we've grown the past months, I still want to be there for you. I still want to be with you. We've been through a lot, and I can bear with all the consequences. Just please, don't tell me turn my back away from you. Don't tell me to run away from you, Beca because I don't know how."

Beca nodded her head. She understood what Chloe meant. In fact, she could feel her heart racing at that very moment. Faster than it was moments ago.

* * *

In order to suppress the warm feelings creeping inside of her, Beca held her hand out. She reached out to feel the raindrops on her hand-she watched it intently while Chloe continued to look on.

"This is funny... No, I take that back. This is nice…" Beca watched the water pooling on her palms. "… I love the rain, it makes things grow even if it falls so hard. It falls so hard, just like me and you. Up until this moment, I find myself falling for you." Beca smiled back at the redhead who had a surprised expression on her face. "I will always be the raincloud to your sunshine, Chloe. No one can take that away."

Chloe felt tears on her cheeks-it was too much for her. Beca loves her. Still.

"I have always been stuck. This time, I'm stepping forward. I'm moving closer to where you are right now. So, Beca, don't take any more step. Don't move. Stay there..."

Beca couldn't understand what Chloe was saying, she was taken aback especially when Chloe walked over to her and hugged her.

Chloe embraced Beca in a warm hug. It was nice.

It felt like home.

"This is me… making my move. I'll always keep you this close to me. Please remember that." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear as she held the brunette tight. "You know how I like a lot of things, Beca… I like the sunshine, I like cute and weird things, hell, I even like glow sticks…" Chloe kept Beca under her embrace. She was happy since Beca didn't budge, or even try to get away from her. "…you can name a bazillion things I like. I swear to God, you can."

Beca didn't have much time to process what was going on-she was lost in Chloe's words and embrace.

"But, there are also things I don't like…" Chloe pulled away from the brunette. She carefully and softly stroke Beca's cheeks. She looked into Beca's eyes-so vulnerable, so innocent. "I don't like anything and everything that keeps me away from you."

Beca had tears in her eyes-she was silently crying. It was one of the most beautiful things she heard from Chloe ever since.

"Oh my God. Should I stop? Should I apologize?" Chloe panicked. She searched Beca's face for an answer.

"You weirdo." Beca snickered. She wiped her tears away while Chloe kept her grip on her. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"I love you." Chloe stated directly. "I love you, Beca Mitchell. I love you. I love you. I love you.."

"Please, stop." Beca rolled her eyes. "Let's not."

"I won't stop until you tell me you love me too." Chloe dared. "I love you. I love you…" She continued. "I love you." She didn't allow Beca to get away from her. "Look at me." She directed. "I love you."

Beca couldn't resist. Everything was already too much for her-she was drowning in everything Chloe set up for her. "I love you too." Beca said in return. "I love you too. So so much."

"I knew you would say it back." Chloe grinned. She moved in closer and kissed Beca then and there. She didn't allow Beca to say anything more-she knew the brunette would say anything to her defense.

The brunette was surprised that Chloe suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. The redhead was never been too forward. Until at that moment.

Chloe was kissing her. Beca was still frozen in place. She was scared, but it was Chloe-her person, her soulmate, her home.

Beca calmed herself down brought by Chloe's surprise attack. She let herself loose-she told herself it was okay.

Chloe was someone she could go back to.

Always.

* * *

Chloe relaxed as soon as she felt Beca kissing her back-a familiar taste she missed so much. A taste she won't forget.

 _Beca is a good kisser._ Chloe thought. _Always have and always will be._

It looked like they were in the movies-the rain, the kiss, at the perfect moment all rolled into one. Chloe hated how cliché it was but she didn't mind.

 _Beca. Rain. Kiss_. It was perfect.

She couldn't ask for any more.

* * *

"Hurry up, Bree!" Stacie dragged the blonde out of the arena-she was so eager to find her friend out of concern. "Shit! Look! Now, it's raining!" She groaned. "How can we look for them now?"

"We use umbrellas." Aubrey casually replied. "There are things called umbrellas, you know. Oh my god, I hate the drunk you." The blonde frowned.

"Right! But, I know that you love me." Stacie quipped. "You love me, Aubrey. You're just too scared to admit it."

"We are not doing this right now." Aubrey assisted the taller brunette. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I can fully comprehend what's going on right now." Stacie argued. "Why? What's wrong, Aubrey? Are you scared?" Stacie laughed. "Scared that I'll hurt you too?"

"I didn't say anything like that." Aubrey countered.

"We have such tension going on." Stacie reached for Aubrey's hand, and put it into her chest. "Do you feel my heart? It's beating just for you." Stacie proclaimed.

"I don't have time to joke around, Stace." Aubrey snorted. She avoided eye contact with the taller brunette-her heart was racing as well.

"I am not joking, Aubrey." Stacie insisted. "I like you, and I know that you like me too."

"Th-aat…"

"It's true, isn't it?" Stacie chuckled. "Everyone says it's obvious, I don't know why I still have to point it out to you."

"It's not that simple…" Aubrey argued. "We have to manage both Beca and Chloe's career. We can't let anything distract us. What if all our feelings get in the way?"

"You're scared." Stacie laughed. "Really. You are. But you aren't rejecting me." She pointed out. "That is an entirely different thing."

"Should I apologize or confess?" Aubrey sighed. "Oh gosh, this is killing me."

"What?"

"Alright. Alright!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I like you! I do! I like how you bite your lower lip whenever you have to come up with a big decision regarding Chloe's career. I like how you subtly touch your hair whenever you're stressed… I don't understand how I came to like you so much."

"Whoa…" Stacie was amused that she heard those words from Aubrey. She didn't know that Aubrey noticed the little things about her. "I didn't know that I do that."

"Yes. Yes, you do." Aubrey nodded. "And you're right. Because, I'm scared. I'm scared to gamble after seeing what happened with Beca and Chloe."

"You and I are different from them, Aubrey." Stacie softened upon seeing the worried look on the blonde's face. "We are an entirely different story, okay?" Stacie kissed Aubrey's cheek. "We have to believe that."

"Does this mean that you and I are going to be a thing now?" Aubrey blushed. "You just kissed me on the cheek." She reiterated.

"Would you like us to be?" Stacie asked.

"Yes." Aubrey nodded. "Very much."

* * *

Stacie tried to lean in for a kiss, but Aubrey stepped back playfully. "Hey there. We have to look for Beca and Chloe, remember?" Aubrey grinned.

Stacie shook her head-she entirely forgot about those two. "Right. Right. Remind me to scold those two when we get to see them." She sighed. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait." Aubrey stated.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Umbrellas." Aubrey reminded. "We have to get umbrellas. Oh, and also, you have to hold my hand."

Stacie laughed at the blonde. "Wow, look at you. What happened to you being scared?" Stacie reached out for Aubrey's hand.

"I'm still the same." Aubrey replied. "It's just that, you're a risk I'm very much willing to take."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" Aubrey asked.

"To become lovers from friends is simple." Stacie grinned as she looked at Aubrey's hand in hers. "One just has to take a step closer."

* * *

Chloe's heart was filled with happiness-she couldn't explain it.

She can't help but stare at Beca.

"You okay?" Beca snickered. "Am I bad kisser?" She added.

"No. No." Chloe quickly recovered from the spell she was in. "You're a good kisser. Very good, actually."

"Then why are you staring at me? It makes me feel weird."

"You're my soulmate, Beca." Chloe stated. "You know how I know?"

Beca shook her head-she looked curious.

"When I look into your eyes, I can see myself." Chloe tucked Beca's loose hair behind her ear. "And I look so happy. So happy. You are my soulmate, Beca. I hope that's alright with you."

* * *

 **"** There!" Stacie pointed to the other side of the arena. "Isn't that Beca and Chloe?"

Aubrey squinted her eyes. "Yeah. The redheair gave it away."

"Are they alright though? Chloe seems to be wiping Beca's tears away?" Stacie wanted to walk closer, but Aubrey held her back. "Wha-?"

"They're all good." Aubrey confidently stated. "Nothing is wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If they weren't okay, Beca wouldn't allow Chloe to wipe her tears away." Aubrey shrugged. "We know how Beca doesn't want to be comforted when she's crying."

"Right." Stacie studied Beca and Chloe further. Beca was now smiling at Chloe, while the redhead gave lovingly looked at her. "I have extremely forgotten about Beca's boundaries. However, should we walk over to them?"

"No. Let's not." Aubrey replied. "We shouldn't interrupt. It's the universe's way of making them spend time together. It owes them that much." She joked. "We don't want to barge in that moment, don't we? How would it feel for us if we were on their place?" She smirked at the long-legged brunette.

"I would hate those who would interrupt."

"Exactly."

"Come on, we should go." Aubrey pulled the brunette away. "We have things to catch-up on." She giggled.

* * *

"Are we going to be stuck here all night?" Beca sighed. "Gosh, Aubrey and Stacie might have called a search party for us."

"The show hasn't ended yet." Chloe noticed. "You don't have to stay here all night, you know. You can head back." Chloe suggested. "I can wait 'til the rain stops."

"No. I am not doing that."

"Why not?"

"How can you send me back after you told me all those heart-warming words earlier?" Beca scoffed. "I'm not leaving you here."

"But…you have to get back…"

"No. My answer is final." Beca stuck her tongue out. "We're waiting here. Together."

"You can't stay out here the whole night." Chloe shook her head. The stubborn Beca was definitely back. "Okay…." She thought hard. "I can manage walking under the rain, will you be fine with that?"

"What?"

"We head back. It isn't that strong anymore." Chloe pointed out. "It's okay that I get my dress wet, what's important is that you have to be back there. C'mon…" Chloe pulled Beca up. "Up you go!"

"How about you?" Beca was worried. "You can take my hat." She offered.

"No, you have to be in tip-top shape when you get back." Chloe declined. "I can brave the rain. You know we're stronger than this." She winked.

Beca didn't want to agree but Chloe was also as stubborn as her. And of course, Chloe won't give up, Beca knew that very well.

They were both stubborn.

"Alright." Beca sighed. "Let's go."

Chloe decided to walk out of the covered area ahead of Beca-she wanted to show Beca that it was alright with her to be doing such thing.

Beca, on the other hand, took off her jacket without Chloe noticing.

The redhead wasn't far enough from Beca yet when she felt hands over her.

It was Beca.

Beca took off her jacket to shelter Chloe from the rain. Chloe wasn't able to react immediately since she was surprised to see the brunette covering her from the rain.

"What? I have my snapback." Beca smirked. "You have to keep walking. You're a few inches taller than I am, it would be difficult for me to hold this out." She joked.

"I told you that it's fine." Chloe stated. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm doing it right now." The brunette replied. "Don't even argue anymore, Chlo. Like, I said, we head back there-together."

Chloe liked that word.

It was a simple word but it meant so much.

 _Together._

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this is long overdue. But, I hope this is enough to compensate. This chapter is just intended for Beca and Chloe's encounter, also, Aubrey and Stacie's confession to each other. What do you think?**

 **School has been really tough, that's why I had no time to polish the chapter. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Much love x**


End file.
